Unexpected Friendships
by Jerrie Higarashi
Summary: Four Bestfriends embark on a rollercoaster journey with the Akatsuki and Team Taka, accidentally wishing them in the real world and now they're stuck! How will the Naruto Villians adjust to the new world around them as well as the strange people they have to stay with until they return home? Romance and Drama's very strong! Please Do Read :D
1. Parties and a Crystal Ball

**OHHH, MY GAWSH! I IS LIKE SOOOO SOWWIE! **

**Fanfiction decided to be a mega bitch and **_**DELETE MY DAMN STORY!**_** I was highly pissed… **

**Another problem that I had for a LONGGG time was that at my house, my internet was turned off so I had no connection to the web or anything… I almost died because of it… **

**So here's the deal readers (my original ones) While I was waiting for my dad to get it turned back on, luckily I somehow saved ALL of my chapters on my computer and laptop. So after praising hallelujah for many hours, I read over all of them. And oh my god I couldn't believe how many errors I had in all of them! **

**WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME!**

**Reader: "well uhh, because you're supposed to read over your shit before you post you dummy."**

***pouts* Well you didn't have to be all mean about it… **

**Reader: *Shrugs***

**Anywhore, I changed this chapter around A LOT, I didn't like the way I wrote the original one so I took the time to actually put in my real work… it's still the same and all just a little twist. **

**Also, I decided to take out Aaron. I never put him in enough anyways… I got bored with him so I decided to give him the boot. But the rest of the Oc's stay! **

**Hmm… Is there anything else that I need to cover before you read…**

**Reader: "Jerr, You're such a loser for deciding this when we're already used to the original chapters."**

**I know! I know! I so sowwie gais! I just had a lot of thinking to do since I didn't have the internet on. So hopefully you'll like this one a lot more.**

**So uhh… Sowwie for my original readers.**

**For the new readers …**

**WELCOME TO MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME TIME WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

Hi.

Something horrible, yet superbly awesome happened to me. Well, not just me, but to a couple of other friends of mine as well. I have no idea how in the hell I got myself (or the others) into this mess. But I have to tell you, it surely is one hell of a ride that we're all taking.

So I decided to write this down to let everyone else who reads this story experience our tribes and tribulations as well, so… yeah.

So where do I start off?

Well, let's begin this thing by saying that everything started off at my apartment as a party. A couple of my best friends were having a mini party if you'd call it that. We were all graduating high school (except one of my buddies) and before we all head off to college we wanted to spend the whole summer together and party it up.

Usually we'd go to a house party or something like that but we were tired of other people. All we needed was ourselves (because we are fucking awesome like that).

"Whoo Hoooo!" My thoughts were broken when my best friend Zach shouted next to me. I blinked and looked up from my seat. He was sitting next to me, playing on my old Xbox with a cigarette in his mouth. He was playing against my two best girlfriends, Iris and June. The two girls were sitting on the edge of my old couch glaring at my T.V screen keenly. They were losing by seven points and couldn't seem to catch up to the grinning boy. They were getting pretty frustrated.

I frowned as he tapped the end of his cigarette, dumping the ashes in his ashtray. I hated the smell of cigarette smoke, but I tolerated it most of the time because my dad was a smoker. But when I moved out on my own, I pretty much hated the stench all over again. Zach knew that I hated it, and sometimes he liked to do it in front of me to get a rather violent reaction from yours truly. But I guess I'll let it slide tonight. I don't feel like causing drama tonight over something small.

"Relax guys, it's just a game. No need to go all competitive and shit." I said from my seat, shaking my head and getting up to get my camera.

I loved to take pictures of just about everything that was exciting and moving around. I grinned and snapped a picture of Iris and June's faces and Zach's excited grin.

Eventually, I was gonna have to go to Walgreen's and get the pictures developed and finish my collage of our random adventures we tended to get ourselves into.

I laughed as June was about ready to break the controller in half. I took a picture of that also.

I eventually sat back down and swished my cup of sprite in my hand. I was really content with my life; my friends were everything to me.

Speaking of friends please let me introduce you all to my mega dysfunctional family.

I give you Zacharie. He goes by Zach most of the time. Well for starters, he's really extremely hyper. Give this boy a Monster… we're all **fucked.** He's super fun to be around. Except when he drinks, he's a little too loud for my liking after that point. But nonetheless, I love him as he is. He's a twenty three year old six foot one, slender dark-haired, chocolate eyed bastard who smokes occasionally. Yep, that's my Zacharie for ya.

Next in line is my girl June.

Total brunette, everything… Brown eyes, Brown hair, Tanned skin… Just, just everything. Got it? She's another Shikamaru. Lazy as fuck. She's also another Choji. She loves to eat a lot! Except, I have no idea where in the hell she puts all of that! She's eighteen and five foot five. Pretty short if you ask me. She's also quiet and has a very calm nature.

Last but assuredly not least, my girl Iris. Beautiful red haired, baby blue-eyed goddess. I met this chick through June. Her personality is about equal to a ditzy blonde girl most of time. But don't get me wrong, she's super smart in school. She's just like that when it comes to Anime which we talk about most of the time. I understand about the other anime shows but one thing that shocked everyone is that she has no idea who or what Naruto is. She doesn't even watch the show or read the anime books. What a fucking weirdo. Anyways, she the shortest of our group. Five foot three. Yasser, she's a shorty alright. She's also the youngest as well. We sometimes call her the runt. She's freaking seventeen! FUCKING BABY! Haha.

Welp, that's about all that I have for summarizing all of my friends.

I'm guessing some of you guys are wondering about me as well, right? Well, I don't wanna take up the whole thing but I'll give you a couple of insiders about me. One thing that everybody knows about me is that I'm an Anime addict.

Period.

I LOVE Anime. Been watching it ever since I was six years old and got addicted. Another thing is that people would've never believed is that I used to hate Naruto with a passion. Hell yeah I said it; it pains me to even talk about because I was very judgmental about the show at one time. My cousins tried to change my mind many times but I was stubborn as a mule. I never wanted to have anything to do with Naruto for shit.

Then one day, I got bored and coincidentally there was nothing on T.v. I was flipping through the channels in my little brother's room and came upon Naruto for the first time (this, by the way kids, was when Toonami was AMAZING back in the day). It was my lucky day because it was a goddamn marathon. I put away my differences against the show and began watching it. After about an hour or two later, I was officially addicted to the show. I began googling each of the characters one by one after each commercial and crammed everything into my head. Read up on their backgrounds and what Jutsu and Chakra was. Then about a few months later, I knew almost everything about the show. That's when I began reading the manga online and researching the characters' back story and read up on it a bit more. Haha… yeah, I had quite the Naruto obsession. Nobody could tell me shit about the show because I researched every ten seconds.

Another thing if you haven't noticed about me is that I'm a completely Naruto obsessed fan. My family (my dad most of the time) thought I was a weirdo after that. I talked about the show after every new episode and couldn't wait until the next one came out every Saturday night. I even got my siblings hooked on it as well! So yeah, that's how I came to be the perfect Naruto fan.

Whoops, I think I took up most of your time by explaining my useless crap… Sorry!

Back to the storyline!

"FUCK!"

"NO!"

"HELL YEAH!"

I laughed out loud as the game was finally over. June and Iris lost epically, while Zach was doing the cabbage patch to emphasize his victory. "See! This is why I hate playing against Zach! He's a fucking cheater and he even used that damn move a thousand times against me! Stupid controller!" June was highly furious and crossed her arms, sitting deeper in the couch next to Iris who was rubbing her forehead.

I sighed and rubbed my cheek. "Talk about teamwork huh?"

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Yeah! Yeah Yeah!" Zach was doing the running man now. He was still celebrating his victory. I quickly took advantage of this and snapped a shot with my camera of the dancing boy.

Iris rolled her eyes and got up, heading towards the kitchen, she pushed him over and he slipped, falling down on his back.

"You big headed meanie!" He yelled out. She ignored him and shrugged while walking into the kitchen.

Seriously guys, I had the most weirdest friends ever. People always ask me how I can put up with them.

But either way, I loved them.

* * *

_**Zach.**_

I gritted my teeth and sat up slowly from my seat on the hard wooden floor in my best friend's apartment. Psh, Iris was just mad at me because I beat her ass badly in the game. Talk about good sportsmanship. She had none at all. I rubbed my back and pulled myself up from the floor. I looked at my watch and yawned. It was getting late, and I was getting really tired. It was three in the morning, so yeah… I think that it would probably be a good idea to head home and get some much needed sleep. I stretched and walked towards the door and leaned on it. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to head home now. It's really late."

June turned around and blinked. You're kidding right? You? Going home before us? I think that the apocalypse is on its way." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha June. Very funny, I'm just very tired." June stuck her tongue out at me.

Jerr tilted her head to the side and Iris ran out of the kitchen. "You're joking… You're seriously going home right now? I don't think you've had enough Monster's!"

"As much as I hate to agree, the girls are right. I can't believe that you're the one to state that you're going home first. Quite a shocker." Jerrie smiled and took a sip from her cup.

June got up from her seat and stretched."Yeah well, I think that he's right though. We should be turning in." Iris frowned and sighed.

"I guess June is right."

I chuckled and started to open the door. But only to be stopped by an irritated Jerrie.

"Wait a second Zach, get your ass in here and clean up this mess." I frowned. How in the hell is she gonna blame me for a mess that I didn't make! I crossed my arms and pouted. "I didn't make that mess! Besides! Iris was in the kitchen before me! How do you know that she didn't make that mess herself?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and ground her teeth together. "Zach, I don't have time for this. Get your ass in that kitchen and pick up those Monster cans."

Oh… Then I did make that mess. Dammit. Oh well, I refuse to clean it up because Iris was just in there so she could have clean that crap up herself.

"Jerrie… Why can't you have Iris do it! She was just in there!"

That was it. Jerr's anger was starting to show. "I'm giving you ten seconds to go clean up my kitchen."

I gulped, but still stood my ground. June nudged me and tilted her head towards the kitchen. "I think you better go now Zach. You know how Jerr's anger is."

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to clean up that mess…

"Ten…Nine…"

"Jerr! I didn't do it!" I pouted again. "Please! Tell Iris to-"

She turned around and counted down louder. "Eight...Seven…Six…Five" I sighed. Fuck it… I'm just gonna go clean the shit up.

"Fine fine! I'll go clean it up jeez!" She stopped counting down and sat back down, picking up her cup and drinking out of it.

I grumbled under my breath and picked up all of the cans and quickly walked back out. "I'm done, now can I leave?" She eyed me up and down, got up and went to go inspect to see if I did a good job. She came back out and gave me a small smile.

"You can go, just next time please clean up your mess, even if it's not yours." She eyed Iris and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, goodnight dude." I waved her off and opened the door. June and Iris fell in step behind me, but not before giving Jerr a hug. "We'll be back tomorrow morning. Only if we're not sleeping in till two in the afternoon."

Jerr laughed and stood at her door as we walked down the stairs. "Goodnight guys!"

She shut her down and June opened her car door while Iris was already getting in.

"Do you want a ride hun?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I can walk home."

Iris rolled down her window and gaped at me. "What? You want to walk out in darkness like this? Are you nuts? Look, just let June take you home! You could get hurt out here!"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Look here runt. I'll be fine. I can protect myself. Besides, I need to get a little fresh air."

June and Iris frowned once again. "C'mon Zach, please? Just for tonight."

I leaned on the car door and shook my head once again. "Girls don't worry about me. I only live two blocks away. So no worries."

They sighed and rolled their eyes at me. "Well when you get home, you better call us you stupid bastard." Iris cursed at me. I grinned and gave them a thumbs up as June started up the car and drove off slowly.

I began walking down the street. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one. After taking a long drag of it, I looked up at the sky, studying the stars and the half moon. I could hear the local dogs barking and the occasional singing cat. It was quite peaceful.

This is exactly what I needed. A nice long walk to ease my mind. Not bad at all. I guess I'm gonna have to start doing this a lot more often. I decided to take a shortcut through a small ally since after the entrance my apartment was right across the street. I took another drag of cigarette when I heard yelling deeper into the ally.

Uh Oh.

I walked a little faster and caught a couple of guys ganging up on this old peddler. I raised an eyebrow and blew out the smoke. Well that wasn't nice… I better go see if I can stop it…

"Give us what you got old man!"

"Yeah! What he said or you're gonna get it!" One of the two men was holding up a pocket knife, pointing it close to the peddler's torso.

The old man froze quickly and raised both of his hands up. "Please young men... this is all I have. I need this to survive..."

As I walked closer to the two men, one of them saw me and gasped, dropping his things. "W-who the fuck are you kid?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Nobody actually. Just happened to be passing through to get home… I think that you and your friend should leave before I call the cops." My cigarette was almost out as I took the last drag of it.

The other man with the pocket knife shoved the elder to the side and began threatening me.

"Maybe you should leave kid before we kill you."

Oh boy, this really wasn't going as planned.

The man power walked towards me, readying his hand for a punch. "Aye Jimmy! Maybe we should teach this snot-nosed punk about messing with adults!" I barely dodged the armed man. I quickly tripped him with my foot and put my knee in his back while twisting his arm in order to get the knife out of his hand.

"Agh! Jimmy! Jimmy what the fuck are you doing? Get your ass over here and help me!" I blinked and my body tensed unintentionally as I awaited the next guy's move.

He only stood there, his eyes wide in horror. I twisted the man's arm harder, emitting a gruff scream from him. He twisted and squirmed underneath me as I put more pressure on him.

"Give up."

"AGHHH! JIMMY! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

The man known as Jimmy quickly dropped the elder and ran off down the alley. "F-fuck this shit! I ain't about to go to jail again!"

"JIMMY! JIMMY YOU TRAITOR!"

I twisted the man's arm harder. "I'll let you go if you never come back here again… deal?"

"GRAHHHHHH!"

"Is that a deal? Yes or no?"

"YES! YES! I'LL NEVER COME BACK! JUST LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

I shrugged. "Good enough for me." I slowly let his arm go and he pushed me aside, he ran down the same way that his partner did.

I sighed and dropped my cigarette butt on the ground, stepping on it to put it out completely. I then walked to the old man who had now pulled himself up and was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright mister?" I patted his back.

"Y-yes... thank you young man for saving my life. I really appreciate it." He turned around and began to dig around in his H-E-B basket full of junk.

"Please take this as a token of my gratitude. I am forever in your debt."

I blinked and waved my hands while smiling. "Oh, no sir. Please don't worry about that! I just hate to see when people think that they can get over and they know they can't"

He pulled out a baseball sized crystal ball then he rolled it around in his hands for a second before he handed it to me. "You get six wishes on it... hehe. Use those wishes wisely now." I blinked at him as he slowly shuffled away, the basket scratching against the hard pavement.

I looked down at the ball and worked it around in my hands. It had some weight to it… I started to wonder if he this thing was really a real crystal ball or just something he randomly picked up out of the basket.

Hmph, who knows?

I slowly began walking out of the ally and towards my now visible apartment. I was tempted to call up June and the others to tell them what had just happened to me but I did not want to risk getting my head chopped off.

So let's just wait until the morning comes.

* * *

_**June.**_

The next morning I was woken up with a phone call. I groaned and buried my head in the soft pillow that it was resting on. Seriously... It was seven A.M. Who the heck calls at seven in the mother loving morning?

My cell phone rang again... I rolled my eyes and pushed my arm out from the blanket. I shuddered for a second as the cold air brushed my warm limb as it continued to quickly search for my steadily ringing phone. I snatched it up and checked to see who it was.

To my surprise it was Jerrie. She never gets up this early. It must be pretty important then. I answered it, my voice rather hoarse and quiet.

"Hey…"

_"Morning sleepy-head. Hey... Can you and Iris come over here? I'm not sure what's going on but um…Zach is over here with a strange crystal ball..."_

A crystal ball? Really? She woke me up for a freaking crystal ball...

"What? Why do you want me and Iris to come over for a stupid crystal ball? Why'd he even get up this early to even tell you? Couldn't he even wai-"

_"JUST HUSH AND COME OVER WILL YA? SHEESH! I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF IT EITHER BUT HE CLAIMED THAT IT COULD GRANT US SIX WISHES AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO MISS OUT!"_

I flinched and pulled my phone away from my ear a couple of inches back. Tch. She sure is a bossy girl.

"Ok...Ok... But could you give us a couple of minutes to sleep? I mean it's really early..."

I could tell that Jerrie was really irritated and she wasn't hearing any of my complaints this morning at all.

_"GET YOUR ASS UP JUNE! DON'T MAKE ME DRIVE MY ASS OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU OVER HERE MYSELF!"_

I flinched again as I tried to reason with her once more.

"Yeah but Jerr-"

**CLICK. **

That witch hung up on me... Dang it… I'd better hurry up and get ready...

I pushed my aching body out of bed and shuffled towards Iris's room. She and I were roommates... We could barely afford the rent alone so we decided to partner up and pay the rent together. We both worked jobs in the evenings on the weekdays. So yeah, we're basically supporting each other. She's like a sister I never had.

"Iris... C'mon girl, get up... Jerrie called and we have to be over there pronto." I sat on her bed and pushed her back and forth.

She didn't budge.

I rolled my eyes and thought of a different method. She was a really hard sleeper. But usually she'd get up on the first try.

I pulled the blanket back a little and I tickled her bare feet. She jerked them away from my fingers and groaned. She totally hated when I did that.

"June... C'mon... It's seven in the morning... Tell her we'll be over there in a little bit." she whined as she turned over, facing me.

"I know kid... I already told her… But she wasn't hearing it this time so we gotta go. Now get up. We're already behind time as it is."

I waltzed back to my room and quickly got dressed. It was nothing special. Just a plain white t-shirt with black basketball shorts and flip-flops. See? Nothing special at all.

I brushed my hair together and grabbed the keys to the car.

I decided that I was gonna brush my teeth at Jerrie's since we were so behind time now. I was already reaching for the doorknob when I heard a weird gurgling noise. My head snapped around to find Iris behind me. She laughed and scratched her cheek. "Whoops, looks like I'm hungrier than I thought..."

I rubbed my forehead and headed out the door. Looks like I'm gonna have to buy some Mcdonald's on the way."

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

I was already examining the crystal ball. I've never seen one this small. Zach was already in my kitchen searching for something to eat. I tilted my head up to look at the time. It was seven forty. Where in the heck are those girls?

"Yo Jerr! Where's all the food at?" Zach called out from the kitchen.

I sighed. I knew that he had a hell of an appetite but dang! Well... At least he wasn't going bananas on me like he usually does. "Yeah yeah! I know I know... We need to go shopping sometime today."

After about a good five minutes, my head turn to see my two girlfriends walking in the door... With a big bag of Mcdonalds. I'm guessing that Zach quickly caught the mouth-watering scent because he quickly came into the living room, his arms open wide.

Everyone quickly settled down in my small kitchen as we ate. Iris was the first one to question about the crystal ball. "So... what is this gorgeous thing supposed to do?"

Zack licked his fingers as he explained the balls' purpose. "This old man told me that the ball can grant us six wishes. _ONLY_ six wishes."

"Hmmm... Sounds interesting… Do y'all think we should try it out now?" June took a bite out of her hash brown.

I tore off a piece of my Mcmuffin and plopped it in my mouth. "Yeah Right! As if I'm supposed to believe that!"

Everyone except Zach, who was too busy concentrating on stuffing himself, shook their heads. "I can't believe that you would say that Jerr. Maybe it is true." June had a rather shocked expression on her face.

"Whatever! Fine! I wish that everyone in the Akatsuki (except Zetsu and Konan) and Sasuke and Suigetsu from Naruto would show up in my apartment right now!"

Nothing happened.

I grabbed the clear ball and gave it a strong glare, expecting it to glow or something.

Once again... Nothing Happened.

Everybody shook their heads. Zach finally spoke, only with his mouth full. "I shtill tink dat' it werksh." (I still think that it works)

I didn't want to hear none of their foolishness any longer so I ordered everyone to come with me to the store to go shopping for some groceries.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed out the door with me, leaving the crystal ball on the table.

Then, as the door clicked shut, the clear, glass ball began to shine a very bright neon red.

If I only knew how wrong I had been...

* * *

_**Iris.**_

After an hour of shopping and arguing on what foods we should get, we finally came home to Jerr's apartment, still talking about the crystal ball, err, rather more like arguing again.

"NO! NO NO! If it really works then why didn't it summon the Akatsuki and half of Team Hebi!" Jerrie was fuming as she was being contradicted by Zach.

She hated to be contradicted by anyone. No joke. She's just that stubborn to not admit that she's not correct. Even if she knows that she isn't right, she'll try to find every way to prove that she is correct and the other person is wrong. She picked that trait up (unfortunately) from her father. I have no idea how she could juggle that sweet nature she inherited from her mother. So confusing… She's just a bundle of surprises.

"I'm telling you bro. I really do believe that the wishes are true..."

Grabbing the house key to the place, I could hear faint talking and shuffling around the house. My eyebrows quickly rose up. Did I really hear someone talking? Or am I going berserk? I shook my head and stuck the key into the hole, slowly and quietly turned it.

"WELL HOW ABOUT YOU SHUTTUP AND LEAVE THEN!"

"Fine! I gotta go anyways. My brother called me when we were shopping. I have to go his house and help him move into his new apartment." Zach playfully pushed Jerrie, who was still angry at him.

I sighed and waved him off. After Zach left, June started to try and calm Jerrie down. As I was taking the key out of the eye, I heard the same shuffling noise again. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in expecting something scary to pop up in front of my face.

As Jerrie and June walked in last, shutting the door, I headed to the kitchen. Nothing there.

I set down all of the bags and went to the bathroom as I felt the need to go pee.

"Would you just chill out Jerr? There's no need to get all emotional over nothing!" I could hear June coaxing Jerr. I giggled as I opened the door a little more and turned on the light.

Just seconds before I walked in, I felt large hands wrap around my mouth and pull me into the darkest room. I swear, I could almost feel my heart burst in my chest. I wrapped my hands around the strangers' and attempted to pry them off my mouth as I kicked and squirmed. I tried to scream but the intruders' hands tightened around me more.

I felt lightheaded as I kicked over one of Jerr's lamps. I had to make some noise, to get both of the girls' attention… Oh god… please help me….

I had to get out of this stranger's grip.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Well, how was this chapter? I really loved the ending! It's exactly how I wanted it in the original one! Um… As I said before, I wanted to take out Aaron, so sorry about that once more…**

**Uhh… sorry if there's any typos… I read over this chapter so many times, I couldn't even look at it anymore. Just being lazy…**

**BIG THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan.**

**ReynaHatake.**

**CORRINA**

**DISCO BEAT THAT'S DISCO BABY**

**ALL THE OTHERS WHO FAVORITED / Subscribed / ALERTED THIS HOE!**

**I hopes that you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Swaggerrrrr… Lagggerrrr… Hooppp. Whoooppp… Yeh…**

**BYE BYE NAO~!**

**:DDD.**


	2. Wtf Is Texas?

**Chello.**

**Here's chawpta two of Unexpected Friendships! Just like chappie one, I've changed around alotta crap. Some things still remain as it is but I changed most things. I believe after about chappie four, I'll just start posting those up as they are written originally. But that depends on how much I change the first three… or four… But yeah…**

**Once again…**

**Enchoy meh Stoly. :D**

* * *

_**June.**_

I watched as Iris set down the bags to go to the bathroom. Jerr was still pacing back and forth about how Zach was completely wrong about the crystal ball and how there was no such thing as a 'magical' one.

Jeez… She sure could hold a grudge. I started putting up the groceries in their rightful places when suddenly I heard something fall and break in one of the back rooms. I blinked and set down the premade cake that we had bought from the store. I slowly walked into the hallway, only to have Jerr scare the crap out of me by laying her hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

I shushed her and continued my journey to find out where that noise was coming from. "Iris? Are you alright?"

I felt Jerr behind me as we crept closer the two back rooms, passing up the bathroom, whose light was still on. We didn't hear Iris so that's when the adrenaline started flowing.

Somebody was in this apartment with us… Not good at all…

"Iris… If you can hear me, please say something…" Jerrie finally opened up and said… I checked in of the rooms while she checked in her bedroom.

"Wahh!"

I jumped when I turned around and saw that Jerrie was no longer behind me anymore. I quickly ran into the room I was checking in and searched for a weapon. My heart was thumping a mile a second, my palms were sweaty and each of the breaths I took was getting harder and harder to take. I spotted an umbrella, so I immediately gripped it in my hands and took a slow, deep breath.

_Ok June… you have an intruder in your best friend's house… both of them are now gone somewhere in the next room. It's up to you now to save them and catch that stranger… Here goes nothing._

The grip on the umbrella tightened, I exited the room I was just in and was now at the doorway of Jerrie's bedroom. Just as I was about to call out their names, I heard a distinct muffling sound coming from the closet. I gulped and took in another breath as I entered.

"Whoever you are, release my friends or I'm going to call the authorities…"

There was no respond. I entered her room and the muffling noises got louder. Just as I approached the door of the closet, I felt somebody grab me behind my waist and I screamed. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I miraculously pried the intruder off and recklessly swung the umbrella around. I was now panting out of fear. I backed into the wall and whimpered… the room was dark so I couldn't see what the person looked like.

I was totally screwed.

It was quiet again so I quickly made my way to the door of the closet and shoved it open.

OH. MY. GOD…

Jerrie and Iris were tied up, with a cloth wrapped around their mouths. I gasped and dropped the umbrella, kneeled down and quickly untied the cloth around Jerrie's mouth. Iris was going berserk as I was panting.

"Hold on! I'm going to get to you next!"

Iris shook her head wildly and did that muffled scream again. When I took the cloth off of Jerrie's mouth, she immediately screamed to me :

"LOOK OUT!"

I jumped and turned around, only to feel a large hand slap my face.

"Stupid Bitch!"

"JUNE!"

My head hit the wall hard and I felt sleepy after that.

I woke up only to feel my head thumping and my right cheek still stinging. I slowly opened my eyes and winced when I caught sight of light streaming in my face. I made the attempt to get up, but I had a couple of problems.

My hands and feet were tied extremely tight. I winced again trying to move my hands, it was no use. I sighed and then realized another thing. My mouth had duct tape around it. I turned my head, only to see that Iris and Jerrie were knocked out right next to me in the same position that I'm in right now.

I blinked and looked around to see three men standing in a circle in the middle of Jerr's room. One of them was a ginger head. The other one had long blonde hair that had part of it in a ponytail and the last one had a scythe on his back with silver colored hair.

I blinked as I took in these three men. Oh wow… they had on these long black cloaks that looked exactly like the Akatsuki's cloaks from Naruto…

How odd.

I looked down and wriggled my feet and toes to get the feeling back into them. Then my intuition hit me.

_Wait… Jerrie wished for the Akatsuki to come here… _

_OH SHIT! THIS IS THE AKATSUKI! _

_I get it now! The three men are Pein, Deidara and Hidan…_

_Oh my god… the wish went through… so that crystal ball is really...magical._

"Hidan you brainless idiot. We said to capture them, yeah! Not scare them half to death and then knock them out."

"What the hell are you screaming at me for? That one chick was swingin' that stupid thing at me! I had nothing else to do but knock them out!"

"Next time, follow orders as you are told Hidan."

I heard one of them grumble and sigh afterwards.

I whimpered as the thumping in my head wouldn't stop. I then looked up to see the leader of the Akatsuki standing right above me with his arms crossed.

I gasped internally and blinked several times not knowing what to do or say. Well I couldn't say anything because my mouth was taped up.

"Answer my questions by shaking your head yes or no, do you understand girl?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you know where we are?" I gave another head nod.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" I nodded my head once again.

"I'm assuming you know why we're here?" Before I nodded my head I heard whimpering again, so I turned my head to see that Jerrie and Iris were already waking up. I turned back to Pein and blinked, waiting for the next question.

"Are they aware of whom we are?" I nodded my head yes and then shook it 'no'. He tilted his head to the side and then reached his arm out towards me. I was scared of getting hit again so I inched away from him and whimpered.

"Relax girl." He commanded me but I was too frightened to listen. His hand reached closer to me and I panicked. I closed my eyes and did another muffled scream again, only feeling a slight pain afterwards.

He ripped off the duct tape from my lips.

"…Ow!" I gasped when I heard my voice again. It was really amazing actually… I was thinking that he was going to kill me or something.

"Now, explain to me what you meant by that head nod." I took a breath and closed my eyes.

"What I meant was-"

I was cut off by the same muffled scream again. I turned my head to see that it was Iris who was panicking and Jerr, who was staring wide-eyed at the criminals.

She was really scared, her face was covered in sweat beads and her breathing was accelerated. I searched my thoughts to find out if saying anything was the best choice.

Oh well. Fuck It.

"Iris! Calm down! It's alright; we're just talking right now… they won't harm us unless we don't do as they say." I sucked in a breath and waited for her to listen, which she quickly did.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the leader. "As I was saying, what I meant by that gesture was that only two of us know who your group is. The one that just finished panicking is the one who has no knowledge of your organization."

"Organization? How do you know that much about us, yeah?" I gulped as Deidara stepped up to me with an angry face. I looked around and panted slightly, fear building up in my body once more.

"I… um… happened to know that because of… um…all of you are on TV?"

Just as he was about to make a statement, Pein raised his hand in front of him and sighed. "We'll get to that part later," I bit my lip, waiting for the next parade of questions.

"Are you expecting anyone else to come here?" I nodded my head and then I stopped. "I mean err, yes… we are expecting someone to come here in a little bit."

The leader frowned, and I looked down. "He's um… aware of your organization as well."

Pein sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How many of these people are coming?"

"Only one… Just… one."

I looked down, feeling extremely tired of being asked so many questions when suddenly Hidan yelled in my face. "Where the fuck are we anyway?"

I sighed. "Um… Texas?" I knew they didn't know what the heck Texas was, but that was the best answer I could give them for right now.

"What the FUCK is Texas!" He screamed again. I closed my eyes. "A place that you're in right now?"

"Shut the fuck up." He sighed and went back to examining the couch. I raised an eyebrow, having no idea where that came from.

There was a silence afterwards.

"Hmm….." Jerr had probably sunk everything in her head, now she was struggling to get out of the ropes that we were tied in. I turned back to the group that was over in the corner discussing something that I couldn't quite understand. Pein then, walked up to the three of us and we waited for his answer.

"Since you claim that you know who we are, name the three of us. One by one." I blinked. Where in the world did he come up with that idea?

"I'll happily comply with that demand only if you'll agree to let us go afterwards." He stared at me for a minute then sighed.

"Very well, "

I bit my lip and huffed. "Hidan," I directed my attention to him, he was sitting on the couch looking at the pillows and feeling the material that he was sitting on.

"Deidara," He was standing in the corner, leaning in the wall with his arms folded.

"And last but not least, the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein." I then began wiggling my hands which had fallen asleep on me. "Ow… um, now do you mind loosening these ropes? It's getting really painful for me to withstand."

"How intriguing. What else do you know about the organization and I? Hidan, come and take the ropes off of these girls."

Hidan groaned and slowly rose to his feet. "Why do I gotta do every fucking thing." He roughly turned me to the side.

"Agh! No need to take your anger out on me!" I couldn't see him, but I heard him taking out his scythe, Iris was going crazy. She was screaming(muffled must I say) and squirming in her seat, she was trying to get to me but she only fell over and shook her head violently.

"Here goes nothing bitch…" I closed my eyes and held my breath. After a couple of seconds, I felt the ropes around my hands loosen. I sighed happily and brought them around to the front of me. "Damn that hurts…" I worked my hands around and winced, then pushed my feet out to the silver-haired man.

Hidan scowled at me and crossed his arms. "You can do it yourself can't you?" I sighed, this guy was definitely not one of my favorite characters in the Akatsuki. "Well obviously not, I can't get up! Now here!" I shoved my tied feet in his face and he groaned louder just as he cut the ropes.

"Anyways," I started when I began to massage my aching ankles and feet. "What I know is that you all come from a world of ninja's. The organization you created has solely one purpose; to catch all Jinchuriki and their Tailed beasts which are sealed inside of them."

Pein looked down at me as I tried to stand up, Hidan was getting ready to take off Jerr's ropes when I stopped him.

"I got it…" I winced and then sat back down since my ankles didn't want to listen to my internal commands. "Here."

Hidan cocked his head to the side, not understanding what I was talking about. I waved my fingers toward his scythe. "Lemme see it please…" He scoffed but nonetheless complied.

I held the large weapon in my hands, then when I waved it in the air a couple of times, I tried to lift it up over my head, it almost hit Jerr's leg and she growled at me. I gasped and rubbed her leg. "Sorry!"

Deidara laughed and I frowned. "Shut up blondie… It was an accident."

I slowly inched the red tool closer to my friends' leg and I easily sliced off the ropes. Huh, it cut the ropes like butter… Not bad at all…

Pein then instructed Deidara to rip the duct tape off of them since I took off the rest of the ropes. Iris was still the most afraid of all of us, I rubbed her cheek as she whimpered, still frightened by the strangers.

"It's alright dear, they aren't going to hurt us." I sliced off the rest of the ropes and fell back on the floor and sighed since my ankles were still in pain.

"OUCH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I assumed that Deidara had already ripped the tape off of Jerr's mouth considering I heard her scream. I giggled as she kicked said blonde in his leg and he fell backwards.

"That fucking hurt you bitch!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RIPPED THAT DAMN TAPE OFF MY LIPS SO HARD! NOW I THINK YOU MADE THEM UNKISSABLE!"

She had quite the potty mouth. Well. Since we're talking about Jerr, let's take a couple of minutes so I can explain her to you all.

One, as I had already said… she curses like a sailor. I dunno where in the hell she got it from, but she does it whenever she wants. (Unless she was in front of her dad or siblings of course).

She also is very patient most of the time… which totally contradicts her sometimes fuming personality. The thing that I admire about her most, is her beautiful skin color. It's very unique actually. She's the only different one in our group of four. She's mixed, or as her other friends would call it… a yellow bone. Well her skin isn't actually yellow… is a little bit lighter than your average yellow bone girl. She has amazing jet black hair which falls down to the middle of her back, but the sad thing is… she never does anything with it. She just throws it up in a ponytail and she's good to go for the rest of the day. Iris and I love to play with it when we have the chance, because it feels almost like silk (when she brushes it out though). Also! Her eyes… oh my goodness! Her eyes shine bright honey brown. I love it… totally gorgeous. Another thing is that she's the same height as me! Hehe, totally cool…Her father is half black and her mother was full Indian. Cheh, lucky her… I want to say her attitude is about the same as… TenTen's… she's not too loud but not quiet either.

She's between an outgoing girl and a shy one. But one thing that EVERYBODY knows about her is that she's a _very_ stubborn girl. NOBODY can tell her what she can and cannot do. She's just that independent. Unless she has a partner of the sort, then she's completely different with him. But still, she won't let him get over a lot.

I love her though, she's fun loving and an awesome friend to have. She totally takes care of the three of us.

She's the real friend that everybody would want to have…

Well, I think that I rambled on long enough… let's see what Iris is doing since I cut the ropes off her.

She was sitting in the corner, her legs tucked all the way up to her chest. Well, I could understand why because she had no idea who in the hell these people were to begin with. I'd be afraid too if I didn't watch the show. I crawled and sat next to her, sighing then rubbing my head.

"Hey, don't be afraid… I promise you, they won't hurt us."

"W-who are these people?" The startled red-head stuttered out, constantly concentrating on their every move, I watched as Jerr crawled around on all fours, complaining about her legs.

"Remember when I told you about our um… favorite anime and the shows and all that?" Iris stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Something like that… yeah. But what does that have to do about these strangers?"

I rubbed my forehead, trying to figure out the best way of explaining this situation to her without getting her terribly confused. "Well, you know the show Naruto?" She nodded her head, watching Pein stand in the corner examining the pictures on the walls.

"I remember bits and pieces of what you told me."

Leaning my head back on the book shelf, I blinked and sorted out the proper words to say. "Oh!" I clapped my hands together and grinned. "Do you remember the wish Jerr made? When we were sitting here eating Mcdonalds, a couple of minutes before we left to go shopping for groceries."

She stared into space for a couple of minutes, opening her mouth slowly as she pieced her memory back together. "Yeah! Yeah I remember that! So… who are these three? Are these the only people she wished for? And why do they look and dress very weird?" She scratched the back of her head, examining the alienated people in our world.

"HEY!" Hidan, quickly turned around and screeched. "Who the hell are you calling weird? If anything, you bitches are weird!"

Iris raised an eyebrow and then blinked. "Well, If you're not so weird why do you have white hair? And those pinkish colored eyes? Are you an albino?" She lifted her head from her knees and questioned him.

I smacked my forehead and huffed. How in the hell is she going to ask a ninja that? Oh wait… she doesn't know that either. I'd better explain that to her as well…

Before I could open my mouth, Iris gasped and jumped up, halfway sprinting towards the Jashinist. "COOL! What does it feel like to have pink eyes? Are they contacts? What about your hair? Is it real or did you dye it?" She then raised her hand up to his hair and slowly stroked it.

"You'll have to forgive her. Like I said, she has no knowledge of who you guys are." Hidan jerked himself away from Iris, who then moved forward to him and touched his hair again.

"Ow!"

"SO YOU ARE AN ALBINO!" She stated after pulling his short and silver hair.

I only gawked at the sight, five minutes ago, she was totally afraid of these guys.

After gazing at Iris for another three seconds, I stretched out my legs and somehow found the way to stand up again, I held onto the bookshelf for support, afraid that I might somehow fall.

"So, this is what happened…" Jerr stated, sitting on her couch next to Deidara. "Somehow, I accidentally wished you guys here. Well, it wasn't all an accident really…" She scratched her cheek and looked at the ceiling for a while.

"How in the hell did you even wish us here in the first place, yeah?"

"A friend of mine brought home a crystal ball, he stated that an old man gave it to him, thus granting him six wishes on the thing. This morning, in order to see if it worked or not, I thought of a wish, a wish to bring all of the Akatsuki here… in our real world."

Everything was silent for a bit, until…

"WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU THINK OF THAT WISH? COULDN'T YOU HAVE WISHED FOR SOMEBODY ELSE INSTEAD OF US?" Hidan pushed Iris aside and stomped towards Jerrie, who didn't flinch.

She only shrugged. "I wanted to test the thing out for myself… I didn't actually think that it would work."

"You really expect us to believe that you pulled us into this world by wishing on some sort of crystal object girl?" Pein grumbled skeptically.

Jerrie only sighed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, why would I lie about something like that? Go check for yourself, the crystal is on the table in the kitchen."

Pein narrowed his eyes at her before turning around and staring at the door. I saw this and contemplated whether I should help him or not.

…Yeah, I'd better.

"I'll show you, it's this way here…" I stepped in front of him, opening the door, letting him walk through first. I followed the ginger-haired man and picked up the baseball sized ball while handing it to him. "Would you like anything to snack on? Jerr, Iris and I bought plenty of goodies while we were out."

He didn't say anything for the longest, he was staring intently at the crystal ball, rolling it around in his hand and then switching it. After a while, he looked up and I pointed to the many food items in the kitchen. "Take your pick."

I pulled out my package of teriyaki flavored beef jerky from the cabinet and left out of the room. Deidara, Jerr and Iris were now sitting on the floor. The latter was running her hands through the blonde's hair, cooing to herself about how long it is and the former was doing something on her phone.

Taking a bite out of the jerky, I passed a mirror, for some reason my head told me to look at myself before sitting down. I looked and my facial expression changed from calm to mortified. I nearly dropped the damn bag, I saw a small dark mark on my cheek, which was covered by my long bang. I blinked and hesitantly swept it to the side and then gasped.

"OH MY GOD…" I dropped my bag of beef jerky and I blinked several times, trying to process the huge dark bruise mark on my pale cheek. I brushed the rest of my hair back and my lip quivered. I had another bruise where I hit my head.

Iris and Jerr immediately hopped out of their seats, rushing towards me with worried faces.

"What's the matter doll? What happened."

I only stared back at myself, watching my dark brown orbs fill with tears. I then blinked them away, looking to the side and rubbing my discolored cheek. Iris turned me around and placed her hand on mine. "Why are you crying honey? What's going on?"

I shook my head, looking down… then glared at Hidan. Jerrie's honey eyes fluttered, she slowly pushed both of our hands away then brushed my bang out of the way. It took her a minute (just as I had done) and then she backed away. Tears began welling up in my eyes again and Iris hugged me, rubbing my back.

Jerrie turned around and glared like a fierce mother at Hidan who was arguing with Deidara. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him.

"Look what the fuck you did to her!" She growled, towering over the albino.

"What the fuck are you babbling about bitch?" He frowned and narrowed his magenta eyes at her. She pulled back the side of my bang and pointed to the large discoloration on my face. "How in the hell could you have hit her that hard! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"She fucking hit me first! What else was I supposed to fucking do!" Hidan gritted his teeth and stood up, now he towered over her now. Iris back away, obviously afraid of Hidan's rage. But Jerrie? She was nowhere near afraid. Well, if she was, she didn't show any of it.

Jerrie narrowed her orbs and grimaced. "I don't give a fuck! Apologize to her right now." She snarled, not so much as blinking as Hidan gripped his scythe.

"What the fuck did you say?" Hidan bared his teeth, getting closer in her face. I was now up to my point of fearfulness. This bruise was nothing for my friend to get killed over. I tugged her arm, afraid that Hidan might slice her to bits if I didn't stop this argument now.

"I-it's alright Jerrie, really… It'll go away in a couple of days hopefully…" I tried my best to convince her, but she said otherwise.

"I said to apologize to her!" She growled back. She was literally squeezing my wrist, trying to contain her anger.

Just when I was about to resort to pulling her away from the crazed man, Pein came just in time to save the day. "What is going on in here?" He said sternly, a bottle of water in his hand.

Jerrie immediately turned her attention to Pein and drug me over to him with her. "Look what he did to her face!" She shoved back my bang and jabbed her finger to my cheek. "He hit her so hard; he fucking bruised her damn cheek! And that's not all!" She moved my brown lock some more and revealed my other bruise mark on my head.

I only blinked and tried to put myself in a happy place. This was utterly embarrassing; I didn't know what to do about it…

Pein stared at me and then at my bruises.

"The only thing that he can do is apologize to her! That's all she needs is an apology!" Jerrie huffed, waiting for the leader's response to it all.

"You are aware that an apology will not help anything right?" I gawked at him. Of course we all knew that! But it would still be nice to hear it from him. I sighed, I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. This is Akatsuki we're speaking about! They have no clue about apologies! They're fucking killers for Christ sake!

Jerrie finally let go of my wrist and rubbed her temples. "Well yeah, I am highly aware of that, but an apology sometimes makes things a lot better. That's all I want Pein, so can you please try and have him say sorry to her at least?"

I quickly brushed my bang back into place and laced my fingers together, waiting for the final verdict.

"Hidan, apologize to her."

Deidara burst out laughing, pointing at the Jashinist.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Do it." The leader went to go and sit down on Jerrie's other couch. Hidan glared hellfire at her and she glared back.

Then, after another couple of minutes, he finally (but not sincerely) said sorry to me.

"Sorry." He huffed and sat down on the floor, crossing his arms, now grimacing at the blonde bomber. "Shut up you fucking she-male." This only made Deidara laugh harder.

Jerr smiled a little and went back to sitting next to said blonde and pat Hidan on the back. "Now see? That wasn't so hard was it?"

I only shook my head and went to the bathroom to see if I could do anything more to at least lighten up the color.

* * *

_**Iris.**_

After hearing Jerr yell at Hidan, She was officially my role model. I mean, the way she yelled at him, with such… such fierceness. Even when he pulled out that thing in front of her, she still stood her ground. I applauded her for that. I rubbed the back of my neck and sat down next to the heavily pierced guy.

"Hi…" I waited for his response. He looked at me and I blinked heavily. His eyes… they were ringed… and, and they were a light grayish color. "Hello…"

I didn't say anything for a minute or two, I only fixed my attention to his pierced nose and ears. "Did those hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your piercings. Did they hurt?" I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose and just imagined the pain he had to go through. Pain? Hey! That's his name! Or nickname or… something.

"No, they didn't." He bluntly stated.

"Why are your eyes ringed?" I asked curiously. He only gazed at me, probably thinking '_Is this girl crazy_?' I gazed back. He blinked, I blinked.

"Am I really supposed to answer that girl?" I tilted my head to the side. "Well, no you don't have to but I really am curious. And, you don't have to call me girl, my name is Iris!" I chirped happily.

He only had a blank expression on his face, still gazing at me. I fluttered my eyes and then grinned.

"Why is your name Pein? Is that a nickname?"

Jerrie then burst out laughing, shaking her head at me. "Oh boy, you really are the curious one aren't you? I'll explain everything to you. Just please come and sit over here and leave the poor man alone." She patted the spot next to her and I smiled. What would I ever do without her? I got up and sat down adjacent to her.

She began explaining everything about our new guests from what Akatsuki was, to ninja's, to ch…cha-chakra? I was still kind of fuzzy on that one. I quickly picked up on what justu were, I thought that was amazing… They basically had super powers to me. When she said that they were able to walk up walls and on water, that's when I began getting excited, wanting them to do it for me so I could see if she was lying or not. But knowing Jerr, she wouldn't lie about something like that. I can't believe that she wasn't fangirling over them as I thought that she would have because I sure was about to.

Jerrie paused for a moment. She went into detail about how in their world, the Akatsuki were the most dangerous criminals of their time. I frowned, giving each member a quick glance before slowly accepting the startling fact that we had professional killers in the house.

"How do you feel about everything that I told you so far?" Jerr questioned me, and I shrugged.

"I actually think that it's really awesome what you guys can do. Maybe I have been missing out on Naruto." She smirked and nudged my elbow. "Told ya so."

I sat down next to Deidara and shoved out my hand. "Name's Iris. I like your name, it's very unique." He smirked at me and slowly shook my hand. "Thanks, yeah." I cocked my head to the side.

"why do you say that?"

He tilted his head. "What are you talking about, yeah?"

"Like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like this, yeah." I copied him.

Jerrie burst out laughing, jumping up to go into the kitchen. Hidan was rolling. I grinned and Deidara frowned.

"That's not funny, yeah."

"It is too, yeah."

I caught a glimpse of his left hand and I completely forgot about me mocking him. I gasped and jerked his arm up to my view.

"YOU HAVE MOUTHS ON YOUR HANDS?" I had my lips parted open in awe while I slowly poked the outside of his hand mouth lips. "What do you do with them, yeah?" I mocked him once more.

I didn't see it, but I bet he was frowning at me. But I didn't care one bit.

"Blow people up, and make art with them." He answered without much emotion.

"Blow people up?" I raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Blow people up with what?" He sighed and pulled off two pouches from the side of his pockets.

He opened the zipper to one of them and showed me what was inside. "With this, yeah."

"Oooooooh… What is it?" I peered inside, looking at this large clump of white stuff. "Is it play-doh?" I stuck my finger inside to poke the white material but Deidara quickly slapped my hand out before I could feel anything.

"Don't touch it, yeah!" He huffed exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "That's not fair! Why can't I touch it?"

"Because I said so." I frowned, watching Jerrie come back out of the kitchen with a Clementine in her hand. She was peeling off the hull when she spotted the two pouches.

"Hey! Is that your detonative clay?" She asked while sitting down, eating the small slice of the baby orange.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Jerrie shrugged. "Crazy Naruto obsessed fan remember? I know _everything _about all of you."

"Detonative clay? You mean this stuff blows up?" I attempted to grab the pouch but I quit when Deidara caught me.

"Yes, it does. Do you wanna see what he can do with it?" Jerrie answered for the blonde. I fervently nodded my head.

"Please Deidara? What can you do with it?" He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes. I wanna see what her reaction to it is."

Deidara rolled his eyes but nonetheless complied. "Whatever, yeah." I pushed myself closer to him and grinned, as well as Jerrie. He opened his hands, revealing the mouths again, this time they opened wider, showing teeth.

I gasped, holding my cheeks. "Whoa! Teeth!" Jerr laughed at me and we continued to watch as the blonde stuck one of his hands into the pouch and I heard chewing sounds.

He then pulled it out and flipped it over to see the hand-mouth chewing on something. After a couple of minutes, the mouth gently spit out a small bird figurine and I gasped, my eyes growing the size of basketballs.

"Can I touch it?"

"Wait!" Jerrie stopped me and I sighed, getting irritated.

"What now?"

"If she touches it, the thing won't blow up right?" She asked, worry evident in her soft voice.

"Of course not, yeah. This pouch is just regular clay." He snorted offensively. I had no idea that these guys were so talented. These men were different… But in a good way.

Jerr sighed in relief. "Go ahead Iris."

I had a wide smirk on my face as I grabbed the clay model. I examined how perfectly the wings were made and the little dark holes for eyes. "This is beautiful…" He smirked and watched me stroke the clay bird multiple times in awe.

"That's not all, yeah." I blinked while Deidara placed together his index and middle, raising them up to his mouth. All of a sudden, the bird hopped out of my hand, walked on my leg, stretched, and then flew around in circles. This was too cool. Raising both hands in the air, I tried to catch it but it only went up higher and I stood up, following the bird out of the room.

"Wait little birdie! I won't hurt you!" He (I am assuming that it's a boy bird) flew into Jerrie's bedroom and I instantly caught him when he landed on her headboard. I grinned and walked out, petting him in my hands as I came back into the living room, watching Jerr explain about the crystal ball to Pein.

I sat down next to Hidan and showed him the bird.

"See?" He only scowled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Iris, You wanna know what power Hidan has?" My dark-haired friend asked, stepping over June who was lying on the floor.

"What?" I responded, not looking up.

"He can't die."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously girl! He's immortal. Death is never in his way."

I blinked and then looked up at Hidan who was now staring at me. "Is this the truth?"

He nodded his head, grinning. "Hell yeah it is. I can't die for shit."

"Not even if I stab you in the chest?" He shook his head.

"What about chopping off all of your limbs?" He shook his head again.

"Ok, now I know that the head will do the trick." Both he and Jerr shook their heads.

"Nope. He can't die. It's impossible."

I gawked. "NOT EVEN IF YOU CHOP HIS HEAD OFF?"

"Not even girlfriend. As a matter of a fact, he can still talk fine if he's decapitated." Jerrie said, highly boasting the white-haired man.

"Prove it." I said with some hesitation, setting down the bird.

She shrugged and went behind Hidan, untying the blue headband with a scratch mark through the metal part of it.

"Watch it bitch!" Hidan screeched at her.

"Don't worry you big baby, I'm not touching your precious Jashin pendant." She reassured, patting his head. Letting the thick head band fall into her hands, I saw a scar around his neck.

"See this?" She traced her whole finger around it. "This is proof. When he had his head chopped off for the first time, his teammate sewed it back on perfectly. It just leaves this permanent mark." I pushed myself closer to him, scrutinizing the thin scar mark. "You're fucking awesome…" I mumbled under my breath. He gave me a smug grin, happy about his ability to never die.

That was just too amazing. Maybe I should have watched Naruto with the others. I traced my finger around his scar over and over.

"Hmph, not much of a power to me, yeah. There's nothing exciting about his power unlike mine. My power is pure art." I heard Deidara huff in the background, making Hidan angry.

"What did you say punk?"

Deidara only folded his arms. "You heard me, yeah. You're pretty much useless. The only thing you can do is swing around that stupid scythe." Hidan gritted his teeth, shoving himself up.

"I'll show you who's gonna be fucking useless in a minute if you don't shut the hell up you damn she-male!" He proceeded to strangle the erm… bomber if you will? I actually thought that Jerr was going to stop it, but she only stood on the sidelines watching, contently chewing on her last slice of the baby orange.

"Behave yourselves." Pein's deep voice suddenly frightened me. Hidan and Deidara then stopped for a minute, glaring daggers and other sharp objects at each other. "I won't repeat myself." Pein intervened again.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the albino and then sat down. Hidan only jumped up and went into the kitchen. I sighed. I'm sure glad that was over. I had a feeling that they were going to wreck the damn house if they kept this thing up.

After five minutes, things were back to normal again. June was napping on Jerr's couch as the latter was sitting next to me (as always) listening to Deidara explain about his view on 'art'.

"… and I told Sasori-danna that his art was nowhere near as flashy as my art. Art is fleeting and quick. It's beauty only lasting for a second." Jerr was nodding, agreeing every now and then.

"What about you kid?" Deidara then asked me. "What do you think of my art?" I blinked. Not knowing what to say. "Well, I um…" I was interrupted by a loud cracking noise coming from the back.

"What the hell is that?" We could hear Hidan rush into the other room and we followed. "That is the hole that the three of us had fallen through."

Jerrie quickly examined the dark purple, spirling hole on her ceiling in her bedroom. I stood next to a half asleep June who was rubbing her eyes. "What's going on now?" She yawned.

"Someone is about to fall through again, yeah."

"I see."

After a few minutes, we heard screaming on the other end. I backed away a couple of inches, as the yelling got louder and louder. I closed my eyes and waited.

It was completely quiet. I opened my eyes again to see Jerr promptly falling back into Deidara's arms and June screaming her name.

Oh boy… What in the hell have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

_**Zach.**_

I was finally finished helping my brother out with moving in his crap into his new house. Pulling into Jerr's apartment driveway, I was hoping that she still wasn't angry with me anymore. I walked upstairs, to the last door on the left. Just as I stuck the key into the eye of the door, I heard screaming. I panicked a little and quickly turned the key, shoving the door out of my way and sprinting into the back room where the noise could be heard from.

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw Pein, Hidan, and Deidara standing in a line. June and Iris were standing around Deidara. He was holding something or someone in his hands from which I couldn't see clearly. I dropped my energy drink. "Holy Shit…"

Iris and June immediately saw me and ran towards me. "Oh my god Zach! You're finally back! Jerr passed out, we dunno why! She just did!" Iris was panicking.

I was trying to concentrate on everything that I was seeing, I pushed them away from me slightly as I walked up more, revealing Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. Holy shit… The whole fucking Akatsuki was in my best friend's house. The wish did come true. I blinked multiple times, trying to figure out what to say. Then, I turned around spotting Jerrie in Deidara's arms. "Who the fuck are you!" Hidan then screamed, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Hidan stop! Don't hurt him!" June quickly jumped in front of the albino man. "This is our friend that we were expecting! He won't tell anyone about your presence! Just leave him alone!" She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and smiled at her.

"Um, I'll take her." Deidara eyed me up for a minute before handing an unconscious Jerrie to me. I started pondering whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. I couldn't believe that I left the girls here with the whole Akatsuki crew. This was really confusing and stressful to me.

"KAKUZU! YO!" Hidan's voice broke through my train of thought as I saw him walk towards his partner. Kakuzu was everything else but excited to see his Jashin-worshipping teammate. He scowled. "Well Damn! Don't act like you fucking hate me Kakuzu! Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Shut up Hidan."

Deidara began laughing as Hidan was being scolded by his partner. "Ha! Hidan, no one likes you, yeah!"

"What the fuck did you say you she-male? I ought to sacrifice you to Jashin right now you fucking heathen!"

"Come do it then you bastard! I dare you!"

June and I rubbed our foreheads simultaneously. This was going to be a long day was it not?

"Enough you two." Pein quickly took command to halt their intense bickering.

"Well what do you know, if it isn't my man Sasori." Deidara smirked and walked towards the puppet master. "Looks like you're here with us for a while too, yeah."

"Where are we?" Itachi quickly asked. I blinked. Wow… this was the most coolest thing ever! I heard June sigh, she started directing everyone out of the room. "Come on people, exit out of here quickly. We'll explain everything when we get everyone settled." I quickly carried Jerrie out and set her on the couch, kneeling next to her.

Iris was slightly trembling, sitting in a corner watching everything quietly as June explained how they got here and what not.

"I see." Sasori then stated.

"Do you know where the thing is that you wished us here with?" Kisame then asked. I blinked, waiting for someone to answer.

"Yes, here it is." Pein held it in his hand, observing it. "It's a crystal ball." June grabbed the ball out of his hand and then squeezed it. "I think I can wish you guys back! I mean we only used one wish, so that leaves five of them left."

"That sounds like a good idea, yeah." I gasped.

"No! I…I just got here! I didn't get to introduce myself or… or anything! Can we at least wait until tomorrow?" I began fanning Jerrie who was still sleeping like a little baby.

June rolled her eyes at my childishness. "No Zach, They have to go back home where they came from. Now hush so I can start this thing." I groaned unhappily. Sasori and Itachi rolled their eyes as June continued with her proposal.

"Are you guys ready to see if this thing is really gonna work?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok, here we go." June looked down at the crystal ball and squeezed it slightly. Jerrie was going to be mad at her when she wakes up. I just know it. Said brunette closed her eyes and began the ritual. "I wish that Hidan, Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara went back to their old homes… Right now." I was on the verge of crying as June finished the last sentence. I wanted them to stay so bad. I felt someone pat me on my back, it was Iris, her facial expression was a pretty grim one. Obviously, she'd wanted them to stick around as well for a little bit too. At least I think she did. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, the Akatsuki criminals were still sitting in the same spots.

"What the fuck! Why the fuck are we still here!" Hidan got out of his seat, screaming like the mad man he was. Deidara sighed, "Would you shut up you loudmouth?" Hidan growled.

June rubbed her forehead and I grinned, fanning Jerr a little harder. This was going as planned…

"What the fuck did you say you fucking transvestite? I'll fucking kill you!" _Well at least, not that part…_

"STOP! Dammit, you two have been going at it like cats and dogs for five hours straight! I have no idea how both of your teammates haven't went insane!" _Well, technically they are considered in the 'crazy' department… _

Iris brushed a stray hair out of Jerrie's face still looking stressed and afraid. Jerr then squirmed in her sleep, I guess she heard June's intense screaming. Go her.

"Oi, You! Jan…Jim…Jen! Whatever the hell your name is. I'm hungry!" June's eye twitched as she set down the crystal ball.

"Well, if you keep calling me by the wrong name, I don't think I'll fix you anything." She crossed her arms and glared at the Jashinist. "Maybe if I can get a please, then I'll go and whip up a little something to eat for all of you."

"Say the fuck what? You expect me to do what?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to having someone defy him… other than his partner.

"Either that, or pronounce my name correctly." She got to her feet.

"Uhh… was it Jim?" She shook her head no.

"Jen?"

"Nope."

"J-…Ju-June?" She smiled.

"See, now was that so hard? Now I'll go make something to eat." She walked into the kitchen as everything went quiet.

"So um… Hi?" I broke the silence. Nobody said anything. "My name is Zacharie, but you can call me Zach…"Still awkward silence.

"I am assuming this is the person that June was referencing to then, Iris?" Pein turned his head to a still trembling Iris. She nodded her head.

"Y-yes. He also knows about all of you, unlike me. He's another fan of Akatsuki just like Jerrie…" I grinned crookedly at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uhm, who are those people…" Iris then whispered to me, her voice somewhat shaky. "Besides, Hidan and Deidara. And can you explain each of their powers to me as well?"

I smirked, pointing to each of the people I name. "That's Sasori. He's an awesome puppet master." Iris smiled at him and waved.

"He looks like a little baby!" I facepalmed and laughed… Deidara was also laughing hard. I took a look at the red-head and he was glaring at Iris, who was still smiling at him. I leaned over to her and whispered his real age to her.

"Um… He's actually thirty-five years old…" Her smile then faded. "O-Oh… oooohhh… I see. S-sorry about that…" She looked down and began fiddling with her toes.

"Next person is Kakuzu. He has five hearts. So he's basically immortal." Iris looked horrified at the latter. She gulped and nodded her head. "He has pretty eyes…"

Another awkward silence.

"Uhh… oookay… Next person is Kisame Hoshigaki… yeah, he's blue and can breathe under water. He also has gills…" He grinned at Iris and got up, walking towards her. She panicked immediately and started pushing herself to the door until the wall stopped her.

"Now, now small fry, I'm not gonna do anything to ya. Just introducing myself." He stuck his hand out to her, slightly bending down.

"Wow… you're so tall…and blue…" She stared up at him and he openly chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now come on! Shake my hand! It's not gonna bite yours unlike Deidara's." She smirked a little then laughed, slowly grabbing his hand to shake.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, yeah!" The blonde snarled.

"Nothing, nothing! Just saying!" The blue man said as he pulled up the petite red-head as if she was a piece of lettuce. She had to look all the way up at him. "Nice to meet you kid. You're awfully short!" He ruffled her hair and she frowned, crossing her arms.

"STOP CALLLING ME SHORT!" Kisame's grin grew wider as her personality finally came out.

"So that's who you really are! Well nice to meet you again!" He sat back down next to his partner.

I giggled and she sat down next to me again and huffed. "Last person, but certainly not least, The famous Itachi Uchiha. He has a little brother and is the best genjustu artist ever. At least, in my opinion."

She stared at him, and he stared back. She then blushed, fluttering her eyes. "H-hello… Y-your eyes are um… red."

He sighed and closed them.

Me, and Kisame burst out laughing. Well, she obviously finds him attractive.

* * *

**Done.**

**Well, as you all know,(the one's who read this story before) there was more than this, but I decided to cut it short and add it in the next chapter. But dunn worry! Everyone is still going to the park to eat Mexican food and all that… .**

**Another thing. I decided to add Sasuke a little later on in the chapters, because I thought that the conversation between him and his brother was a little too early. Sorry about that guys, but its coming! I juss dunno when… **

**Anywhore…**

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ SUBSCRIBED/ ALERTED THIS BITCH! **

**I loves you gais! **

**Swagg. Swagg. Whoop, Whoop. **

**Thanks again wonderful readers! **

**Bye bye nao! ;3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to the Park!

**Cho Cho Bro.**

**Welcome to the third chapter of Unexpected Friendships! This chapter was kinda boring for me to write... So...yeah...**

_**Enshoy Meh Stoly Sirs and Ma'ams. **_

_**:D**_

* * *

_**June.**_

After settling everyone in and arguing with Hidan about my name, I went into the kitchen to fix everyone something to eat. I went into the cabinets and found multiple cans of vegetables and bags of ramen.

_Hmm, something quick and easy._ I thought. I turned on the stove and took out a large pot to put everything in. After filling it with hot water, I set it on the stove and wiped my forehead. I sat down on Jerr's table and my hand bumped something. I looked down at the crystal ball to see that it was blinking a rich green. How odd… I blinked and quickly walked into the living room to see that Iris was happily chatting with Kisame and Zach was talking to Hidan and Deidara. I smiled, and was really excited to see that everyone was somewhat relaxed.

"Hey guys, look at this!" I held up the glass ball as it was still blinking the same color, green. Iris looked up and quickly got up from her seat. She tilted her head as she stared at the blinking ball of crystal and glass. "Can I see?" She pushed her hand out towards me as I decided to sit down next to Pein, grabbing Hidan's headband that Jerr took off. "Here." She looked at it closely and then she gasped. "I think I know why this ball did not send them back June." She looked rather worried. So I looked up from studying the headband and eyed her with a questioned expression. "Why?" She sighed and looked at the ball again. "We have to wait until the rest of the Akatsuki as well as half of Team Taka gets here… I… I think that's why this thing is glowing green." I face- palmed my forehead. Dammit… I was kinda hoping that it would not be something serious as that. Oh well I guess. We're just gonna have to put up with them until the rest gets here.

"Mmmphh… Hmm…"

I looked over to discover that Jerrie was rubbing her eyes. She was finally awake! THANK YOU JESUS! I crawled over to her and smirked. I thought it was rather cute when she just started to wake up. She looked like a baby.

"Mmmm… Was it a dream?" She started to sit up slowly, still rubbing out her eyes. Haha… She thinks that she had a dream. Time to burst her bubble now.

"No darling. Now, time to get up. You missed quite a bit of stuff." She was still yawning and what not. "What? How long have I been out? Listen, I had the strangest dream that the Akatsuki was in my apartment." Zach, Kisame and Iris laughed. I shook my head, as she was still not fully awake. "Look across from you." Zach then said. She gulped and turned her head slowly, as Iris and I helped her up. The-red head almost fell over from laughter as her reaction was a very shocked one. Her eyes grew wide as she was staring at them. They stared at her right back.

"Haha! You have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" Kisame laughed out as he too, watched her reaction. Jerrie looked stunned. She got up and walked towards Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara as well as Sasori. "Akatsuki…. Criminals… Deidara… Kill…"

Hidan obviously got tired of her babbling because he started his usual complaining again. "Oi! You! When are we gonna eat! I'm fucking hungry here!" Jerrie blinked, finally waking up from her trance. "Um… Oh yeah… Eating… Hungry… Me… Cooking…" I rolled my eyes. I was getting rather sick of hearing this girl repeating everything that these maniacs had said. After letting her have a couple of minutes to process everything again, we went into the kitchen to finish cooking. The water I put in the pot was already boiling.

Both of us were the only ones who could actually cook in the house. But I'd rather let Jerrie do all of the cooking because I was just that lazy. But not tonight because we were gonna be feeding about seven mouths. Not including ourselves.

"Can you believe it? The Akatsuki is in my apartment! OHMYYYGOSHHH!" She squealed in my ear as I was rummaging through the bags of ramen that we had just bought a couple of hours ago. "Yeah yeah yeah. You already said that dear. Now can you please start opening the cans of veggies so we can finish this stupid soup!" She rolled her eyes as I popped her happy bubble again.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Sasori.**_

I was rather weary of this place and of the people in it. I watched as the brown-haired girl and the other girl who had just woken up, go into the kitchen. Everyone in the room was rather quiet. I had to admit. It was pretty awkward. The tall, dark-haired guy cleared his throat and reached for this weird looking device with many buttons on it. "What is that?" Kisame and Deidara asked at the same time.

"Hm? This? This my friends' is called a remote control." The dark-haired known as Zach began holding up the device as if was holy or something.

"Ok. Well… What the fuck does it do?" Hidan walked over to him and began to examine it. "It does this." The girl named Iris snatched the device out of his hand and pressed a red-colored button on it. As she did so, we heard a click and the T.V came on. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. We had one back at home but we rarely used it.

Also, the shows on here were rather unusual, to say the least. I raised an eyebrow as a show came on.

"_IM IN THE JERSEY SHORE BITCH!"_

"_GET CRAZY! GET LOUD! LETS PARTY! GET WILD!"_

"What the hell, yeah!" Deidara tilted his head as he watched a short girl with a mountain for a hairstyle, ran around screaming. "What the fuck is this crap!" Hidan screamed from across the room.

"Aye! Jersey Shore is on!" Zach called from his spot in the living room.

"Jersey Shore? What's that, yeah?" Deidara sat near the T.V on the floor. "Why in the hell are those girls dressing like that? " Iris and Zach shook their heads. "Dude, you seriously have a lot to learn about this world." Zach derided. "Jersey Shore is a place in a state called New Jersey. There is a famous sea shore there that's named after it." I was rather confused. A state named New Jersey? What's so new about it? Hmmm…. Interesting. We really do have a lot to learn about this new world.

"What season!" Jerrie and June called out from the kitchen. I turned back to the T.V to discover that the men and women in the show were moving in an unusual way to music. Were they dancing?

"Yeahhhhh Buddyyy! " A man with an odd-looking hairstyle was punching his fist in the air with another man.

"Uhhh… I think it's season four!"

I could hear random pots clinking together and stirring. "Oh… I could really care less then! Carry on!" Zach shrugged and tossed me the remote control. "Knock yourself out dude. Might as well get comfortable." I raised an eyebrow and then began changing the channels.

"DINNER'S READY MY CHILDREN!"

Immediately, Hidan and Zach zoomed into the kitchen. Huh. I've never seen him move that fast. Not even when he was dodging an enemy attack. As everyone made their way into the small kitchen, June was happily handing out bowls to everyone. Jerrie was looking at everyone with a smile glued to her face. "We decided to make something quick since we had so many complainers!" June shot Hidan a dirty look.

"Fathead." He only shrugged it off. "What the fuck is this?"

Zach was the first one to seat himself at the table and began stuffing his face. I shuddered as I watched him just gobble down everything that was in the bowl. He then looked up. "Hm? Deesh? Dessh ish shoup! Wiff rahmon and potatosh. Ish good huh?" (This? This is soup with ramen and potatoes. It's good huh?) Kisame tilted his head to the side. "Potatoes? What's that?" He began poking the substance in the soup. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table, I couldn't eat, but I did want to see what everyone else was eating.

"It's a vegetable. Now hush and eat!" Jerrie said with a highly irritated tone.

After about a good thirty minutes, everyone was full and finally settled down back into the living room. It was rather quiet. All we could hear was some random person talking on the T.V and the sound of dishes clinking together in the kitchen as the girls were helping Jerrie. I was quite tired now that I was satisfied. All I wanted to do was sleep. I guess I wasn't the only one because the rest of the other guys were yawning frequently. Kisame, and Hidan were already out cold.

My eyes were beginning to shut before Jerrie and the rest of the girls came back into the living area wiping their hands off with a towel.

"Oh my goodness… How am I going to house all these people!" Jerrie was looking pretty amazed at how quiet it was. June and Iris shared a look with each other and then nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have to move out then. Since the rest of the Akatsuki are coming pretty soon we'd better start making preparations for another house ahead of time, like starting tomorrow maybe?" Jerrie pinched the bridge of her nose together as she was contemplating where to let everyone sleep. "Yeah, we'll get started tomorrow, first thing in the morning." I watched as she checked the clock.

"Hmmm…Ten thirty. Pretty early for everyone to go to sleep." I yawned loudly, letting them know that I was awake. "What do you plan to do?" Iris raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Where do you plan on sleeping? You said it yourself that Jerrie does not have enough room for all of us to sleep."

"Oh! Oh! Well-"

"It looks like that we're gonna have to go to our own homes for tonight then." June interrupted Iris as she began to get her things. Zach followed behind him, quickly cleaning up the mess that he made. "I agree with him on that. Looks like we're leaving then."

I sighed as I began to rub my tired eyes. "Yeah. It looks that way. Jerr, we have to go home tonight so you can have room to let everyone here sleep." June began to grab the keys and Iris followed her as well. "Goodnight dear. We'll call you in the morning, kay?" Iris walked out the door. Jerrie looked like she wanted to pass out. She frantically grabbed June's arm and squeezed it tightly. "What? Don't leave me here by myself! What if they rape me?" I rolled my eyes. "Trust me kid, nobody's going to rape you. At least, I'm not." She paled.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." Zach patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Jerr, I know that they won't hurt you. Relax. Now, we have to go. So we'll be over here tomorrow."

I watched as they finally left and Jerrie shut the door. Her eyes as well as mine scanned the room to see everyone sleeping now. "Looks like I'm gonna have to dig out some more blankets huh?" I shrugged and got more comfortable in the couch. She quickly ran into the back room and came with a handful of blankets. She even made pallets on the floor for the guys who were sleeping down there also. She handed one to me and covered up the rest with them. I slightly kicked Hidan in the ribs to tell him to get on the pallet unless he wanted back pain in the morning. I woke up the others who were on the floor and they quickly scrambled into the blankets.

Jerrie wiped her forehead as she was finally done with all of her housework and picking up the random scraps of food around the room. As I watched her more and more, she almost looked like a mother. She was a very clean and organized girl. "You look really worn out. You should go ahead and get some sleep. I can handle the rest from here."

She nodded and turned out the lights.

Before doing so, she smiled at me. "Goodnight…"

I felt rather peaceful as quietness overtook the dim room.

Except for Hidan's obnoxious snoring.

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

The next morning I fell out of my bed, startled by a phone call. I rubbed my head as I angrily snatched up my crappy cell phone. Oh great, it was Zach. As I slowly pulled my aching body up, I answered the phone just to shut off the annoying ringtone. "What goddammit!" I was really angry. I mean, I was having a wonderful sleep!

"_Whoa… Who pissed in your fruity pebbles this morning?" _He laughed over the phone_."Anyways, I was just calling to tell you that I'm on my way to-" _

I quickly interrupted him. "Whatever! You didn't have to call me for that! Fuck Zach!" I really hated being woken up in the morning for something really stupid such as that phone call. "_Alright! Alright girl! Get your panties out of your ass! Jeez! I mean I don't think you would like it either if came up to your doorstep knocking on the fucking door!"_ I could hear him sigh.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry about that darling. You know that I'm not a morning person… Anyways, can you call June and Iris as well and have them-"I was cut off by intense screaming.

"HURRY UP YOU FUCKING OVERSIZED FISH! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM TOO!" I quickly dropped my cell phone and hopped out of bed, almost slipping in the process. I slid around the corner to find that my bathroom door was shut and Hidan was angrily banging on it. "What the hell! Why the fuck are you screaming this early in the morning!" Hidan rolled his magenta-colored eyes. "Well! Tell that stupid blue- colored heathen to get the fuck out of the bathroom! I really have to go!" I rolled my eyes and softly knocked on the door. "How long has he been in there Hidan?" I asked him with an annoyed voice. "He has been in there for thirty-five minutes already!" I shook my head. First thing in the morning and they're already driving me up the damn wall. Hey! That was kind of Sasuke's line back in the day!

"Kisame, can you please hurry up and get out of the bathroom? Other people are here as well." I was about to turn around to go and check on the other troublemakers when the door slammed open… with a naked Kisame standing in the threshold. Ok… well, he wasn't naked but… he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping from his dull blue-colored hair. I could only gawk at him as he was grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Whoa there squirt, give me about five more minutes' Kay? Then Hidan can come in." I only closed my mouth and nodded. My curious eyes wandered down to his beautiful chest and abdomen. _Dear lord, please give me the strength to look away from this dangerous ninja's abs._ I internally prayed to myself. Kisame grinned and looked down at my body. "Looks like you need to put some more clothes on short stuff." I looked down and saw that I was wearing a long shirt that came down to the middle of my thighs and the collar of the shirt drooped over my right shoulder. Oh Jesus… why did I decide to put that on last night? He ruffled my hair and closed the door again. Hidan was really pissed this time.

"WHY YOU! KISAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HURRY UP!" I was so dazed by Kisame's body, I completely forgot about Hidan's ranting. I walked into the living to find the others watching T.V.

"Good morning…" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Sasori nodded his head while folding up his blanket. "Um…" I turned my head to see him pointing to the folded blanket. "Oh! I'll get it."

Deidara whistled at me as I bent down to pick up the linen. My body immediately shot up, my face was lightly tinted with a blush across my cheeks. "That's a nice sight there, yeah." He smirked at me. He then tilted his head to get a better look up my shirt. I huffed and walked over to Itachi and grabbed his blanket(which was folded as well) and strutted out of the room. "Fucking pervert."

I passed a mirror and glanced at it for a second. My hair was messy and in little tangles. _Man, what the hell was I doing? Wrestling in my damn sleep? _After putting up the blankets, I quickly went back to the mirror and began finger-combing through my hair when suddenly my ears caught a distinct clicking sound. I poked my head around the corner to see my front door unlocking.

**SLAM!**

"Jerica! Jerica! Where are you! WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO HER?" I could hear Zach screaming loudly. _Oh boy… Here we go again._

"What the hell, yeah! Let me go!"

"DEIDARA! WHY DID YOU KILL JERRIE! I TRUSTED YOU GUYS! NOOOOOO!"

I stomped into the living room and slapped Zach's hand away from the confused pyromaniac. "Jesus Zacharie! Leave Deidara alone! I AM FINE! Nothing happened alright!"

"Then why did I hear screaming over the phone?" He walked towards me and began looking me over. "You sounded like you were in trouble."

"Yeah, well… I'm not. Hidan and Kisame had a little altercation is all." Kisame finally came into the living room along with Hidan. The door shut and the rest of the crew came in. "Morning darling! Are you alright?" Iris and June sat down next to Deidara, who was sitting on the edge of the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Morning girls." I scratched my head and sat down on the floor next to the couch. I remembered June's horrible bruise on her face, so I quickly crawled towards her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, I sighed and brushed back her bang that was covering it. I smiled a little as it was slowly going away. Her cheek was still purple but it wasn't as bad like yesterday. Also, the bruise on her head was going away too.

"Hey, when are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Hidan's deep voice finally broke the silence. He got up and sat down next to me. "So, are you going to cook for us or what?"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. How quickly I forgot that these ninjas had huge appetites. "Yeah, I'll start cooking…" As I began to get up and head toward the kitchen, my nose picked up a very 'smelly' smell. My nostrils widened as I sniffed the contaminated air hard. Then, it brought me to the culprit.

Cigarette smoke.

My right eye twitched and my hand quickly grabbed Zach by the ear.

"Out!"

He was struggling under my vice grip as I drug him towards the door. "What! HEY! OW! That hurts Jerr! Let Go!"

"You heard exactly what I said. No smoking in my apartment. Go stand outside and finish it." He tilted his head before opening the door.

Finally as that was done, I quickly made my way into the kitchen and turned on the stove. My legs brought me back into the living room to find everyone peacefully chatting amongst one another. I narrowed my eyes as I pointed to everyone while I counted to myself. Deidara saw me and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, yeah?" I ignored him and continued to count everyone out. But as I was doing so, everyone else decided to become curious and watch what I was doing. I finally finished ruling everyone out and began counting on my fingers. "Oi! Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm counting Deidara. That's what I'm doing."

"Why?"

"So I can see how many pancakes I need to make." My hand brushed over my forehead as I finally finished. I turned back around into the kitchen to grab the three boxes of Bisquick I had.

I was in the cabinet searching for the cooking spray when I heard the same crackling noise.

Oh Lord…

* * *

_**Iris.**_

I was talking to Pein and Kisame when my ears were filled with that stupid cracking noise again. "Here, we go again…" I got up and yelled for the others to follow. We ran into Jerrie's bedroom to find a boy on her bed. He had snow white hair. Wow… I never seen anything like that before…

"Ow… My landing was completely off dammit…" He then said, sitting up and rubbing his arm. I caught a look at his eyes. They were purple and he had a snaggletooth, or fang poking down from his top lip. I then noticed something that I didn't seem to see before.

"Hey… He's wearing an Akatsuki cloak… That can't be good…" June then whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"I totally agree…"

He looked up at us and everything was quiet.

"Who's that boy?" I whispered to June.

"His name is Suigetsu, He's almost like Kisame in a way…"

"He has cool teeth…" I whispered to no one in particular and June giggled quietly at me. "You really are a special girl you know that?"

"Akatsuki…" He then said, with a shocked face. I walked up a little with June next to be and Zach tailing behind. He gazed at us and tilted his head.

"Who are you three?" I held out my hand to him and he stared at it.

"My name is Iris, and this is June next to me. You were wished here in our world along with some other characters from your world as well… Um… why don't you come with us and we'll explain the rest."

He blinked and picked up his sword from the floor.

"HEY! HE AIN'T FUCKING AKATSUKI!" Hidan's voice boomed through the room, catching the attention of everyone.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu interjected, earning him a sigh from his partner.

"Hey what's going on? Who fell through the portal now?" Jerrie came power walking in her room, a spatula was snuggly withheld in her right hand. She pushed through Kisame and Sasori and stood next to June who was shaking her head. I bit my lip as I knew what was gonna go down. Jerrie walked past June and stopped in front of Deidara. She let the spatula fall out of her hands as she continued to stare at the boy who fell through. I saw as she began to hyperventilate and sluggishly rub her hands together to keep from losing her mind.

"Hey there, um Deidara? You might want to keep an eye on Jerrie because she's-"

Deidara and Sasori looked at Zach like he was crazy. "What? She's going to what?"

I was pretty darn sure when she saw it, she shat bricks.

* * *

_**Deidara.**_

Jerrie fell into my arms. I was startled by her sudden movement. My arms automatically wrapped around her body and I pulled her up. I had to admit, she smelled kinda good. Like citrus or something along those lines.

"Kisame-senpai, is that you?" The boy scratched his head and walked towards the blue man. "Looks like you got wished here too, huh?"

Kisame smirked and nodded. "Yeah, everyone's stuck here until the rest of our group gets here."

I wonder how Kisame knows that boy… Pretty weird if you ask me. I turned to Sasori and nudged his arm.

"You have any idea who that boy is, yeah?" He shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid."

"Ok everyone, lets exit Jerrie's room… we'll explain everything when this room is cleared." June began pushing everyone out of the room.

I quickly followed them out of the bedroom back to our original chatting spot. Which was the living room.

"Here, I'll lay her back down in her room since there's not enough space in here." Zach was facing me with his arms stretched out. I only shrugged and handed him the girl.

"Hey… Is something burning?" Everyone turned their heads to see black smoke emerging from the door of the kitchen. The smoke alarm went off afterwards.

"Holy Mother of God!" June and Iris quickly scrambled into the kitchen to discover that the pancakes were now burning to a crisp.

June removed the skillet off of the red eye of the stove and tossed it in the sink. She turned on the cold water to make it cool down faster. The skillet hissed as smoke blinded her while it cooled.

I got up to check and see what was going on as well as the rest of the group. The girls were coughing as they fanned through the suffocating smoke.

"Everything okay, yeah?"

They stared at me with the most evil glint I've ever seen.

"Zach, go open up all the windows so we can get this horrible stench out of here." Iris commanded.

"Ay Ay, Captain."

June pushed past through everyone and plopped down onto the couch. "Great… Looks like we're gonna have to order something to eat." She grabbed the keys. "Iris, let's go."

I tilted my head. Was she not aware that she was leaving two of her friends here with the Akatsuki? S-class criminals? Tch, she had guts.

"Where are you guys going?" Kisame finally asked.

"We're about to go and get everyone something to eat… I'm thinking… Mexican food? Does that sound good?" Zach jumped up at the sound of that. "Hell yeah it does! Hurry up and leave!"

The girls both chuckled. "As always, Pein is in charge, but we're leaving Zach behind to show Suigetsu around the house." They turned around and opened the door. "Oh, and one more thing… Hidan and Deidara, please try not to wreck Jerrie's apartment. We have to keep your cover hidden until we find a better place to stay at." June warned, slightly glaring at me and the crazy Jashinist.

I rolled my eyes. Does she really think that I'm childish enough to blow our cover? Tch, and she claims that she knows everything about us.

They finally left so Zach and Kisame began explaining everything to the boy.

I got up to look at the pictures on the wall. That girl Jerrie was obviously quite an adventurous girl because in all of her pictures, the backgrounds were of different places. Some with snow. Some with trees and lots of sunlight. But what I noticed the most was that she had taken most pictures with the guy that was speaking to the boy and the two girls that left.

"Wow… I'm really am stuck in this world…" Zach nodded his head and crossed his arms. "Pretty much kid… But don't worry, you're going to have a lot of fun with us."

"I hope Juugo isn't doing too badly without me…"

Out of the blue, Hidan shoved me out of the way and walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid zealot!"

"Shoulda never been in the way she-male."

I gritted my teeth as he continued to ignore me as he bounded into the kitchen. That guy really pissed me off. One of these days, if Kakuzu doesn't do it first, I'm gonna kill him myself.

I huffed and went back to sit down on the couch, Leader was watching T.V with the others and Kakuzu was looking out of the window, probably wondering what everything was.

I wondered how long it would take for the other members of Akatsuki to get here, we could be here for days or maybe even months… I wonder how bad it is back at home. Or if anything had changed at all since we left.

Oh well, who knows…

* * *

_**Zach.**_

Before June and Iris left to get something to eat, I decided to let them know that I was going to get started and look up some nice houses so we can speed up our moving process.

I went into Jerrie's room and brought out her laptop, which was pretty old let me tell you. I sat down in the middle of the floor and turned the fairly large computer on. I began googling up houses in our area and such until something hit me.

How and where in the hell are we going to get money to pay for the house? Oh well, we'll figure it out when everyone gets back.

I then, felt someone leaning over me as I searched. My eyes wandered over my shoulder to see that Kisame, Suigetsu, Deidara and Hidan were looking curiously at the laptop in front of me. "What's that?" Suigetsu sat in front of me to get a better view.

I chuckled and turned around so everyone can see what it was. "This, is called a laptop. It's basically a mini library stored into a little device, such as this."

"What are you doing on it then?" Pein shifted in his seat to get a better glimpse of the mechanism.

"Well, since Jerrie's apartment is rather small, me and the others decided that we should move into a more larger and comfortable place. I'm searching up larger houses on the internet so we can buy it. Besides, who knows when the last person in Akatsuki is going to show up, right?"

Pein shrugged and turned his attention to the T.V. "Seems reasonable."

As I was searching, I came up on a really HUGE house. Well… more like a mansion or villa err, something. It was sitting right next to the fucking ocean! It looked like a mini ranch and country house basically. The first thing I noticed was that there was a huge driveway that curved around with a tree in the middle of it and could fit about five cars at the most. It even had four nice sized balconies. Two in the front and two in the back. Palm trees were in the front part of the mansion, decorating it very well. The building was painted a rather peach color.

Deal. I officially fell in love with this house.

Now, time to look where it's located. I scrolled down some more and read the details. Twelve bedrooms and six bathrooms. Perfect.

I already knew that people were gonna have to share bedrooms. But that's ok! Because the rooms are huge.

I scrolled down even more and gasped, almost falling back. I couldn't believe where it was located.

"CORPUS CHRISTI! WHAT THE HELL?"

Yep… It was pretty far from here, considering we lived in Killeen. At least, I thought it was.

As I screamed, almost everyone jumped. Almost everyone.

"What's with all the damn screaming?" Hidan quickly turned with an angry look on his face.

"Oh… Sorry about that. The house that I looked up is pretty far from here. But it fits everyone perfectly. It looks like we're going to share rooms when we move in.

Everyone grumbled their no's.

"FUCK NO!"

"No thank you, yeah."

"I'd rather not."

"It's either that or be stuck here in this cramped apartment." Everyone became silent. Obviously, they didn't want that either.

" Exactly, so that is why it's crucial that we can get this house. Besides, the rooms are huge anyways."

"So why are you upset about the house then, yeah?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and I began to pop the kinks out of it. "Well, I'm not so much as upset; I'm just worried about how far the trip is going to be. That's all. Anyways, do you guys want to see what it looks like?"

Everyone then turned around and scuttled over to the computer as I got up to go and grab me the last monster in the fridge. Jerr never drank them unless she really had to, which was pretty rare also. After I finished taking a few sips, I decided to check on her. It's been over an hour since she passed out when she saw Suigetsu fall through. Before I moved again, I stretched out my tired legs and back.

"Whoa! This is nice! I wouldn't mind staying in here, yeah!"

"For once, I agree with you. This is fucking awesome!"

"Yes, it does rather suit our style in a way."

I grinned and laughed to myself as I made my way to Jerrie's room. I could hear her groaning and rolling around on her bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you?" I sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her. She didn't really say very much, except that she got up and shuffled her way into the kitchen.

"W-where's the pancakes? Did everyone eat them?" I chuckled again as she obviously didn't know that they burned.

"Well, no. June and Iris left to get some breakfast."

She rubbed her forehead and nodded her head. "I see."

I rubbed her back slowly while she shuffled into the living room. She stopped when she hit the doorway, staring at everyone who was crowded around her laptop. Some were sitting down and watching T.V while the rest were staring out of the open window. Jerr's expression was a mixture of confusion and shock as she blinked an infinite amount of times.

I could see where this was going. And I was going to stop it before it happened. "Do you want to see the house that I picked out for us to move in?" She nodded her head slowly and I pulled her over to the group.

"Nice to see that you're awake again, yeah." Deidara grinned at her as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah… Uh, you too."

I snatched up the laptop and handed it to her. I already knew that she was going to like it. Ever since I met this girl, all she could dream about was moving somewhere that was or at least resembled a ranch. She loved the countryside. Period.

Another plus was that the mansion lay right next to the ocean. I watched her tired and confused eyes light up as she closely examined the picture.

She loved it.

The front door finally opened as I watched June come through with four bags in her hand. Iris, she had five in hers as she came in lastly with her mouth full of straws and drinks in her hand. Everyone except Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi and Sasori stood up to see what was in their hands.

I immediately grabbed one of the bags but just as quickly, Iris slapped my hand away. "No! We're going out to eat! We're not staying in here! It's too cramped as it is! Now let's go!"

Hidan and I pouted as we were really hungry. Jerrie rolled her eyes and scampered back into her room to get dressed.

"Where are we going? How are we going to enjoy our lunch (it was already noon) if the majority of our group aren't dressed correctly or they don't appear human? Have you thought about that?" I asked as everyone else stared impatiently.

"I already know! Just shut up and follow me!"

What in the world was she thinking? How in the hell are we going to get these killers through this world without causing a scene?

Jerrie was the last one to come downstairs out of her apartment. Her eyes were wide as she counted how many people were here and the cars.

Twelve People.

Three cars.

Well, three people could fit in the back of each car… Yeah, it was enough room. But not enough space for them to get comfortable. Looks like they were going to suffer until we got to our destinations.

We're going to a park… with the Akatsuki… There could be people there… They could possibly die by the hands of them…

Yeah, this was going to be _The_ epic Trip to the Park.

I looked up at the sky and prayed to myself.

Lord, please don't let anything foolish happen today.

Amen.

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

I was somewhat nervous about taking everyone on the trip to the park. I didn't know which park June wanted to go to nor did I know if anyone was going to be in it. I rubbed my check as I got downstairs, Zach and Iris were discussing who were going in which cars and all that.

I saw Deidara and Sasori talking amongst each other about something which I couldn't hear, but the blonde noticed me watching and they walked over to me.

"Do you mind if we ride with you, yeah?" Deidara asked with a small smile on his lips. I blinked, not knowing what to say. It took me a while but I came up with the most obvious answer, fiddling with my keys.

"Yeah! Sure, of course. Since you asked me first, you get the honors of sitting in the front seat with me!" I grinned and Deidara grinned at me back.

"Oh wow, aren't I the luckiest person around." He sarcastically remarked, a smirk on his face while he opened the door and got it. Sasori got in quietly not saying a word to anyone. My car really wasn't all flashy and whatnot, it was a small '03 Mercedes. Even though it everything! It was my baby overall.

I saw Itachi standing with Kisame as he was talking with Iris. She had a car herself, but since she and June were roommates, they decided to take turns driving each others car. Today was June's day to drive her '06 Acura. The reason why her car is more newer than mine is because she and Iris worked nonstop and shared their checks together. So yeah… Go them.

June's car was bigger so Kisame figured that it would be smart to go with them considering he was the largest, next to Kakuzu. He went with Iris and June into the car and Itachi was all by himself. I felt sympathetic for him so I called him over to come and ride with us. Deidara was _not_ happy about my decision.

"Why did you have to invite him with us, yeah? He can go with somebody else." He said, irritation dripping out of his words. He crossed his arms and huffed. I knew that he didn't like Itachi very much because he was convinced by him to join Akatsuki. Not only that, but mostly because of his calm and collected attitude. That's another reason why he hates Sasuke's guts. I could understand that, but I don't think that was a good thing to hold a grudge against. You know? But whatever. This was Deidara, so it didn't matter, he was gonna hate Itachi until he dies.

"Come on Deidara. It's Itachi. It's not like he's a diseased animal. Can't you forget about that time when you lost against him? Let him ride with us. Besides, Hidan wants to ride with June and Iris and Pein, Kakuzu, and Suigetsu chose to ride with Zach. So he has to come with us." I reassured him, but he still wouldn't reason with me. So I decided to ask Sasori what he thinks about Itachi coming with us. "What do you think Sasori? Do you mind Itachi riding with us?"

He shook his head, looking out of the window. "I don't see a problem with it. Besides, you can ignore Deidara, he's just sulking. He'll get over it soon enough." I smiled, nodding my head at the blonde who had a deep frown on his face, still not excited about the car ride to the park. "See Deidara? Even Sasori doesn't mind Itachi coming with us, now stop being a child and suck it up."

I gestured for the Uchiha to get in, and we were on the road to the park. It was a quiet drive along the way. Very awkward to say the least. Every now and then Deidara would ask me about the outside world, like about the bikes and other cars. To ease up the weird tension in the air I turned on the radio. I completely forgot that I left it on the hip hop station when June, Iris, and Zach came back from shopping. Zach wasn't the person to like hip hop but since the three of us listened to everything, he lost on that vote.

"_I think I'm Big Meech! (Uhn!) Larry Hoova! Whip and Work (Hallelujah), One nation, Under god-"_

I laughed a little as the volume was turned up a little too loud for everyone's liking. Deidara frowned immediately after hearing the first part of the song.

"_Rosee! That's my nickname, Cocaine runnin' in my big veins. Self-made, you juss affiliated, I build it ground up, you bought it renovated_-"

"What the hell is this, yeah?" I laughed harder, immediately changing it afterwards. "Sorry dude, I figured that this wouldn't be your favorite song to listen to." After five minutes of changing the radio from station to station, I decided to take out my CD's and pop one in.

"_All the lives, always tempted to trade. Will they hate me for all the choices I made? Will they stop when they see me again? I can't stop now I know who I am… Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid! And your all mine, say what they may_-" I was a huge twilight fan, so I popped in the eclipse soundtrack and began lip-syncing to my favorite song on the CD. Deidara shook his head and sighed, looking out of the window.

"Still not the best song I've heard, yeah. But this is better than the others."

"-_Tear me down they can't, take you out of my thoughts. Under every scar there's a battle I've lost. Will they stop when they see us again? I can't stop now I know who I am–"_ I grinned and shrugged. This was my favorite song so no matter what the hell they said, I was gonna keep it in until it was over.

We finally got to the park, and it was completely empty. Oh my gosh! This was the park that everyone went to and it was like a damn ghost town. Wait… I forgot that it was Sunday, so most people either stayed home, went to church or travelled. So yeah, it's a reasonable day for it to be empty.

We got out of the car and waited for the others to join us.

"It's very quiet out here, yeah." Deidara looked around and stated. Sasori stood next to me and we all walked towards the benches. Zach immediately snatched the bags out of June's hand and sprinted towards the benches.

"Hurry up guys! Let's eat!" He sat down at the table and was about to open up the box full of food until Iris slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait until everyone gets here, idiot!" The red-head huffed, folding her arms. Hidan and Deidara simply laughed at the act, I on the other hand was irritated. I took the bags from his greedy hands and walked off in the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you goin' you bitch! We're supposed to be eating!" Hidan screamed, following me, leaving the others behind. I only scoffed, walking faster.

"Look, I just found a better place for us to sit down and relax so we can easily discuss what to do next… I think." Iris and June were soon following in step behind me, Itachi and Sasori right behind them. It was quiet for a while since the walk was about five minutes away. (Yes, it was a very big park…) The already fallen dead leaves were scrunching under our feet, we were nearing our destination rather quickly.

"Kisame-senpai! Do you see that?" Suigetsu brushed past me, he spotted a large pond with many ducks and geese swimming in it. Kisame let out a hearty laugh, also following the white-haired boy. I only shook my head, making my way to the large picnic table. Everyone except the two water style users quickly seated themselves around the table.

"So," I started, taking the food out of the bags and boxes. "I hope you all enjoy what June and Iris has brought us today." I handed everyone their separate trays.

"Is that so? What is this that they bought?" Pein questioned, staring at the Mexican dish. Zach, Iris and June immediately began eating their food as the rest the Akatsuki stared at the strange food.

"It's a Mexican dish called Barbacoa." I grinned as I pictured the delicious images in my head. "Personally, it's my favorite." I grabbed for the fork and limes, opening up the star foam plate and immediately began eating. I was really hungry… and this dish was really hitting the spot. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy or something. After a couple of minutes, everyone fell silent as they finally decided to stop staring at the dish and try it.

They seemed to enjoy it considering how quiet they were. Kisame and Suigestu decided that it would be fun to jump in the pond and chase the ducks and geese around for a while. Everyone was having a decent time. Iris and June began a conversation with Zach and Pein. Itachi and Sasori were my conversation partners, Kakuzu listening in ever so often. Until our quiet conversations were interrupted when we heard a water splash.

_SPLASH!_

"HIDAN YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WAIT 'TILL I GET OUTTA HERE, YEAH!"

Everyone quickly turned their heads to see Hidan laughing one of his hysterical laughs I've heard many times in the subbed episodes of Naruto Shippuden ,when he killed Asuma. Deidara in the lake floating up and down in the water as he was glaring deadly daggers at the laughing Jashinist.

Zach, and Iris were literally crying as they too were cracking up at Hidan's hysterical laugh attack. I would've been rolling too, except that after everyone was finished eating, we were planning to go back to my place and start the preparations for us moving. I didn't want their wet asses to be in my car soaking up _my_ seats and having them mildew afterwards. I was pissed actually, I mean it was already bad enough that Kisame and Suigetsu were in that nasty lake diving under and picking up the random things that were at the bottom.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. Zach probably knew that I was stressing because he immediately took out my laptop. "Hey, you guys wanna see the house that I picked out?" I had already saw the gorgeous house so I didn't bother to turn around. Apparently, the others have also because they turned around to see what was going on but afterwards, they went back to doing their own thing.

Zach quickly pulled up the page and rotated the screen to June, and Iris's sight. I chuckled as I saw their faces. June's was priceless. She looked like a child that finally got her hands on some candy. She was that grinned and scratched her head. "Wow… this is just beautiful. How did you find this?"

Iris only could gape at the picture on the screen. It was a pretty regular shock, but she still couldn't believe it.

"I was high on monsters. (The energy drink) I guess my mental gears started to churn after a couple of sips." I rolled my eyes and shook my head and directed my attention back to Deidara, who was still trying to get out of the water, and Hidan, who was still laughing his ass off.

"Hidan! Get Deidara out of there! NOW!" I stood up and yelled at him. He only looked at me for a second and continued to laugh.

I growled and my left eye twitched. "Pein! Can you please handle your subordinates?" I heard him sigh and he stood up. "Hidan, get Deidara out of there now. Kisame, get out of the water so we can leave." The blue-skinned criminal sighed and hopped out of the water. Suigetsu shrugged and continued to swim.

Hidan rolled his eyes and reluctantly held out his hand to pull Deidara out. "Hurry up pansy, we ain't got all day." The blonde bomber narrowed his eyes and smirked. He grabbed the Jashinists hand and immediately after, pulled him in.

I watched in awe as he tugged the grown man into the water. I wanted to cry so much. Not only was Deidara wet, but Hidan was just soaking now. I blinked multiple times and laid my head down.

_Why me lord? Why did you put me in this position now? _

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU DAMN SHE-MALE?" Hidan was every bit of pissed off, he even attempted to drown the blonde criminal. After a couple of minutes of coughing and tackling the killing maniac, he finally spoke. "P-pay back bitch…."

My head raised up to see Kisame, Iris, June, Zach and Suigetsu were just rolling and howling in laughter. My teeth began grinding against themselves as my anger was quickly climbing. I slowly rose from my seat and walked towards the two wrestling men. My patience was slipping away from me quicker than I had expected as I got closer and closer to them. Quite frankly, I could handle my anger really, really well, but at this point, all I could think about was my semi-new seats that I had just put in my car. "Get out…"

The two ninjas stopped thrashing around in the water and just stared at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot on the moist grass. "You heard me, get out of the damn water." Hidan stuck the middle finger out at me and began tackling Deidara once more. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I blinked and stood there for a second. _Oh hell no, this stupid… man did not just flip me the bird and then ignore me…_ My eye twitched and I was on the verge of jumping in the water with them, when in a matter of seconds I felt huge and strong arms around my waist. I didn't realize who it was at first because I was too busy kicking in the air and cussing the two nimrods out.

"Calm down girl."

I stopped immediately when I heard Pein's deep and masculine voice. I panted slightly as I came back to reality. My eyes wandered over my shoulder and I discovered Kisame holding me tightly. Deidara and Hidan were finally out of the water and rubbing their heads. "Leader-sama… that was not necessary, yeah." The ginger-haired man only rolled his eyes and walked off. "I gave you both a direct order, you did not follow it." I rubbed my head and attempted to wriggle my way out of Kisame's hold. "You can let go now…" He chuckled and let go of me. "Sorry sleeping beauty, but we had to stop you from getting wet and your ass kicked."

I rolled my eyes and eventually got Suigetsu to get out of the water. After having everyone clean up their mess on the picnic table we finally went home. When we finally got back to my apartment, Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about something that I couldn't really understand. I began unlocking my door and sighed as I could feel an oncoming headache. My door swung open and I walked in, frantically searching for my beloved Advil.

When my feet hit the middle of my small living room, my keys instantly fell to the carpet. I couldn't believe who was sitting on my couch flipping through the channels on my T.V. I gulped and began hyperventilating as the person looked at me once and stood up,

"Oh no… GUYS! SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" I could hear Iris's voice in the background, and then Deidara's. My body slowly turned to see everyone standing the in my front doorway, but I quickly noticed the blonde bomber's expression. His face was scrunched up in the most horrific way as he watched the person get closer, "NO…. OH GOD NO… OH HELL NO!" He screamed out, backing away slowly. "How in the fuck did you get here, yeah?"

"SENPAI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! TOBDI HAS MISSED YOU!"

My panting became more ragged as I watched the orange-masked man tackle Deidara to the floor. Everyone moved to the side as he fell with Tobi on top, hugging him.

I felt my surroundings spinning rapidly and darkness immediately overtook my vision.

Damn that Tobi for startling me like that and making me faint in front of all of these important people…

Goofy son of a bitch…

* * *

**Done.**

**Man, this took me longer than I had originally expected... This chapter was a bit shorter than the last one that I posted which was two days ago I believe? **

**Haha, anyways, I love the ending part of this chappie. Gotta love Tobi :D **

**!**

**Next Chapter, A new OC will appear! One of the characters in this chapter will be leaving for a while until I hit later chapters. I can already tell you that next chapter, it will be ridiculously short... I dunno why, but it just will...**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed / Alerted / Favorited this story! I appreciate everyone who visited this story as well! Please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be appearing by tomorrow sometime...**

**-And Jerrie is Officially O U T!**

**Swagg. Swagggg.. Whoop.**


	4. Goodbye June and Hello Kitty Kat!

**Yo. Yo. Yo!**

**Jerrie's back with chapter four of Unexpected Fwendships! :D Can I get a round of applause please! :D**

***Crickets* Fine... No Round of Applause then. Anyways! This chapter is Mega short! I apologise for that but I got super lazy today so I said, "Fuck It. I'll Just write this much and post." **

**New OC is introduced and June is going bye bye! (For a little bit)... Oops... I gave out Too many spoliers! *Squeals***

**Oh and I sorry about yesterday's chapter. Sasuke WILL be in this story, just not now... In the original story of this, he and Itachi had a long talk. But I decided to have him appear when certain relationships begin to bud... **

**Sooo, yeah... That was just a careless typo that I made...**

**Readers: "Jerrie! Stop talkin' so damn much and let us read!"**

**Ok Ok ! But lemme ask all of you this one question and then I'll shut up.**

**Reader: "Goddammit Jerr..."**

**Who's the best? The Avengers or The Justice League? **

**I myself personally believe that the Justice League is kick ass.**

**So please dear readers. For the sake of mankind. Please leave your answer in your review when you finish!**

_**Enjoy the damn Chapter.**_

_**;D**_

* * *

_**Iris.**_

I dramatically gasped as I instantly (but barely) caught Jerrie as she fell unconscious for the third time in two days. I stumbled back and my butt broke my fall. Goddamn that hurt… What have this chick been eatin?

My nerd instincts began kicking in because I started panicking. She lay in my lap as I constantly (but softly) patted her cheeks, attempting to wake her up. "Jerr? Come on Jerrie… Get up… Are you alright?"

Damn. She's passed out and I'm asking her is she alright? See? I told you that I was panicking. I mean I've seen her faint but I've never been in the position to actually catch her and look at her face to face. You know what I mean?

I was beginning to start hyperventilating myself, Zach immediately took over. He patted my back and I came back to myself. Zach picked up Jerr and sighed. She really needed to get checked out for those fainting… err, spells. I mean she faints so easily, when she's stressed or startled. I think it's rubbing off on me because I felt a little lightheaded myself.

"Iris, you don't look so well, why don't you go ahead and sit down and chill out before we end up carrying you out of here too." Zach eventually asked me. I blinked and nodded my head slowly. I stood up and inhaled deeply.

"SENPAI! WHY DID YOU LEAVE TOBI?" My attention fixated back on the Akatsuki. Well, back over to Deidara who was trying to push off that weird ass looking dude with the orange mask who was still hugging him on the floor. _Was this dude mentally retarded or something? I mean… he's a grown fucking man acting like a six-year old._ I quickly ignored the two and made my way over to Jerr's couch. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, folding my legs to the side.

"TOBI! GET. OFF. ME!"

I felt the seat next to me go down slightly and to my surprise, it was Kisame who decided to take a seat next to me. He stared at me for a second and then gave me a huge grin. I smirked only for a second and then fixated my attention to my nails. "What are you staring at fishie dude?" He only let out a chuckle.

"You seem rather… surprised. Are you scared of our new guest?"

I looked the other way and sighed, laying my head in the palm of my hand. My arm was resting in the arm of the couch. I could almost hear him smirking even more, but I only ignored it. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me?"

I snorted and watched as Deidara finally pulled the crying masked man off of him. Everyone else took a seat somewhere around the living room when finally everything quieted down. Or at least, I thought things were quiet. As I was deep in thought a gloved hand was shoved in my face and I jumped.

"HI THERE! I'M TOBI! NICE TO MEET YOU!" I looked up to see the masked man standing above me. I cringed a little as he definitely scared the crap out of me up close. "Uhm… Hi… I'm Iris…" I reluctantly put my hand in his and he instantly tightened his grip and almost shook my arm off. "OOOOOOO! Tobi likes that name! Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris!" He kept shaking my hand for what felt like an eternity until Deidara saved me.

"Tobi! Shut up and leave her alone." He let go of me and I winced. Goddamn. My arm hurt like really, really bad. I stood up and slowly and worked it around to get the pain out and the feeling back into it. "Ow…"

"Sorry senpai, but Tobi really likes her name. Iris-chan is a pretty name!" He began rocking back and forth on his heels. I glanced at him and he was staring at me. "Um… Thanks." Before I could recover from Tobi's sudden actions he ran back up to me and began touching my hair. "Tobi likes Iris-chan's hair! It's really red! Almost like Sasori-san's, but lighter! Oooooooo!" I glanced over at the red head who stared at me back. "Thank you Tobi, but could you please like, stop touching my hair and stand over there?"

"Ok Iris-chan!" There was an awkward silence followed right afterwards. _Where in the hell is Zach? Shouldn't he have been back by now?_

Itachi broke the stillness in the air and spoke up. "We quickly need to move out of here, this place is getting smaller and smaller each time a person fall's through."

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to remember where I put my mother's friend's truck moving services card. I looked into the direction of the kitchen and snapped my fingers enthusiastically. "Aha! That's where I set it!"

"Set what?" All of the Akatsuki members directed their attention to me as I quickly ran into the kitchen and came back out with Jerr's house phone and laptop and a stack of papers. "What's all of that for?" Suigetsu asked me. I sat down in the middle of the floor and dispersed the papers around me with the huge laptop between my legs. "Well, I think I set one of my mother's friend's business card in one of these papers or somewhere in the phone book. He can lend us some of his moving trucks for a cheap price."

"Oh…" Suigetsu scratched his head and went back to flipping through the channels of the TV. I heard one of the doors shut from the back room, Zach, followed by June came back. "No one is to go in Jerrie's room without our permission." Zach finally stated. Nobody said anything, only head nods. Zach saw Tobi and immediately ran towards him. "HI! HI! HI! MY NAME'S ZACH! IT'S SOOOO AWESOME TO MEET YOU IN PERSON TOBI!" He grabbed his hand and shook it rapidly. Tobi was immediately frightened by his sudden outburst and tried pulling his arm away from him. "Ow! Zach-san is hurting Tobi's arm! Let go of Tobi!" I laughed out loud along with Deidara and Kisame. I never knew that he would be afraid of meeting someone with the same kind of personality as him. June rolled her eyes walking towards me and the scattered papers.

"Hey, what are all of those papers for? You know if you leave that mess there Jerrie's gonna chew you out." June warned, sitting next to me studying the papers.

I rolled my eyes. Jerrie was a very cleanly lady, even if we drop the slightest crumb on her floor, she'll go apeshit about it. "Yeah, I know… I just need to find this card that mom gave to me. Does anyone want to help me find it?" Zach quickly declined as well as Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi. Deidara shrugged and Hidan rolled his eyes, but complied. Kisame scooted closer to me as well as Suigetsu. Tobi finally got away from Zach and happily sat down next to me. "TOBI WANTS TO HELP IRIS-CHAN!" I flinched as he yelled in my ear. I gently shoved him back a little. "Tobi."

"Yes Iris-chan?"

"Please don't yell anymore… Why don't you talk to her." I pointed my finger at June, whose eyes widened when I mentioned her to him. "Wait! What?" Tobi was ecstatic. Without hesitating, he swiftly moved on the other side of me and sat next to June, who was glowered at me. "You bitch…" I smirked at her and continued to go through the envelopes.

"Hi! I am Tobi!" He grabbed her hand and shook it, only with less force. Lucky bastard… June gasped, she was startled with Tobi's rapid hand shake. "HI TOBI! My. Name. Is. June!"

Her voice was jumpy due to Tobi's vicious hand shakes. "You. Can. Stop. Now!" The masked man stopped and then began complementing her. "Tobi likes June-chan's hair! It's… It's… sooo brown and soft!" He ran his hand through June's locks. _What's with this guy and touching people's hair?_

I only laughed as June became flustered with all of Tobi's questions and compliments. "Hey, what is this card supposed to look like, yeah?"

Deidara was looking through the large envelopes, he dumped out the papers in it. "Yeah, how are we supposed to find this object if we don't know what it looks like?" Kisame agreed with the blonde as he looked through the papers that were being dumped out.

I scratched the back of my head and flipped through business papers. "It's um… it has blue colors on the corners. The name on it is "Jack's Moving Service". It's about the size of this card." I held up a regular dentist card. Everyone in the group studied the size of the card quickly and went back to work.

"So Kisame," I started.

"Hmm?" He replied as he went through Hidan's stack of papers. "Why is your skin color blue?" He instantly stopped flipping through the papers he was going through.

Everything went quiet when I asked this. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. And I mean _everyone_.Zach stuck his head out from the kitchen to gawk at me. Tobi even stopped running his mouth to June. It was so quiet you could probably hear an ant take a shit. If that was even possible. Damn.

"What? It's just a question." June shook her head at me and Hidan just burst out into laughter.

"Well, um… I was born this way actually." Kisame cleared his throat to try and get rid of the awkwardness that was steadily creeping its way in. "Oh! That's cool." I shook my head and grinned as I was totally amazed by his skin color.

Kisame rubbed the back of his head and smiled crookedly. "You really think so?" I shook my head and my grin widened. "Yep! You're freaking awesome!"

Everyone else just gaped at my weirdness and June spoke up for me. "Sorry about that guys, she's never watched y'all on T.V before so she doesn't know any of you like we do."

Hidan raised an eyebrow and threw down the papers he was reading. "What? We're on TV? So you mean that we're fucking famous or something?" Zach came out of the kitchen with a monster in his left hand and a honey bun in his right. Goddamn! This kid is gonna have diabetes at an early age!

"Basically," he stated. "Everyone knows about you guys. Well, almost everyone."

Deidara and Hidan gave a smug grin. "But there's only one problem." Their grin slowly went away. "You guys aren't like… real in our world. Only anime characters." Hidan's grin was wiped completely off his face and he gave the most meanest frown ever. "Say the fuck what? What do you mean we ain't real? We standin' right here!" I blinked as I knew where this was going.

"I mean like, you're all real in the show. Not here." Zach finally stated and he took a bite out of the soft and fluffy honey bun. _Yum Yum._

"You're a loser for not knowing anything about us Iris." Deidara scolded. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault that you guys were so boring to watch." Everyone glared at me as I said this and I only shrugged once again. June laughed nervously and rubbed her cheek.

"P-please don't take that seriously! She means that she never had time to watch you guys in action! I mean, we did go to work ya know…" I rolled my eyes as she sugarcoated the truth. Everyone quieted back down and my group went back to searching for the little blue card. Zach finished his snack and grabbed the laptop from between my legs. "While you're searching for the moving services I'll find the number to the people who own the mansion." I nodded my head and I sighed. I was getting rather tired of looking for the stupid card.

"We might as well give up, yeah. We're never gonna find it." Deidara wiped his forehead and he leaned back, his hands supporting him.

"Yeah! I'm tired of looking for this fucking card!" Hidan pushed the papers in the middle of the floor.

Suigetsu sighed and shook his head. Kisame yawn and quit looking for it too.

Admitting defeat, I scratched my head. "I guess I'll ask-"

"TOBI HAS FOUND THE CARD! TOBI FOUND IT!" June and I jumped at Tobi's random shouting. "Here, lemme see Tobi it." He handed me the card and I grinned. "Good job Tobi, thanks a lot." I patted his head and he went ballistic.

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I grinned and grabbed the phone and began dialing the number. As the phone was ringing someone turned up the TV extra loud.

"_KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"Oh Shit! Dragon Ball Z is on! Hell yeah!" Zach sat on the edge of his seat and grinned.

I flinched and ground my teeth together as the TV got louder and louder. "Hey! Turn that crap down!" They sighed and complied immediately.

"_Jack's Moving Services. This is Cheyenne, How may I be of assistance?"_

"Yes, Hello. This is Iris Tuch speaking, is Jack Heisenberg in?" I chewed on my thumb nail and rocked back and forth.

"_Why yes he is, give me a second and I'll transfer you over to him."_

I fist pumped the air quietly, drawing everyone's attention.

"_Hello? Jack's Moving Services. This is Jack speaking."_

I stood up quickly and paced back and forth while asking him when he will be free so he can lend us one of his huge moving trucks.

"_I'll be free all this week. Great timing because I was gonna go on vacation for a couple of days."_

I wanted to throw a party. Everything was going our way perfectly! "Okay great! How does tomorrow sound?"

Just as I was about to listen what he was about to say, Zach interrupted me. "How are going to move them when they look like that?" He pointed to them and they only stared awkwardly. I almost choked on my spit as he pointed out what should have been obvious. I face palmed.

"…_That sounds great baby girl, what time do you_-"

"JACK WAIT! CAN YOU SEND SOMEBODY OVER IN TWO DAYS? I'm sort of busy for tomorrow. I hope you understand…"

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Erm, Hello? Jack?"

"_Ah, yes that shall be splendid. Just give me a call when you're ready to begin moving alright?"_

I sighed a huge breath of relief_. __Thank you Jesus._ "Yes! I'll call right away! Thank you so much Jack! I owe you one!"

He chuckled over the phone. "_You're very welcome dear. Now, I must get back to planning for my getaway. Bye!"_

"Bye_!"_

I hung up the phone quickly afterwards and stretched. "Well guys, it looks like we're gonna have to begin packing. Then tomorrow, we'll go shopping for everyone and get y'all some new and normal clothes." I pointed at everyone in the room.

"YAY! TOBI WANTS TO GO SHOPPING!"

I rolled my eyes.

_I have no idea how I haven't lost my sanity yet…_

* * *

_**June.**_

I smiled and helped Kisame and the others clean up the mess that Iris has made. When I finished that, I sat on the couch next to Zach and sighed contently. I swear, I was so lazy.

Everyone began doing their own thing after a couple of minutes. Then Zach finally got a hold of the people that owned the mansion. He finally hung up the phone and his mouth was wide open.

"Hey umm, Zach? You might want to shut your mouth before it catches a fly…" I noted as he rubbed his eyes.

"She…She wants…"

"She wants what, yeah?" He gulped and only stared straight ahead. "She wants…the price… so much money…"

Iris and I cocked our heads as we tried to interpret what he was babbling about. Hidan and Itachi snorted and Sasori was too busy watching TV to care. Pein watched carefully as he too tried to understand Zach's traumatic gibberish. "What is it boy? Explain."

"Price… High…" Zach's hands were beginning to shake slightly, so Iris and I decided to handle this situation that he was going through.

We stood in front of the confused boy and I grabbed his shoulders and began shaking the shit out of him. Iris screamed in his ear and held out a monster energy drink. "ZACH! WAKE THE HELL UP OR I'LL THROW AWAY ALL OF YOUR MONSTERS!"

He flinched and instantly after he snatched the Monster out of her hand. "I said that the price was sooooo high! I mean like expensive, expensive!" He opened the energy drink and took rather large sips… if you'd call it that.

"Like how fucking much?" Hidan asked while he was in the kitchen doing lord knows what.

"Like five million bucks expensive."

My jaw dropped open and I quickly released Zach's shoulders. "F-five _million_ d-dollars?" I have no idea why I was so shocked, I mean this was a _HUGE_ mansion for Pete's sake! I closed my mouth and slowly backed my way up to the couch again. "W-wow… that's a lot of money."

Iris looked rather indifferent to the whole ordeal and shrugged. "Why're you guys panicking? We can easily get some money! Duh!"

Zach gasped dramatically. "YOU MEAN LIKE… ROBBING A BANK… ASSASINATING THE PRESIDENT AND SELLING HIS BODY FOR MONEY?" My eye twitched and I got up just to slap the back of his head for his utmost stupidity.

"No you stupid moron! She means…ermm…She means…" I shoved Zach's head out of the way.

"OUCH!"

"What do you mean Iris?" He laughed. "I mean we can just-"

"_AGHHHHHHHHHH! GRAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly, as Iris was about to explain her answer, everyone jumped when the excruciating sound of screaming rung in our ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Everyone quickly got up and ran towards Jerrie's room.

"JERR! WHAT HAPPENED?" I almost kicked down her door and gasped at the sight that I was seeing.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

"_BUT TOBI COULDN'T HELP IT! PRETTY GIRL-CHAN'S HAIR IS SOOO PRETTY!"_

My eyes twitched while Zach and Deidara brushed past me.

"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY? I SAID NOBODY COMES INTO THIS ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Zach's face was slowly turning red as he screeched at the masked man.

"Deidara, get Tobi out of here." Pein's voice took command once again as he glared at the goofy Tobi.

Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled the masked man out of the room. Minutes later, all that could be heard was the blonde scolding him and the sound of strangulation taking place afterwards. As Iris and Zach were busy trying to calm a frightened Jerr down, my cell phone began vibrating in my back pocket.

I left the room immediately, only for my wrist to be grabbed by the ginger-haired ninja. "And just where are you going girl?"

I gulped and slightly tugged my wrist from his grip. "I have a phone call! Do you mind?"

He narrowed his grey-ringed eyes and I shivered. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID. _What the hell? Metroplex Hospital? Why would they call me?_ I sucked in a deep breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE TO ANSWER THE PHONE!" I coughed a little and everything became quiet. I put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" The voice of a lady answered.

"_Hi, Is Miss June James there_?"

I swallowed…hard. "Yes, this is she."

"_Hi Miss James, This is Dr. Dianna Jefferson calling to tell you that your mother, Dina James, is currently in our hospital. She is horribly sick and she told us to quickly notify you of this_."

I blinked multiple times when she told me this. I felt like my whole world was shattered when I heard that my mom was in the hospital. I gasped and put one hand on the wall to support myself from falling over.

"_Miss James? Are you there_?"

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. "Err, Yes ma'am I'm here. Um, what room is she in? I'll be over there shortly…"

"_That's fine dear, She's in room 454. When you get here, I'll have the main doctors escort you to her room_." I nodded my head slowly. My voice was only a whisper now. "Thank…you…"

I hung up the phone afterwards and my body slid itself down the wall. I buried my face in my knees and bit my lip hard. "This can't be… How? How could this happen?"

As I was too busy grieving I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Iris and Jerr hugging me. I laid my head on Jerr's shoulders and started to huff slowly. I seriously could not believe this was happening to me.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with us honey. Go and stay with your mother. She needs you right now…" I gasped slightly as Iris's words rung through my head. There was no doubt about it. I had to leave my best friends and take care of my mother. I just had to. She took the time out of her life to raise me, now it's my time to return the favor. I nodded my head and slowly rose to my feet. I wiped a single tear from my eye and hugged everyone including Kisame and Suigetsu (with the exception of the other Akatsuki). I was upset that I wasn't going to spend the rest of the summer with my friends or the Akatsuki, but my mother mattered the most. No Ifs, Ands, or Buts, about it.

After bidding everyone farewell, (especially Iris because we lived together for quite a while) I ran downstairs outside and drove off, but not before honking at everyone.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I GET THERE!" As I drove off, I watched as everyone waved me off and Tobi was crying. Huh, he barely even knew me and he's crying.

"BYE JUNE! WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

"GOOD LUCK, YEAH!"

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!"

"Hn."

_Heh, I never knew that goodbyes were going to be this hard._

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

After the major goodbye between us and June, Iris and Zach filled me in on what has been happening since I've been asleep. I sat down and rubbed my forehead as I tried to figure out what to do next.

"HI PRETTY GIRL-CHAN! MY NAME IS-"

"Hello Tobi…"

"You know Tobi's name?" He blinked and I sighed. I really didn't fell like dealing with this bastard right now. I glanced at the time. It was midnight…

"Yes Tobi, I know your name… I know everything about you." The masked goofball gasped. "You dooooo?" I rubbed my forehead and shook my head. "Yes, yes I do."

"Tobi likes pretty girl-chan's hair. Can Tobi touch it?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead Tobi…" _This guy is soo bipolar… _

"OOOOOOOO! Tobi likes-" He was cut off by the sound of a doorbell. "TOBI WILL GET IT!"

I rolled my eyes and went into the back room to start packing. I tore down all of my pictures from the walls and put them in one of the boxes that I got along the way when we came back from the park. I began folding my shirts and jeans when suddenly I heard Tobi and Hidan's voices.

"JERRIE-CHAN! THERE'S ANOTHER PRETTY GIRL AT THE DOOR!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!"

My eyes widened drastically as I heard that there was another person at the door. _Oh no… please don't tell me… _

When I came into the living room Tobi was just spazzing out big time. Everyone was crowded around in one big spot, so I couldn't see who the guest was. Tobi almost knocked me down as he was running around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs that, "The pretty girl poked Tobi! The pretty girl poked Tobi!"

"Guys! Movee! I… can't see!" I jumped up and down to see the person, but I had no such luck. Then my ears wiggled a little as I heard that distinct voice that I've missed so much.

"Who are you calling a bitch? At least I wasn't the one who constantly got blown to pieces and had to get sewn together by my partner."

"OHHHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT MEGA BURNNNNN!" Deidara, Suigetsu, Kisame, Iris, and Zach screamed. I looked to my right to see Kakuzu sitting in the recliner. It looked as if he was almost smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASH-"

"Hidan!" I stopped him in mid-sentence as I gently pushed everyone out of my way. I gasped and grinned like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe that she decided to show up this late!

"Oh my god,Kat? Is that you?" I pushed Hidan and Deidara out of my way and glomped my other red-headed friend. It's been forever since I've seen her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GIRL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW THIS RUDE LITTLE BITCH?" As I was glomping her, I nodded my head fervently and laughed while almost smothering her to death.

"Jerr, please… Get off me… I can't breathe…" I blinked and then quickly pulled her up and grabbed her shoulders. "You look great!" I dunno what happened but all of a sudden, my tiredness and laziness went away that fast.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but what I do know is that, I'm gonna go outside and smoke." Zach shrugged and left out of the apartment with a _click_ of the door. I sat Kat (RHYME!) down next to me on the couch and Kakuzu eyed her suspiciously. She raised her eyebrow at him and then smiled warmly. "Hello Kakuzu."

His eyes went wide only for a second, then back to indifferent. "How do you know my name, _girl_?"

She shrugged and relaxed even more in the couch. "I watch you guys on TV. Duhh."

I began explaining the whole story of how the Akatsuki got here and what not, and how we're moving out by tomorrow at the earliest. She grinned and whipped her head around to see each of the Akatsuki doing their own thing. (For the nth time.)

I was still wondering where she had disappeared off too. I mean last time I saw her was after my sophomore year in high school. So you can believe me when I said that I was happy to see her. She didn't really give me many answers to my questions, but I was fairly satisfied. She then began staring at all of the Akatsuki members, studying their faces one by one.

"So this is the real deal, huh?" I nodded my head.

"Yes Ma'am. This is the Akatsuki alright."

"PRETTY GIRL HAS POKED TOBI!" The goofball interrupted our talk time as he ran around the living room screaming that annoying verse again.

"What the hell's up with him?" I pointed my thumb towards Tobi who ran into the kitchen and back again. Kat only giggled and shrugged. "I poked him when he answered the door to see if he was really who he claimed to be and after that, he just went out of control." I shook my head and began off to my room to finish folding clothes.

"Hey Jerr?" She called out to me.

"Hmm?" I stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Do you… have any chai in there? I haven't had any in a while." I smirked a little as I remembered that chai was her favorite beverage, next to fuzzy pants. "Yeah, it's in the cabinet, on the right. Make yourself at home."

I continued on into my bedroom, Itachi was sitting on my bed, reading one of my mythology books. I cleared my throat and leaned on my doorway. He looked up from my book and proceeded to get up but I quickly persuaded him to stay. "Too noisy in there huh?"

He nodded his head slowly and he began to look around my room.

"You like that book?"

He stared at me for a second as I came in, sitting down on the floor Indian style and went back to work, folding up my clothes and taking my perfumes and lotions off my dresser. "Yes, it is rather interesting." I smiled and clutched a handful of all my mythology books, setting them on my bed next to him. "Help yourself then. There's more where that came from."

He raised an eyebrow and continued to read. He was soo cute! I just wanted to stare at him all night long but first of all, I had to finish packing. And second, I have a boyfriend. So, no flirting for me…

I had just finished folding my last pair of jeans when I heard the same crackling noise. I looked up to see the dark purple portal opening up again. _Son of a bitch!_

Itachi quickly hopped off my bed and stared that the slowly spinning portal. Everyone came scrambling in my room, I caught the crystal ball in Kat's hand, glowing red and I gasped, jerking the glassy sphere out of her hands. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAT! WHO DID YOU WISH FOR!"

She blinked multiple times and stuttered. "I…didn't mean to…I wished for-"

Yelling was heard on the other side of the portal and I rubbed my head. _Only four wishes left._

"Ten buckaroos that it's another Taka member." Suigetsu stood next to Kisame and Zach.

Zach raised and eyebrow. "Make that twenty Sui. I bet it's a leaf village member."

Kisame smirked. "Fine with me."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Kat who smiled innocently. "Did I do that?"

_That crazy bastard…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :D**

**Oh me oh My! I wonder who that person Kat has wished now... :D**

**Can any of you guess? **

**Welp, I think I'm about done rambling and what not about this chapter... It still wasn't as eventful for me... Bleghh...**

**Next Chapter, Kat's gonna be superly infatuated with the new guest! And... some other stuff that I don't really remember and all that.. lol I Sowwie.**

_**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ ALERTED / FAVORITED THIS BITCH! I OWE ALL OF YOU GUYS A COOKIE! :D THANKS SO MUCH AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Buh Bye Nao!**_

_**- i Like Cheese! i Like Cheesee, iiiiiiiii Likeeeeeeee Cheeeseee, Cheesee, Cheeseeeee! :D ( **__**Loiter Squad )**_

_**-&& Jerr Is Officiall :D**_

_**Swaggg, yeahh, Whoop, Shoopp, Wonton Soup! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Kat's Fired Up!

**_Chellur. How Is Yur Durin? :D_**

**WELCOME FELLOW READERS TO CHAPTER FIVE OF UNEXPECTED FWENSHIPS! **

**Whoop! Man I'm so pumped up! It's not even funny! But I have to tell you guys something before I move on with the chapter...**

**IT'S EPICALLY SHORT! **

**I'm so sorry! I really didn't have enough energy to make this one the way I wanted it to but that's ok! So without further adue...**

**Please Enjoy Le C-C-C-Chapatar :D**

**:3**

* * *

_**Zach.**_

"Where's my money? I grinned smugly. Suigetsu was just standing there, staring at Kisame who was trying to hold back his obvious snickers.

"Kisame-senpai… you understand right?" Kisame grinned slightly and nodded his head in an understanding way.

"Oh I understand kid. I understand that you should be paying up right about now!" He and I just burst out into laughter and high-fived each other. Suigetsu stared at us both with pleading eyes.

"Sorry kid, but you made the bet and lost." I took a breath to speak for a second.

"EPICALLY!" The two guys immediately went back into their laughing fits as Suigetsu reluctantly paid us the twenty dollars. _Damn, forty dollars gone that fast. Wait… where in the hell did he get that money? IS HE STEALING FROM US? _

I watched as the leaf ninja, Kakashi Hatake, fell through the portal. The spiraling ingress closed up slowly with a loud crackling noise. "Holy shit… Kakashi…" I blinked as I tried to get my thoughts together and figure out how to process the platinum-haired man lying in my best friend's bed. _"Ka-Kakashi…" _

Just as I was about to introduce myself Jerrie immediately shrieked and I watched as the new girl, Kat fell into the copy-cat ninja's arms.

"_Oh my god! Kat! Kat are you alright!" _

The red-headed girl collapsed rather quickly and the Jonin-level ninja instinctively caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Right after that, it seemed like the whole world just went into fast forward mode because the next second, I was watching the ninja avoid Deidara's kicks and punches and Hidan's scythe swiping back and forth.

"Hidan! Deidara! Stop it!" Iris quickly shoved me out of the way and waved her arms in the air for Kakashi to come towards her. He nodded and ran past her with Kat tucked tightly in his arms. I ran over to Iris and blocked off the path, trapping the two screaming Akatsuki members in the room thus, stopping them from following the confused ninja.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU BLOCK US, YEAH?" Deidara panted as I stood my ground. I shook my head and sighed. "I hate to say this, but we don't have the time or the patience to be putting up with your nonsense right now."

_What the hell? Did I just say that? Huh, I never would've thought that something like that would be forced to emerge from my lips. But still, knowing Jerr, she'd get everything fixed in no time. And expectantly, I was correct._

She cleared her throat to catch the angry men's attention. The expression on her countenance was not a very good one. She looked stressed and worn out actually. This was not the time to be messing around when she looked like this.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan scowled at her. I guess Iris saw Jerrie's expression change once again, she quickly gulped and began attempting to push the two criminals out, but they wouldn't budge. "C'mon guys! Get…Out!"

They only shrugged her off and huffed. She panicked and pushed on them harder. "PEIN!" I laughed out as she shrieked the Leader's name, pressing her petite body against their large ones. She grunted, stamping her foot. "Relax runt. Pein'll take care of it." I began, attempting to sooth her irritated nature.

Pein appeared within minutes of the runt calling him. His ringed eyes narrowed and he gave her a slight nod. "Everyone out. Now." Immediately after, everyone in Jerr's room exited fashionably in a single file line. I hope you believe me when I say that Hidan and Deidara were fuming by now.

"Somebody please bring Kakashi in here." Jerr asked, sitting down on her bed, sighing and straightening out the pillows and their cases. I saluted her and quickly walked out and down the hallway to find the ninja sitting in the kitchen by his self. Well, technically not by himself because he was still holding onto Kat. He looked up at me and I gestured for him to come to Jerr's room so she can explain what happened.

Iris intercepted us, her tense facial expression now gone as she was going to go and calm down the now riled up Akatsuki members. I grinned and continued to guide Kakashi down to the bed room. When we got there, Jerica motioned for the ninja to come closer.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys. Just spare us a couple of minutes and we'll explain the whole thing to you." I watched as his eye slightly crinkled. _Was he smiling?_

He was about to sit down next to her when he abruptly remembered that he was holding Kat in his arms. He cleared his throat and looked down at the girl who was breathing normally again. "Oh! Yes… Her, well you can lie her down on my bed until she comes to." He only shrugged and went around on the other side of her bed to lay down the unconscious red-headed girl.

I took a couple of minutes to examine her. To be honest, she was quite a looker. Pale face and full pink-tinted lips. Hair down to her back. She looked about the same height and size of Jerr, if not a tad bit thinner. She looked around the same age as me, probably a bit younger…

After Kakashi finished, he sat down next to Jerr and she began explaining everything that has happened since day one. His eye went wide; his face was shocked and flustered all at the same time. When about, a good ten minutes has passed in silence, a sigh was emitted from his masked mouth.

"This has got to some sort of joke right?" I shook my head apologetically. "Sorry dude, but you're pretty much stuck here." Then as we were lingering in silence, I jumped up, a splendid idea popping up in my head.

"Jerr?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and she huffed. "What?" I grinned. "Where did you put the crystal ball?" She raised her eyebrow and began feeling for it on her bed. She then had a panicked look on her face as she briskly stood up and jerked off all of the pillows and teddy bears which were all given to her as gifts.

"What the hell? I set the stupid thing right here!" She quietly yelled as she stooped over and looked under her bed and dresser. She threw off all of her folded clothes and grumbled under her breath. "Goddamn it, I think I sorta kinda lost the crystal ball."

Kakashi and I glanced at each other simultaneously and he then broke the glance to look down and internally pout. "It's alright; I bet that she probably wished me down here by accident." I suddenly felt bad for the ninja. I mean I bet that Kat wished for him while he was doing something important, like going on a mission or sitting at his house trying to think of new lies to use as an excuse when he's super duper late. Basically just horrible timing.

I patted Jerrie on her back and assured her that when she finishes packing up everything, she'll find the crystal sphere. She only shook my hand off and sat down pouting. She hated when she lost something, because then, she'll stay up for days on end just to find it.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Hopefully when you do find it, I'll be sent back to my… err, real home again." He made this face that seemed to say that he was rather irritated to know that he was a fictional character in our universe.

I shrugged and looked over to Kat who was still sleeping quietly. I yawned and got up to go into the kitchen to find something to eat. Heh, I'm such a fat ass.

I came upon a ninety calorie protein bar and smiled while grabbing it. "This should fill me up… I hope." I sat down in the chair and happily ate my stress away, until Kakashi came in to find something to snack on as well.

"What's that?" He eventually asked.

"Hmm? Dish ish a pwoteen bah." I finally chewed and swallowed my food. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, do you mind repeating that over…? Without your mouth full?"

I grinned and wiped my mouth. "I said that this is a protein bar. It's really good actually. You wanna try one?" He nodded, but before I could even stick my hand into the box, Deidara came in and he immediately tried to pick a fight with the Konoha ninja.

"Ha! I've got you now, yeah! Now I'm really going to kill you!" Blondie dug his hands into his detonative clay and Kakashi quickly backed up. I stood up, the rest of the protein bar hanging out of my lips as I chewed on the part that my teeth could reach. "Wait! No!"

I'm guessing that Hidan heard as well because he came in bum rushing into the small kitchen as well and he licked his lips in the most weirdest, psycho-ish way ever. I cringed at the sight of it and the Jonin briskly fled the scene and out of the door, jumping on top of the roof.

* * *

_**Kakuzu.**_

I watched silently as Hidan quickly ran into the kitchen with Deidara when he heard that imbecile probably screaming at the copy ninja. Iris quickly jumped up from chatting with Kisame and Sasori and zoomed through the front door. I sighed and sluggishly followed since there was nothing else to do in this stupid, small apartment that Jerrie lived in. I could really care less about the foolish television shows that appeared on it.

I knew that it was only a matter of time before they decided that they wanted to be hard-headed and attack him head on.

"Hey! Get down from there! The neighbors are gonna fucking hear you!" Zach came out, screaming at them.

Kakashi was doing a great deal of dodging Hidan's deadly swipes. He began cackling wildly and Deidara came in as well with the small bombs, considering they were on top of a roof.

"DIE! YOU BASTARD!" Hidan cackled as he swiped at him faster. I could see that the Jonin was getting slower by the minute…He wasn't going to last much longer.

I sighed and attempted (rather gruffly) to have them stop and come back inside. "Get down from there you two, before you both cause a scene and get our cover blown." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for them to listen to me. I already should have known that they wouldn't because Hidan swiped faster and harder.

"Come on Kakuzu! He's our fucking enemy! And we kill enemies' right! Don't just stand there and act like you're fucking taking up for this damn atheist!" I rolled my eyes. He was just an idiot, was he not?

"I'm not going to repeat myself again. Get down from that roof now, or I'll get you down myself."

Hidan stopped for a second to glare at me but it only served to be extremely futile. The Leaf Jonin took the advantage and landed a rather heavy kick to Hidan's face. My idiot of a partner turned back around and attempted to attack Kakashi again.

"You bastard! You're really gonna DIE for that!" He held up his scythe and swung it at his face, the Jonin barely dodged it again, leaving him with a fairly large scratch mark on his left cheek. Before he could land another devastating blow to him, I had already picked up both Deidara, who started to struggle but then gave up, and Hidan, who started to wriggle massively in my thick, black tendrils.

"KAKUZU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LET ME DOWN!" He began throwing profanity after profanity at me, which I just simply ignored.

"Alright, Alright Kakuzu, I give up, you win. Now can you please let me go, yeah?" Deidara had his head resting in the palm of his hand and huffed. The Copy Cat ninja quickly distanced him self and landed next to Iris, who was looking very pale at the moment.

I then turned my attention back to my screaming partner. I summoned another one of my thick tendrils and wrapped it around his neck while beginning to squeeze the first one, which was around his torso area. He began choking and I slammed him to the semi-rocky earth underneath him to quickly silence his annoying rambles.

"Can't…Breathe…Bastard!" He managed to spurt out as I squeezed a little harder. Hmph. I surely was going to use this time to enjoy this.

I heard Iris walk up to me, staring at Hidan who was violently choking. "Hey there, uhh… Is that really necessary? I mean, you already got him to stop making a scene and all…"

I shrugged and kept my hold on the Jashinist. He was grabbing my tendrils and still continued to curse at me. "I have to release my anger out somehow. Besides, he won't die anyways."

Iris smirked, just a little and gave some rather wise advice to Hidan.

"Hidan! Stop squirming around like that and Kakuzu will let you go! Just be quiet and be still!"

At first, he wanted to be stubborn and continue to resist, but I only made the threads tighter. I'm guessing that the air in his lungs reached its breaking point because he finally listened. I raised an eyebrow and slowly released the tendrils around his torso.

He did nothing,

I nodded to Iris (who was fighting back the urge to giggle) and finally let my threads slither away from his scarred neck. He got up and coughed, when he finished dusting him self off, he walked back up the stairs and glared at me as he went back inside.

"Bitch."

* * *

_**Kat.**_

The sound of screaming and angry voices eventually woke me up. I sat up and slowly rubbed my head. _How in the hell did I get in here?_

I jumped slightly when I heard Hidan and Deidara bickering with each other. Hm, I wonder where Kakashi is…

And with that, I hopped out of bed and ran into the living room where Iris was sitting next to Kisame, chatting away and Jerrie, who was pacing back and forth in front of the two dangerous ninjas. She looked stressed beyond words. She had her eyes closed and her hands were clutching her hips. Zach yawned and was sprawled out on the floor, watching T.V, or rather, watching whatever Sasori stopped it on since he was flipping through the channels to find something good.

I'm going to take a good guess and say that the others were in the kitchen, doing lord knows what in that small room. I looked back at the blonde pyromaniac and the walking killing machine. Deidara had his back turned toward Hidan's while scowling and vice versa. It looks like Jerr finally handled them pretty well.

"You guys are fucking idiots. We could've gotten caught… I'm surprised that the neighbors didn't come out and cause a fuss with us… You two should be ashamed, making Kakuzu come out here to stop both of you! Especially you Deidara!

The blonde's eyes grew wide at her and he clutched his shirt. "What? Why me! I was just doing something out of instinct! It's not my damn fault he blew off my arms!"

I raised an eyebrow, frantically searching for my favorite Copy Cat Ninja. "What's going on? I heard screaming…"

Jerr looked up from her pacing and forced a smile upon her face. Her eyebrow was twitching a little as she confronted me. "Oh! You're finally awake. How are you? Are you feeling alright?" She put a hand on my forehead and I shook it off.

"I am fine. You didn't answer my question. What happened?" She gulped and scratched the back of her head. "Well…."

I tilted my head and tapped my now bare feet on the soft and white carpet. "Well what Jerr?" She began fixing random stuff around the room and started giving me irrelevant and half-assed answers."

I rolled my eyes. She was beating around the bush, something has to be up because everyone would usually answer rather quickly. I turned my attention to the two criminals who were now watching whatever was showing on the television. As I was about to ask them what the deal was, Tobi burst into the room hollering randomly about how he likes crackers.

"TOBI LIKES THESE CRACKERS! THESE CRACKERS ARE REALLY GOOOOOD!" I was about to ignore him and continue on with my questioning until my muse hit me. Why don't I ask Tobi? Even though that goofy guy plays dumb and crazy, he knows exactly what goes on around his surroundings.

Hehe, I didn't just watch Naruto to drool over Kakashi.

A smirk was steadily making its way across my face. "Hey there Tobi?"

He was sitting on the floor, rocking himself side to side with a package of Ritz Crackers in his hand. "Yes Kitty Kat-chan?"

My sneaky smirk twitched along with my eye when he called me that. I cleared my throat and put on the nicest façade ever. "Do you mind telling me what happened while I was out?" I walked towards him and kneeled down as I waited for his answer.

After I asked that I could here everyone shift in their seats and throats being cleared. Tobi just stared at me, err, at least I think he was. His eye was wasn't visible through that dark hole in that ugly orange swirley mask of his.

He glanced at his comrades for a second and looked back at me.

"…"

"Well," Tobi began and I bit the inside of my cheek and tuned in further. "Deidara-senpai and Hidan-san got into a fight with-"

He was cut off by Jerr butting in and she initiated a whole list of questions upon me. I started ignoring her and pushed Tobi further into telling me who those two got into a fight with.

"Come on Tobi, Ignore her and tell me what happened." He tapped his mask.

"Well… Deidara-senpai and Hidan-san got into a fight with our new guest."

I frowned immediately after he told me what happened. I glanced at Zach and Iris (who were staring at me the whole time) and my frown deepened further and they just as quickly turned back around to avoid my evil intent.

My glare then turned to Jerr who was smiling apologetically at me and she was scratching her cheek. "Eheheheh, that darn Tobi. You know how he says the darnest thin-"

"You knew about this and you didn't even tell me?" I stood up slowly and she took a couple of steps back. How in the hell could she _not _tell me! She knew how much I cared for Kakashi! Oh no, this was not going to slide with me.

"Well uhh, you see… This was why I didn't want to tell yo-"

I raised my hand and rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap. Just tell me where he his."

She sighed sorrowfully and pointed towards the bathroom in the hallway. _How could I have missed that? _My glance quickly took its attention to the blonde and the Jashinist. "I'll talk with you guys when I come back." They gave me a bitchy look and I quickly left out.

I shook my head as I rushed myself to get to the bathroom. "Kakashi?"

He was in the mirror inspecting the deep cut on his cheek. His mask was cut as well, but it still held up perfectly. He stopped for a minute.

"You're the girl that passed out a couple of hours ago… Hi."

I grinned excitedly at him. "Hello… I'm Kat… and… I'd rather not speak of that horrible incident. Let's put that behind us shall we?" He raised his visible eyebrow and then his eye crinkled, signaling that he was smiling.

"No worries, I'm sure that you couldn't help yourself." I giggled just a little and I then noticed the cut on his cheek. I blinked, a thought forming in my mind.

"Oh! That cut!" I reached to touch the outline of it and he inched away a little. "It's nothing actually, just a minor scratch is all."

I shook my head and my medical instincts quickly kicked in. I opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the first-aid kit. "Do you mind?"

I lifted the kit up and he shrugged, "Fine by me." I smiled warmly at him and squeezed a little of the rubbing alcohol on a clean sheet of tissue. "This'll burn for a minute. Think you can handle the pain?" I smirked, waiting for his reply.

He snorted. "Please, I've been through more dangerous things than to even worry about this little sting on my cheek."

"Oh really? Because some people think that this is the same as setting fire to their face. He looked shocked for a second. "Really? This little cut?" I nodded slowly and carefully brushed the tissue across his cheek softly, but in a firm way.

"If you didn't already know, I kind of wished you here by accident. I didn't think that you'd actually show up."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Jerrie has told me everything." I stopped for a second.

"You mean, you aren't mad at me?"

"Not even the slightest bit." I quietly sighed a breath of relief and continued to wipe the blood off his cheek. I then grabbed for the peroxide and added a little to the now clean cut. "That's a relief."

I grabbed for the bandages and he stopped me. "No thanks. It can heal on its own now. Not faster than Naruto's but still. It'll heal."

I bit my lip on the inside and put away everything. "That's fine."

"Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time to find somewhere to sleep _away_ from the Akatsuki." I began frowning deeply afterwards as I closed the medicine cabinet.

"Excuse me for a minute Kashi." He just now reminded me to chew out those bastards who took the liberty of challenging him.

How dare them! Are they stupid? Or just plain stupid! Well, looks like I'd better put them in check before something else goes out of line.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Damn, This chapter is soooo short it's not even funny. *Pouts.***

**Oh well, I hope you gais enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Next chapter, Kat will be chewing out our favorite blonde bomber and Jashinist! Let's hope that she doesn't get killed in the damn process! **

**_BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED / ALERTED/ FAVORITED / SUBSCRIBED THIS HOE! I APPRECIATE THE LOVE YOU GUYS :D LET'S KEEP THEM COMING PWEASE! I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE FASTER AND FASTER! _**

**_GOOOOOODBYEEEEE NAOOOO :D_**

**- Because when I Arrive, I, I Bring the Fire. Make you Come Alive, I can take you higher! What this is, Forgot? I must Now Remind You-**

**Let it Rock**

**Let it Rock**

**Let it Rock!**

**Let it Rockkkkkkkkkk ! ]**

**_{ ::: Kevin Rudolph Feat. Lil Wayne. ::: }_**

**_*Dances* Partay over Churrrr !_**

**_&& Jerrie is Officially OUT This Bitch !_**

**_Whoop! Whoop! *Dances some moar*_**


	6. Boyfriend Calls and Daddy Shows Up!

_**Kat.**_

Before Kakashi could grab my arm, I was already stomping into the living room again. I slammed the door open and the majority of everyone had their eyes on me. I didn't really notice them very much because my eyes were just burning and flaming wildly at the two men that fought Kashi.

_Wait. Did I just call him by his nickname…? OUTLOUD? IN FRONT OF HIM? _

Shit. I'll have to explain that to him later. But right now, my anger was driving my mental state. And at this very moment, my mind was screaming at me to give Deidara and Hidan a piece of it.

I quickly stepped in front of their view of the T.V. They immediately moved their heads to watch the television more comfortably. I simply kept blocking their view, until they finally got pissed off. I crossed my arms.

"Get the fuck out of the way bitch! Can't you see that we're watching this!" Hidan was the first to blow up on me and continued to move his head to get a better view of the T.V. Tch. Typical Hidan.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood my ground. Then, Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can you please move, yeah?"

"No."

Their eyes twitched. "What the fuck's your problem girl? Ever since we fought that good for nothing ninja, you've been giving us dirty looks all fucking night!"

My blood went over its boiling point and I finally snapped.

"THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM! HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA HOLD A GRUDGE FOR SO LONG WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN IN YOUR FUCKING WORLD ANYMORE! ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

The door opened again and Jerr came in, she had on her nerdy glasses and a book in one hand and a granola bar in the other. "What the hell's wrong now? Who did it this time?" Everyone ignored her and turned to watch me chew out the two criminal killers.

"What the fuck? Why're you screaming your ass off at us! WE'RE FUCKING ENEMIES IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED!" Hidan squirmed in his seat. Obviously he was not used to some random chick coming up to him (with lots of balls) and yelling straight in his face. Deidara just sat there, taking it all in.

I didn't see her, but I bet Jerr was already panicking considering how close I was to them. "Kat! What are you doing! STOP!"

Her words fell upon deaf ears as I screamed louder. "I COULD CARE LESS IF HE IS YOUR DAMN ENEMY! YOU ALMOST BLEW YOUR DAMN COVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CRAP WE COULD'VE BEEN IN IF THE NEIGHBORS SAW YOU GUYS ON THE ROOF JUMPING AROUND LIKE FUCKING MONKIES!" I took a breath as my oxygen was running low.

"Hey! We're not fucking monkies, yeah!" Deidara added, apparently offended by my insult.

I bit my lip and was about to scream some more when Jerica came by my side with some chai. It was steaming hot. She put it up to my nose so I can breathe it in but my senses were locked away somewhere deep behind my brain which was odd because I loved chai.

"Who the fuck are you calling a monkey! It was only my fucking instinct to attack the fucker! Besides you wouldn't understand anyways because you're only a fucking mortal!"

I snorted and pushed Jerrie aside and continued my ranting. They obviously didn't know the consequences of getting caught. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms. My orbs were glaring over the Jashinist while he glared back at me.

"Besides, I might like you if you had more control over your brain and if you'd tone down the whole thing of killing people I like." I watched his facial expression change from scary angry to just plain angry. He suddenly relaxed into the couch more.

Jerr panicked again and brought my fuzzy pants down. "L-look Kat! Your favorite fuzzy pants' has a stain on them! S-see! LOOK!"

I ignored her and stepped towards Deidara. "AND YOU!" I pointed at him; he raised his visible blonde eyebrow at me and grimaced.

"How the fuck can you attack someone just when they're yanked right of out their world… You think you can win just like that? Humph, sounds like you're cheating to me… ya know? Both of you. And if you even _think_ about laying another finger on Kakashi, I'll personally deal with you myself."

Deidara's face turned red out of rage and he stood up as well as Hidan. I was up to his shoulder as I slightly had to look up at him.

"What the hell did you say you wench? I want you to say that again, yeah." I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to repeat myself. _My goodness, I was really signing my contract to an early funeral and grave._

Jerr gasped and dropped my fuzzy pants. "KAKASHII!" She ran out of the living room screaming his name. The others, (namely, Kisame and Suigetsu) were laughing at me because I had the balls to yell at the two serial killers. Zach and Iris began panicking and ran into the other room as well.

"I said that both of you are-"

"Kat," I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and my ears twitched when I heard that voice. "Calm down." I blinked a couple of times and backed away. "Ka…Kashi…"

He smiled and pulled me away from the two angry villains. "No need to yell at them, even though they deserve it. It's no big deal. Besides, I needed the training anyways." I gulped and looked down, finally finding my sanity, wherever it had gone. "Why don't you come and sit over here before you give yourself a heart attack or pass out."

I could feel my normal color filling my face again as I sat on the arm of the couch, next to Kakashi. I was still pissed at them though, so in order to show that, I narrowed my eyes and just constantly sent glares at Deidara and Hidan. (Mostly at Deidara though.)

After a couple of hours of watching T.V in complete silence, (Which was pretty awkward.) I noticed Hidan's awesome red scythe leaning on the door. I spared a glance at the Jashinist and smirked to myself, he was too busy watching T.V as I got up and slowly reached for the large weapon. Just as I was going to grab it and pick it up, Hidan himself stood right next to me and slapped my hand away from his prized weapon.

"Come on!" I whined. "Can I please see it?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at me and pulled the scythe back more. "Oh ho ho, you want to see my scythe now, after you just finished yelling at me? I think the fuck not."

I crossed my arms and poked out my lip. "Look, I'm sorry alright? You just made me mad… I didn't mean much by it…" I bounced up and down slightly and held out my hands. "Please?"

He turned his head and ignored me. "Nope."

I sighed and was about to walk away back to Kakashi when suddenly a wonderful idea struck me. I shuffled back to the albino ninja and smirked a little. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

I batted my eyelids and poked out my lip again, my arms held out. I gave the most cutest pout ever if I have to say so myself. My hazel eyes glistened in the light above me and I scooted closer to him. "Pweaseeeeeeeee?"

Hidan stared at me for a couple of minutes, not saying anything for the longest. I sniffed once and held out my arms closer to the scythe, my bottom lip poking out farther. "I sowwie Hidan… I won't ever yell at you again… Pwease don't be mad at me… Can I pweasee hold your scythe now? Pweasee?"

He finally gave in and rolled his eyes. "Here, you little bitch." He handed me the scythe and I grinned and internally praised myself for my sly work. "Yayyy! Tank you Hidan! You're sooooo nice!"

Jerr and Zach were laughing at my sneaky act and I winked at them. I could here Deidara snort and he shook his head. "You're weak for falling for that cheap trick, yeah. I bet even Tobi could see through that crap."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the blonde and was about to retaliate when I interrupted him with a shrug. "Well too late now blondie, I already got what I wanted." I swung the crimson scythe around a little and ran my fingers across the sharp tips. I smiled as I tossed it up and down, spinning it and admiring its weight in my hands. "Wow…"

"What's so damn great about my fucking weapon anyways?" I shrugged and continued to beam about the weapon's awesomeness. "I don't know, I mean in my martial arts class, I've been doing some weapon training of my own… and I've always wondered if I could handle a huge ass tool like this." Hidan looked as if he was taken aback when I said this.

"Well, since I know that you're a plain ass rookie and shit, I guess I can help your sorry ass to train with it. Whenever we get to the _new damn place_." He put emphasis on the last three words and shot a glare to Jerrie who was busy reading her book now.

"Hey! Hey! Stop your bitching and wait until the damn day comes alright?"

I grinned as I continued to look over the weapon. "Thanks a lot Hidan."

He gave a snobby smirk. "Heh, but don't think that I'm gonna go easy on ya."

I gave him his scythe back and sauntered back to Kakashi (who was looking rather tired) and sat down on the arm of the couch while shooting him the same smirk he gave me. "I didn't intend that you were going to."

He snorted and placed his favorite object back into its original corner and he sat back down, putting his arms behind his head.

I was watching everyone in the room and I finally noticed something that I should've done before I even thought about sitting down.

I never introduced myself to the others….

I decided this would be a fine time to do so. I got up and sat down next to the other red-headed girl with blue eyes. She was really small. Small as in short, so to speak… She eyed me once and then smiled, putting out her hand.

"Hello… My name's Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and I gave her a small smile, not used to introducing myself to others. "My name is Katarina. Katarina Daniels, but I prefer 'Kat' please. It is also is a pleasure to meet you." She grinned. "I hope that we can become close friends in the future."

I only kept the small smile that was on my face, nodding and with that she hugged me and I moved on to the next person which was the slender boy sitting on the couch next to Pein. He looked up at me and grinned, eyeing me up and down once.

"Well hello there pretty lady. Name's Zacharie. But Zach's the preferred name also." I smiled and held out my hand and he happily grabbed it, initiating the hand shaking process.

"Yo. Name's Kat. It's nice to meet you." He only shrugged. "Just like Iris said, We hope to become close friends with you." I blinked, still slowly shaking his hand. I was not used to strangers trying to befriend me that quickly.

"Uhm, T-Thank you…" I eyed Pein and smiled at him, quickly introducing myself to everyone else before heading back towards my favorite ninja ever.

I yawned and sat down next to Kakashi. Everyone was looking tired considering it was three in the morning. My attention turned to Jerr who was rubbing her eyes out and yawning back to back. After putting her book away and taking off her glasses, she then stood up and left the room for a second, then coming back in with piles of blankets and pillows. She grunted slightly as she attempted to keep her balance. One of the large blankets fell off suddenly and she toppled over, ready to hit the floor.

I gasped and jumped up but then was relieved when Itachi quickly caught her in mid-fall. I closed my mouth and waited for her reaction. She only blinked multiple times and stared at the oldest Uchiha, who closed his eyes and let her back up slowly.

"Umm…I- Ummm… T-thank you…" I couldn't believe it. She was blushing extra hard. She even stumbled over a couple of words! I thought she only had eyes for his little brother but I guess that thought went out of the window.

Itachi only grunted his response and sat back down.

I yawned once again and felt myself resting my head on Kakashi's shoulder. I wanted to stop but then, the tiredness took over my body, so I couldn't really care less.

"Well, looks like we're gonna turn in…" Zach finally said and Iris stood up, stretching.

"Yeah… we have to get up early anyways so we can begin our packing as well." Iris also chimed in. She stretched and looked around for her keys.

I blinked and finally remembered that I don't really have anywhere to stay particularly. I stayed quiet for the most part though,

Jerr nodded her head and hugged the strangers that I only knew by name. I watched as they finally waved their goodbyes to everyone and leave.

Well, it looks like we have more sleeping room…

Everyone else gathered their covers and snuggled comfortably into their desired corners in the living room.

Kakashi and I, on the other hand, were standing up and looking stupid because all the spots were taken. Jerr laughed and she signaled us to follow her. She opened up another door which led to an empty room.

"This was the room for storing all of my blankets and other useless things, but I guess that there's enough room for you guys to share." She winked at me as she said this and I rolled my eyes, trying to fight back a blush.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We really appreciate it. Right, Kat?" He nudged me and I sputtered out my answer. "Huh? Oh Yeah! Right… Thanks for letting us stay here."

She laughed and shrugged it off. "No problem guys. I mean, if I were in your situation, I'd want someone to house me too."

We nodded and finally went inside, with Kakashi shutting the door. Before the door was completely closed, Jerr shouted out something that made me want to sink into the floor instantly.

"Try not to make any babies while we're sleeping!"

Afterwards, I could hear snickering coming from the living room, I automatically knew who it was.

_Why me? Just…Just why me? Why out of all people, I had to get stuck with that crazy girl…_

* * *

_**Suigetsu.**_

I woke up the next morning by the sound of sizzling and pots and pans being set on the stove. I yawned and stood up slowly, avoiding myself from getting dizzy. I stretched and almost tripped over the folded blankets that were set in the middle of the floor.

_Were there people already awake?_

I sighed before fixing them back and turned to see Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi still sleeping away. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I smiled to myself as I loved the feeling of cool water on my body. I practically drenched myself before even washing my face. Then after I was done having fun, I dug around in the cabinet to find a toothbrush since the toothpaste was right in front of me. Then I finally remembered.

_I forgot that Jerr didn't buy us any toothbrushes. Damn it._

I sighed and walked into the kitchen where the new girl Kat was stirring up something in a large bowl while something else was frying in the pan on the stove top. Pein, Kakuzu, Sasuke's brother, Sasori, and the silver-haired dude were in the kitchen as well. The Akatsuki ninja were chatting away while the Konoha ninja was standing next to the cooking Kat.

He he… Get it? Cooking Kat? Hehehe… I made a funny.

Anyways, she turned to meet my gaze and lightly smiled. "Good morning."

I blinked, I've never had anyone say that to me before. "Yo…" Was all that I could say for now.

"I hope you brought your appetite too because I'm cooking quite a bit here." I nodded slowly and made my way to the fridge to find something to drink. I yawned once again and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice.

To be honest, I was actually intrigued when I got here, I mean, I met new people here and saw new stuff here. I kind of missed our real world, but I didn't really have anywhere to go. I didn't have anywhere to call home. All I really did was take orders from Sasuke and then get ditched by him. I had to work with a weird, bipolar guy and an ugly bitchy ass bitch that was rather weak and quick in temper. I dedicated my life to catch Kisame-senpai's Samehada. We fought eventually but I never even got a chance to claim it as mine. Now, we're both here but what's the point in fighting for it when we basically have no use for it anymore now that we're stuck here in a strange world. Killing was fun at times but now I got rather bored of it. I needed to find something else to do and I guess getting sucked here was probably the best thing that happened to me so far.

"Morning…" I turned my attention to Jerr who came in with the same long-sleeved shirt that came to the middle of her thighs, the left collar drooping over, revealing her pink bra strap. She looked really hot by the way. She was rubbing her eyes and slowly shuffling her way to the kitchen table and sat in the middle of Itachi and Kakuzu. She crossed her legs and laid her head down.

"What time is it?" She whined,

"About seven in the morning." Kat replied rather happily.

Jerr only sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Say what? When did you get up? Do we have any coffee by the way?"

Kat only smiled and nudged Kakashi to pour her a cup of the steaming hot drink. "An hour ago."

Jerrie groaned louder and sat up, I saw her eyes and the whites of them were red and she had some bags under as well. She looked horrible… looks like she woke up _too_ early.

She brushed back her hair and kindly accepted her coffee. She took a sip from it and laid her head back on the table, her hair splayed all over her face.

"You don't look so well, kid." Kakuzu noted, raising an eyebrow at her while she groaned, rubbing her cheek.

She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night…" I watched as Itachi glanced at her and sighed.

"Hey," I finally spoke up; everyone looked at me. "When are we going to get out of this small place?" Jerr sighed and lifted her head up from the table. "In a couple of days."

"Why? Can't we just move out now?" Kakuzu said.

Jerrie shook her head. "Nope, first we have to finish packing and then we have to take the whole day to find all of you guys' some clothes. I mean, you can't walk around in our world wearing those cloaks. People would think that we're weird or something." Kakuzu scowled. "I see. That's understandable."

"Then I suggest after eating breakfast, you finish packing." Pein intervened. Jerr shrugged and took a sip from her coffee. "I already had that in mind; but since you're so eager to leave this place, I'm going to need some help with packing my rather heavy boxes with clothes and my gorgeous plates."

Pein narrowed his eyes but nonetheless complied. "Very well."

"The rest of this shit will be thrown away. When we get to the new place, we'll replace it with brand new furniture," She yawned and took another sip from her drink. "And drapes as well as beds and their bed spreads."

"Very impressive little girl," Sasori stated at the end of the medium-sized table. "You've figured out at least four moves in advance for our moving." I grinned and crossed my arms.

"I agree." Kakashi and I said at the same time. We glanced at each other and I shrugged and let out a small laugh. "How ironic."

Jerr smiled and got up, walking to the door that led into the living room. "Thanks, it's an honor to hear that from very cunning and lethal ninja such as yourselves." She opened the door and left.

After a couple of minutes everyone grabbed their plates and went back into the living room. Yummy. We were eating bacon with muffins.

Jerrie was folding up everyone's blankets and putting them up, Deidara and Hidan were too busy rubbing their eyes out and complaining about how early it was to notice that breakfast was ready.

That weird guy Tobi? Yeah, Tobi was his name. Well, he was already up flipping through the channels until he stopped on a particular one that looked very um… interesting?

"_And I said bitch! You ain't gonna steal my man! I pay the damn bills and had his kids! He don't wanna leave this!" _A dark-skinned girl was yelling to this other dark-skinned girl about he she stole her boyfriend and what not.

"_Sorry sweetheart, but he's already mine now." _The other girl began kissing a man and there was a fairly large audience that was "_ooooing" very loudly._

"WHOAA! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Hidan scooted to the edge of his seat, his food slightly sputtering out of his mouth. "THAT BITCH STOLE THE OTHER BITCH'S BOYFRIEND!"

"_BITCH!" _The other girl got mad and began attacking the girl that stole her boyfriend.

Kisame-senpai, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and I began screaming for one of them to win. As we were keeping up all of this noise Jerrie came back in with a plate in her hand and a confused look on her face. "What's going on? Why are ya 'll screaming?"

"Look." Kat pointed tothe TV to find both girls being pulled apart from fighting each other. There was an elder guy who was on stage with a microphone and a card in his hand.

"OOOOOO! JERRY SPRINGER! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Jerr immediately squeezed herself between Kisame and Deidara. "Good morning Deidara! Breakfast is on the table!"

"Thanks, yeah."

Just as Jerr was about to get louder than us, the front door opened up to reveal Zach, and Iris. The former running towards Jerrie.

"JERICAAAA!" Zach whined.

"Breakfast is on the table!" Wow, she already knew what he was going to say… She's pretty good. Zach thanked her and ran into the kitchen with Hidan.

"How do you guys get in here?" I asked. Iris immediately answered my question. "This." She held up a bundle of keys. "She gave all of us a spare key to her house." Ohhhh, silly me.

Everyone was finally in the room watching this "Jerry Springer" when the talk show host finally said something.

"_So Deonte, You told me that you came on this show to confess something to both of these girls." _The audience in the show began "oooooing" again and the light-skinned guy scratched his head slightly.

"_Yeah, Jerry I've been needin' to confess this thing for quite a while now."_ Both of the girls gasped and their facial expressions turned into angry ones.

"_SAY WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO US?"_

"Ugh, I hate this show. Those females give us girls' a bad name." Iris shook her head and Kat agreed.

"_Well,"_ The man started. "_I've been cheating on both of ya'll for another woman." _That was it. _Everybody _went wild, from the audience on the TV, to everyone in the apartment. We were screaming and "oooing," and "awing" and just going nuts just because the guy said that he cheated on both of the women.

"OK! WHO WANTS TO BET THAT THE NEXT WOMAN THAT COMES OUT WILL BE FAT AND UGLY?" Zach yelled out.

"Mee! I wanna bet!" Hidan and Kisame-senpai both jumped at the chance. Deidara shrugged. Tobi was too busy cheering on Deidara to bet.

"What is with you guys and betting so much?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"_Alrighty then, please bring out Sarah. She's been secretly dating Deonte for six months." _The host waved out his hand to show a pale obese woman who was rather ugly coming down the ramp. Once again, everyone went wild. I bet even the neighbors could hear our shouting and screaming.

"EW!"

"THIS BITCH IS UGLY AND FAT AS FUCK! WATCH HER ASS ROLL DOWN THAT RAMP!"

"That is such a down grade, yeah. He should be ashamed of himself."

I made a face that was between wanting to throw up violently and just complete shock. "That's like… totally disgusting."

Jerr was just busy laughing hard and gathering everyone's empty plates. She left to go and put them in the sink. She sat back down next to Pein and sighed when her phone suddenly rang. She quickly told everyone to be quiet to she could answer the phone.

When she looked at it her face brightened up so much.

* * *

_**Jerr.**_

I was sooo fucking happy to see that my boyfriend was calling! It's been about three months since we talked to each other because he was on his traveling job thingy… Whatever that was.

Anyways, I happily answered the phone call, getting weird looks from everyone, except Iris and Zach and even June. They had scowls. They didn't like my boyfriend very much. I mean just because we broke up every now and then doesn't mean anything… right?

"HI DARLINGGG!"

"_Baby faceee! I've missed you so much!"_

I was blushing beyond the color. I was grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down like a fool on front of everyone. Iris turned down the TV so she could hear more of our conversation. My happy glance turned to Pein, who was fiercely glaring at me.

"I missed you too babe! How are you?" I huffed and rolled my eyes. Pein wanted me to put it on speaker again, so EVERYONE could hear our lovey dovey conversation. I was pissed but I did it anyways.

"_I'm fine, Just now got off of work now. Guess what sweet cheeks?" _I could see from the corner of my eye that Iris was pretending to throw was shaking and rubbing the back of his head rather fervently.

I started twirling my hair and rocking back and forth on my heels. "What? What is it?" I was really hoping that he would finally come back home to me… I crossed my fingers and unconsciously bit my lip.

"_Baby I said guess! I'm not gonna tell you!" _I frowned. I hated when people asked me questions like these and expected me to answer them. "I don't know… what?"

"_Come on sweet cheeks! Guess for me!" _I rolled my eyes, I was starting to get irritated. "Honey, I really don't know."

Everyone started to groan as they knew that this was going to take forever.

"_Well if you really don't know then I guess you don't want me to come home and see you for the next year and a half."_

My heart stopped. He really did not just say what I was hoping he would say… I wanted to pass out right then and there.

"Um…What?" He began laughing really loud.

"_I said I'm coming home babe, for the next year and a half." _I stared straight ahead with my mouth wide open. It was getting hard to breathe, I felt the warm adrenaline rushing through my body so suddenly.

"_Hey… Baby? Are you ther-"_

"" I started screaming and jumping up and down, running around the living room. Then, I did this sort of movement kind of similar to my happy dance. I couldn't stop screaming, I was just so fucking happy, it was almost like hearing that you won the lottery or something.

My best friend's groaned loudly. Zach was on the floor pounding on it and saying something like "Why? Why Jesus? What did we do to deserve this? Where art thou O' Jesus?"

"Shut up girl." Pein finally said after he figured out that I wasn't going to stop screaming anytime soon.

I stopped and panted. "Hello? Bryson?"

After a couple of seconds, he laughed. "_Damn baby! Are you that excited to see me?" _I knew he couldn't see me but I shook my head. "Yes! Yes I am! I miss you so much I can't even wait any longer to see you! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?"

"_In about four days." _Pein cleared his throat and then I immediately remembered something so important.

"Bryson, I have something to tell you…" I started to frown. "I'm moving from Killeen."

"_What? Where are you moving to? Why are you moving_?" I gulped and glanced at everyone who continued to stare.

"We're moving to Corpus Christi…"

"_What? Who's we're?" _I froze. Damn It!I kind of blew our cover!

"I-I mean, we as in my best friends and I couple of other… friends? Hehehe." He paused for a second. Was he getting suspicious? Uh Oh…

"_Well, when you move there, let me know because I wanna see what you're living in_." I swallowed my saliva rather harshly. _OK… that's fine… He's seen Naruto anyways, so he shouldn't be that shocked… should he?_

"Alright then…Well, I have to finish packing up my things and what not. I'll call you when I get everything done?" I bit my thumb nail, waiting for his answer.

"_Ok Babe. Hey, tell you what. How about you call me when you move into your new house_?" I shrugged. It sounded pretty fair to me.

"Ok then. Well… Bye! I love you!"

"_Bye babe_." He finally hung up and I sighed happily.

"Why are you still with that idiot Jerr?" Iris asked, she was already packing up the third box of my crap, err, so to speak. I walked over to the couch and fell into it. "Because, I love him. Plain and simple as that. We've already been through this before Iris. You should know."

"That's gonna be a fucking problem. What if he sees us? Then what?" Hidan rubbed the back of his head.

"Good point… What do we do then?"

I waved off their concern. "Don't worry about it guys. He's seen ya'll before so I'm sure he won't freak out as much."

"I hope you're right kid." Kakuzu said.

I grinned at all of them and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry guys, Jerica Sanders is **never** wrong."

"Well, we're going to go back home and pack up the rest of our stuff. We'll be back within about two hours." Zach stood up and waited for Iris to finish packing my last box. "Yeah, we'll be back hon." They left simultaneously out the door and I waved them off.

I jumped a little when my phone rang again. _Damn! What's going on? I'm getting calls from left and right today!_ I looked to see who it was and I frowned immediately. _Should I ignore it now? No! Then he'll rip me apart limb from limb! WHAT DO I DO? I'm gonna die! Ooooh Lawd! _

"What? Who is it, yeah?" Deidara got up from his seat and shook me slightly.

"It's my dad! Everyone shut the hell up! NO TALKING !" I quickly put my phone on speaker and answered it. I put on a happy smile.

"Hi Daddy!"

"_Is this the fat baby?"_ I frowned in an instant, considering I had this on loud speaker. I narrowed my eyes as almost everyone quietly giggled and laughed. _Curse you father for using that nickname at such a horrible time!_ I struggled to keep my happy composure.

"Yes sir… It's me."

"_You doin' alright girl? I was just calling to check on ya. I have a favor for you to do for me_."

I cringed. I was kinda busy at the moment, but I guess I couldn't turn him down. "I am doing great dad. Just a little busy here, you know… packing and stuff…"

"_WHAT? PACKING? YOU'RE MOVING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" _I flinched a little as he screamed over the phone. "Yes sir, I mean… It was kind of short notice and I was really into my packing and all that_. _I guess I forgot?"

"_Well, don't forget again. Where are you moving to young lady? Have you seen the house?" _I rolled my eyes. My dad is soooo damn nosy it's not even funny!

"It's in Corpus Christi. And Yes sir… I've seen it, well in the pictures I have." I sighed and waited for him to blow up as expected.

"_SAY WHAT? CORPUS CHRISTI? DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THAT IS?"_

"Yes dad… I am aware of this. I mean, you can't baby me forever! I'm eighteen now! Anyways, you said you have a favor for me to do?"

"_You watch that tongue of yours girl. You know better than to get loud with me. And yes, I do have a favor. I am bringing some of my clothes as well as your brother's. I want you to drop them off at the Salvation Army."_

I blinked multiple times. Oh no… Not now… this was going to be disastrous. "Yes sir… Sorry. Um… Are you coming now?"

"Heyyyyyyyyy! Tobi sees a guy coming out of one of those things. He's talking on the phone!" Tobi jumped on the couch near the window and was peeking out of it.

"Shut the fuck up TOBI!" I covered the earpiece of the phone and rather loudly, I whispered to him. "But- But Jerrie-chan! The guy is coming up the stairs!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window that the masked man was peeking out of. When I pulled the curtains back and saw the man who was coming up the stairs I dropped my phone and literally fell on the floor.

"Jerica! Are you alright? What happened?" Kat raced to my side as well as Kakashi.

"Dad… He… here… outside." I was gasping for breath as I crawled to my feet and attempted to get everybody to get up.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Kat asked me again.

"MY DAD'S HERE! QUICK! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"OH SHIT! MOVE! EVERYONE MOVE! NOW!" Kat gently but firmly pushed everyone into my spare room and closed the door.

After a couple of seconds, there was a steady knock on my door. I jumped slightly and ran to the door, before opening it I quickly fixed my obviously shocked composure to a now calm and collected one. I opened the front door and smiled.

"Hi daddy!" We hugged for a couple of minutes considering that we haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks.

"There's my fat baby!" I rolled my eyes when he said that nickname again. Ok, lets get this straight. I AM NOT FAT! I'm very thin and healthy now. But back in my middle school and early high school years, I was quite a chubster. But after my eleventh grade year I began eating right and exercising more. Then after my senior year, I was back to being the lean, mean sexy machine that I used to be.

I quickly grabbed the bags of clothes. "Hold on a sec dad!" I ran into the spare room (where everyone was tightly cramped in at) and quickly dumped the bags in there. I power walked back into the room where my dad was looking at the pictures on the wall that were not packed yet.

"So is that all what you needed me to do daddy?" He looked at me for a second and then smiled.

"Well yeah I guess. It was nice seeing you baby girl." I was so relieved. I gave him another long hug and began pushing him out of the door.

"Whoa there honey. Trying to get rid of your dad that quickly after we haven't seen each other in weeks on end?"

Damn it. Was I that obvious? "N-No daddy! Not at all!" Just as he was about to buy my lies there was a loud sound of something falling and then breaking.

My dad then stopped walking. "What the hell was that?"

_Son of a bitch! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO! JESUS HELP ME! _

"What was what? I didn't hear anything… Hey! Dad didn't you say that you had to go pick up some groceries at the store or something?"

He raised an eyebrow and pushed me aside. He then checked my kitchen. No sign of anything.

"Are you hiding boys in here?" I began blushing hard.

"N-NO DAD! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'D NEVER DO THAT!" I rose up my hands.

"Yeah right." He opened the door into my room. He then screamed my name.

"JERICA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" My heart fell into my ass. My stomach was flipping and churning into my throat and my head was somehow thumping wildly in my chest.

"Uhhh! Sir? Here I come!" I ran into my room, passing my spare room. "Y-Yes Sir?"

"What the hell is this?" He held up one of the Akatsuki's long cloaks. I gulped and scratched the back of my head.

"Well uhhh… I…"

"Jerica if you can't tell me who you're hiding then I guess you won't be moving anywhere until you let me know."

Just as I was horribly stumbling through my obvious lies, there was the sound of the toilet flushing. I felt my heart explode in my chest violently as my dad bum rushed me aside again.

I followed him. "WAIT DAD! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

When we both ran into the living area, I almost tripped over my feet when I saw Kat smiling innocently and Itachi standing next to her… **holding her goddamn HAND!** He was wearing my brother's khaki cargos and a red aeropostale shirt. His eyes were their normal onyx color. What the freak? Was I dreaming or something?

"Hi Mr. Sanders! It's so nice to see you again. Did we scare you? Sorry about that."

My dad then smiled. "Kat? Is that you? Where have you been?" He then glanced at Itachi, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "And who's that with you?"

Kat's eye twitched just for a second and she gave that fake grin again. "It's a looooong story. I've been here and there." She looked at Itachi for a minute and then gulped. "Well, Him? He's… my… boyfriend! His name is…is Isaiah! And… he just moved here a couple of months ago." She giggled nervously and switched her weight to her other foot.

Itachi put on the most convincing and cutest smile ever. I literally had to control myself from drooling. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I apologize for frightening you and your daughter, we actually just now got here and I had to use the restroom. Kat was just showing me around Jerica's house is all." He put out his hand to shake my father's.

Knowing my dad, he stared at him with a blank face and then pushed his hand out forward. "My name is Jerry. Jerry Sanders. The feelings are mutual, Mr. Isaiah. Well, since you'll be getting acquainted with my daughter soon, I hope that you will treat her with the utmost respect then?"

My honey brown eyes almost popped out of their sockets and my face lit up with the most brightest red. "DAD! It's not gonna be like that! He's just visiting!" I covered my face and shook my head in embarrassment.

"Of course sir. Never anything less." Itachi pulled off that fake gorgeous smile of his again.

I gulped and nervously laughed. "Well! I guess that wraps up the introductions today shall it?" Dad looked at Kat once more and gave her a hug. "It was nice seeing you again Kat. You should try and come over some time and visit.

"Yes sir! Of course I will! How can I forget?"

Dad's face then went back to emotionless again. "And, it was nice to meet you err, Mr. Isaiah." He shook his hand once more and turned towards me. I was completely shocked on how well Kat and Itachi worked together to help everyone not get caught. I was surprised when Kakashi wasn't her first choice.

"Jerr, you know you should've told me that you had guests over! Also you shouldn't have hid Kat's boyfriend! I thought I raised you better than that! Well, I hope that next time you'll introduce me to your guests I hope?" He hugged me and kissed my forehead. Before leaving out of the door, he turned to Itachi and Kat.

"Please look after her, I'm pretty sure that you'll be going with her on the trip to Corpus. Give me a call when all of you get there."

We smiled and quickly waved him off, when I saw him halfway down the stairs, I immediately slammed my front door shut and slid down the door and wiped my forehead.

"Whew! That was TOO damn close. We almost got caught!"

Kat quickly let go of the Uchiha's hand and flopped on the couch. "Jeez. I'm glad that idea popped inside my head. Otherwise, we would've been screwed."

I panted slightly and the rest of the Akatsuki came walking in, followed by Suigetsu. Kakashi was the last one to tag behind.

"Wow, your father sounded pretty scary." Kisame sat next to me by the front door. I gave him the funniest look ever. I didn't think that any of the Akatsuki would even acknowledge my father in the category of 'scary'. "Heh, you haven't even seen him when he's angry. I would not be here if it wasn't for Kat and Itachi's quick thinking." Angering my father was one of the last things that I would ever want to do. Trust me, it was like watching Hidan go on a rampage times five.

Speaking of Itachi, he went back to his stoic self and sat down next to Kat who was fanning herself. "Does it seem a little warm in here to you guys? Or is it just me?" I blinked and huffed it was hot in my apartment. I haven't turned the air back on since last night because to me that's like the best way to even fall asleep.

I was about to answer just when Tobi jumped back on the couch and announced that my father was coming back up the stairs again. "What shall we do Jerrie-chan! He's coming back up here!"

My insides died and I jumped back up again. "Get the fuck out! Hurry! HIDE IN THE KITCHEN!"

Kat sighed and pushed everyone into the small kitchen and shut the door behind herself. There was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped the forming sweat beads on my forehead and cheeks. I calmed myself down and gestured for Itachi and Kat to sit on the couch and act normal.

I opened the door and smiled. "Yes daddy?"

"Sorry honey, but I forgot something important. Your brother and sister will be spending two weeks with you down in Corpus." I frowned. What the fuck? Oh no… Ooooo Hell no! It's already bad enough that I got over ten guests! GODDAMN IT!

"Is something wrong?" I blinked myself out of my thoughts and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Y-Yes sir… Well actually I was going to be busy for those two weeks."

Dad frowned and then tapped his chin. "Is that so? Well… They can always come now-"

"NO!"

His eyes grew wide at my sudden outburst. "Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes and bit my cheek hard. I quickly corrected myself. "I MEAN! No Sir, they can spend the two weeks with me in Corpus… That won't be a problem at all…" He smiled and ruffled my air, apparently pleased with my answer.

"Good… I'll let them know when the date gets closer and I'll have them call you three days in advance."

I gulped down the stress and forced a crooked smile upon my wretched lips. "That…That sounds great daddy…"

He gave me the thumbs up and kissed my forehead yet again before heading off down the stairs. I shut my door and Deidara came running back in.

"WHAT? HE'S SENDING YOUR KID BROTHER AND SISTER HERE! WHAT THE HELL, YEAH?"

Hidan and the others burst back in as well. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU ACCEPT! THAT 'S GOING TO CAUSE MORE PROBLEMS!"

Everyone began yelling their opinions on the current situation at hand until Pein stopped it immediately in its tracks. "Silence!"

I rubbed my forehead and began speaking. "I am sure that every one of you heard the conversation. It was either that, or let them come here now. I had no other choice."

"Why didn't you just turn him down then, if you knew it was going to come to that point?" Sasori asked with much irritation in his voice. I shook my head and laid down on the smaller couch. "It's really not that easy as you think Sasori. If I turned down my father's offer, I might as well be good as dead."

Pein cleared his throat as he felt another riot coming along. "We must deal with this choice until the two weeks get here. Until then, I do not want anyone arguing this matter with Jerica."

Hidan and Deidara groaned. I, on the other hand smiled and stared up into the ceiling. "Pein. I have a favor to ask of you."

He glanced at me with his cold eyes. "And what might that be?" I stood up and walked towards the kitchen door. "Follow me."

We went into my room and I shut the door. He narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this girl?"

I sighed and sat on my now bed that is just a mattress, I crossed my legs and supported my weight on my arms. "I kind of misplaced the object that is supposed to send you guys back home."

His facial expression did not change very much but the emotion in his eyes did. "So, until I find it, I have a proposition for you and your group of evildoers." I stopped to let him voice his opinion on all of this so far.

"Continue."

I nodded. "Until I find that crystal ball, and when we get to the new house, Can you please let the others know not to harm Kakashi?"

He stared at me. "And why would I want to do that exactly?" That, ladies and gentlemen was a very smart question. I mean, he's kinda right. Why should he tell the others to not kill Kakashi? He's their natural enemy. But right now, he's everything but.

"I know it's a stupid question-"

"Very." He interrupted me abruptly.

I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. "Anyways. I am aware that it's not a very wise question to ask of any of you, but what's the point of fighting when you don't really have a legitimate reason? Also, you're only going to set up a trap to get your cover blown."

The leader of the most powerful organization focused on me for a couple of minutes, his mind deep in thought. "I suppose you are right."

I nodded my head in agreement and smirked a little to myself at my wonderful idea. But then, the smirk went away. "Are you sure that it's going to work? I mean are they effectively going to listen to you?"

He smirked at me and opened the door. "I'll humor you." I stared at him with a dumb expression planted on my face. _Pein's going to tell a joke? This ought to be good._

I followed him back to the living room where everyone (except Kat and Kakashi) were either reading or watching T.V. He got their attention just by walking in. "No one is allowed to kill Kakashi Hatake."

"Whaaat? Why not, yeah?"

"I agree with Blondie for fucking once!" Pein glared intensely at Deidara and Hidan

"I will not repeat myself. I do not owe you any explanation whatsoever. That is an order. And everyone in Akatsuki will follow orders. That is all." There were no other arguments or protests about the subject. Pein left out and I smirked at Hidan and Deidara who finally figured out who convinced their leader to not murder a good guy.

After that rather important incident I decided to call Iris's moving service guy. The phone rung a couple of times then he picked up.

"_Jack's Moving Services, This is Jack speaking, what can I do for ya?"_

"Hi! This Iris's friend Jerrie Sanders. I was calling to let you know that in about five hours, you can come over and lend us your biggest moving truck. When we get to out destination, we'll pay off the bill."

"_Well that sounds splendid dear; we'll give you a call to let you know when we get there. And don't worry about giving me the address, Iris has given me all the info I shall be needing. See you in five hours!"_

"Goodbye!"

I hung up the phone and checked the time. It was currently two twenty four in the afternoon. I guess when the others get here, we can spend the whole fours hours shopping and the last hour gathering up all of our old furniture, clothes, and the other crap we don't want and throw it out. I rubbed my forehead as I started to stress again. I still couldn't believe that my bro and sis were coming over in two weeks! How in the hell am I supposed to put up with them! Will the others get annoyed of them and eventually kill them? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO? I sighed and finally came up with a conclusion to my problems and everything else in between.

Time for some drinking.

* * *

_**Iris.**_

After I finished packing up my shit from my apartment and helping the others, we finally came back to Jerr's apartment where we were unaware of all the drama that went down while we were out.

When I pulled up in the drive way of the apartment complex, the new girl Kat and Kakashi were sitting on the stairs talking. I got out of my car and went upstairs where they began explaining everything to us.

"SAY WHAT? JERRIE'S DAD CAME? DID ANY OF YOU GET CAUGHT?"

"No, fortunately I came up with a plan, and Itachi was part of it." Kat smirked to herself as she continued.

"Why didn't you pick me? I mean I wasn't that far from you." Kakashi raised his eyebrow and Kat blushed a little.

"I-I mean, there was no time to think. I acted only out of instinct really! Itachi was in arms length of me so I just went with whatever my brain told me to go with."

Kakashi snorted. "I see. I guess I can't complain. I mean I am normal looking… right? That's why you also picked Itachi, correct?"

"Y-yes… you are normal looking… Please don't take it personal…"

I laughed and teased Kat for blushing over something that was supposed to be normal. She only blushed even more and glared at me. In order to avoid her major anger issues, I quickly took my cue to leave her spot and go inside.

I opened the door to see Jerr sprawled over the larger couch with a large glass bottle in her hand. She had her hand covering her face and she was slightly shaking the bottle so you could hear the _sloshing_ of the liquid inside. _Was she drinking…Vodka? Where in the hell did she get that from? How did she get that bottle? She's only eighteen!_

Sasori was sitting on the floor polishing one of his smaller puppets and Deidara was sitting next to Jerr making a clay butterfly.

Zach gasped when he saw the blonde making another clay figurine. "DEIDARA! THAT'S NOT EXPLOSIVE CLAY IS IT?"

He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Get real, yeah. Of course this isn't explosive. I'm not an idiot."

Zach sighed a breath of relief and went straight into the kitchen. _Psh, I swear this kid was a fat ass._

I sat next to Kisame, who was fixing the bandages on Samahada. "What's that? Is it a toy?"

The blue-skinned man shook his head and laughed. "No, you said you've never seen us on T.V right?" I shook my head. "Yep, that's right. Why?"

He cleared his throat. "Then you don't wanna know. Let's just keep it at that? Shall we cherry?"

I looked at him as if he cursed me out. "Cherry? What does that supposed to mean?"

"You're a clueless girl you know that? What color is a cherry?"

"Red?"

"Exactly. What color is your hair then kid?" Kisame asked me as if I wer five.

"Red?" He shook his head and made a retarded sign. "Duhh kid."

It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about. "OOOOOOOOOOOH! I get it now! My hair is red! And so is a cherry! My hair's red like a cherry!" I was so slow… I should've know that…

Kisame laughed and rolled his eyes. "You sure are a smart one." I smirked at him and then crossed my legs watching Jerr gulp down more of the Vodka.

"Oi, Jerr's father's name is the same as hers. Why is that?" Deidara asked while making another clay bird.

"Her mother named her after her dad. Except, Jerrie is her nickname. You know, short for Jerica." I said from across the room.

"I see. That was fairly clever, why doesn't she talk about her mother." Jerrie blinked and frowned immediately. _Oh, touchy subject…_

"Her mother… died three years ago, just days before Christmas." I answered his question, only to watch Jerr walk out of the apartment to sit on the stairs, taking another huge gulp of the alcoholic drink.

Deidara frowned also, as well as Kisame and Suigetsu. "That sucks, yeah. No wonder she ran out of here that quickly. She never even once brought up her mom while her dad was here."

"How unfortunate…" Itachi suddenly spoke up. I guess everyone heard because it was completely silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, we have to go shopping. Jerr already called the Jack guy. He'll be here in five hours. Before she went on a drinking spree, she wanted us to go shopping for clothes for everyone." Kat walked in with Kakashi from outside. "But right now, she's in no condition to go shopping with us. Who all wants to go?"

"I guess I'll go then." Suigetsu called from the kitchen, he poked his head around the door.

"Same here." Kakashi also agreed.

"TOBI WANT'S TO GO! TOBI WANTS TO GO SHOPPING WITH PRETTY GIRL-CHAN! CAN TOBI GO?"

I sighed. I really didn't want Tobi to go… He was seriously going to blow out cover with that mask of his…

Pein walked in from the kitchen eating an apple. I decided to ask him permission to go since quite a few people were going.

"Hey, Pein. Me, Kat, Kakashi, Zach, Suigetsu and Tobi wanted to go shopping to get everybody's things. Do you mind if we go?"

Pein paused his chewing for a minute and then he continued. "Very well then, except Tobi will not be going."

Tobi stopped his jumping around and fell on the floor crying. "B-BU-BUT WHY LEADER-SAMA? TOBI WANTED TO GO SHOPPING! PLEASE CAN TOBI GO SHOPPING WITH PRETTY GIRL-CHAN?" Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his heavily pierced nose.

"No Tobi, You will go on another important mission later. But right now is not the time. Sasori, you will be taking Tobi's place, just in case anything happens."

Tobi stopped crying and ran into the kitchen. Sasori sighed and slowly got up from his seat on the floor. He laid his polished puppet in the corner as he came and stood with the group that was now going shopping. "Very well then."

"Why can that fucking puppet heathen go and I can't?" Hidan stood up and shouted angrily.

"Because you'll go out and start a lot of trouble and eventually kill someone, which will blow our cover, yeah." Deidara said from his seat next to the couch.

"No I wouldn't you stupid she-male!"

"He has a point. You're staying."

"BUT I WANNA FUCKING GO!" Pein closed his eyes and sighed while contemplating on letting the killer Jashinist go.

"You'll behave correctly?"

"Yeah."

"You will not cause any commotion whatsoever?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now can I go?" I was rubbing my temples as well as Kat, well; she was wildly shaking her head side to side, almost as if she was pleading with Pein to say no.

"Very well then. You better not come back and I here that you've done something wrong. Remember what I said about the Jonin Kakashi."

I shook my head sadly. Hidan? In a place full of breakable things and people? Hell yeah, we were gonna have some problems.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!"

Before we left we quickly measured everyone's sizes in shirts, pants, shorts and shoes.

_Well, here goes nothing. Let's hope that our shopping will be a success._

* * *

***Sighs***

**Done... **

**Tonight, I'm not feeling well, so I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter... :)**

**In the Next Chapter, Iris, Zach, Kat, Kakashi, Hidan, Suigetsu and Sasori-danna Will be going shopping for clothes and shoes! ;D I'm really excited to post the next one! Ahaha, I can Already tell you that Hidan will be getting in lots and lots of trouble...**

**Poor them... **

**Uhhh, I think that should be it for now. **

_**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED / REVIEWED / ALERTED THIS BISHH! I APPRECIATE IT SO VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**BYE BYE NAO! :D**_

**Now, it would really make my day if all of you readers would pleaseeee take the time to review and let me know what to fix or what you'd like to see in the future chapters (:**

**Thanks a lot guys.**

**&& Jerrie's Officially OUT this bitch!**

**Please! Do not forget to click that little button down there and Review! Please? **

**;D **

**:::: _PEACE! ::::_**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Time for Criminals !

_**YO; YO; YO !**_

_**ALLLL YOUUU SUCKA MC'S AIN'T GOT NUTHIN ON ME, FROM MY GRADES, TO MY LINES, CAN'T TOUCH THE KEVIN G.**_

_**IMMA MATHLETE, A NERD IS INFERRED BUT FORGET WHATCHA HEARD. I'M LIKE JAMES BOND THE THIRD**_

_**SH-SH-SHAKEN NOT STIRRED KEVIN GNAPOOR.**_

_**THE "G" IS SILENT WHEN I SNEAK IN YOUR DOOR, **_

_**I MAKE LOVE TO YOUR WOMAN ON TEH BATHROOM FLOOR, **_

_**I DON'T PLAY IT LIKE SHAGGY, YOU KNOW IT WAS ME CAUSE THE NEXT YOU YOU SEE HER SHE'LL BE LIKE ~**_

_**"Uhh, Kevin G!"**_

_**Lawlz !**_

_**Bro, If she don't know what movie this rap is from, then she's too young for you!**_

_**Lmfao! I love Mean Girls! **_

_**Anyways, I AM SO SO SORRY for updating super super slow! Life caught up with me so I kinda forgot... **_

_**Sowwie..**_

_**I only have one thing to say before I STFU, **_

_**HIDAN IS GOING TO BE A VERY VERY BAD BOY! **_

_**XD ROTFLOL.**_

_**Enchoy ze new Chappie :)**_

* * *

_**Hidan.**_

I was really fucking excited to go shopping with these heathens. I wanted to see what was in store with this world. But before we left the house, we had to get dressed in the clothes that Jerr's dad had dropped off. I had to admit, I was looking pretty damn fine. I checked myself out in the mirror and grinned.

We finally left that small ass apartment and down the stairs. Kat was too busy staring at that stupid leaf ninja to unlock the small car. "Let's go! Stop staring at him and open the doors bitch!" She blinked and quickly unlocked the doors.

I hopped in the car with Kat and that bastard leaf ninja; even that one girl that I choked out came with us. That puppet bastard and that white-haired boy rode in the other car with the others.

"So where the fuck are we going?" I asked rather gruffly. Kat, who was driving, scoffed and took a minute to answer me. "We're going to the mall first, to get everyone some clothes and shoes to wear for the trip. Then, we're going to stop by the dollar store and buy everyone toothbrushes and toothpaste. I really don't know how we're going to find clothes to fit Kisame and Kakuzu. They're so huge!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Well, I wanna pick out my own fucking clothes."

"You really think that she was going to pick out your clothes for you?" Kakashi chuckled and Iris giggled as well. Kat only smirked.

"What the fuck did you say you stupid heathen? I'll fucking kill you right now! Stupid bitch!" I guess Kat got irritated because she literally stopped the damn car in the middle of the road. She turned around narrowed her eyes at me. "Watch your fucking mouth! You know what Pein said about Kakashi! Do you want to disobey his orders?!"

I smirked a little at her outburst and shrugged. "I don't give a fuck about what that heathen says. I'll kill whoever and whatever the hell I want!" I really didn't give two shits about what leader said. I was my own person and I was going to take advantage of that. I mean, wouldn't you? Yeah, I thought so too.

The other car stopped rather abruptly as well and Zach rolled down the passenger window.

"What's going on? What happened?" Iris rolled down her window and answered his question. "Don't worry about it! Kat just got a little mad is all. We're all good."

Kat huffed and pulled off again, she was driving pretty fast. Just as I was about to get into another fight with that stupid Kakashi, Kat quickly parked into the lot and jumped out with the Jonin by her side. What the hell? These bastards are fucking leaving me! I had a hard time getting out of this stupid, small car; I almost broke the door handle trying to get out.

"Let's go you idiot. Get out." Sasori turned around and continued to walk with the others. I growled under my breath and quickly opened the door and stepped out.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I rubbed my head fervently as I had just hit it on top of the roof of that damn vehicle, or whatever the hell it was. Iris was clutching her stomach as she was laughing at what just happened to me. Kat was holding her mouth as she was giggling to herself as well.

I was about to start yelling at them, but when I caught a glimpse of this new building we were facing, I was speechless for the first time in a while.

"This place is huge!" Suigetsu stood next to Zach who was drinking something out of a black can with a green scratch mark on it.

"Yeah, it is quite a large place." Kakashi added in as well.

"Well, instead of checking out the front of it, how about we go inside and begin our mission. We only have four hours to get this crap done. Let's go." Kat pulled my hand and Kakashi's into the large building.

When we stepped up to the door, it opened automatically. I mean without anyone touching it! THAT WAS SO COOL! I stopped Kat from pulling me and I backed up.

"Wait; did you see what that door did? I stepped back out of the doorway and it closed. I stepped back in, it opened again by itself. I was really amazed by this weird thing. After about five tries, Kat and everyone else got bored and continued on with the 'mission'. I decided to follow them since I wasn't very fond of getting lost.

As we were walking down the crowded path of the huge store, I found that every girl I passed stared at me and the others. At first I wasn't the least bothered by it but then after a few more looks I got irritated. "Why the fuck are these bitches staring at us?"

"I agree. I mean we aren't attracting that much attention are we?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. And Iris laughed yet again. "All of you look fine. Literally. They're looking at you because they think you're gorgeous as hell." She nudged Sasori. "Heh, you thinkin' about getting' some tonight? Those girls are seriously drooling over you."

He rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. "I could care less about what these girls are thinking about. Nothing about them interests me. I just want to hurry up and get out of here. I'd hate to keep those moving services waiting."

When I heard what Iris said, I calmed down a little and smirked at the staring girls. I mean, I knew I was a hot guy but back in my world, the girls didn't really swoon over me as much. Well maybe because they knew I was a bad guy. Oh well, right?

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DEBS! I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING IN THERE!" Iris quickly forgot about us and pushed through the tight crowd to get into the store. Kat sighed and continued on into the store. "American Eagle and Old Navy. Hmm, I think we can find some cute clothes for you guys in there." She turned into the mini store and we followed.

Zach and Suigetsu quickly went their separate ways in the store to pick out some clothes. I was super excited.

"Okay guys, just pick out what you like while I find some nice clothes for the other boys. Um, Sasori? When you finish picking out a couple of pairs of clothes, can you please help me find what Deidara likes? I mean, I know you don't pay attention to what he wears and all, but can you at least give me a couple of hints on what he likes?" Sasori nodded and went off somewhere deep into the store. Kakashi stuck by Kat as she went through the racks of shorts.

"Oh, and by the way guys! You're all in Texas so it gets pretty hot down here, so I suggest that you all pick out some shorts and short-sleeved shirts. Especially you Suigetsu, you know how you get tired easily because of your quick dehydration and all." I laughed out loud because he was a wuss. I mean, he gets tired way too easily.

Kat shushed me and continued around the store to pick out the rest of the clothes; her arm was already full of shorts and shirts. I walked around a little in the store and picked out a few pairs of shorts and three shirts. I had to admit, these clothes weren't half bad. Now to find some other shoes to wear. I wonder what they look like…

As I was already done picking out my share of clothes, I went back to Kat, who had two armfuls of clothes. Sasori came back as well with clothes in his hand with everyone else. Kakashi finished picking out his clothes too.

"What else is on the menu boss?" Zach asked the busy-looking red-head. She was checking her list of sizes for the guys who stayed at Jerr's house. She wiped her cheek and sighed.

"Well, now I have everyone else's clothes, I need to find sizes for Kisame and Kakuzu." Just as she was about to explain something else, Iris came in with about six bags in her hand.

"So I bought Jerr and I some dresses from Deb's! They're so cute! I even bought the matching sandals that wrap around your ankle too! They're gorgeous!" She grinned happily while holding up the full bags in the air. Everyone else smiled except Sasori and me. I, on the other hand was ready to leave this place.

"That's great. Hey, do you mind showing the guys the rest of the tour around here for shoes? I still need to pick out Kisame and Kakuzu's clothes. When you finish, you can go to the car and put them up."

Iris only grinned and began pulling Sasori with one hand and Suigetsu in the other. "C'mon guys! Lets go pick out some cute shoes! I'll pay for everything that you have! Then we'll go pick out some perfume for everyone! Gotta look and smell good for the ladies right? ZACH! LET'S GOOOOOOO!"

"Perfume? I think you mean cologne. It's for men. Perfume is for girls…" Kat rubbed the back of her head, muttering after Iris, who was now pulling the puppet master and the water style user (Suigetsu by the way kids, if you got confused). Zach shrugged and happily followed behind them. That chick wasn't too smart was she?

Anyways, I was already bored and wanted Kat to hurry up and pick out those loser's clothes. I wanted to see the shoes, and smell the cologne. Jeez, women always take so fucking long in everything whether it was taking a shower to going grocery shopping. Tch, sometimes I hate women.

"Hurry up bitch, I wanna see the shoes." She glared at me for a minute and continued to raid rack after rack. "I'll take you when I'm finished looking for the proper clothes that your comrades need. In the meantime, why don't you look around?" She walked over to the next clothing rack after picking out two pairs of shorts while that stupid gray-haired ninja followed her. She pointed to the back of the store and rolled her eyes. "And stop calling me that. I'm pretty sure by now you know my name. Use it."

I scowled and rolled my eyes. _Who the hell was she talking to? She wasn't talking to me like that_! I sighed and trudged over to the cologne side. I didn't know that they had one in here. I was hella excited to smell all of these different types of scents. I mean, I HAD to smell good. Heh.

After a few minutes of raiding each bottle, I finally came upon the correct smell that I thought could fit me best. I turned back around to see a couple of guys hitting on Kat and she had her arms crossed with an irritated look on her face.

"Hey baby-face, why are you picking out those clothes when you could be spending time with us?" A blonde-haired boy with tattoos grabbed her arm and another dark-haired one with a beanie on his head was about to grab her from behind. I saw Kat grit her teeth and slapped the blonde-haired boy's hand away from her. She then pushed off the dark-haired boy. "Hand's off buddy! I'm not interested whatsoever in any of you, so piss off and leave."

I raised an eyebrow as they tried their moves on her again. _Where in the fuck is that gray-haired bastard? Shouldn't he have been next to her?_

"Ooooh, such a bad girl you are! Now, Now. Be a good little girl and come with us. We saw you across the hall in that store over there and we couldn't help but come and talk to you." The blonde attempted to touch her butt.

"Such a sexy ass vixen you are, why won't you come with us? We ain't gonna bite you." The dark-haired boy smirked and clutched her arm.

Kat was furious. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! WHO IN THE HELL TO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING TOWARDS ME THINKING YOU COULD SEDUCE ME! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR A LADY?" Another woman came from the back of the mini store with much fear in her eyes. She had a phone in her hand while she watched that red-head scream her head off.

The red-head was about to slap the blonde but before she could, I was already over there in a matter of seconds punching the shit out of both boys.

I sent those bastards flying like a fucking butterfly. Kat gasped and watched as they landed in a pile of those weird fake-looking people with clothes on them facing the glass window. After tumbling into the fake people, they smashed into the glass windows subsequently, breaking them.

I blinked and finally remembered what I just did. _Oh shit… Did I just do that? HELL YEAH!_

My thoughts were broken when there was screaming and shouting immediately after those boys hit the floor. I could see down the hall that there were about ten security guards running up our way.

"OH GOD! THEY'RE NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE! OH MY GODD!" There was a crowd of people around those shitbags. _Oops, I did it again…_

Kakashi came in with a couple of bags and was looking rather shocked. He stopped then ran towards Kat who was gaping at the dead boys. The Konoha ninja quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled the girl out of there.

I was left with ten guards pointing these weird ass looking weapons towards me.

_Shit._

* * *

_**Kat.**_

Everything was happening so damn fast. First I was yelling at some dirtbags that were hitting on me and then Hidan appeared right in front of me and punched them dead.

Kakashi was holding my hand with his right hand and the bags floating in the air on his left. I was running through the screaming crowds and finally found everyone standing in the middle of the frightened and shocked crowds that were running to and from the crime scene.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE'S HIDAN?" Iris was jumping up and down and I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. "Come on guys! Let's go! HURRY UP!"

My now aching heart was beating a billion times per millisecond. I mean seriously guys, I was about to die a painful death from heart failure. Sasori and Suigetsu immediately passed us and continued in front.

I bit my lip when I saw the exit. Zach was sitting on a random thick pole getting ready to light a cigarette. His bags were on the ground next to him. He saw that everyone was running and screaming but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you guys running away? Did somebody die? Where's Hidan?" We passed him and then Iris stopped. She ran back and pulled him off the pole and dragged him along to the car.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"NOOO! WAIT! I DROPPED MY CIGARETTE! PLEASEE! IT WAS MY LAST ONEEEEEEE!"

"FUCK YOUR CIGARETTE! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW PACK LATER! NOW RUN!"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BUY CIGARETTES!"

I squeezed Kakashi's hand while we ran faster, I knew Hidan killed those two boys… There was a bunch of security cameras around too! Oh God, there was even a woman who witnessed the whole thing… In about a few days, I was going to be famous.

"THERE! I SEE THE CAR'S!" Suigetsu screamed from the front. I was starting to get tired and my legs were getting heavier as I made every painful step. I began slowing down, but just when I was about to give up and fall to the ground, Kakashi quickly swooped me up in less than a second and ran faster. "Sorry Kat, but you were gonna slow us down."

I nodded and looked over his shoulder; three guards were far from us, but still. They were running with guns in their hands. One of them had a walkie talkie and was screaming random words that I couldn't hear.

"Get in! NOW!" Kakashi gently put me down and I was shaking. I've never been so scared in my life. I've been through some crazy crap in my life too! But this was beyond frightening. I threw the unbagged clothes on top of my car and whipped out my keys. _Oh shit… I just stole hundreds of dollars worth of freaking clothes… go fucking me. _I looked above my small car to see Hidan running out, with blood on his hands.

He quickly kicked two of the guards that were getting closer to us and simply pushed the last one with much force. I was panting so hard, I could barely catch my breath. I glanced back down to find the correct keys for the car, but it proved futile.

"COME ON KAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP!" Iris was panicking just as I was. I gulped the hot saliva down my dry throat. I don't know what was going on; I couldn't find the damn key to unlock the damn car! _WHAT THE HELL!?_

Iris pushed me aside and instantly found the key; she unlocked the door and pulled the clothes that were on my roof in with her while hopping in the driver side. I hopped in the back, panting quickly with my eyes closed. Zach roughly halted to a stop in his car and screamed for us to hurry up because he heard the last guard call for back up.

Kakashi jumped in the back with me and rubbed my back, trying to talk me into relaxing but there was no way I could calm myself down when I knew Hidan killed innocent people even though they were asses.

I was flung to the back when Iris suddenly pulled off quickly and made a fast U-turn. She stopped next to Hidan and screamed for him to get in. The crazy Jashinist threw himself in the passenger seat with heavily bloodied hands. Iris took off quickly and turned perfectly into the heavily trafficked road. Right after her, Zach was speeding just as quickly. I was still panting and holding my hand on my closed eyes.

"Kat, calm down will ya? We're gonna be fine!"

I really couldn't handle the stress that was creeping up inside me. Hidan just killed two boys and three guards… possibly. Who in the hell knows what he did to other ten guards that surrounded him.

_**SCURRRRRRRRR!**_

Iris made another turn, zig-zagging through the incoming cars. I was sure that we were going to eventually get arrested due to her perfect speeding and dodges. Zacharie flawlessly drove right behind her with the same speed. The phone rang and Iris quickly picked it up, she put it on speaker so she didn't have to hold it in her hand.

"HELLO?"

"_Yo! What just happened back there!?" _Zach's voice could be heard over the phone. Iris frowned and swerved the car from other incoming vehicles. _Man she was really good at this. She could be a good race car driver._

"I'll explain when we get back home. Right now, just wait until we get out of traffic! Oh and you're a pretty badass driver! I never knew that you could drive like that!"

"_Ugh! Why do I always have to wait! Jeez! Cheh, thanks runt! You aren't so bad yourself! Now let's try and focus on getting back home before we get caught and our asses thrown into prison for fucking murder!"_

She grinned and hung up the phone. She bit her fingernails with her left hand and had her right on the steering wheel while pressing her foot on the gas pedal. We were almost home.

"What happened back there Hidan?" Kakashi asked while still tending to me.

"Shit, after you and Kat just fucking left me the security guards immediately attacked me! I couldn't do anything else but attack them back! But they wouldn't stop coming so I had to do something!"

My panting calmed down, but I was still scared out of my clothing. "Hidan, you just killed over seven people. Do you know how much trouble you've put these girls through? They can easily get arrested…easily…"

Hidan snorted and crossed his arms. "Psh, they shouldn't have attacked me the way they did."

We were then flung to the side when Iris made another turn down the street to Jerr's apartment.

"So Iris, Jerr taught you how to erm… speed like this?" The other red-head laughed and ran her hand through her hair that was sticking to her face.

"She taught me how to drift and just avoid dangerous turns such as the ones I just did when speeding. She's the main master at those techniques. She's really good with cars actually. Only because her dad had dealt with cars and she also had extra teachings from Zach, at least that's what she said. Zach taught her. I've never seen him in action until now"

She swerved into the driveway of the aparment complexes and stopped. She turned her head to the back and stared at me for a second. "Whoa Kat. You don't look good at all… You look sick as a matter of fact. Hang on, lemme back up in here and we'll get a hold of ya."

Hidan stared at me too with a blank face. "Damn girl, you look like shit." I blinked and shrugged while rubbing my head. I could feel the sweat and hair matted on my face. It was disgusting but right now it didn't matter because I was too tired to care. Zach swerved in quickly just like Iris and both of them perfectly backed in the parking spot simultaneously adjacent to each other. She got out and ordered for Hidan to wait until she came around to open the door so he won't stain my door with that wretched blood.

Kakashi offered to help me up but I shook my head and opened the door slowly. The others got out with their hands full of bags.

As I stood up and leaned on my car and huffed. My legs felt like that had anchors attached to them. I couldn't move. Just when I thought I wasn't going to make it, I took a painful step and grabbed the clothes that I just accidentally stole. As I walked up the stairs with everyone, I whimpered as my legs were throbbing painfully. Zach was too busy celebrating with Suigetsu about how we just avoided getting arrested and being in a car with two badass drivers. Iris unlocked the door and we came in.

Itachi was just now putting a blanket on a sleeping Jerr, who was on the larger couch. Zach and Suigetsu were still yelling and screaming about the whole ordeal while Iris was slightly panting and Sasori and Hidan were frowning. Just when I thought that I could take another step, my body froze in the middle of the threshold and I saw the room spinning and turn darker and darker. I dropped the clothes and was caught mid-fall by Kakashi again. He leaned down to fix his hold on me.

This was such a stressful three hours.

* * *

_**Zach.**_

I turned around to see Kat falling and Kakashi catching her afterwards. I ran to her and patted her cheek. Yep, she was out cold. The platinum haired ninja sighed and picked her up, stepping around the clothes. "Just put her back in Jerr's bed." He nodded and went down the hall with her.

Suigetsu and I were still talking loudly just when Deidara and Tobi shushed us both.

"Shh! Jerr just went to sleep, yeah!"

"Tobi says be quiet! Jerrie-chan is sleeping!"

They frowned and both walked over to the sleeping Jerr. I walked with them too and kneeled over her. "She finally got sleepy huh?" I brushed the hair out of her eyes and went to go lay down on the softest carpet in the corner.

"Yeah, After I finished convincing her to come back in. She just kept drinking from this bottle." Deidara ran his hand through his blonde hair.

I picked up the hazy glass bottle of vodka to find that it was almost empty. "We stopped her just in time before she got totally wasted." Kisame added in.

I shook my head and sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry dude, but it takes a while for her to get wasted. She can hold her liquor very well. She can get tipsy at the most."

Hidan groaned while walking into the kitchen and we all finally gathered in the living room and plopped down. We were all tired. Even Sasori was lying down on the other couch with his eyes closed.

"You guys don't look so well! Why does Hidan have blood on his hands? What the hell happened while you guys were out?" Kisame finally asked while sitting next to Iris, who was now sleeping.

I sighed and lifted my head from the soft floor. "Hidan killed a couple of guys and we had to hurry up and get out of there before we got arrested. Kat was super stressed so that's why she blacked out. The rest of us are just a little shook up and tired."

Pein immediately glared at Hidan who just came from the kitchen, washing his hands from the blood. "I thought I told you about causing a commotion while in this world. You know better Hidan."

The albino just shrugged and laid back into the recliner, closing his eyes. "I know that, but those guards were attacking me and I had no other damn choice but to put them out of their misery."

"Tch, Told you he was going to fuck up and kill somebody, yeah. They only got lucky cause they ran out of that place quick enough."

"Shut up you fucking wannabe man! I was only protecting myself while avoiding to get caught!" Hidan shouted from the recliner.

"Stop calling me that asshole. Besides, you failed at all of it."

"**SILENCE."**

The ginger-haired ninja stopped them from starting up another riot.

Just before I fell asleep, I weakly pushed the several bags of clothes towards them. Deidara picked them all up. "The other clothes are over there and Iris picked out some other things that you guys might like."

"What about the extra toothbrushes and extra toothpaste? " Suigetsu reminded me.

"Don't worry about it. While we where shopping, I picked up some. I'm about broke now." I yawned and looked up at the time, it was hitting the last hour for us to finish shopping. I really didn't want to get up, I was too tired, but I had to go ahead and set all of Jerr's boxes near the door so we can carry them out when the moving truck gets here. I stood up and went into the room where Suigetsu was already taking down the pictures and wrapping them up carefully.

I took a sip from his monster, (No wonder I still has all this energy stored up) and packed the boxes in the front room. I smirked and went back into the living room to sit down and figure out our next move. After about thirty minutes of thinking in complete silence, I heard Jerr mumbling and whimpering slightly.

She was waking up.

"Ow… My head…" She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her head. She then flinched when she saw the light surrounding her. "Hey… somebody… please, turn of the light right now? My head's killing… me"

I smiled and walked to the main light switch and flipped it off. She groaned and closed her eyes. "Dei-Deidara…" She said, almost to a whisper.

He looked up and grunted his response. "Looks like you're finally awake, yeah." She gestured her hand towards him to come closer.

"Are… they…. back…yet…" Jerr squirmed around in the couch as the pain got worse. "Can…somebody get me an aspirin or…something? I feel like the room is doing flips and turns on me."

Itachi, got up and left into the kitchen. I came from the light switch and stood above her. "Hey sleepy head. How you feeling?"

Tobi came running from the kitchen and was jumping up and down. "Jerrie-chan! Jerrie-chan! Are you alriiiiiiight?"

Deidara quickly got up and began strangling the life out of the goofy man. "Shut up, yeah! She just woke up and isn't feeling good!" The Uchiha came back with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here you go," He handed her the aspirin and slowly helped her up. She winced and whimpered as she sat up. "Thank you…"

After taking the pain killer, she fixated her attention to me. "Hey, you're finally back… How'd it go?"

I frowned and began fidgeting with my fingers. "Umm, I'll tell you later…"

She slowly stood up with Itachi's help and I caught her cheeks lighting up a bit. I smirked and shook my head. She really had a thing for that Uchiha. She then blinked and pushed him away gently.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it from here." She shuffled herself into the kitchen and a couple of minutes later her screams were being heard loud and clear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY! HELPP! WHAT THE- GYAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone got up and rushed into the kitchen, Jerr was shaking violently. Deidara came in last and Jerr attacked him, while whimpering and screaming. They both fell down on her floor,and she buried her face deep into his cloak.

"What? What is it? Why the hell are you screaming?" We looked around for an enemy but there was no one. She jabbed her hand towards the open drawers and everyone still looked around and I spotted the culprit.

All I saw was two cockroaches crawling in and out of the drawer. What was so scary about that? OH! _OH… _I forgot that she was terrified of those types of bugs. I sighed and pointed out the two bugs.

"That's what she's so scared about? A couple of little bitty bugs? What the hell!?" Kisame shook his head and left out. Pein sighed as well as Itachi and they left out subsequently. I, being the complete nice one, decided to do the dirty work and kill the little intruders.

After that, we look to see that Jerr was still tightly clinging to the blonde bomber. "Are- Are they gone? Did you kill them…?" She slowly looked up and then buried her face into the cloak.

Deidara sighed and slowly helped her up and out of the kitchen. "Lets go, yeah. I don't know why you made such a fuss over two small bugs."

We were already getting back comfortable again just when the phone rang and I Zach answered. It was the Jack guy and he was right outside with the huge moving truck. We ran downstairs and warned the others to stay inside and don't come out,

I was glad that he finally came because I was ready to get the hell up out of this stupid place and move somewhere else. The older man waved us off as he left and we began packing up the large moving truck.

Jerr was wimpering again as her headache got worse, she rubbed her head and finally got back to her feet. She wobbled a little but caught her balance by grabbed the arm of the couch. She made her way to the door of the kitchen again; Iris and Deidara stepped in front of her while she squinted. I was busy with Itachi and Hidan carrying down her heavy ass boxes full of shit down to the truck.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Said red-head asked in a serious tone as I came back in at the same time. _Well damn, it's been forever since I heard her being so serious._

She groaned and placed a hand against the wall. "Move… I-I have to finish packing my silver…ware. "

"Look here you," The blonde bomber crossed his arms along with the crazy and hyper Iris. "Right now you're suffering a major hangover, even though you didn't even get totally wasted," He made a funny face as he said the last part and Iris finished it for him. "So go lie back down on the couch and we'll pack them for you."

And as stubborn as she was, she shook her head and tried to push through them. But they didn't even budge. "Come on Iris… Please? I-I-I really have to…. Pack them. There's a certain way I want to place them in the boxes…"

Deidara gently pushed her back. "No way. Now do as we say and go lie down before you get super brain damage from that headache."

She was swaying a little and holding her forehead. "After I finish packing my silverware."

Iris sighed and scratched her head. "You know Jerr, I'd let you win all of our arguments, but this one is futile for you. Now get your stubborn ass over there on that couch and sleep!"

She was about to protest again but Deidara groaned and snatched her up, throwing the light-skinned girl over his shoulder and carrying her back to the couch. She hit his back several times and he put her down on the couch.

Itachi was standing next to me on the wall, watching the whole ordeal. "Very stubborn girl indeed. How do you even put up with her?"

I shrugged and smirked. "She's lovable. So I think that's what it is. Also, we've put up with her crap for so long now, it's already super glued in our bodies." He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up and almost tumbled over due to dizziness and nausea. The Uchiha sighed and walked over to her as she was arguing with the blonde and hyperactive girl.

"I'll handle this." He said and they reluctantly stepped over. He activated his sharingan and the comma's began spinning rapidly as he stared into Jerr's light honey brown orbs.

"I-I…Tachi…" She gasped as she glued her's into Itachi's red eyes. After a couple of minutes her eyes halfway closed and she was swaying harder. She then fell into his arms and he sighed, closing those eyes of his.

He straightened her blanket and laid her back down as she finally slept away her unusual stricken hangover.

When the incident was finally over, Kakashi stood up and walked into the back room. I tilted my head and followed him, walking into other room for a place to hide. I stuck my head out as the Konoha Jonin stared down the sleeping red-head.

I was then interrupted when I heard someone's phone vibrating. I quickly snuck out and clutched Jerr's phone. She got a text message, and I grinned from ear to ear. It was June. She finally contacted us.

_Hey, there honey! Sorry I've taken forever to contact you, I've been taking care of my mother, she's doing A LOT better. Did you guys move into the yet? Are the Akatsuki still there? Did anyone new fall through or what? Hurry up and text me back with the details chica! _

I smiled and clicked out of the message, I was going to let Jerr read it and get a proper reaction out of it. I set the phone back down and flopped on the smaller one. I watched as Hidan went into the bathroom and shut the door.

_Life is getting better and better is it not?_

* * *

**_Done with this bitch!_**

**_Like I said, I apologize for the slow ass update's and shit. Hopefully it won't happen again._**

**_. . ._**

**_Hopefully_****_ ._**

**_Anyways, How was this chapter for ya? I thought it was fucking awesome as shit! _**

**_Please excuse my pottay mouf. :)_**

**_Please leave your reviews when you're finished and let me know what you thought about this chapter eh? _**

**_BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED / ALERTED / FAVORITED THIS HOE! I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO'S READING AND REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN BETWEEN! THANKS SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_BYE BYE NAO!~ :D_**

**_- && J. D_**_aw**g's **out this **mothertrucker!**_

_**;D**_

_**DUNN FORGET TO REVIEW**_

_**. . .**_

_**PWEASE ? :3**_

_**Oh! And If you like this story, Please check out my new one called The World I Belong In. It's about a girl who gets trapped in the Naruto world and she get's kidnapped by the Akatsuki and works for them! Please give it a chance! **_

_**Thanks so so much! **_

_**CIAO!**_

* * *

_**B**a**d L**uc**k B**ri**an**_

_**::: Hangs himself for having so much bad luck:::**_

_**{ Rope Breaks }**_

_**ROTFLMFAO! i LOVE Bad Luck Brian's ! XD**_

_**Keep my ass rollin' !**_


	8. Hidan is a Jashin Damned Bad Boy

**_So Guess What?_**

**_I'm Sick. _**

**_Cool, Huh?_**

**_Cheah, I knows._**

**_So this chapter isn't very eventful as well. I don't actually like it... *Sniffs*_**

**_Just lots of Itachi and Hidan getting his ass wore out by Kat... _**

**_Pretty much it..._**

**_Enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

**_Itachi._**

It has been about a week and a half since we left our world. Since then, I've been uncomfortable with everyone here (with the exception of the rest of the Akatsuki). It was already hard enough to sleep with everyone in the same small room every single day and night.

I was really starting to get impatient; I wanted to get out of this house right away. Speaking of which, all three of the girls were still sleeping the rest of the evening away.

"Itachi, what type of genjutsu did you put her under? She's sleeping like a growing baby would." I was sitting at the end of the couch next to Jerr, who was curled up under the light blanket that was laid over her. Zach was finishing up the last of his drink when he asked.

"She's just tired Zach. Give her some time and she'll wake up soon enough." He sighed as he watched the emptiness of Jerr's living room. There was nothing left but the couch and a couple of chairs with the small television sitting on the carpet. She decided that when we get ready to leave; she was going to get rid of all of the furniture and buy a brand new set once we get to our destination. I have a feeling that this trip is going to be full of unusual surprises.

"So what happened back there? You never got to explain everything to me."

Sasori sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "As you already know, I was not there when it happened, but somehow Hidan just managed to kill a couple of boys, thus, resulting in utter chaos." Zach nodded, signaling that he understood.

"Well, since the girls aren't going to be waking up anytime soon, how do you think we should go about our plan right now?" I asked, watching Sasori with much curiosity.

"Well, right now, I want to call one of Jack's workers and have one of them go ahead and move our shit to the house before we get there." Zach interrupted and yawned as he stood and searched around for something.

"Why would you want him to do that, yeah? And what in the hell are you looking for?" Deidara shifted himself in the seat on the couch as he watched the dark-haired boy search for something that we didn't know.

"Because we already know that Jerr and Iris are the traveling type. It'll take us about five hours to get to Corpus, but with those two girls, they'll make it into an eight hour trip just by stopping frequently to look around and take pictures."

I was amazed by how much I had learned both of these girls in such a short time. It seemed that they are pretty much carefree and liked to have a good time while also examining the world around them.

"Well, Jerr likes to take the pictures and Iris likes scamper away from the group to look around. But still, they're about the same… right? So yeah, it probably might be a while before we actually get to Corpus." Zach finished his explanation, then he left the living room to go to the back.

Said man came back from the back room with a boxful of her items I suppose. Everyone inched closer to get a much better view of what the boy what digging around in.

"What are you looking for kid?" Kisame stood next to him, with his arms crossed.

"Jerr's… purse. She had a second card somewhere in this bag full of her shit." He pulled out a white leather handbag with sequins decorating parts of it. He then started rummaging around in her rather large handbag and pulled out things that even I wouldn't think that girls would bring.

"A curling iron?"

"What is that? A large bottle of lotion, yeah? How can that girl carry all of that crap?"

Then he proceeded to pull out many items of lipstick and small make-up cases. "Jesus! It's like an endless pit in this stupid thing!"

Deidara, Kisame, Suigetsu and Hidan chuckled at the rather harsh comment he made. Right after the humorous comment, it was quickly followed after by an awkward silence when he pulled out erm, her personal hygiene in front of everyone.

"Uh… What is that?"

"… A, erm… Tampon…" Zach blinked and stared at the object in his hands.

"Tampon? What the fuck is it for? Why does she have that thing in her bag in the first place?"

I could see how embarrassing he was getting so he slowly placed the object bag into Jerr's bag immediately. "It's for… erm, to stop herself from staining her pants. Let's leave it at that shall we?"

I cleared my throat and looked over to see Jerr smiling. _She was smiling? Hmmm…_

"Bry…son."

Everyone looked up immediately at the girl who whispered out a name that sounded familiar to me.

"Bryson? Isn't that her boyfriend, yeah?" Deidara took out some clay and began molding it between his hands.

Zach only rolled his eyes and frowned frowned immediately. "Yeah. But he's nothing but a piece of shit."

Huh. I wonder why this young boy had so much hatred for her boyfriend. Did he have a crush on her? Well, that may be the case, but even that girl Iris held quite a grudge against the stranger as well.

"Why do you think of him like that? Have you even met him in person?" I tilted my head to understand his resentment of Jerica's partner, if you will.

"Plenty of times Itachi. Too many times we've met him. I was literally her body guard for a while. They constantly argue non-stop and he always cheats on her," Zach clenched his fist a little and he took over on the conversation. "Though Jerr cares for him so much, she's completely blind to it all. She can handle herself when they get into arguments. Cheh, she's a boss on that shit, But something about when she leaves him. She's just a total wreck."

I raised an eyebrow at what I just heard. Could this Jerrie really be the naïve girl they claim her to be?

"She's a very loving and devoted girlfriend. She has never once cheated on him with any other guy. The least that she does is comment on how cute another guy is, but on something as stupid as that she places limits. She's a keeper alright." The dark-haired boy shook his can a little, as he explained the rest of it.

"But what we're trying to say is that, Bryson is not the type of guy he plays out to be. He's sneaky and conniving and likes to play tricks on her to keep truth from spilling out." The boy was still searching through her bag to find the card while he huffed.

"Then why don't you just tell her and explain to her how stupid she fucking is?" Hidan sighed and rested the back of his head on his hands.

"We have tried a number of times Hidan, but she loves that stupid liar. Nothing will stop her from loving him; she just has to see for herself in order to fully comprehend what we've been preaching to her for a couple of years."

"Uh… Did you say years? How long have they been together?" Suigetsu's eyes were wide

"Three and a half. That's probably why she's so devoted to him…"

I frowned. That is no way for anyone to learn. She shouldn't have to learn the hard way for anything. I've experienced these things for myself for many years. That road has been an unpleasant one. Though from her actions today, she is quite stubborn and headstrong. Just like that Naruto Uzumaki child.

"Found it!" Zach pulled out the same blue card as from what Iris had.

He crawled over to where Sasori was sitting at and picked up the phone from the receiver. He finished dialing the number and everything fell silent.

"_Jack's Moving Service, This is Cheyenne. How may I be of assistance for you tonight_?"

"Hi, this is Jack's client. I was wondering if he could send a mover to take our things straight to our new home tomorrow morning."

"_Why certainly sir! I can set up an appointment for you tomorrow around… eight o' clock? Is that a good time for him to come and get your things?"_

"Yes Ma'am, That's just great. Will you be needing our address?"

"_Great! And yes sir, if you can just give the address to the mover tomorrow morning he'll be good to go. Is there anything else that we can do for you sir?"_

"No problem! I'll have that ready in the morning for him. And no thank you! I appreciate your help! Have a great night!"

"_You too sir."_

He hung up the phone and sighed happily. "Third mission down. Now all we have to do is just wait for the girls to wake up and we can begin the long awaited move!"

_Finally. So all we really have to do is just sleep tonight and wait until tomorrow morning._

I smiled a little to myself as I felt a little bit of joy fill my misery-stricken heart.

"Mmmph…mmm."

Iris finally woke up from the middle of the floor and she yawned. "What time is it? Is it time to go yet?"

"It's one in the morning. It looks like those two aren't going to be waking up for a while now, I guess we should head on over to our houses and pack up the rest of the stuff and sleep right after. Do you guys think you can handle yourselves while we're gone?"

Iris was looking dumbfounded as Zach got up from his spot, and was heading for the door. She stood up slowly and followed him, putting on her shoes.

Zach then came back and quickly put everything back into Jerrie's handbag and packed her box with him. He walked towards the door, holding the small box in his arms.

"Do not worry about our well being. They shall be safe with us. What you three need to be focusing on is getting your belongings packed and ready to go." Leader-sama assured them as he crossed his arms.

The slender boy nodded and opened the door. "We'll be back here by seven sharp. So we can get an early start on everything. Are any of you guys' hungry? I can stop by a fast food place and get you something to eat since both of the cooks are out of service at the moment."

"No."

"Nope."

"No thanks, yeah."

"Tobi is not hungry."

I blinked when I heard Tobi speak. He's been quiet for quite a while now. He's _never_ quiet. Only when he's asleep… Something must be wrong…

Iris pushed passed through the two boys and huffed. "I'm going home. Goodnight."

"Awesome blossom. So I am sure that at least three of you know where everything is?"

Everyone nodded and he left out, leaving us his number for something that he called a "cell phone". After Zach waved us off he began yelling something trivial about how he wanted Iris to buy him a new pack of cigarettes (even though she was a minor) on the way home.

As he closed the door and locked it, I sighed and looked over at Jerr who was snoring lightly, her were lips parted as she took each breath. She looked very peaceful as she slept. Her facial expression was so serene, almost like an infant.

I blinked as I had just realized what just now ran through my head. How could those thoughts occur to me? Just as I was about to start questioning my musing about this girl, I heard someone moving around the room.

The copy-cat ninja Kakashi closed his book and walked into the back room where Kat was sleeping at.

Everyone shifted in there seats as it got extremely quiet. Hidan, Kisame, and Suigetsu were already starting to go to sleep when Sasori turned the volume down a little on the TV.

I guess it's time to turn in. Leader-sama decided that he was going to take the spare room to sleep in while we slept in here and Kakashi slept in Jerr's room.

"What about Jerrie, yeah? Should we carry her to the bedroom as well?" Deidara said as he yawned.

Everyone (well, almost everyone) turned their attention to Leader. He glanced at Jerr, who was lightly stirring in her sleep. He sighed and began walking towards the spare room.

"Let her sleep there. She'll be fine."

Deidara shrugged and laid back down, his hands behind his head.

Before Leader closed the door, I got up slowly, (trying not to wake Jerrie) and quickly pulled out everyone's blankets to sleep. I left out as he shut the door behind me. Suddenly, I became curious as to what Kakashi was doing in the last room of the apartment.

Very quietly, I poked my head around the corner of the door and caught him sitting next to Kat (who was still sleeping) on the bed with his legs crossed. He was reading a book with a small light shining in the corner.

I raised an eyebrow and turned back around to my comrades, who were already being controlled by the relaxing feeling of sleep. I slightly woke most of them up to hand them the semi-thick blankets. They immediately snatched them away from me and I rolled my eyes.

I was finally done and turned off the lights and sat back down next to Jerrie and covered myself up.

I stared up at the dark ceiling, my memories replaying over in my head. I couldn't sleep yet so it was the only thing that I could do for the time being.

_Will the Akatsuki be stuck here forever? Also… since we've been gone for a while how is it back in our world? If we do go back, will we change our timeline dangerously? _

These were the reoccurring thoughts that swam through my mind for hours.

Another thing, this Jerrie girl. From what I have heard all night, her boyfriend is not worthy of her. At all.

But who am I to speak because I do not know the young man. But by his actions, when she expressed her love to him, he said nothing at all. He never even once called her afterwards to see how she was.

He's not worthy of her at all.

I felt my eyes beginning to close slowly as the thoughts were fading away from me the more I tried my best to grab a hold of them,

It was no use.

Just before I let my body rest, I took another long glance at the sleeping girl. She was smiling in her sleep again.

She was quite the lucky one; to have pleasant dreams and sleep easily every night of her life. I somewhat envied her for that. For I could not even once have a good night sleep without having dreadful nightmares.

I guess that is the price I have to pay for committing such a terrible sin.

I yawned and broke my glance away from the girl and laid my head into the pillow and welcomed the incoming sleep that attacked me.

I woke up the next morning rather early. I yawned and slowly got to my feet, trying my best (and succeeding) on not waking Jerrie. I went into the kitchen, straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of orange juice. I sat at the table and took small sips out of the bottle.

My eyes caught a small book sitting at the end of the table, I set the bottle down and reached for little purple book. I read the cover of it.

_Jerr's Awesome Moments Caught on Camera._

Huh, quite a title for such a small book. I opened it up and immediately, a smile was planted upon my face.

It was a photo album.

Jerr was just being silly along with the three I spoke to last night. Excluding one of the girls. There were pictures of Jerr with her father, on a boat in the middle of a medium-sized lake.

In another picture, she was in the middle with a group of friends doing strange poses.

She was forcing Zach to hold her. She had the most prettiest smile I've seen in years. The boy just frowned while Iris and June were grinning hard in the background.

I continued to flip through the little booklet filled with colorful pictures of random people.

There was one that caught my eye. She was standing next to a guy with his arm around her waist.

Her smile was the brightest of all in this photo. I'm pretty sure that this was her boyfriend that she loved so much.

He smiled, but not as much as you think that he would, considering that he was with his girlfriend.

I stopped and frowned. _Why am I suddenly thinking of all of these things? Why am I smiling from ear to ear? _I was utterly surprised with myself.

I blinked and my smile went away just as quickly as it had come.

I was nearing the end of the book when there was a knock on the door. My attention turned to the direction of the sound and I quickly closed the book, sliding it back in its original place.

I got up and walked to the door, slowly opening it to reveal the two people I was just looking at in the pictures.

"Yo."

"Good morning Itachi!"

I nodded my head and let them in and they quietly stepped around everyone that was asleep.

"Damn, she's still asleep?" Zach shook his head and sighed. "She hasn't even made breakfast yet…" He then stretched his arms and rubbed his head. "Welp, they're gonna have to get up now that we're here."

"But wait! Before we do that, let's pack our stuff into the truck." Iris put her hand on the boy's shoulder and he followed her downstairs outside. I shrugged and went back into the kitchen

After thirty minutes, I heard a distinct gasp in the living room. I got to my feet and walked in to see Jerr with a terrified look on her face like she hasn't seen us before in her life.

She had the blanket over her as she stared at everyone who was sleeping. She was panting a little too hard so I stepped next to her and laid a hand on her left shoulder.

"Jerrie. Calm down. What's the matter?"

She stopped her rushed breathing and started to shake lightly. "How did I get in here? Why are all of the guys sleeping in here with me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Actually, you have it the other way around. I put you back to sleep and Kat was sleeping in your bedroom so we decided to let you sleep in here with us. "

She only looked at me as if I was speaking another language to her.

"Um… what time is it? And where is Kat?" Just as I was about to explain everything to her, I was cut off by the two crazy teenagers.

"JERRR!"

"Aye."

She yawned and turned around to see Iris leaning on the door with her arms crossed and Zach rushing over to her. Iris grinned as she watched the girl nearly get suffocated by the slender boy.

I closed one eye as she choked violently, waking up the others as she was doing so.

"Zach… can't breathee! Kkkkaaaaaahhh!" Hidan sat up and yawned for a second before staring at the people who were in the room.

She really was a loved girl, her nature was a sweet one.

"The FUCK is going on? All this damn noise in the morning!" He growled at the playful boy. He was still holding her in the painful hug and she was still choking.

I cleared my throat and he blinked, looking down. He then gasped dramatically at her.

"KKKKKKK-AAAAKAAAAHH!" He gasped and quickly let go of her,

"Oh lord! I'm sorry Jerr! I totally forgot about you!" He patted her back as she coughed and sucked in numerous amounts of air.

I sat next to her and sighed. Zach then began apologizing for causing the noise and waking everyone up. Deidara sat up and glared at the slender boy as well as everyone else.

In order to stop them from seriously harming the poor and hyper boy, Jerr looked over to Iris and began asking her a series of questions.

"So, what happened yesterday… You never got to explain to me." That particular question made everyone go quiet.

The red-head blinked twice and gulped rather hard. "Well, uhh… You see…"

"GOOD MORNING JERRIE-CHAN!" The masked man ran right past me and hugged Jerr. She rolled her eyes and attempted to pry Tobi off of her. "Good. Morning. Tobi! Now. Please. Get off. MEE!"

Tobi giggled and let her go when she was about to bite his hand. "Sorry Jerrie-chan! But you've been sleeping for a looooooong time, so it was kinda boring for Tobi."

"Tobi, please let her finish. Why don't you go wake up Kakashi and Kat." I suggested. Since everyone else is up, they might as well get a move on too.

"Yes Sir Itachi-san!" He happily skipped out of the room and down the hall. I turned back to Jerr who was smiling at me.

"Thank you. He was really about to work my nerves this morning." I nodded and urged her to continue on. I was really curious on how she was going to take it.

"Anyways, carry on." She crossed her legs and folded her blanket while listening. Zach turned pale as well as Iris.

"Well, um… Hidan… did some bad things while we were shopping. It wasn't exactly his fault though." She sighed and paused for her response.

She only quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head, still not understanding the girls' words. She glanced at Hidan for a split second. "Oh really? Go on…"

"So uhh, He kinda killed two boys and… ten maybe more guards? Ehehehehe…" He scratched his head as Iris quickly slipped around the corner outside.

Jerr could only stare at him as he finished. She blinked then fixated her gaze over to Hidan who was looking crazy back at her. Suigetsu tensed up as he was waiting for her outburst to happen.

"Hidan?" She whispered out.

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Is this true?" She slowly got up and rubbed her head. "Did you actually take the lives of innocent people…?" She walked towards him.

He crossed his arms. "Tch, Hell yeah I did! I didn't even hesitate! But only because two of the guys were hitting on Kat and she didn't like it! So I just stepped in to fucking handle it."

Jerr was slowly creeping closer and closer to him. She looked so calm, yet deadly at the same time.

It was rather intriguing how she could manipulate her emotions that easily.

* * *

_**Kat.**_

I woke up, feeling groggy and woozy. I rubbed my head and groaned. I blinked and rolled over on the other side, only one problem though.

Someone was in bed with me. _What the fuck? How did this happen? DID I GET KIDNAPPED AND RAPED?_

I slowly looked up to see Kakashi staring down at me. He was laying down on his side, his arm propping up his head.

I was totally going to pass out on him again. He looked so gorgeous… I wanted to snuggle up to him but instead I quickly sat up, the blanket wrapped around my upper body as if I was naked. (Which I wasn't)

My thoughts were then broken when a knock was sounded.

"Kitty Kat-chan! Time to wake up! Kitty Kat-chan? Are you awake? KITTY KAT-CHAN! WAKE UP OR TOBI WILL OPEN THIS DOOR!" I frowned. That nickname was like death… I sighed.

"Yes Tobi, I'm awake… Now stop calling me that and leave so I can get dressed." Rubbing my face, I shook my head and groaned louder.

"OKAY KITTY KAT-CHAN! GOODMORNING !"

That stupid bastard said it again… Shaking my head, I turned back to Kakashi and continued on with my questions.

"W-what are you doing in here?... With me… In bed…" I moved away a little, feeling quite embarrassed with a hint of shyness.

He only chuckled and yawned. "Well good morning to you too. I actually carried you in here. You and Jerr were sleeping for quite a while, so instead of sleeping in the living room with my enemies, I decided to sleep in this room with you." He shrugged and laid on his back.

I raised my eyebrow and relaxed a little. "Oh yeah… yesterday. I am so sorry if I caused any trouble for you! I was just… um… so confused and terrified. I didn't know what else to do…" I rubbed my temples, my mind replaying everything that went down yesterday at the mall.

"It's quite alright, I understand. That was a lot of stress that you had to deal with. I'm just hoping that Jerr can deal with it when we tell her."

We sat there like that for a minute until he asked me something that slipped my mind from when I said it.

"About that nickname you gave me. Kashi was it? Why did you call me that?"

Damn. And to sit here and think that I was going to get a little more comfortable with this ninja in the same bed as me.

I gulped and looked away. "Um, it was a habit really. Sometimes when I was frustrated and tongue twisted, I just called you 'Kashi' for short. Then I started using it more and more as I got to know your personality. It completely invited me in…"

_Oh no… Oh gods no! This could not be happening! I just told him the WHOLE reason why I gave him that nickname! HE'S GOING TO HATE ME! _

I turned a little and watched him from my peripheral vision and held my breath. He had his eye closed and he sighed.

"Is that right? How… creative of you. I'm honored to be your favorite character from the show."

I closed my eyes and sighed a quiet breath of relief. I was really glad that he didn't think that it was stupid or something. Then, a question hit me as I felt him come closer to me.

When I turned my head again, he was so close he startled the crap out of me. I shrieked and fell out of bed, landing on my back.

"Owwww… Shit that hurt!" Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, more or less... Um, why did you decide to sleep in bed with me? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything like that but, I would have thought that you would've made yourself a pallet on the floor. Or slept in the chair maybe?"

He held out his hand and helped me up. "Well, I actually would have, but the problem was, when I opened the door to go into the spare room, it was already being used by one of the Akatsuki, so I didn't bother to ask if I could use it."

"I see. If I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing, in order to avoid a fight of some sort." After pulling me up, we heard Jerr yelling loudly about something. Kakashi and I exchanged glances before bolting out of the room and down the hall.

"… SO WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE KAT AND LEAVE? YOU COULD HAVE AVOIDED THIS WHOLE SITUTATION! DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY COULD HAVE BEEN ARRESTED!?"

I saw Jerr clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Her tan face was a little red. Her wrist was being held by Zach who had his eyes closed, rubbing his head.

"Let it go Jerr, It's alright. We're fine now so just leave him be before you get yourself killed!"

After hearing her yell a bit more, my anger emerged as well.

I walk into the living room, stepping over the folded blankets. I was seriously starting to get angry with this guy. He hasn't even been here for a full two weeks and he's already causing complications for us.

"I WAS ONLY HELPING HER! I HAD NO OTHER-"

"Choice? Oh please Hidan! How dare ya use dat stupid excuse. Ya had plenty of choices. And truss me; takin' lives of people ain't one of dem."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes; Jerr was still glaring at the Jashinist who turned his attention towards me now. He raised his eyebrow and walked towards me, anger flaring in his magenta-colored orbs.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU! I HANDLED BOTH OF THOSE SHITHEADS FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING GET!? WELL YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I'M NOT HELPING YOUR ASS AGAIN!" He was in my face now, screaming at me.

"HELPING ME? HIDAN, I CAN HANDA' MYSELF! I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YA AT ALL! DOSE GUARDS WERE JUSS DOIN' DERE JOBS! YA COULD HAVE AT LEAST KNOCKED DEM OUT! I was beyond pissed, how dare he blame me for something that I didn't do!

Hidan stopped for a second and blinked. "Why are you talkin' like that?"

I stopped huffing for a second and blinked also. "Tawkin' lie wah?"

"Like that stupid! Why are you talking with such a weird voice or… accent!?"

I gritted my teeth as he insulted the way I spoke. "I AIN TAWKING LIE NUTHIN SO YOU CAN GO TA HELL AND BURN TA DEATH!" I rolled my eyes and stomped passed Kakashi, who tried to grab my arm.

"Wait Kat! Hold on!" I slapped the door of Jerr's room in somebody's face, not that I cared about it right now.

I flopped down on the bed and huffed, I was truly pissed at Hidan for killing all of those innocent people. I mean, I know that they were jerks and all, but they still didn't have to die. I pressed my face down into the pillow, breathing slowly, trying to figure out how to deal with all of this.

I knew that I shouldn't have let Hidan go with us. I should've known that he was going to do something as stupid as that. It's my entire fault that those poor people are gone. It's my fault for not-

My internal scolding was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door and I rolled my eyes. I turned over, facing the door.

"Kat? It's me… Can I come in?" My eyes widened a little when I heard Kakashi's voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away…" I shut my eyes tight, feeling the tears trying to escape my eyes. I really didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now.

"Please Kat, Let me come in?" He opened the door a little and poked his head around the corner. "Are you alright?" He came in and cracked the door behind him. I could hear Kakuzu snarling at Hidan in the background for the problem he caused at the mall. I blinked, the tears finally rolling down my cheeks. I sighed and placed my hands on my face, hiding the incoming waterfall that was about to crash.

The bed went down next to me and I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I sniffed and quickly rubbed my wet eyes.

"Relax. This is none of your fault." I bit my lip as he attempted to reassure me.

"It IS my fault Kakashi! Don't you fucking understand? I should have told Pein to leave that… that stoopid (stupid) bastard here!" I turned over, showing him my back as I sighed and tried to catch my shaky breath. At this very moment, the thought of seeing him dissected into many pieces sounded very appealing to me.

I heard Kakashi sigh. "I understand that Kat, but that's still not a good reason to sat that it's your fault. Are you going to be alright?"

I didn't say anything for a minute.

"I just need some time… I'm not used to all of this ninja stuff I guess," There was a silence, I could clearly hear Hidan cussing and Kakuzu's voice getting louder. Zach's voice was somehow mixed in the screaming.

Kakashi rubbed my back for a second and my body froze. "I know that you're pretty upset but please don't beat yourself up over this. We all know that Hidan's a complete idiot." I smirked and rolled my eyes, letting a small giggle escape my lips.

He giggled as well and I heard his footsteps fading away out of the room. I wiped my face as the violent noise died down somewhat. I started to fall asleep when after ten minutes; I heard another soft knock on the door.

"Kat? Hey there honey… are you feeling alright?" Jerrie's voice was heard and her footsteps sounded in my ears, along with another pair. I nodded my head, my eyes closed. I felt her rub my back softly.

"I know we just met and all, but you're part of this family now, so we're here for you." Iris hugged me and then I could hear her and Jerr walking out at the same time. After three minutes, another knock was heard on the door, I didn't say anything, for I already knew who it was.

"Get the fuck out Hidan; I have nothing more to say to you."

He let out an exasperated sigh and he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Listen here kid; don't make this more difficult than it already is. You want me to apologize to you? Well, sorry. There you have it. Now quit acting like a fucking baby. It's pissing me the hell off." I lay there on the bed perfectly still for a couple of minutes.

"Why do you even care?" I sat up and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned his head, "Tch, Stupid fuckin' leader, makin' me do this shit." I head him mumble under his breath. "It would have been super annoying for us as you walked around all day being an emotional wreck and all that shit. Besides, we even might have to kill you for it."

I blinked multiple times, processing what he just said. My slightly tanned skin paled right afterwards. "Just kidding!" He rose up his arms, trying to reassure me.

I grimaced at him and bit my lip. "Are you an idiot or what? This isn't a game to me you know." I clenched the bed sheets while I glared at him.

"It ain't to me either." He said he thought it wasn't funny but that amused smirk plastered on his lips told me otherwise. He began eying me up slowly with an interesting look taking over.

"Then STOP acting like nothing has happened!"

His smirk widened a little. "Well then little miss sunshine, looks like someone's angry."

I huffed as my fists began to hurt as I squeezed them harder. "You're a monster."

"Oi, there's no need to-"

"Get out."

"Look brat, if you feel like letting all of your stress and anger out, just go ahead. I promise I won't do anything to you. No strings attached. Heh, Leader thinks that I deserve it anyways. So just go ahead and screa-"

Before he could even finish, I began going on a tirade, screaming and hollering at him. I stood up and began pacing back and forth, rubbing my temples and stopping ever so often to take a breath before screaming my head off again. I don't really remember what exactly I had said. I just know that there was A LOT of cursing being thrown out in the air around me.

I was so busy screaming my ass off; I didn't even notice the door opening with _everyone_ staring at me, watching me go off on the Jashinist.

"… and, and, and YOU CAN JUSS GO AN DIE INA FUCKIN HOLE FAH ALL I CURR!" I panted and slid down on the floor, feeling sweat coat my forehead. I coughed, my voice feeling and sounding hoarse.

I don't even think that I have yelled at anyone like before in my entire life. I actually felt a lot better after that.

"Whoa ho ho, where did all of that come from? Shit girl! That was fuckin' awesome!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I couldn't take anymore of his stupidity.

The stupid fuck just laughed at me.

I heard Jerr and Iris walk towards me. They both lifted me up and I sat on the edge of the bed. Jerr then glared at Hidan.

"What? You gonna scream at me too princess? Well go ahead."

Iris scoffed and Jerr sucked her teeth. "No, I think that Kat's screaming was good enough for you. Even though you deserve more then that."

I was super pissed. I wanted to snatch his ass up and just beat the shit out of him for single handedly killing innocent people and acting like he was back at his home, just like nothing happened. Though, I knew better than that. I would easily have my ass handed back to me, probably even more than that.

Jerr hugged me tightly, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down as much as possible. "You alright now?" I shook my head slowly.

"No. But I just need time right? I can get through this. Right… Right?"

I asked with much question in my voice and I whimpered, feeling a headache coming on due to my irritability. I felt like this because Kakashi was looking right at me as I broke down, somewhat.

"Awe, that's so cute. Now how about you guys hurry up so we can eat." My panting stopped as I stared at him as if he were stupid.

This guy really was pushing my buttons today.

Jerrie and Iris tilted their heads and was about to scold him for it when the others did it for them.

"Hidan-san is a very very very bad boy! Shame on you Hidan-san!"

"You really are a moron."

"That's not cool. What are you stupid, yeah?"

"Hidan, I think that it's best if you'd leave." Itachi crossed his arms, looking rather irritated. Hidan glared at him for a minute, looking as if he wanted to argue with him.

"Hidan, leave now." Pein stepped in the room. Thank god, because I was sick and tired of screaming and arguing. I am just in need a nice and very hot shower.

Hidan reluctantly got up and exited the empty room. Jerr looked up at Itachi and smirked, almost as if she knew what he was talking about.

Zach then pushed through the crowded doorway and cleared his throat, a cigarette in his hand. "Okay, so right now we have to get ready. The truck driver dude just left with our things so what's the plan boss?"

Jerr sighed stood up. "Alright then, let's get ready now and then I'll explain the rest afterwards." She then snapped her head back around at him and snarled. "Get the hell out of my house with that. If I tell you again, I'm kicking your ass and leaving you here without us." Zach gasped and then grinned.

"Well technically, this isn't really your house anymore and uhh-"

"Get the fuck out Zach…"

"Kay…"

I nodded and laughed at the poor dude, Jerr must be really annoying him. I then pulled myself up, picking up the bagged and the unbagged clothes, handing them to everyone who they belonged to.

I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Before I opened the door, I heard Jerr squeal about how she loved the summer dresses that Iris had bought her. She even went berserk when she found out that she bought her two pairs of her favorite sunglasses: Large, black Rayban aviators and purple wayfarers. Both had the mirrored lenses, she loved them both.

I smiled as I gathered the rest of my clothing and opened the door. I stepped in, and abruptly slipped and fell on some sticky and cold liquid. When I finally felt the impact of it, the stupid liquid was already dousing my face and arms.

"WHAT THE? SHITTTTTT!" I rose my arms up just in time before the unknown liquid splashed on my brand new clothes.

I looked down and screamed.

And why do you ask?

Well, just plain and simple.

_I slipped in fucking blood._

I heard frantic footsteps coming my way. Jerr, Hidan, Kakashi, and Deidara were standing above me. They were looking at me as if I had just murdered someone or something.

"What the? Why the hell is there blood on my goddamn floor? What did you do Hidan?" Jerr looked disgusted as she covered her mouth and cringed.

Hidan scratched his cheek and laughed lightly. "Oops, I guess I forgot to clean up the blood after my sacrifice to Jashin-sama. Um… My bad?"

Kat growled and screamed at everyone who was watching, "I DON'T CURR RIGHT NOW! SOMEBODY GET ME THE HELL UP!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow and then glared at Hidan who was looking clueless.

"What?"

"Help her up stupid!" Jerr yelled, her hand still over her mouth.

"Why me? Why can't y'all do it?" Hidan crossed his arms

"You made the mess! So help her up you mean bastard!"

He sighed and then clutched the back of my shirt and jerked me up with one hand. The back of my hair was soaking with that disgusting blood, I swallowed slowly, trying not to gag or anything else.

"Now, clean this mess up."

"What!?"

Jerr almost gagged a little before stepping back. "I said clean this up now, or nobody will leave this place until you do." Hidan grimaced and pushed past everyone to get the mop, then I heard Zach following him to supply the rest of the stuff.

I frowned and looked at Kakashi who was shaking his head. He then left with the others.

I had a lot of work to do to wash this shit out of my hair.

Welp, I'd better get to work now I guess.

* * *

_**Kakashi.**_

After about a good two hours, everyone was finally ready. Well, at least almost everyone was.

All of the guys were waiting downstairs. Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein were sitting in the car, trying not to get seen by anyone. I watched as Sasori and Hidan tapped their feet impatiently, to be honest I was getting pretty impatient myself.

"Man, they sure are taking quite a while in there." Zach said, he was actually sitting on top of his car while he smoked a cigarette. I laughed to myself as he reminded me very much of Asuma.

I was suddenly startled when I heard loud music shatter my forming train of thought. Zach then grinned and started bobbing his head.

"Already son. Jerr is gonna love this song." He took another drag of his cigarette.

"_La la la la la."_

"_La la la la la."_

"_La la la la la."_

"_La la la la la."_

Iris was the first to appear out of the door. Her hair was up in a messy bun with bangs framing her face. She was wearing a summer dress that came up to her knees with sandals.

She looked pretty. Kisame rolled down the window as he watched her walk down the stairs, smiling happily at everyone.

"_Girl I've been all over the world, lookin' for you. I'm known for taking what I think I deserve, and you're overdue."_

She walked over to the car that Kisame and Kakuzu were in and grinned. "Sorry that we're taking forever. Jerr insisted that she must take a shower before we all left. Kat should be right down in a second."

I sighed and looked down, straightening out the end of my shirt. I then looked down at my shoes. Iris called them, Polos what it? Well I think that these are pretty odd.

"_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio, in that bright white noise._ _What I been missin' in my life what I've been dreamin of,-"_

I looked up again, and this time, I felt as if my mouth and eyes were sizzling. Kat walked out with a short, white tank top that came above her navel with this stunning denim skirt that barely reached her knees. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing sandals too, the strings were wrapping all the way up to her calves. She even wore her hair down with a dark blue head band.

She was busy reading a book, licking her fingers and flipping the page again. When she got to the bottom, she glanced at me once and smirked, before walking over to Iris who was smiling warmly and then she whispered something in her ear and the second red-head looked back up at me. Kat only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_You'll be that girl, _

_You'll be that girl, _

_You'll be!"_

"_Everything you want so let me get up there! _

_I'm the baddest baby in the at-mo-sphere,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you likeeeee!"_

After another minute or so, everyone began complaining more and more. Then we heard the door shut. Everybody looked up to finally see Jerr locking the door for the last time.

She was wearing a tube top dress the complimented her curves very well, the dress came to the end of her thighs and it was a dark purple. She was wearing black sandals that had a small heel at the bottom, it also wrapped around her ankle to make her look more classy. I blinked when I saw that she had a necklace that spelled the letters, _Akatsuki_ across her rather large chest. All three girls were wearing hoop earings.

They all looked great, but my mind was focused on Kat, who was still reading her book contently.

Jerr had her keys in her hand with her sunglasses on.

"Took you long enough. Cheh," Hidan growled at her, which she simply smiled at him and headed towards her car, getting in.

"We're leaving to go and drop off this key and go buy better cars than these. After that, we go and get something to eat."

I get in the car with Kat and we took an hour and a half, shopping for cars and "cell phones". Whatever that was.

I listened as I heard Kat, Iris, Zach, and Jerr talking about their brand new phones. Touch screen? That was something new to all of us I believe. When we hit the road again to go and trade the cars in for better ones, I began playing with Kat's "touchscreen blackberry"

Why would they name such a weird device after a berry? Hmm…

After another our, we traded off all of the cars and they bought two bigger ones.

I heard Jerrie say that they were called, Suburbans Texas Edition? Huh, such weird names indeed.

After the long wait, we finally hit the road, but not before stopping to get something to eat.

I glanced at Kat who was sitting in the far backseat with me, (Jerr was driving Suburban number one) she was reading a book and then said something that surprised me.

"_Get ready for the ride of your life Kashi_."

I only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**Done :)**_

_**LAWLZ. Kat hopped on that Jashin worshippers' ass! Hidan deserved it anyways. He's always a bad boy... I'm surprised he didn't sling her around like a rag doll XD**_

_**Alright! Next Chapter is the long awaited ROAD TRIP !**_

_***Sighs* I really wasn't feeling this chapter... It was a little too...boring for my taste. Was Itachi OOC? I think he was... Oh well I guess; I'll make him better in the future chapters.**_

_**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ FAVORITED/ ALERTED THIS BITCH ! YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY! I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO'S READING AND REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN BETWEEN! **_

_**BYE BYE NAO~ 8D**_

_**- && J. Dawg = OUT this bishh.**_

_**:)**_

_**Dunn forget to review for me pwease!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Pertay Pwease ?**_

_**{ Rep**resent **. }**_

* * *

_**B**a**d L**uc**k Bri**an_

**_::: Rips Tag Off Of Mattress :::_**

**_[ Life In Prison .]_**

**_Lawlz XD_**

**_See you guys next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Road Trip

_**OMG!**_

_**WTF?**_

_**WHO?**_

_**HOW?**_

_**Lol, I AM SO SORRY ! Again! I just finished moving and my computer was taken apart by those moving bastards! **_

_**Oh...and the rest of the days... I just didn't feel like writing shit. **_

_**So um... Yeah, so shame on me for that. But guess what? **_

_**I LURVES MY NEW HOUSE! ESH SO NICEEE! IT...IT HAS STAIRS AND...AND A POOL! AND...AND A BIG BACKYARD! AND MOST OF ALL...**_

_**I GET MY OWN WOOM! YES PEOPLE MY OWN WOOM!**_

_**After 17 long years of sharing a room with my kid sister, I gets my own room! Right before I turn 18...Wtf? I know Right? **_

_**Lol, Lemme shut up now so ya'll can read. **_

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING WHILE I WAS OUT ! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!**_

_***Kisses and hugs you all!* **_

_**Enjoy this very...very short chapter! **_

_**:DDDDDDD**_

* * *

_**Kashi. **_

After the long hours of shopping on the side, Jerr finally took us to get something to eat after Hidan's constant (and rather annoying) complaints.

I blinked when I felt Kat accidentally bump me; I looked down to see her gaze strongly fixated on her book, just like me. She was slightly smiling as she licked the tip of her finger and flipped to the next page.

I rose an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny in that book she was reading.

But before I go on about how our morning is going so far, let me explain to you all about who's all in this huge vehicle.

Well, obviously Jerrie is the driver. Next to her, (what they call the 'passenger seat') Itachi-san sits there. Proceeding to the back, we have the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, and Deidara.

Last and very certainly least, Hidan.

The third addition to the rows of seats, Kat and I are sitting comfortably here, just listening to the random (and rather violent) conversations. Oh wait. I forgot about Tobi. Yeah, He's back here too. Unfortunately.

There, does that clear it up for everyone? Great! Now back to the situation.

"Dude, you're such a fat ass, can't you stop complaining for like ten seconds? I mean Jerr does have stuff to do other than tend to your weak ass, yeah."

Deidara was sitting next to Hidan, who was glaring at the blonde. To be honest, I had to agree with him. We just got on the road again and he was already driving everyone crazy.

"Look here you fucking fag! You need to mind your own business before I rip that fucking tongue of yours out of your mouth!" He looked like he wanted to jump across the seat and tear into the blonde boy. But before anything else seriously escalated into something more dangerous, Jerr immediately stepped in.

"HIDAN! Hush! Deidara's right! I have a lot of things to do today and you continue to nag and complain. You better be glad that I even thought about pulling over to get you something to eat!" She glared at him fiercely and huffed. "And if you give me back talk, you'll be the only one not eating this morning."

I could almost hear Hidan grinding his teeth together, wanting to retaliate so badly, but his hunger got the best of him so he decided to let this one slide and shut his mouth for once.

The dark-haired girl smirked and parked in the parking lot of this place called… Taco Bell.

Zach, the driver of Suburban number two parked next to her and got out. We watched as Jerrie hopped out as well, taking off her sunglasses and straightening out her dress. She ruffled her hair a little, and placed her sunglasses on top of her head, acting as if it were a headband.

She walked over to the dark-haired boy, who was wearing a black shirt with pictures on it and red basketball shorts. We rolled down our windows, listening in on the conversation.

"So, instead of going to the drive thru, how about you go inside and get the food?" Zach yawned and leaned on the shiny black car.

Jerr raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "And why should I be the only one to order the food alone again?"

"Because you're waaaay better at ordering the food than us! We always forget at least two things when we go inside. You remember when me and Iris tried ordering the chicken at Popeye's and she didn't get enough for everyone, AND she forgot about the red beans and-"

"I get it! I get it," She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll go order the food. What would everyone like?"

There was an immediate silence after that, considering we had no idea what 'tacos' were or how to even order for the most part.

"Riiiight. So everyone will just get a mixture of Gorditas and Chalupas. Yummy." She smiled and bit her lip just thinking about it.

"Look who's the fat ass now." Hidan mumbled under his breath and Jerr shot him a glare that was rather frightening. She then glanced at Deidara and Itachi and her expression changed dramatically. She smiled warmly and then focused her attention back to the dark-haired boy who was grinning.

"But wait! That will almost cost us a fortune. I barely have any money left! How are we going to pay!?"

Iris and Zach burst out laughing. "Dude, we bought TWO brand new cars, as well as brand new cell phones, how in the hell do you think we got the cash?"

"Um, Assassinating the president and selling his body?" Jerr said to them and blinked.

Zach grinned at her and then glared at Iris. "Told ya that would probably work!" Iris rolled her eyes and scratched her head, I even quirked a brow at Jerr for that silly answer, whoever the president was.

The two of them took out their wallets and pulled out a considerably large amount of money. Jerrie's eyes widened and she gasped. "Where did you get all of that from?"

Iris shrugged and gave her "two hundred dollars" as I heard the others say. "We wished for it. The rest of our money is in our savings account, when we get home, I'll take you and Kat to the bank so you can get a fair amount of money as well. Now hurry up and go get us something to eat!"

Jerrie raised her eyebrow and quickly made her way into the fast food restaurant. Once she was out of sight, Iris jumped out of the car and clapped her hands together.

"Okay people, Here's the business." She crossed her arms as Zach lit a cigarette. "Jerica's birthday is in four days. We only have three out of the four to get home, start filling it up with brand new furniture, and tidying it up."

Iris yawned and leaned herself against the car as well. "During this time, a couple of us will be out and about shopping for her birthday presents. In the meantime, if she ever asks or begins to get suspicious, we are counting on you guys to distract her anyway you can."

"How old will Jerrie-chan be?" Tobi randomly poked his head out of the window, slightly pushing Deidara aside. "What are you going to get Jerrie-chan anyways?"

Zach blew out a ring of smoke and grinned.

Heh, if you looked close enough, his grin almost resembled Naruto's. His personality matched the knucklehead's said personality perfectly.

"She'll be turning nineteen, as for what we're going to get her, well, let's just say that she loves animals."

Hidan snorted. "Say what? We don't need any damn animals in this house! There's already enough shit heads in here anyways!"

Kat looked up from her book and sighed. "Who are you calling a shit head?" Hidan smirked and shrugged. "Possibly you too sunshine."

And just like the mature lady she was, she only rolled her eyes and stuck her nose back into her book while leaning a little closer to me unconsciously. "Hmm, I'd like to buy her something as well; I think I have the perfect present for her."

I smirked as I too, stuck my nose back into my favorite book in the world.

"Then it is settled. Is there anything else that you need us to do?" Pein asked coolly.

"Umm, no. I don't think so. We should be good. But if there is a change in plans, we'll send over a text to Kat so she can inform all of you later on." Iris finished and smirked.

Just in time, Jerr came out with about ten bags in her arms, Deidara immediately jumped out to help her, as well as Zach. She smiled and thanked both of them for helping.

She stopped walking towards her side of the car and coughed uncomfortably at us. "What's going on? Why are y'all staring at me like that? Did something happen?"

"Why nooo Jerrie-chan! We were just discussing your birth- mmmphhhhh! Mpmmmmphhh!" Deidara quickly put him in a head lock and covered his mouth, er…face or…mask. Something like that.

"Hehehe, what he meant to say was that… that," Deidara was struggling under Tobi's frantic kicks and mumbles.

"We were actually talking about how Kat is leaning so close to that Leaf Jounin over there. She looks quite comfortable actually." Kakuzu immediately switched the subject about something that made both Kat and I jump.

I blinked then looked down to see Kat literally resting her body next to mine. We stared at each other for a minute and then she inched away from me a little, stammering out.

"Oh!... I um… Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to myself." Her blush was evident on her cheeks as she tried to focus back on her book again. I cleared my throat and watched as Jerr was smirking at me.

"Well then Kakashi! You just got here and you're already trying to pull the ladies!" She turned her attention to Kat, who was slightly shaking due to the embarrassment Kakuzu just announced. "Kat already likes you so, there's no surprise there."

Kat gasped and bit her lip. "Jerr!"

The dark-haired girl only smirked and handed everyone their food.

"BUT BUT SENPAI! TOBI WAS JUST HELPING!" The masked man was whining to Deidara and flaring his arms. He was still making a scene.

"Tobi." Pein finally growled. "Get back in the car and be quiet."

I laughed as Tobi sighed and slowly stuck his head back in and sat down, crossing his arms.

Jerr got back in the car and we were on the road yet again. Just as I was enjoying this rather unusual food (without anyone looking, except Kat who tried to steal a peek every three seconds) Hidan interrupted my thoughts with his usual griping.

"Hey! Sunshine! Why would you want to sit next to that bastard when you can sit next to me?" He patted the small spot next to him.

Kat tilted her head as she chewed slowly. "Thanks but, there is not enough room for me to even sit up there comfortably. So, I'm good where I am."

Hidan looked taken aback. "Don't worry! We can throw the she-male out and then you'll have enough room." She only laughed and shook her head, licking the ranch dressing from her lips.

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said, I'm good where I am."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her back towards me. "She's fine with me Hidan. So no worries!" I smirked at him to add on to his anger.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear very well.

I was slightly startled when I felt Kat leaning on me again, the same book in her hand and her drink in the other. She was taking small sips as she read.

I raised an eyebrow but internally shrugged it off. Frankly, I was actually enjoying the company of a female.

"You're fucking weak, yeah. You can't even get one single girl to sit with you." Deidara stated out of the blue. After a couple of seconds, Jerr burst out laughing.

Deidara smirked and waited for Hidan's response. I was actually waiting for him to snap and start trying to destroy the blonde but he only stuck his middle finger out at him and crossed his arms.

Deidara took this as his cue and began insulting him mildly about how he couldn't pull a girl as easily as he says he could.

It was quiet after Pein ordered Deidara to stop picking on the poor Jashinist.

Just as I was about to relax even more while reading my book, I looked down to see Kat grinning while she was peeking over my shoulder… _reading my book._ I immediately closed it shut and she gasped.

"HEY! I WAS GETTING TO THE BEST PART! WHAT THE HELL KASHI?"

I shook my head and sighed, setting the book down in my lap. "Sorry kid, but this is for adults only."

She frowned and lightly punched my arm. "But I'm freaking twenty-two!" She then tried to grab my book again but I grabbed her wrist, snatching the little orange book out of her grasp.

"Heyyy! Come on Kakashi! Stop being a party pooper and let me read it!" I shook my head as she leaned against me closer, trying to get the book from my other hand.

"I said no Kat! I haven't even finished the whole thing yet." She still wouldn't listen to me, only pressing my body against the seat more to get the book.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING BACK THERE?"

We stopped our semi-wrestling to find everyone staring at us (well almost everyone). Hidan was glaring hard at me while Deidara was smirking away at the both of us.

"Hey Jerr, I think that they're trying to do it in the backseat, yeah." Deidara chuckled away as he turned back around in his seat.

Pein and Itachi were staring at us with blank faces. I had no idea what to do at this point, apparently Kat didn't either because her face was bright tomato red now.

She gulped and tried to pull off a nervous smirk.

I only sighed. _Oh boy, I wonder what everyone was going to think of us now._

"You guys better not be making babies back there!" Jerr turned around to glance at the both of us before turning her attention back to the road.

I smirked. "We're not. Just… only practicing for right now." Kat frowned and slightly glared at me.

"Is this true Kat?" Jerr asked, trying to hold in a laugh. The feisty red-head frowned deeper, a blush tinting her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

"Of-Of course not! W-why would you think such a thing!" Jerr and Deidara were roaring with laughter when she said that. I only smirked, finding it amusing that she was blushing over something that she knew didn't happen.

"W-what is this? Pick on Kat day or something?" She began to sink into her seat a little.

Jerrie shook her head as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Ok Ok, we'll stop. Kakashi, stop pestering Kat. Kat, stop pestering Kakashi."

I only laughed and agreed, "Sorry Jerr, It won't happen again."

Kat rolled her eyes and huffed. She then sat up and leaned against the second back seat, her head next to Hidan's. "So," She started. "When we get to the new house, when will you train me with your scythe?"

Hidan snorted and kept his attention forward. "Why in the fuck should I help you train?"

_Heh, so the famous Jashinist was getting jealous ehh? How surprising. _

"Aw! Come on Hidan! Don't be like that! Are you mad at me for what I did with Kashi? I just wanted to read his book is all! Nothing else happened!" She poked out her lips a little and pouted to him.

"Forget it bitch, why don't you ask that bastard over there to help you train?" She frowned at his childishness. I, on the other hand, found this sight quite amusing.

"You know what Kat? He's right. Maybe I can just train you in that area myself. As well as some 'other areas' too" Jerr began laughing again, Kat only stared at me, as if she was trying to grasp what exactly I was saying to her.

That comment lit the fuse to Hidan's bomb. "NO! HELL FUCKING NO! I CAN TRAIN HER MYSELF! SHE DOESN'T NEED A WEAKLING LIKE YOU TO DO IT!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really Hidan? You wouldn't be able to train yourself in those particular 'areas' let alone somebody else."

Deidara was laughing once again with Jerr, they both were smacking their legs as they were trying to catch their breaths. This laughter only seemed to fuel his anger more.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? What kind of training are you talking about giving her?" He gritted his teeth and squeezed the back of his seat

Kat only blushed, burying her face into her hands as she finally figured out what I was trying to say.

"Oh Nothing. Nothing at all Hidan." I went back to my book and I felt a smirk tug at the ends of my lips, teasing this guy was completely amusing to me.

I guess Jerr was finally getting tired of Hidan's rant because she ordered him to be quiet, as well as Pein backing up her demand.

It was exactly three in the afternoon, we were still driving and I was surprised at the question that Hidan asked.

"So why do you take up for that guy anyways?" The Jashinist asked as he was still facing forward.

Kat looked up from her book and blinked. "Umm, were you talking to me?"

Hidan nodded his head and sighed. "Yes Sunshine. Why do you take up for him?" She gulped a little and marked the page before closing it shut.

"Well um… I uhhm, he… you," She began blushing hard as she stumbled over her words. She took a deep breath before answering again.

"Well for one, because he's hot." My eye(s) widened as she explained. If I was shocked, you can bet your ass that Hidan was just as startled by that one comment.

"So you're saying that I ain't hot enough for ya?" Hidan turned around, facing her as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"No! No! It's not like that… Well, I didn't mean that… I mean, you're really hot too and all but… but…"

I smiled when she began looking frantically between us and she groaned, burying her face into her hands. "Dammit, how in the hell do I constantly get myself into these weird conversations and situations?"

Deidara and I laughed as she tried to shake the embarrassment away, but it proved futile as Hidan constantly eyed her like a hawk watching its prey. Pein and Itachi only sighed, shaking their heads at the awkwardness in the air.

"Besides," she started again. "I really like Kashi's cool attitude. But," She closed her eyes and sighed, "You're the only priest I've ever known with bedroom eyes."

Jerr started choking violently on one of those 'Chalupas'. Itachi and Deidara patted her back as she assured them that she was fine, she took a sip out of her drink and looked at Kat through the mirror. Kat grinned and then continued.

"Also, Kashi isn't intentionally violent all the damn time," She paused and frowned for a minute, while looking out of the window. "I've had enough of that anyways."

She sighed and nodded her head, occupying herself by drinking out of her cup.

"You know Kat," Jerr started, she was examining herself in the mirror since we stopped at a red light. "I think it would be pretty nice if you and Hidan got married."

My ears twitched a little after hearing this. "What?"

The blonde bomber tilted his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow. "Why in the hell would you think of something like that, yeah."

"I'll have to agree with him. Why would you think of something like that? She would only become his punching bag. Nothing more than that. We can't have that pretty face around someone like him. It'll only cause trouble."

I watched as she smiled softly and I shrugged, "I was just putting in my two cents in." Kat was blushing harder than ever but it wasn't as bright as it usually was.

_Uh oh, I hope we didn't upset her…_

After a couple of hours of watching the world outside and listening to Kat sing every song that she knew, Jerr pulled over to what was called a 'rest stop'. Everyone except Kakuzu, Kisame, and Pein got out to stretch their legs and examine the new world. Kat, Itachi, Deidara, Jerr, and I were sitting on the large bench, watching the cars go by one by one. Kat was sitting next to me as I was still reading my special book.

"So um…Kashi?" I didn't look up from my book, I just grunted my answer.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, about that comment you made in the car a couple of hours ago…" I blinked and broke my gaze from the book. She was slightly blushing and fidgeting with the edge of her short skirt. "Did you really mean it? Or were you just pulling Hidan's leg?"

I smirked and chuckled to myself slightly. "Well then, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you?"

Her eyes widened a little and her face was changing rather quickly. "Oh… umm, yeah I guess."

Just watching her face light up when I talk to her amuses me very much.

I might even have to call it cute.

* * *

_**Zach.**_

I was watching how Kakashi and Kat were sitting (rather close) next to each other and how Kat was smiling nervously and blushing. I smirked.

I mean seriously? He just got here and they're already flirting out in the open! Kakashi was a freaking boss!

I was sitting out in the back, smoking a cigarette, watching the cars speed by. I was kind of wondering why Jerr and Iris weren't fangirling over being in a new town. I jumped out of the large trunk of the car, heading toward the large group that was sitting on the benches.

"Yo. What's the plan? Usually you and Iris would be raiding this city by now!" Jerr laughed and stretched out her arms.

"Iris and I decided that we can raid this city after we go pay for the house and buy some new furniture, as well as figure out some of the sleeping arrangements."

I shrugged and let everyone else know what was going to go down in the next couple of hours. We had no time to waste since the people we're buying it from will be there in a matter of hours. So it was time to get our shit in gear and get rolling. Play time will be afterwards.

After pep talking everyone, we hit the road again, with Iris in the passenger. The next three people who were sitting in the first back seat were Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame. The last person was Suigetsu. I was getting bored of the quietness in here, It seem that Jerr had all the fun (and talkative) people in her car. I was rather envious. I only had three people that liked to talk and have fun. But even so, they didn't talk very much on the trip either.

I was stuck like fucking chuck in this bitch.

I looked at my new Iphone 4s. I was bored to I decided to give Jerr a call and see what was going on over there. I grinned and snatched my phone up from the charger and began dialing.

"What are you doing kid?" Kakuzu asked, his voice in a slight growl. I smirked and took a sip from my cup as I put the phone on speaker and set it in the cup holder, speaker side up.

When Jerr answered, there was loud music playing in the background and I could hear giggling and then yelling.

"_Hello?"_

I blinked as I tried to understand who was talking. "Uhh, Jerr? Is that you talking? What's going on over there?"

I heard laughing right after that. "_I'm fine Zach, we're just having a miniature party over here."_

"_I'm a- slaaaaaaave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it!_

_I'm a- slaaaaaaave, for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.'_

I blinked, shaking my head as I drove a little faster. _Was that Kat singing? Oh hell no. She sounded so much like Brittany… She has a talent alright. _

"_Shut up Hidan! Leave Kakashi alone! Jesus! Pein! Handle him!" _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"_

"_HIDAN YOU ASSHOLE! GET…OFF…ME, YEAH!"_

"_HIDAN! GET OFF SENPAI!"_

I flinched when I heard Jerrie's voice as well as other one's mixed in with the music on the other end, screaming for Hidan to stop picking on Kakashi once again, Deidara was heard laughing his ass off and Tobi was being heard screaming in the background as well. I just sighed and hung up the phone. I wanted to be over there, causing mayhem and what not.

My depression kind of went away when we finally hit Corpus, we stopped at a gas station once more to get everyone something to snack on before leaving to go and see our dream house.

Iris, and I were grinning hard, we finally made it to the huge ass mansion. We parked in the looping driveway and immediately saw our moving truck parked into place, we jumped out, with the exception of Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein.

Jerr got out of the car, her phone on her right ear and she was stretching while talking to someone. I looked over to Deidara and he was stretching as well. He then shuffled over to me and said that she was talking to June. I grinned and shook my head happily,

No wonder she was smiling like a clown. Hehehe.

After consulting with the former owners of the mansion, we finally paid off the five million and the elderly lady gave us the key as well as a small map for around to house.

Huh, who knew that there would be a map for something like this,

I grinned as I gave Jerr the key since she was begging us to let her unlock it.

Welp, this is it. This is where we'll be spending most of our lives here. In this mansion in Corpus Christi, Texas.

_With the Akatsuki, Half of Team Taka and Kakashi of course._

* * *

**_Whoop! They finally made it to the mansion! _**

**_Next chapter..._**

**_I'LL BE BACK TO WHERE I ORIGINALLY LEFT OFF! YAYYYYYY!_**

**_*DANCES*_**

**_Okay! So, was this chapter awesome? I hope so...I apologise for any mistakes I made because I was rushed by people to get this chapter posted!_**

**_So yeah... Hope you enjoyed Kat! Will you leave me alone now? Lol. _**

**_Anyways... I'm super tired now... I need a drink of Mountain Dew and a Hot Pocket and drool over John Stamos in Full House!_**

**_BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ FAVORITED/ ALERTED THIS! I wish I could give you all a cookie! _**

**_BYE BYE NAO~ :DDDDD_**

**_-&& J. Dawg = OUT this Hoe!_**

**_:)_**

**_Dunn forget to review pwease?_**

**_OP; OP;OP;OP; OPPA GANGNAM STYLE :D_**

**_AYEEEEEEEEEE SEXY LADAYYYY! _**

**_Have ya'll seen that video by that Korean Rapper guy, PSY!? LOVE THAT SONG... Even though I have no Idea Wtf He's Saying except for what I just wrote up top... lol._**

**_See ya'll next time !_**


	10. Chapter 10: For Lack of a Better Title:)

_**HAI ! **_

**_Jerrie is back with moar Akatsuki and Kat and Kashi! _**_  
_

**_Well, I don't have much to say but the following._**

**_TANK YOU KUMI-CHAN! I FUCKING LOVE YOU GURH! *HUGGLES*_**

**_AND YOU TOO SENPAI! THANKS FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO GET THIS CHAPPIE DONE!_**

**_No but seriously guys, If it weren't for those two awesome ladies, You would not be getting this update right about now. _**

**_Anywhore, Let the reading games begin!_**

**_W A I T! _**

**_Okay, I know that I'm a little late on this but I HAVE to get this out. Naruto Chapter . . ._**

**_*Goes to look*_**

**_. . ._**

**_. . ._**

**_. . ._**

**_CHAPTER 599 AND UP TO THE MOST RECENT ONE_**

**_..._**

**_WHAT._**

**_THE._**

**_HELL._**

**_OMG GAIS! I'M STILL SO SCARRED OVER THAT! HOW THE FUCK CAN TOBI BE SWEET LITTLE OBITO! STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT... DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO FOR CHANGING WITTLE OBITO! _**

**_WELL... IT WAS KINDA KAKASHI'S FAULT FOR LETTING RIN DIE..._**

**_LOL, OBITO'S PISSED THAT KAKASHI LET RIN DIE... _**

**_BUT STILL..._**

**_KISHIMOTO! WHY? NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE MY WHOLE IDEA AROUND AGAIN!_**

**_*Goes to cry in my forever alone corner.* _**

**_*Sniffs*_**

**_Enshoy Meh Stowwie. . . D,:_**

* * *

_**Jerrie.**_

Whoa! I haven't spoken in forever! Goddamn people stealing my spotlight! Welp! Glad to be back in business again!

BACK TO THE CHAPTER!

I was super psyched; I mean I was looking straight at our dream house. It was so big and gorgeous.

You know that feeling you get when you're so happy that you can't contain yourself?

Well, yeah. That's me right about now!

I mean, ever since I was little, I've always wanted a house like this. Doesn't everybody? However, I was one of the very few average people to be so young and get to a place in life where it takes people years and years on end to get to. My friends and I are truly blessed. It is such a rare chance in life to even get the opportunity to even share this moment with the Akatsuki. (Even though most of them are unhappy to be here now.) BUT STILL! I was so excited to be here!

So as Zach gave me the key, I held it up in the air like it was baby Jesus himself and grinned. "BEHOLD! THE SACRED KEY IS NOW IN MINE HANDS CHILDREN!" I held it there for a minute and then somebody tapped me on my shoulder and I slowly turned around, still trying to admire the wonderful key to the wonderful mansion.

"Yes? What does thou want you puny peasant?"

It was Iris. She and the others had their arms crossed while simultaneously tapping their feet, "Can you like hurry up? It's like ninety-nine degrees out here and Suigetsu is dying for water." I made a face at her and turned back around.

"Didn't we buy like a whole twenty-four pack of water from Wal-Mart for him?" Everyone groaned as I examined the key more.

"Yes! But he drank it all! Now please hurry up and open the damn door! It's fucking hot out here!" I tilted my head to the side a bit. Did she not know that we were standing in front of our fucking dream house? I mean she could've at least given this house like a moment of silence or something!

I sighed and slowly pushed my arm out to the knob of the fantastic cherry wooden double door with stained glass on both sides of it; I then grinned when I stuck the key into the key hole and turned it. Hearing the slight '_click'. _I stopped when I unlocked the door completely and everyone growled at me.

"Come on Jerrie! Hurry up before we push you out of the way! Suigetsu isn't gonna last any longer out here!" I frowned and then opened the door. Upon doing so, everyone who was pushing me had stopped.

The entrance was stunning. What I first saw was the ascending dual spiraled staircase, each step made of the best cherry wood leading up to the second floor of the house. Marble flooring lay under our feet as the light spilled from the bank of multiple windows from both stories of the mansion. Iron railings were bent in various shapes, lining the stairs and decorating them beautifully. To our left was the formal living room, it was big enough for us to get cozy and watch TV. Me and Iris were literally clinging to each other. It was too good to be true.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFEEEEE?" Zach immediately tackled the gorgeous marble floor and hugged it. Kat stood next to me and grinned happily. "Talk about beautiful huh?"

I nodded my head and kicked off my sandals, feeling the smooth and cold marble under my bare feet. I skipped over Zach to the formal dining room. I almost fell in mid-skip. The dining area was on the right of the large stairs. It was equipped with a long black table with elegant high backed dining chairs. I was definitely in love.

"OH. MY. GOD! DO YOU SEE THIS PEOPLE?" I was holding my chest as I slowly walked towards the table. I pulled one of the chairs back and sat down in it. I laid my head down on the glossy onyx table and I was grinning from ear to ear, I loved it.

"GUYS! CHECK OUT THIS ROOM!" Iris was heard from the back of the stairs. Everyone quickly followed her voice. Once we all got to the back of the staircase, we were staring at a door.

"What does it do?" Kisame asked. Everyone shrugged and Iris reached out for the knob. I gasped dramatically when the door opened up.

"So what the hell is it?" Hidan scratched his head. Oh boy, this dude wasn't the smartest was he? Oh well I guess.

Zach immediately grinned when he saw the numerous glass bottles stocked in little cubbies. It was a wine room. There was over twenty bottles in this bitch.

You know what I'm thinking right? Right? Well if you don't know, I'll freaking tell you. Two words.

Party. Tonight.

Swag.

Sooo umm yeah. We're gonna have a couple of sips of this delectable wine to celebrate. Chehehe, I just used one of those smart words.

Anyways, when we walked inside, it was small but enough to fit about four people inside. I was really excited that we had something like this. It was truly amazing. After another minute of inspecting everything, I got bored so I pulled Deidara and Itachi with me upstairs,

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" I could hear Deidara groan as I pulled them harder with me. "Jerr! We can walk on our own, yeah!"

I gasped when we got to the last step of the stairway. It was so pretty, I ran my hands along the thin, black railing that lined the stairway as I looked around and examined the hallway of the staircase. I walked into the study room and library. I ran over to the books that were stored in their rightful places. There was a round table that sat in the middle of the study room. After that, we finally went down to the bedrooms. Which most of them were all located upstairs,

As I walked out of the large room while still holding Deidara and Itachi's hand, I was steadily looking down and smiling, elegantly sweeping my small feet against the smooth wooden floor.

Down the hall were the twelve bedrooms and three bathrooms. The other three are downstairs.

As we entered the first room on the left, I blinked as the floors changed from the dark, semi-warm hardwood to the bright and cool marble again. The walls were a creamy khaki color with a couple of pillars with small lights on them. All the way to the back was a medium area with a fire place. Zach came in with the map in his hand and I immediately snatched it away from him.

"Heyyy! I was reading that!" He frowned and I shrugged, letting go of both of the ninja's hands as I walked towards the medium area with the fireplace. "Oh well dude. I need to see what room this is. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before!"

"Why would a fire place be in here?"

"TOBI LIKES THE HOUSE!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

"When the fuck are we going to eat?"

"Hidan, you're such a fatass, yeah."

"I need waterrrrrr…"

I smiled as everyone's voice rung in my head as I turn the paper sideways, then flipped it over, then turned it back over while I tilted my head to the side. I then finally figured out how to read this stupid map. According to the laminated sheet of paper, it says that we are currently standing in the master bedroom. And that I was standing in the master living room.

Oh, Duh! Why in the hell would it be any other room that would be this big as fuck! The little part of the room that I was standing in, was the entrance of the living area!

_THIS ROOM HAS A FREAKING LIVING ROOM IN IT? OH HELL NO! THIS ROOM IS MINEEEEE!_

"Hey! What's that room over there?" I heard Kisame ask. He walked into the room and began grinning wildly. I jumped up and down as I skipped merrily into the next room.

"Whoaaaa! This is hugeee!" Zach and Iris were appalled. We were standing in the master bedroom's en suite bathroom. It was too gorgeous to even explain. But I'll try and do my best.

So lets see here, This bathroom was just amazing, It had his and her vanities with a large mirror. There was a separate shower and a claw foot bathtub! I've always wanted one of those! In my opinion, they were the most elegant bathtubs around!

"Hey let's go check out the other rooms!" Kat then gasped and pulled Kakashi's hand out of the bathroom. Suigetsu sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I still need water." Iris then growled and pulled his arm. She was getting irritated with him complaining so she decided to go and search for the kitchen herself for water.

"Why don't you use the water in here? You know, like the sink water?" I suggested,

I mean come on guys instead of walking around and getting lost just to find some water, wouldn't you wanna get some water out of the bathroom sink?

Iris snorted and pulled Suigetsu out of the room.

"What the hell does Suigetsu look like drinking water from the bathroom when we have clean water from the kitchen! Let's go Kisame! What I heard from the others, you deal with water, so you can probably sniff out some around here!"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow as he was being drug out of the huge room. "I mean, bathroom water is fine Iris. It's all water. Which is what I need right now!"

"Nonsense! Kitchen water is good for you! Now come on and stop dragging your feet mister! KISAME! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I sighed, she still had no idea what these men were capable of. She said that Kisame can 'sniff' out water? Oh boy, she still needs to learn so much about everyone's ninja powers. Kisame huffed and scratched the back of his head as he trudged out of the room as well.

I shook my head as everyone exited the master bed and bath to go and see the other bedrooms. Me and Itachi were the last ones to exit as we followed the crowd.

"So how do you like the house? Don't you think that this place is amazing?" I grinned as he was gazing at the door to one of the two balconies. He then glanced at me and closed his eyes.

"Hn. I find this house very interesting, but we as Akatsuki still have a goal." I blinked and began fidgeting with the ruffles on my dress.

"And that would be?"

"We still have to find a way to get back home. We do not fit in with the citizens here, we'll only cause trouble for you if we stay any longer and try to interact with the civilians here."

I frowned. He just reminded me about what our original objective was. Okay, I'm totally lying right about now. I didn't forget or anything, I just wanted to spend time with the lethal criminals a bit more, not to mention Deidara and even watch Kat seduce Kakashi even more. It's not everyday that you can walk and talk like this with a fictional character in a mansion that you bought with your own money.

Which reminded me of something else, I had to ask either Iris or Kat where the crystal ball was so we could wish them home.

Pshh, I should just take it for myself and pretend that I lost it so they wouldn't go anywhere but then what if I got caught? They would probably think of me as one of those crazy women that's so obsessed about a guy (or rather guys) she'll start keeping them captive. So yeah, let me not do something foolish as that. "So you're saying that you don't like it here so far?"

Itachi grunted as he walked faster to catch up with everyone else into the other room. I sighed and looked down while stopping to lean on the rail that was lining the stairway. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand as I looked down at the great room underneath me. "I'll take that as a no then." I whispered softly to myself.

I actually thought that he would like it here somewhat. But then again, this was _Itachi Uchiha_ I was speaking about. He wouldn't care about something like this.

As I was still sulking about Itachi's answer, I felt a hand on my back and I jumped. I turned to see Deidara looking at me with a confused expression on his face. "You okay, yeah? You look upset."

I rolled my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, somewhat mad about the blonde startling me. "I'm fine Deidara, just sitting here thinking. Why aren't you looking at the other rooms with your _buddies?"_

He snorted and leaned on the rail next to me. "Cheh, please. What are you smoking on, yeah? Those are _not_ my buddies. I just work with them since we're teammates." I laughed and glanced at him while he was staring straight forward with a blank face.

"What about 'your good man' Sasori? Does he fit in that category of non-buddies?" Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his long, blond hair. "Danna? Well, he's alright if you can call it that. I just don't favor his taste in art, yeah. But it's highly respectable. Which, by the way, whose art do you think is better?" I raised an eyebrow, I was kind of afraid to tell him my answer. I mean, what if I say the wrong thing and he gets mad at me and possibly blow my ass up?

He was gazing at me intently, waiting for my answer. "Well?" I gulped and began picking at my nails.

"Well, I honestly think that both your art and Sasori's art is really good," He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" His voice sounded rather irritated. _Uh Oh, I think I done somewhat pissed him off,_

I nodded fervently. "Mmhmm! I do agree that art does sometimes have to be fleeting, just only living for the brink of the moment. Like fireworks for example," I blinked and looked away from his steady gaze. "But I also agree with Sasori's idea that art is beautiful when it's everlasting, never aging or dying out. Like, gorgeous china dolls, or beautiful glassware." I nodded my head, content with my answer for him

I then glanced at him to see that he was glaring at me. I flinched and ducked.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! YOU ASKED FOR MY ANSWER AND I GAVE IT TO YOU! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL DEIDARA!" I knew I looked like a total fool covering my head and screaming for Deidara to spare my life, but this was a matter of life and death. And so obviously I chose life.

"What are you doing, yeah? I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled me up by my arm as I blinked and looked him straight in the eye,

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He closed his visible eye and sighed.

"No, I'm not mad at you, just a little upset."

_Well damn! I wish you would've told me that before I went and made a fool out of myself!_ I sighed internally to myself as I thought. "But I do like the explosions you make. It gives a whole new meaning to the 'thrill of the moment'."

"You really think so?" I nodded my head and yawned.

"Yeppers. I mean eternal beauty is awesome and all that good shizzle but when you're looking for action and excitement, nothing is better than art only existing for just a split second of life, creating vast amounts of thrills for one's life."

Deidara's blue eyes softened and he playfully elbowed my arm. "I knew that you weren't so bad after all." He grinned and chuckled a little.

I blushed and smiled back, then stared into his eyes a bit longer, noticing something that really amazed me.

"You have really gorgeous eyes, you know that?"

The blonde stopped chuckling and stared at me. "Um… What?"

My smile turned bigger when his blush was somewhat evident on his pale cheeks. "I said that your eyes are so pretty. That shade of blue is just amazing. I mean it fits you very well, not to mention it completely compliments your stunning blonde hair."

He blinked at me and then turned his head. Probably to hide the incoming blush. "Thank you. That's a very nice thing to say, yeah." I shrugged and leaned back over the rail.

"Eh, I'm a nice person, more or less." I rested my chin back into my palm and stared at his hair. "Before you guys leave, I'm so going to play with your hair."

His blush then went away and he scowled at my smiling face. "Are you crazy, yeah? Why would you want to do something like that?"

I laughed and rubbed my cheek. "Hey, I never said that I was completely sane did I?"

He rolled his eyes and I bumped my hips into his. I was pretty much content leaning like this with the blonde next to me. We stayed like this for a little bit until we heard a high-pitched scream coming from somewhere downstairs. Me and Deidara both jumped and leaned back over the thin railing to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Zach came out of the room, frantically running towards us, along with the others.

"We don't know! It must be Iris!" I huffed and took off down the hall, skipping each of the steps on the stairs. I started to get really nervous, my heart was thumping hard in my chest as I jumped down from the last step and practically fell over my own feet trying to find the damn kitchen.

"Dammit! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN?" I heard Iris curse as we looked from side to side to figure out where we heard the scream from. I blinked and bit my nails as I tried to think of a quick plan. You can bet that I was thinking something really really horrible had happened. I was so scared, just panicking like this brought me back the terrifying memories of my mother before she passed.

But I really don't want to get deep down into those memories, so lets focus back on the scary moment now and push those thoughts out my head, eh? Just as I was about to go run around the whole house I figured out a plan, but somehow, Kat blurted it out before me.

"Hey! Someone search for Suigetsu's chakra and we can find him that way! " Zach was flailing his arms around and screaming for Iris's name and was standing by along with the other ninja's waiting for someone to use their awesome powers to search for our buddies.

I heard Kakuzu sigh and watched him when he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, along with Itachi and Pein. I was slightly pulling the ends of my hair, waiting for their response, when suddenly all three of them opened their eyes and looked to the end of the dining room.

"Both of them are located past the dining room to the right." Pein then walked towards the kitchen while we ran ahead of him (excluding Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori). We all stopped to a quick halt when we saw that Suigetsu was sitting on the large island in the middle of the kitchen gulping down bottle after bottle of water. I looked to see if there was something wrong with Iris but she was prancing around the breakfast area as if she were in neverland , smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IN THE HELL WERE YOU SCREAMING?" Hidan yelled at her and gritted his teeth after seeing that everything was okay with the two people. Suigetsu said nothing, but only continued to drink is water with a bit more control, he was looking a lot more healthier as his color came back somewhat.

Iris then stopped and almost fell on the tile floor. "What? OH! Sorry about that ! I was just stunned about this kitchen," She paused and ran her hand on the glass and round table,. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I looked around and grinned, it was sooo damn huge! Just as I was about to go bananas on everyone, Kat gasped and ran towards the sink and stove, her hazel eyes were gleaming when she examined every inch of the kitchen.

"WE HAVE A CATERING KITCHEN? OH HELL YEAH!" She came back from the room connecting to the large kitchen. I would say this was going to be one of my favorite rooms but I didn't like cooking very much so it wouldn't be one of my top three if you asked me.

The counters were made of very exotic ocean granite, which was gray and streaks of black and white. The fridge was blended in with the objects around it.

Hidan pulled one of the two parallel bars and a light shone in our face then afterwards cool air hit our skin. It was an amazing fridge, it could fit almost anything at all! Next to it was the freezer which was the same size as the fridge next to it.

After another thirty minutes of checking out each room, I decided that it was finally time to get to work.

Pein confronted me after we all regrouped at the stair steps.

"I think before we get to work, we should discuss the sleeping arrangements." Everyone sat down as he was the only one standing up.

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you propose we do?" I laid my head down in Iris's lap as she was playing with my hair.

Man that felt really good, especially after stressing and fearing that your best friend was dead for a whole minute.

"The first groups I would like to pair up are the following." I closed my eyes and hummed slightly to myself and waited for his conclusion.

"Sasori and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, and Kakuzu and Hidan."

I after hearing Deidara's name, I completely zoned out, the feeling of Iris's soft hands running through my sore scalp was pure bliss, I sighed happily, not caring about anything else but feeling the pain melt away.

After a minute or two, Pein cleared is throat. "Jerrie, did you get all of that?"

I opened on eye and then closed it. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Yeah I got what you said. Sleeping arrangements. Deidara and Sasori…"

"BUT WHY CAN TOBI SLEEP WITH SENPAI? THAT'S NOT FAIR LEADER-SAMA!" Tobi screamed out, getting upset that Pein didn't call his name.

The Akatsuki leader only sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the goofy nutshell.

Everyone then giggled, I thought about what he said and then laughed out loud, feeling Iris's body tremble slightly with laugter.

"He didn't mean it like that, yeah! Stop being a bunch of childish assholes and grow up, yeah!" I opened my eyes to see that he had his arms crossed and was facing the other way.

"But Tobi did mean it senpai. He wants to sleep with you. Not Sasori-san." Everyone's laughter became louder as the masked man repeated it a second time, making it sound wrong the more he said it.

"Arg! I know what you meant you idiot! But you're saying it the wrong way,yeah!"

"Saying what the wrong way?"

"Like you want to actually SLEEP with me!"

Tobi stopped jumping around and stared at Deidara, putting a finger on his mask as if he was thinking for a second. "But Tobi does want to actually sleep with senpai."

"UGHH! Tobi, you're a complete idiot you know that?"

I, as well as everyone else, was cracking up. I could barely sit up so instead I rolled down the stairs, holding my stomach. I swear I was getting a six pack by how much pressure I was getting.

I flipped over on my stomach, still laughing when Tobi tried to explain to Deidara that he wanted to share rooms with him.

"Can we get on with the rest of the arrangements so we can start unpacking?" Kakuzu finally interrupted our laughing spree,

After a couple of minutes, everyone regained their composure and listened in for Pein's final response.

_Damn Kuzu', I know that you're bitter and all that but no need to be a killjoy_.

"I will have my own room. Also, when I finish speaking, everyone will go upstairs and pick out their desired rooms. Are there any objections?"

"Nope."

"Nada"

"No Sir!"

"I don't think so."

After Pein stepped aside, I sat up from my spot on the floor, everyone's attention turned towards me. While ruffling my hair back into place and then shifting my weight to my arms, I began the lead."

"Ok, so since Pein got his pick out of the way, are there any takers to share rooms? We've used up four so far. We have seven more to go."

"I WANT MY OWN ROOM!" Zach immediately declared, sipping from his favorite energy drink.

"I don't mind having my own room either, but that's up to you mama," Iris crossed her legs and yawned,

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I then counted on my fingers, trying to figure out if it would be a good idea to let some of them get their own rooms.

"Iris," I started. "You're getting your own room." She grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

After that, I pinched the bridge of my nose and contemplated on who should share a room with Zach. My hands were placed on my hips as I thought carefully about my answer.

"Fuck It," I whispered under my breath. I knew that Zach was going to raise hell if I didn't give him his own room. "Zach, you will have your own separate room."

He then cheered out loud and ran upstairs. "I'M PICKING OUT THE ROOM THEN!" Afterwards, everyone got the memo and rushed upstairs, trying to quickly pick out a room.

The only people that were left downstairs with me were Kakuzu, Hidan, Kat and Kakashi.

"So that leaves me and Kashi, huh?" Kat sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Would you like to share a room with one of...Oh..." I smirked suspiciously and glanced at Kakashi and Kat with much evil intent.

"She can share a room with me!" Before I could even get out my thought, Hidan grinned and lightly slapped Kat's arm. "So what do ya say girl?"

Kat then shuddered and then glanced at me. "Please tell me that you're not thinking about having me share rooms with King Kong here?" She pointed her thumb at Hidan who was happily grinning.

I laughed and rubbed my eyes, shaking my head no. "Though I should, besides you guys are getting married so I might as well pair you both up."

"The hell you are making me share rooms with him!?" The shocked red-head stepped away from me and I laughed harder, wiping a tear away from my eye.

"That's not a good idea kid." Kakuzu crossed his arms as he attempted to warn me.

I smiled and shrugged. "I knows that. I was only kidding around. She wouldn't be able to see the next hour if they shared rooms."

Hidan then scoffed. "SHE WOULD TO SEE THE NEXT HOUR! I'M NOT A RAPIST YOU KNOW!"

"That maybe so, but you are a complete murderer." Kakashi noted as he flipped a page in his little orange porn book.

Hidan growled and Kat stepped closer to the leaf Jonin.

"You can share a room with Kakashi." My devious smirk came right back and she blushed, looking the other way.

"What-What? No! No! I can sleep somewhere else! Besides I might be a complete bother to him! No worries! I can sleep on the couch or something! Yeah! That'll do just great!"

I smirked as she was stumbling over her words, she tended to do that whenever I brought up Kakashi's name.

"Oh yeah? Then what if we got just the beds today? And not the couches? What then? Because I know damn well that you won't go for sleeping on this cold marble floor."

She blushed harder, fiddling with her shirt as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Y-yeah but still! I – um… can manage until then!"

I shook my head and then Kakashi smirked as well, closing his book and rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine Kat, I don't mind sharing rooms with you. It won't kill me to have a female roommate."

"Maybe not, but eventually we'll be hearing some distracting noises in the middle of the night soon enough."

Kat gasped and I pushed through them, running into the great room laughing my ass off. Lucky for me, I avoided both of her sandals being thrown at me. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

After getting away from the angry woman, I found Iris and then gathered everyone back into the living room, avoiding Kat as much as possible.

"Okay, Me, Kat, Kashi, and Iris are going shopping for furniture and some other things, Does anyone else want to come?"

"Hell Yeah! I'll go!" The Jashinist happily got up and strutted towards me and my little group.

"No. You're staying." Pein immediately interjected and the albino quickly stopped walking towards me.

"SAY WHAT? WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"You said that you wouldn't cause any commotion last time you left without being under Kakuzu's or my supervision. And you lied and did the opposite."

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Hidan crossed his arms and pouted, obviously angered that he couldn't go with us this time.

"That is an order Hidan, I will not repeat myself."

Hidan growled and stomped back to his original spot. Kat and Kakashi and I got a really good laugh out of this as well as Deidara. "Fine! But I suggest that gray-haired bastard keep that bitch out of trouble. Especially if she's dressed like that!"

I saw Kat blush and frown at the same time. She glanced at me and glared like there was no tomorrow, She was still pissed at me huh?

Kakashi chuckled and shrugged, "That maybe the truth Hidan, but at least we won't have to worry about anyone else getting killed with you staying behind and doing all of the housework."

Hidan narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together, only to be held in place by Pein.

"Anyone else but Hidan may go with the others." The ginger said his final statement and left out of the room to the front yard.

"I'm going with you guys, yeah." Deidara stepped towards me and grinned, I smiled back, bumping my hip into his.

Itachi then came up, with his arms crossed. "Hn." My grin widened as I stepped up.

"Anyone else?"

"TOOOOOOOOBIIII! TOBI WANTS TO GOOOO!" Deidara and I flinched. Tobi was the last person I wanted to take out. It was just going to be too much for us.

Especially with that mask giving us away…

Oh well I guess. I have no other choice since he didn't go with us the last time.

"Alright Tobi, you can come-"

"YAYYYYYYY! TOBI CAN GO SHOPPING WITH JERRIE-CHAN AND SENPAI! YAYYYY!" He interrupted me and began jumping around the empty room.

"ONLY," I began" "If you promise me that you'll behave."

Tobi stopped jumping around and then began nodding his head. "YES! TOBI WILL BE A VERY VERY GOOD BOY! HE WON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE AT ALL! NOT LIKE HIDAN-SAN! HE'S A BAD BOY!"

I laughed and Deidara face-palmed. "Okay then Tobi, you can come. If you be a good boy, I'll buy you a box of your own cookies. The ones that you pick out yourself."

That was it. That hyper dude began running around and screaming!

"YAAAAYYY! TOBI'S GONNA BE A GOOD BOY SO HE CAN GET COOKIES! COOOOOKIEESSSSS!" I giggled and grabbed the keys to one of the two Suburbans,

"So I'm assuming that everyone else will be staying here then?" Everyone grunted their response.

"Yeah, besides we have to unload that truck and send it back as soon as possible!" Zach pulled out a cigarette while heading outside, along with Sasori and Kisame.

"That sounds great! Well, we're off!" I hopped in the car with Deidara in the front with me. I honked the horn before pulling off.

After arguing with Deidara about why I brought Tobi along, we finally made it to the Ikea furniture store. I was really nervous about how Tobi was going to react, being in a different place with different objects.

I was also worried about how the people were going to view Tobi… I was really hoping that they would not get suspicious and then end up calling the po-po's on us. (Police by the way guys.)

As I got out, I ran over to Deidara and fixed his hair a little to make him look a little more manly. He was highly irritated with my act.

After getting everyone done and explaining some of the rules, we finally went inside.

"So what are we shopping for again, yeah?" Deidara nudged me as I looked around for the furniture store clerk.

I flipped my hair as Tobi was trying hard to stop himself from jumping along the walls and touch everything he came across. "Remember Tobi, Good boy equals cookies." He nodded and placed his hands behind his back, walking next to his beloved senpai.

"We're looking for beds for everyone to sleep in first, then couches, then T.v's." He nodded and I finally ran across one of the female helpers.

"Excuse me ma'am, but where are your different sized beds located at?" She smiled at me and was just about to answer my question when she then took one good look at Itachi and froze.

"I-Um…" She paused and kept staring at Itachi who was over there in the lamp section with Kat and Kakashi. "The.. um.. beds are uhh…"

She gulped as she almost broke her neck staring at the Uchiha who was following Kat and the Jonin with lamps in his hands. Which were really cute by the way.

I sighed and snapped my fingers in her face, she flinched and took a deep breath. "Oh um… Sorry ma'am. But who is that stunning man over there?"

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, crossing my arms and stepping in her view, blocking Itachi. "He's my boyfriend, now lets go! I don't have all damn day!"

She frowned and stuttered out her words, trying to regain her composure. "Oh! I'm-I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't know…"

My frown deepened. "Yeah, You are sorry, now hurry up and show us where the goddamn beds are before I get upset!" She nodded quickly and directed us to the separate room full of different mattresses and their railing and the headboards along with it!

Deidara patted my back after we walked inside and I huffed. "Whoa, never seen you that irritated before, yeah."

I shrugged and sat on one of the white mattresses and crossed my arms. "Well, she should've never ignored me. Stupid bitch," He laughed and went to examine the one I was sitting on

"Pick which ever one you want Deidara, you can chose any kind you want." He grinned and went over to observe all the different kinds of mattresses. Itachi and the others made their way in, Tobi coming in last, running towards the bomber and telling him about all the stuff he just saw.

I just remember something very very important. How in the hell are we going to carry all of this shit in that car? Oh yeah, we're gonna need that moving truck for sure.

I quickly whipped out my new phone and called up the crew. After talking Zach into driving his ass here, we went on about our business of picking out a good bed.

Iris then came up to me and whispered something into my ear that made my insides giggle with mischief. We both turned around and smirked.

I guess I was gonna have to be mean to Kat today… But aren't I always? I mean, fucking with Kat was just too easy, she made it so damn obvious that she had a major crush on Kakashi.

So I decided to keep messing with her head just because I was a meanie like that and I wanted to get a decent reaction out of the perverted hedgehog as well.

AND ALSO! To Have her speak in that accent again… It was just priceless hearing her talk like that.

"Oh Kat and Kakashi," Iris started in her sing-song voice. When they both turned around and we cackled together. I waved for them to come closer.(Only for everyone else to hear)

"Since you and Kashi are sharing rooms, how about sharing beds together?" Kat's hazel orbs widened a bit along with Kashi's. I bit my lip trying to hold my laugh in. This was just going to be too funny.

Kat immediately declined and walked off while Kashi stayed. "You really should buy us one, so we can sleep together," He whispered to us and that's all we wanted to hear to set them up on purpose.

"Oh really? We both smirked and crossed our fingers,

He then rubbed the back of his head and giggled nervously. "No I'm just kidding. Just get us separate beds and we'll be cool."

"Oh yeah! We'll definitely do that! You betcha buddy!" I gave the thumbs and Iris giggled, rubbing her hands together and walking out to tell one of the helpers that she wanted to buy a king sized bed for both of them.

"That's really mean. I know that you both heard what he said and you're doing the opposite, yeah." I blinked on put on my innocent face.

"Why whatever to you mean Mr. Deidara? That king size is for me. Nobody else…" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about Jerr, You and Iris aren't slick. I see what you're both doing." I frowned and pushed him out of the room for a second, grabbing (more like snatching) him by the collar.

"Listen here, _buddy!_ If you open your mouth about what we just did, I'll make sure that I'll by a king size for you and Sasori." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you do something like th-" I slammed him into the mattress pile and tightened my grip around his collar.

"I dare you to say something blondie, you'll definitely be sharing a bed with your 'Danna'." He gulped and gently pushed me away.

"I bet my life you won't, yeah."

I scoffed. "Try me."

"You aren't that brave."

"Oh really?" I grinned and backed away to one of the clerks. "Excuse me kind sir, but could you please direct me to- mmphhhh!" I felt his hand over my mouth and he was pulling me away, just in time before the clerk turned around. He slammed me into the same mattress fort and sighed,

"Okay, you win, yeah. But I still don't think that's nice." I giggled and pushed him off.

"I knew you'd be a good boy." I patted his head. "And who ever said that I was nice?" Iris walked back towards me and we high-fived each other.

After another twenty minutes of picking out the couches and chairs and tables as well as lamps, We were ready to pay for our things. I thought that it was really hilarious when the clerk was ringing out our things how he was looking at the price. We were almost hitting six grand and counting.

I dug in my purse and grabbed my wallet and opened it to grab my money when I forgot that Kat and I didn't go to the bank to get our share of the loot. Iris laughed and pulled out quite a bit of cash in front of the clerk and customers.

They were gawking at her as she counted each bill, one by one. As she paid, we saw Zach, Suigetsu and Hidan hop out of the truck.

_Shirtless. Goddammit… _

I had to turn around and pay attention to what was being said by the clerk. Itachi and Deidara went outside to help them pack up so we could hurry and leave because Tobi was getting out of control now.

Before we left, I saw the same female clerk who was eyeing up Itachi. I narrowed my eyes at her and then left out with the others,

Hugging Zach and Suigetsu's sweaty bodies, we finally left the place to head on over to Wal-mart to buy the video games for everyone to play.

"TOBI'S READY TO GO GET HIS COOKIE'S NOW!"

"Shut the hell up and wait!"

* * *

_**Iris.**_

After buying our couches and beds we were completely ready to go on to the next task. Heh, we got so lucky we bought the perfect sized plasma for our living room!

It was so huge! It was a one hundred and fifty-two inch Panasonic plasma. Fucking awesome for game play and serious movie watching.

I then remembered me and Jerr's little scam on Kakashi and Kat. I turned around and smirked at both of them. (They were sitting in the last row of the backseats again.)

"What?" Kat asked, with much curiosity mixed with a hint of irritation.

"Jerr and I did you both a favor." I smiled and brushed a piece of my bang out of my face.

"How so?" Kakashi looked up from his book and I winked at him. Deidara sighed, shaking his head and Jerr was only giggling slightly.

"Oh you know, remember when you told us that you wanted a bed for you and Kat? Well we bought you one."

Kat blinked and Kakashi almost dropped that orange book. "Um, Come again?"

Jerr was already laughing as she was at a red light, down the street from the superstore. "I said that Jerr and I bought you and Kat a bed to sleep in together. Remember you asked us for it?"

My eyes were watering as I was holding in my laugh.

Kat sat up and leaned a little towards me, looking utterly flabbergasted. "You did WHAT?" I giggled and leaned on Itachi a little trying to protect myself from her violent temper.

Jerr finally lost it as she pulled into the parking lot, she was giggling while jumping out of the car, holding her chest as she tried to regain her composure.

"But! But! I was only joking! I even said that I was!" Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head,

"No you didn't, you just said that it would be nice to share a bed with Kat. Did you not say that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Did you not say that?" I taunted him, and he was getting more and more flustered.

"Yes. I did, but-"

"Good! So it's settled! Now come on slow poke! We have to hurry and get home before the others start causing mayhem!"

"You guys are fuckin' idiots you know dat?" Kat crossed her arms and followed inside. I saw Jerr speaking to Tobi outside of the store, who was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"...Now are you following me Tobi?"

"Yes Jerrie-chan, Tobi understood everything that Jerrie-chan has said." The masked man saluted Jerr and she crossed her arms with Deidara,

"Ok, what did I just say?"

"Jerrie-chan said that Tobi cannot touch anything unless she or senpai or Itachi-san tells Tobi to. Tobi cannot run off without letting Jerrie-chan, Senpai, or Itachi-san know where Tobi is at all times."

"Good, now what is the most important rule that I just told you." Jerr smiled.

"The most important rule that Jerrie-chan has told Tobi is to NOT be a bad boy, or he won't get _any_ cookies when we go home." Tobi gave her a thumbs up and she patted his head,

"That's very good Tobi. Now, are we all ready to go and shop?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Yebo boss."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Shut the hell up."

We all went inside happily, I decided to keep Tobi company since I got to know almost everyone except him. He seemed like a fun-loving guy who just wanted to be somebody's friend. I think I could handle that.

I mean. I'm kind of the same way, always wanting to have fun and joke around when the time is right. He kind of reminds me of when I was little and I wanted all the attention for myself, just to get love from my mom and dad. And they always gave it to me, no matter what the situation was.

My childhood was a pretty good one. I was an only child, I had a mom and dad, and I didn't really get picked on at school very much. I considered myself very bright and adventurous, slow to anger and some what considerate of strangers, I'm not very fond of them anyway. Bad experiences with them.

Yeah… Anyways, I met June, and we became close, so close that we always called each other sisters. I miss her very much, often hoping that she'd come back and live with us again. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Anyways, to make a long story short, I met all of my best friends in high school until my parents died when I became sixteen. After that point, I lived with June ever since now.

"Hey Iris-chan! Let's go! You're getting behind!" I snapped out of my thoughts and felt Tobi pull my hand, we both were power-walking to catch up with the others. We finally made it when Jerr was picking about a brand new Xbox 360 kinect and almost a whole basketful of games.

After explaining everything to Tobi and Kakashi, the masked man pulled me off to the toy section. _How in the hell did he know where this was located?_

I blinked when he ran to a bin full of little toy guns.

"Come on Iris-chan! Play with Tobi!" He pulled out one of those cowboy pistols and began shooting at me, the gun emitting the same gun noise as a real one would.

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Tobi, don't you remember what Jerrie had said? We have to go back before we get in trouble."

Tobi threw himself on the ground and began crying. "Please don't tell Jerrie-chan! Tobi is a good boy and all he wants to do is play without getting yelled at! Tobi just wants some cookies for himself." He began weeping louder and I began feeling sorry for the poor bipolar dude.

I patted his back and sighed. "Ok, Ok Tobi. I won't tell on you, I'll just say that I drug you here to have you come play with me, kay?"

Tobi then immediately stopped his bawling and ran back to the toy gun section and threw me another cowboy pistol. I grinned and began pulling the trigger, shooting him multiple times and he shot at me.

When I wasn't looking, he threw a teddy bear at me. I gasped and he ran into the other isle giggling.

"Iris-chan can't get Tobi!"

I growled under my breath and switched my cowboy pistol to one of the fake pistols that looked real. There were two types: a water gun pistol and a regular toy pistol that emitted the same firing sound. I decided since he wanted to play dirty, I could play it three times as harder.

I grabbed the water gun pistol and two soft bouncy balls.

Somebody was gonna die today, and it surely wasn't going to be me.

I crept around the corner and walked normally in front of the other people. Then, when they were out of sight, I went right back into stealth mode, searching for my target.

"Tobi… Here, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. I got a cookie for youuu." I crouched down low to keep a low profile and peaked around every corner.

"hehehehehe!" I heard the goofy bastard giggle.

_Oh fuck no, this guy was not making a fool out of me! _

"Tobi is going to win this game Iris-chan!" I looked up, pointing my pistol the same direction where his silly voice had come from. I didn't see shit.

Then I saw a shadow pass at the end of the corner, so I assumed it was my boy Tobi.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, (besides the obvious cameras) and crawled on the floor, toy gun in one hand and my balls in the other arm.

I saw the shadow getting closer and closer and my finger tightened around the trigger harder.

Just when I'm about to hit that corner, _BAM! _

Shot that bitch right in his face and pummeled him with my trusty balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YEAH?"

I gasped when I saw Deidara falling in slow motion, his blonde hair flying around his head as he hit the floor. Jerr gasped as she ran to him and left the shopping basket full of games unattended . Itachi, Kakashi and Kat were shaking their heads.

Tobi's bitch ass was giggling on the sidelines.

Wait, HOW IN THE HELL DID HE GET ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?

"Wait! That wasn't supposed to happen! Me and Tobi were playing and… andd!" I sputtered out, trying to protect myself as much as I possibly could.

"Tobi didn't do anything, He was here the whole time! Tobi was a very good boy today…"

I gaped at him.

_This stupid immature bastard did not just lie to me in my goddamn face. Oh hell naw._

"That's a lie! You were playing with me and with the guns! I-I-I!"

Jerr cut me off as she helped Deidara up and rubbed his face softly. Both he and she glared at me as I got up.

"But Tobi was with me! Me and him were playing! I swear!"

"Just save it Iris. We'll talk about it later. AFTER we get out of public. I thought you knew better than that."

They all passed me up, Tobi being the last person and giggling his lying ass off.

_I'm never trusting that bastard again._

* * *

**I Are Done with this Mother Lover!**

**I really really liked this chapter a lot! The conversation between Jerr and Deidara was too cute! Awwww! I apologize for letting it be only two POV's, I would've made it a bit more longer if it weren't for one of my faithful reviewers. I just had to put some DeiXJerr in! I also thought that Having Iris and Tobi play in Wal-mart was cute too! Well at least until he lied in her damn face!**

**Next chapter! We'll be following Zach and his crew and see what the hell that they're doing back at home! Then afterwards is video game time! Fuck Yeah! **

**So does this make up for my short chapters? Well, I HOPE IT DOES BECAUSE I WROTE THIS HOE IN ONE DAMN DAY! MY LEGS HURT AND I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE IF I DON'T GET SOME WATER. **

***Clears throat***

**Alrighht, Let's wrap this up shall we?**

**BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING! :**

**_ALL THE OTHERS WHO FAVORITED / ALERTED / SUBSCRIBED THIS BITCH!_**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! **

**Bye Bye Nao!**

**DUNN FORGET TO REVIEW BUDDIES!**

**_J. Dawg = OUT THIS BISH! _**

**-Party Rock Is in the Houseeeee Tonight! Everybody just have a good Timeee! And we gonna make you lose yourrr mindddd! We Juss Wanna See ya! **

**. . .**

**SHAKE THAT !**

**(Oh ! And I have another story that all of you new readers can go and check out :) Its called, The World I Belong In ! Please do go and take a peek at it!)**

**THANKS!**


	11. Zombies, Rain, and Birthday Presents :D

**Surprise Muthafucka's! **

**Welp, I'm back with Chapter 11 of Unexpected Friendships! I apologize for taking a while updating! Thanks for waiting! **

**Um, Well, Instead of wasting time, explaining what everyone did while moving in, I decided to do a time skip. I hope I didn't screw up anything. **

**And major thanks to Cloud Traveler for Beta-ing me (: I know that made no sense but that's okay! **

**Well, here it is! **

**Enjoy :D . **

* * *

_**Zach .**_

It's been about two days since we got here and immediately moved in. Jerr and Iris were going berserk. Every day they brought in something to make the house look better. They even hung up all of our pictures around this big ass mansion. But Jerrie saved a lot of our pictures and was making an enormous collage from them all. She swore to us that she'd get pictures of the Akatsuki before they went back home so we could laugh and remember our crazy times with them.

Anyways, I was sitting on the balcony, leaning in the chair with a cigarette in my hand, my favorite energy drink sitting on the table. It was around seven in the morning and it was cloudy. I saw on the weather channel that it was going to rain sometime late this morning. I wasn't sleepy anymore and so I thought that having a cigarette right now would be a nice start. I took a drag of it and watched a couple of birds fly above me. I closed my eyes as a cool breeze hit my face and the smoke (which I blew out) intercepted it. I was content with this place. I mean this house was nice, right next to the ocean where we could hear the water crashing against the jagged rocks and a small forest where every now and then we saw wild animals pass through. We even had a large backyard with a pool and a patio. I actually had convinced Jerr and the others to put in a swing set and a trampoline to play with if we ever got bored.

Welp, tomorrow is Jerr's birthday and Iris and I had already gotten some of the things together, such as the party stuff and such. We even went to the pet store to get her a puppy since she was dying to get one if she ever moved out of her lousy apartment. Kat decided to make the cake since she was an expert at cooking and decorating edible delights. All we had to do was get a few more things for her today, and we were counting on the Akatsuki members to help us out.

I took another drag of my cigarette and then put it out in the ashtray since it was down to the filter. I took a minute to stretch and finish the last of my Monster, throwing it in the trash and heading back inside to see what everyone was doing.

Once I got downstairs, I saw Pein sitting on one side of the couch switching channels on the television. Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi were sitting on the other side. I suppose the others were still upstairs sleeping.

"You're up early kid." Kakuzu noted and I grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm still actually trying to figure out what to get Jerr for her birthday tomorrow. It's been killing me all night so here I am." I sat in the recliner and asked Pein for the remote. He complied and I switched it to the morning news instead. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, besides thinking about Jerr, what we really should be focusing on is how to get them home. And rather quickly. I'm pretty sure that they're missing home.

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that. Do you think the others have any ideas?" Sasori asked while I was staring into space, trying to remember who in the hell had the crystal ball last.

"Hey, do you guys miss back home? I mean it's been almost three weeks and nobody has complained."

There was silence afterwards and I Pein cleared his throat. "That's an absurd question boy. We _need_ to go back in order to accomplish our mission of capturing the tailed beasts." I frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, that's cool and all but what about having fun and chilling out? Hell, even going out to party for a while and stop living such stressful lives? Haven't any of you thought about that?" I asked with a serious face and they all thought about it for a minute or two. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Just forget it, it looks like until we find that crystal ball, we'll just have to show all of you guys what fun really is." They too rolled their eyes and grunted, turning their attention back to the television, there was a lady on it, talking about the weather once again and how it was rolling in our area quickly this morning. I stood up and opened the front door to see dark grey clouds greeting us, I then headed into the kitchen to see what I can whip up to keep myself front eating my own head. Once I was in there, Deidara was sitting at the table with his hand over his face.

"Um…Yo." Was all I could say to him since he looked upset or something. The blonde looked up to me and then sighed. "When is somebody going to get their ass up and cook, yeah? I'm starving." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, the two cookers are still sleeping and I'd hate to wake them up since it's a little early." He looked at me as if I just announced that I was gay. "THIS is early to them? You've got to be kidding me." Nodding in agreement I smirked. "Well, I mean we usually don't wake up until twelve or one in the afternoon. So yeah, this is TOO early… for Jerr at least."

Deidara grunted and went back to laying his head in his hand, and then somebody yelling sounded in our ears.

"OW! Oh my god ow… Dammit that really hurt." I jogged to the living room to see who the voice belonged to and then chuckled to see Iris sitting on the floor in her short shorts and red tank top. She was rubbing her back with a scowl on her face. She then looked up to me and I held out my hand to her. "Woke up a little too early I see runt?" She frowned grabbed my hand, and let me pull her up, she then went to flop in the recliner that I was just lounging in. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry… is Kat or Jerrie up? I mean like I'm so hungry, my damn stomach is what woke me up."

I chuckled and rubbed my own stomach, acknowledging the slight pain from it growling constantly. "Unfortunately no, they still haven't woken up yet." She looked outside and then grinned when Kisame walked through the door (from the kitchen). He had nothing on but his swimming trunks. Huh, he was outside swimming this whole time?

Well morning short stuff." He ruffled her hair and she frowned, slapping his hand away and scoffing. Kisame bellowed and shook his head.

"Not a morning person I see eh?" Iris shook her head and sighed. "No Kisame. It's not that. I'm just so hungry, and the bad thing is… I can't cook to save my life." Kisame only grinned and turned to the door to look outside. "Well let's hope that they'll wake up pretty soon because I'm hungry myself."

I smirked and went back into the kitchen and stuck my head into the fridge to see what I could do to get everyone up. Well, first things first… I could make coffee. I tapped my chin for a second and then nodded, taking out the ground coffee beans and the coffee maker as well as the creamer and sugar. I already put in the hot water and started up the maker. I sat on the counter and softly chatted with Deidara for about twenty minutes until Kat and Kakashi came in. The latter frowning when he and Deidara locked gazes.

I grinned and pointed to the coffee maker when a saw Kat's face. "You look like you could use it." The red head grunted and thanked me, going straight to the coffee and pouring her some. She then pulled out a pan and went straight to the refrigerator, pulling out biscuits, sausage, eggs, and bacon (she pulled out the bacon for Jerrie and the others since she wasn't a bacon lover). The silence in the kitchen was then replaced with sizzling, and the smell of sausage lingering around.

"Finally. Somebody's up to cook for us." Kisame came in and sat at the table, looking out of the window. After almost thirty minutes of talking amongst each other, the food was finally ready and everyone (well almost. Kakashi was standing up and eating his food, and only listening to the small conversations) sat at the table and fell into eating. Suigetsu and Hidan eventually came in once the scent hit them.

"Yo. Where the fuck is Jerrie-bitch? She ain't eatin' or something?" Hidan called out from the living room, Iris finished her plate and grabbed her orange juice, opening it and sipping from it. "She'll be up in a little bit. I mean we didn't go to sleep until almost four in the morning last night. Can you blame her for sleeping in?"

Deidara snorted. "Yeah well it's ten o' clock now. She should've been up. Don't you think, yeah?" Iris shrugged and I got out of my chair, heading to the front to go smoke for a minute.

"Well, what about tomorrow. I mean it is her birthday. Don't you think that we should be leaving to get her things?" Kat wiped her mouth and pushed her plate away. "But maybe only two of us should go and the rest can stay here, I mean it does look suspicious if all three of us leave together don't you think?" Iris pondered over Kat's question and snapped her finger.

"That does make sense! How about Zach and I go and then he can be replaced with you?" Kat shrugged and I gave them the thumbs up, slipping out of the screen door. I was pretty full by now so relaxing for a second was my only option. I leaned on the door way and sighed. There was a pretty awesome breeze outside and that helped me think a little more. I pulled out another cigarette and checked my pack to see if I was low or not, and unfortunately I was. Well damn. I just bought this pack two days ago. Oh well. The lightning finally lit up the fast darkening clouds and was followed by a crackle of thunder. Maybe in another hour or so, we'll be getting some rain. Pulling out my lighter, I fired up my cigarette and inhaled for a few seconds.

"Hey Zach, I think we should be getting a move on pretty soon. I hate going out when it rains." Iris poked her head out of the the screen door and noted. She was already dressed and I looked down at myself to see that I was still clad in yesterday's basketball shorts and a regular graphic tee. I mulled over what I should do about my clothes, and then I shrugged. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are runt. Let's go." She scowled at me and eyed my clothes over.

"I really hope that you aren't planning on going with me in _that_ Zacharie." I frowned. "Well what's wrong with this?" I took another puff and waited for her answer. "You wore that outfit _yesterday._ Now inside and go get changed so we can leave." I sighed and put out my cigarette, blowing out a smoke ring and pushing Iris aside.

"You really can be a pain, you know that runt?" Iris only grinned at me and poked her cheeks.

"And you love it." _Oh joy… _Sometimes I wondered who the older one in our group was.

I headed upstairs and got changed into a clean pair of jeans with my favorite Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. After slipping on my shoes, I came downstairs and Iris was sitting with Kisame asking why he was wearing swimming trunks when clearly it was about to rain soon.

"Well I mean it's not raining now short stuff. What's the problem with me going out for a swim? "

"You could obviously get sick stupid!" Kisame snorted and leaned back into the couch, watching whatever was showing on the television.

"Runt, there is no way I can get sick. Do you know who I am?" Iris thought about that for a second, biting her bottom lip. Everything was silent as she thought then she squinted her eyes at the blue man, looking very serious.

"Um…No?" Kisame and I laughed simultaneously and the former ruffled her hair.

"You poor little girl you. I just told you what we were last night! Don't you remember?" Iris shook her head and I sighed, standing in front of her with a smirk.

"Don't strain yourself runt, besides it's time to go anyways. Are you ready?" The short red-head nodded and she stood, telling Kisame that when she gets back, she should remember by then. I grabbed the keys from the kitchen and jumped when I saw Jerrie tumble down the stairs. Iris gasped and sat her up.

"Oh my Jesus!" She shrieked as she saw my buddy's face and I cringed. Jerr only groaned and rubbed her head, leaning into Iris' arms for support. She had deep bags under her eyes and her hair was all over her face. She looked like one of the dead zombies that were walking around in the Walking Dead, except…without the dead flesh on her face and such.

"It's too goddamn early for all of this…" She groaned with her arm over her eyes. Everyone crowded around to see what the commotion was. Deidara smirked and pulled her up.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. It's not lady like to be sleeping on the floor, yeah. Besides, it's already twelve in the afternoon." Jerr tugged her arm away from the blonde and frowned at him, still looking sleepier than ever.

"Fuck you asshole." Hidan as well as the others took a good look at her wearing her blue nightgown while she looked horrible.

"You look like shit Jerrie-bitch. Maybe you should go back to sleep." Hidan suggested to her but she only pushed passed the group and Deidara laughed.

"Too late now, yeah."

I smirked at Jerr as she shuffled into the kitchen with an angry look on her face. She'll get over it in a while.

"Anyways… we're off guys. Try not to break anything. Oh, and make sure Jerr doesn't go up the stairs until she's fully awake." Iris warned the guys and they waved her off.

We both left and hopped in her new Infinite. We all agreed on buying out own cars since driving around the Suburban's would waste gas. We had enough money to not worry about that but we thought getting our own cars would be better and use the larger cars when everyone was going together.

Well, this should be interesting. No?

* * *

_**Jerr .**_

I made my way into the kitchen when I saw Tobi, Kakashi, and Kat in there. I sniffed and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and took everything that I could stuff into my plate. I was right next to Kat when I opened the cabinet above her to get a mug so I could pour me some coffee. I accidentally bumped into her and apologized immediately and she smiled at me with her eyes closed…that is until she opened her eyes and dropped the plastic bowl she had in her hands.

"Damn…what the hell happened to you? You look…sick…or something." I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking my leave to go and sit at the island.

"I'm fine…Just need food…" Tobi gasped and ran towards me.

"Oh goodness! Jerrie-chan doesn't look so well! Maybe she needs to go back to sleep?" I sighed and pushed Tobi away from me.

"No. I don't need any damn sleep. Now go annoy Deidara. I'm really not in the mood for people…" I immediately went to work on my food and ignored everyone who stared at me.

"Well…if you need anything, I'll be in the living room then." I nodded and rolled my eyes when Tobi was still in the kitchen with me, well I don't have a problem with him IN the kitchen as me but…he was STARING at me while I ate. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Is something on my face that seems so damn interesting Tobi?"

"Why no! Tobi is just worried about Jerrie-chan because she looks so bad! She should probably see a doctor or something!" I frowned and stood, heading to the sink to wash out my dirty plate. "Yeah right. Tobi lying is bad. You should know that by now. You aren't a complete idiot. I know that for a fact." My back was facing Tobi when I turned on the hot water and grabbed the soap, scrubbing off the food particles.

"Of course I know that lying is bad. But I was just trying to be nice and now you just hurt my little ol' feelings." I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned around. I only saw Tobi…but…his Sharingan was spinning through that little hole in his mask. I blinked and backed into the sink even more. I mean, I heard Tobi speak in his real voice before in the anime and…I thought it was pretty sexy and awesome at the same time. But now? It just scared the hell out of me. I turned back around and began scrubbing the hell out of my plate, afraid that he might do something to me since we were alone.

"Did I just scare you Jerrie-_chan_?" Tobi said again in his deep voice and I flinched, not saying anything. He chuckled and I switched off the water and immediately dried off the plate, still watching the masked man just in case he tried anything fishy.

"You know, you could have just given me a warning instead of trying to give me a massive heart attack" I placed my now clean plate in the top cabinet and glanced at my hands. They were slightly trembling and I clenched them. Tobi then chuckled darkly.

"Now what fun would I get out of it if I just let you know, Hm?" I rolled my eyes and saw him sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth while his arms supported him from the back.

"Well if you feel that way, how about I just let everyone know who you really are?" Tobi thought about it for a minute and shrugged. "It's not like they'd believe you anyways.

"Well, not necessarily. I have the anime to back me up. But then again, I'd rather not because then they'd ask me a lot of questions that would take forever to answer and you'd go back to your stupid self and then they'd think I'm lying…so yeah too much work…"

I turned around to exit the kitchen just when I was intercepted by the masked man, his Sharingan was swirling again and I stumbled over my feet, catching myself on the counter. Tobi chuckled at this and I sighed, hanging my head.

"Good choice kid. I like the way you think." Picking myself back up, I straightened out my gown and brushed past Tobi and went upstairs to take a shower. I looked out of the windows upstairs and saw that the clouds were dark and rolling in quickly with the occasional lighting and thunder following behind it.

_Thunderstorm eh? _

I grinned and made my way into my room and closed the door, heading to my dresser and pulling out clean clothes for my shower. I pulled my hair into a high bun, piling it all on top of my head. Thank goodness for my room. I picked the next best one with an en suite bathroom and a balcony.

A crackle of thunder made the lights flicker and sighed, quickly making my way to the bathroom, hoping to God that the storm would wait until after I take my shower to shut off the power.

Hopefully it'll wake me up and put me in a better mood.

* * *

_**Kisame .**_

I was sitting at the end of the dark blue couch in the living room unwrapping Samehada slowly. He hasn't been let out in a while and I hoped to let him relax in the pool. But the others thought that it wasn't the smartest of ideas because, A: the pool had a chemical in it called chlorine and B: they didn't want him scaring the life out of Iris since she didn't know everything about us.

Hm, well it doesn't hurt to try and see what happens right?

Deidara and Sasori were arguing again over what kind of art what better, and I sighed, not interested in listening to them today. Leader and the others were watching the television and I was interrupted with my quiet time when Suigetsu came up.

"Kisame-senpai…" I looked and stopped my delicate unwrapping of Samehada.

"What is it kid?" He scratched his head, staring at Samehada. His top half was revealed while the other half was still covered.

"So, what do you think about being here so far?" I blinked and shrugged, wondering why he would ask me such a simple question as that.

"It's alright here I guess. Except for the smoldering weather when it isn't raining and I can't kill anyone whenever I feel like it. The place in general is a nice area though."

Suigetsu sat next to me and nodded. "Well the killing was wrong back at home too, but I get your point."

It was true. I did miss home but this place piqued my curiosity. It was way different from back home with all this technology. But then again, would I trade it all with the thrill of killing and betraying the law without getting caught?

Hmm… Nah I don't think I would. Too much fun and excitement that I'll be leaving behind. But then again if you think about it, we're kinda getting a break from sealing those tailed beasts, which takes us days on end to get done.

"Anyways, how do you like it here? Are you happy with everything?"

Suigetsu was about to answer when Kat came in from the back with the copy ninja right behind her. She sighed and flopped on the couch, her face was twisted in an irritated expression.

"Great! It's going to rain outside so we can't do anything out there! Ugh! Why don't you people have a sense of having fun?" Everyone glanced at each other and blinked, not knowing how to answer her question.

"Psh, bitch we do know how to have fun! Well…" He looked up and thought about it for a second. "At least I fucking do!" Kat never paid any attention to the Jashinist, and he scowled. Kat, sighed and went straight to the television stand and pulled out wires and a shiny black device with a black controller.

"I don't care what Jerr says, I'm about to play this…" She mumbled to herself and searched through the green colored game cases. She grinned and pulled out a game called Dragon Age. She quickly hooked up what was called an "Xbox 360" and turned it on.

It was almost an hour and everyone began to get into the game. Kat was sure a player because every time she lost she was angrier than angry.

"Arghhh! Bastards! I'll get ya this time!" She yelled at the T.V and played over again, Kakashi was chuckling at her determination and watched like everyone else did.

"Well maybe if you handed the damn controller over then maybe I can fucking help!" Hidan grouched at her as she was concentrated to the screen. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed, still stuck at the dungeon scene, throwing the controller over to Hidan.

"Oi! I asked for it first you damn bastard, yeah!" Deidara yelled at him and snatched the controller up from Hidan.

"Too late pansy! I had the controller first so I get to go!" Hidan snatched it back and then Deidara took it back from him again. I sighed and leaned back into the couch and and rubbed my forehead.

"They do this all the time don't they Kisame-senpai?" I nodded my head on looked over to Suigetsu who was sweatdropping and shaking his head.

"Unfortunately yes… some days it's hilarious… other days…it's quite annoying."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" What's all this noise down here?" Everyone looked up to see Jerr coming back down the stairs, looking a lot more refreshed than ever. Her hair was piled high on top of her hair in a bun and she was wearing a black tube top with khaki cargos. She looked natural…"

"Oi! Jerr! Tell this damn heathen to give me the damn controller so I can play the game! I told Kat I was going to play after her but this asshole won't share, yeah!" Deidara's face was a little red after ranting to the girl.

"Fuck no! She gave me the controller first so I get to play first!"

"NO! I asked firs-"

Jerr sighed and snatched the controller from Hidan and went to the game console and ejected the game.

"What the hell was that for bitch? I was playing that!" Hidan fumed.

"Will you just be quiet Hidan? You're gonna get a chance to play… everyone is… just let me switch the game. But you're not going first. That's for sure…" Jerr put in a game called Left 4 Dead and she squealed, sitting next to Deidara on the other end of the couch.

"Oh my goodness! I love this game! I haven't played this in ages!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah but why won't you play the second one… you did buy it after all…" Jerrie sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes as well. "That may be true, but as I said… I haven't played this game in a while so I wanna beat it all over again then go to the second one!"

With that being said, Jerr went on and picked the girl player. She grinned and rocked back and forth as she went through the abandoned apartments, killing each zombie. Then she squealed as a horde can towards her.

"Use your gun dammit! Hurry up before you die!" Suigetsu yelled, getting into the game as much as everyone else was.

"I am! I am! This Ak-47 had only a limited amount of ammo to use! They only gave me a damn pistol with unlimited ammo!" She grunted as she backed away from the horde and continually shot at them one by one of them going down.

"Shoot! My damn partners are assholes! They won't help you until you're completely dead!"

"Tch, told you to use the machine gun stupid…"

Jerr glared at Suigetsu and handed him the controller when the zombies ate her alive. "Good luck kid. Let's see how far you get on this game huh?" Jerr said nonchalantly.

In the first three minutes or so, he shot at a stray car and set off the alarm, which immediately alerted the zombie horde. Jerr laughed and I only grinned.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me it was going to do that?" Jerr only shrugged and snatched the controller away from him and gave it to Hidan who laughing in Suigetsu's face and clicked play. He surprisingly got pretty far, not farther than Jerr but farther than anyone else has played.

"Ha! Suck on that bastards!" Just when he thought he was about to go to the next safe house, a big monster popped out and roared in the television.

"What the hell?" Everyone was on edge now, Hidan tensed up and sat up a bit straighter, his fingers playing along the colorful buttons and the joystick on the left.

"Hurry up Hidan! The Tank's going to crush you!" I sat on the edge of my seat and snatched the controller from him and began switching my weapons, joining the other three artificial players and taking down the over-sized zombie.

"YOU ASSHOLE! IT WAS MY TURN, I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" I grinned and shrugged, giving it to Itachi. This was going to be fun… I think.

Well, Itachi was a good shooter, he was quiet though. He only made strained faces when he was trapped or in a tight spot where the artificial players couldn't get to him and help.

It went on like this for an hour until it we all stopped when there was a loud crackle of thunder. Sasori put down the controller and everyone went to take a look out at the front door to see it pouring outside.

"Reminds you of back home, huh Pein?" Jerr nudged his and Leader-sama sighed and went back to sit down on the couch and Jerr whined afterwards.

"Aww! And I wanted us to go out to the boardwalk! Everyone was going to be there!"

I quirked a brow at her. "Boardwalk? What's that?" Jerr stomped back to the living room and turned off the game.

"Walking on a boardwalk! Just what it sounds like, it's alongside the beach and we can buy a lot of goodies and listen to the music bands that play there and buy clothes and shoes!"

Kat rolled her eyes and snorted. "It's not all that great. Besides, we can't bring them out into public, we'll blow their cover." Jerr crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Well we can't keep them cooped up in this damn house either Kitty Kat! They need to get out sometimes and see what things are like out here! That road trip was pretty short and we haven't seen all of Corpus as well." Kat's eye twitched and she sighed.

"Stop calling me that. If so, how the hell are we going to have a good time with Kakuzu's eyes, Pein's eyes AND orangeish hair, and Kisame's blue skin and shark teeth, huh? What about Suigetsu's sharp teeth or purple eyes? His white hair? We can't just have them put on long sleeves or pants. It'll be fucking 200 degrees out there and people will get suspicious of us. " She shook her head and leaned back. "Oh, and let me not forget about Tobi's weird mask and childish behavior. Have you thought about all of that?"

I crossed my arms and huffed. She made us sound like freaks or something. I mean I know that my blue skin is something to be curious about, but it's not I was the damn creature from the black lagoon. Just when Jerrie was about to counter her Tobi came out of nowhere and opened the door.

What the hell? He's been quiet for almost an hour now…hmm, that guy sure is a weird one.

"Pretty girl-chan! Zach-san! You're back-"

"SHHHHHHH-"

Jerr hopped up from the floor and went to the front door to see Zach and Iris soaking wet, well, the former having her hands wrapped around Tobi's orange mask and him struggling. Zach sighed and pulled off his shirt.

"Too late now runt."

I laughed and came over to pull Tobi away from her grip. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go? Did something happen?" Iris giggled nervously while Zach passed us to go change out of his wet clothes.

"Nothing! We just needed to go out for a while… now if you'll excuse me…" She looked at us awkwardly and then ran upstairs.

I shook my head grinning. Just messing with Iris was just too much fun for me.

* * *

_**Kat.**_

After watching Iris run upstairs, I leaned back and tried to figure out what I was going to get Jerr for her birthday tomorrow… we had all of the party things set up…not that the Akatsuki would be happy to have a party but they'll get over it soon enough.

I tapped my chin and chewed on my lower lip, pulling out my phone I looked on google to see if going to another state would be fun…

"Hey…" I jumped when Iris whispered in my ear next to me on the rounded couch.

"Jesus! Would you quit doing that?" I sighed and patted my pounding chest. "What do you want?"

Iris pulled me up and began whispering in my ear. But the thing was, I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"What!?" She sighed and pulled me off.

"Not here… we can talk outside in the back, come." I watched as Hidan narrowed his eyes at us while we exited the living room.

Once we were outside, the wind was blowing and the rain was pounding the ground each time it splashed on it.

"Okay, so have you found out what you wanted to get Jerr? I mean, her birthday is tomorrow and I was planning on having you teach me out to cook…" I quirked a brow at her and tilted my head to the side slightly surprised at her question.

"Yeah um…well, I was thinking about getting Jerr a ticket to-"

The door swung open and out came Hidan with a frown on his face. "The fuck are y'all bitches talking about? Getting Jerrie-bitch a ticket for what?"

"SHHHH!" Iris pulled Hidan outside with her hand around his mouth and she kicked the door shut.

"Shut up you imbecile! She's right over there! She could've heard you just now!" Hidan pulled her off him and growled at her.

"Hidan, what hell are you doing out here?" I asked him with my arms crossed. He grinned at me and then shrugged.

"I came to see what you and her were talking about. Now, tell me about this ticket thing… what is it?" I rubbed my head and turned around, facing the front and watching the wind blow the rain harder, some of it splashing on my warm face.

"I'll tell you only if you promise to not say anything to her…"

"Say what why would I want to do that?"

Iris smiled at him and patted his back, just say you promise and we'll tell you… you just CAN'T say anything to ANYONE once we go back inside." Surprisingly, the Jashinist, complied, hesitantly and I faced him again.

"I was going to order her a ticket to travel somewhere…I haven't thought of it yet though…and that's really about it. We were also going to the store so I can get her some other things as well. But I'm not sure what she likes. Hm…" I pondered over that for a minute and then sighed.

Hidan quirked an eyebrow at me and then shrugged. "Well, I wanna go to the store too." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No way! You're not going with us to fuck up this store either!" I growled at him quietly since Jerr passed us, she was on the phone grinning while heading back upstairs.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to go and tell Jerrie-bitch what you're going to get her huh?" Iris and I panicked, the former narrowing her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Hidan grinned and opened the door, poking his head inside and fdacing the stairs where she went. "Oh, Jerrie!" He yelled and I pulled him back outside with us, lightning began to brighten up the dark skies and thunder clapping afterwards.

"Fine, fine you asshole… but you better NOT touch ANYTHING when we leave to go there!" Hidan grinned and nodded, going back inside and disappearing around the corner. I sighed and sat down on the lounge chair, shaking my head, hoping that he wouldn't mess up our trip. But then again, I really don't want to go when there's all this rain… it'll be too much of a hassle as well as getting wet.

Iris sighed as well and stuck her hand out to feel the water on her hands. "Well we have no choice but to take him with us…I suppose." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Well we better hurry up and go then. I don't want to be all day in this damn rain." I got up quickly went back inside to go change out of my shorts and tank top, after that I came back down stairs with my umbrella and a deep frown on my face, not excited at all that Hidan was going. What if he decided to pull the same trick as he did back in Killeen? Oh boy…

"Are you ready Kat? Let's hurry up and leave before Jerr get suspicious and want to go with us…" I nodded and warned the others to behave, not that I had to worry much because Zach and Jerr were here to watch everything.

Hidan came along with us, but not without a firm warning from Pein. He rolled his eyes and waved him off as always.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what to do,_ leader._" He turned around and Iris stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"Um, where do you think you're going mister? It's raining out there and you AREN'T going to wet up my car." She grinned at him and pointed to the various umbrellas. "Grab one of those and we can go."

"Yo…mind if I come along too?" Kakashi was already dressed and everything. I smirked and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, maybe you can keep Hidan in line so he won't cause problems for us." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"I doubt that. I just wanted to contribute too, since her birthday is tomorrow."

After that minor setback, we finally left the house and went to the mall to let me pick out what I _thought_ Jerr would like.

"Well, Jerr isn't a picky girl. You've known her for a while…shouldn't you know these things about her?" I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I don't really pay attention to things like that." Iris shook her head at me and sighed.

"You're going to need a lot of help then. I'll show you some things…she likes jewelry…anything will do as long as it's colorful and different." I nodded as I took all of these notes down in my head, looking over to Kakashi as a thought came over me I hadn't thought of before.

"Hey, before we left, you were all dressed up like you knew we were going to let you come with us." He glanced to me and his eye crinkled, I could see the smile outline on his mask.

"Let's just say that I knew that _you_ wouldn't say no to me." I grinned and laughed.

"Nice one."

"I try."

Iris pulled is into one of the stores called Hot Topic. "Why the hell are we here? It's so…damn dark in here!" Hidan complained and I slapped his arm.

"Be quiet will you? We're in public."

I was pulled over to the electronic side of the store and Iris waved her hands toward the earphones and different phone cases. "Take your pick miss thing." I quirked a brow at the nickname and shook my head. I picked out purple in-ear buds and a matching phone case that came with a choker with a large locket which was black with a silver-colored locket. This is nice….

After I paid for that, Iris bought her another choker with a wolf hanging from it, even Hidan pitched in and threw in a couple of pairs of ripped skinny jeans. After that, Iris and I went into Victoria's Secret (while Kakashi and Hidan stayed outside, but we had a bit of trouble with Hidan wanting to come in and see all of the different lingerie and such) and picked out a couple of undergarments. I laughed when Iris bought her a variety pack of lingerie.

"Oh yeah, she'll definitely love THAT!" I laughed and joked good-heartedly. Iris shrugged and smirked, paying for her half as did I with my own.

"Oh, you think this is bad? Wait until you see what Zach picked out for her pajamas. It's freaking ridiculous!" I shook my head as we both exited.

"Is there anything else that you think that Jerr would like?" Iris asked me and I tapped my chin, wondering if I was finally done.

"Yeah, I think I'm about done for now. If I think of anything else, I'll make the run myself." She nodded and we quickly collected Hidan. We saw Kakashi staring at the window at something. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He looked over to me and pointed at a book that was sitting in the window.

"You think she'll like that?" I blinked at him and eyed the book he was pointing at. _50 Shades of Grey, huh_? I nodded and told him to come inside with me. I've never read the book before but I heard lots and lots of…disturbing rumors about it.

"It's a trilogy…you sure you want to buy her this?" I warned him softly and he shrugged.

"I see she likes to read a lot, and this one caught my eye the most."

"So you're a book expert or something?"

"Pretty much…" I grinned and shook my head, buying the whole trilogy for her and exiting with Kakashi.

"I do believe that she'll like this…I've heard her once or twice speak about this book but I've never really looked into it."

"Well aren't you glad that I thought about buying it first?" I rolled my eyes and elbowed his arm, walking out of the mall with him. This mall was way bigger than the one in Killeen's, it also had a lot more things for us to choose from. Though there was one thing that made me frown.

It was still raining…

We got home and quickly ran inside with Hidan slipping immediately in a puddle of water.

"DAMMIT!" He pulled himself up and shuffled back inside, soaking wet. We left the presents in the car for now and when Jerr was asleep we'd wrap them all up and give to her tomorrow. Well, I wouldn't be the one wrapping, just putting the colorful tape on it and all that.

Once we came inside,Once we came inside, Jerr was laying upside down on the couch with her legs crossed and talking on the phone while Zach was playing the same zombie game Jerr and the others were playing earlier. He was playing with Tobi while they were both shooting.

"Ah! Stop…shooting me for the last time TOBI!"

"Sorry Zach-san! Tobi keeps forgetting!" I laughed as I shook my umbrella and placed it in the bin where the other ones are. Iris quickly ran upstairs to hide the biggest of the presents that wouldn't fit and the gift wrapping paper. She bought so many that she came up with the idea of wrapping each of our gifts in different wrapping paper to know which ones was ours separately.

"How's your mother? Is she alright now?" Jerr asked while she slapped her hand in Deidara's lap, annoying him.

Kakashi laid a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. "Maybe you should rest. You look a bit worn out." I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck, going into the kitchen to put up the cookie dough in the fridge that I picked up along the way. I know how much she loves baked cookies and all that. She was a chocolate chip cookie addict.

I leaned on the counter and grabbed a pencil and paper, jotting down everything I needed to make for her cake and what to put on it. I also wrote down what to make for her in the morning and the dinner afterwards. My goodness, it was going to be a stressful night and day tomorrow.

"You ready for tomorrow kid?" I looked up to see Kakuzu, going to the fridge and getting out and orange, he closed it and sat at the round glass table and began peeling off the skin from it. I bowed my head and shook it.

"I am, but all this damn cooking is for the birds…I'm a little tired, but nothing will stop me from giving Jerr the best birthday party." I went over to the cabinet and began inspecting everything that I needed for in the morning before the power goes out or something…

"I dare you and Iris to go out there for twenty minutes and play outside in the rain and roll around in the mud. Think you can do it?" I heard Zach's voice and a chorus of screaming afterwards.

Next thing I knew, Iris and Jerr were outside rolling on the ground and throwing dirt at each other.

I shook my head and sighed, smiling to myself.

_So this is my new family huh?_

* * *

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I appreciate the love and everything else!**_

_**Big thanks to Cloud Traveler once again for helping me and Reyna Hatake for giving me the inspiration!**_

_**Im really tired now, so I'm just gonna end this here.**_

_**Thanks again and I love you all!**_

_**~ Bye Bye Nao!**_


	12. Happy Birthday Jerr! Part One

_**Welp, Here's chapter 12 **__**! **_

_**Thanks to Reyna Hatake for not chewing my ass out every two seconds to post this up! **_

_**Thanks a lot to my beta – Cloud Traveler! You're awesome!**_

_**Well then… is there anything else that I wanna add? **_

_**Hmmm…**_

_**GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PICTURE! IT'S SO DAMN CUTE! **_

_**Lol… **_

_**Enjoy my friends. **_

* * *

_**Iris.**_

"5 more minutes! Can y'all last that long?" I heard Zach call out after Jerr and I while we were both doing a dare.

Playing outside while it was storming for twenty minutes. I screamed when Jerr tackled me to the ground and smushed a handful of mud on my right cheek. She laughed at me and I quickly rolled us both over, taking both of my hands and rubbing mud all over her face and cheeks.

"Whoo! Take her fucking shirt off!"

We both stopped dirtying each other up for a second and stared at the person who said it. Everyone was glaring at Hidan while he grinned at us both, milliseconds later, we both heard a loud slap.

"OW! KAKUZU YOU STICHED BASTARD!"

"Stop being a pervert, moron." Jerr laughed and she pushed me off, cupping her hand and gathered some of the cold water in her hand and washed off the mud. I only stayed where I was on the ground and felt the water pour on my face generously.

"2 minutes!" Zach called out but was then stopped when Kat came to the back door as well.

"Guys, get out of that rain! You're going to get sick!" Jerr and I glanced at each other once and the former grinned. She jogged passed me and I followed her afterwards. She came up to the door and grabbed Kat's hand, pulling her out as well.

"Stop being such a party pooper Kat and live a little! Come on!" I scolded her and held her arm tightly when she attempted to pull away, Jerr held on to her other arm to keep her from getting away as well.

"Let me go! I am NOT about to get sick just because you two wanted to do something stupid!" Jerr rolled her eyes and quickly dipped her hand on the ground and smushed mud in her face as well.

"Too late now diva! You're all dirty now!" I grinned and let her arm go. If she didn't want to have fun then I sure wasn't going to let her ruin mine. Jerr did the same and Kat immediately covered her head and ran back to the patio and glared at us both while we grinned at her back and followed slowly.

"All right! Both of you made it over twenty minutes! I've gotta hand it to ya girls…that's pretty badass considering both of you are such drama queens." I wrung out my hair and sighed happily, placing my hands on my hips.

"Thanks a lot! I told ya I could handle it!" Jerr grinned and wrung out her hair as well, then took a little more time to wring out her shirt and cargos.

"That was super fun! But now I have to go and take a bath!" I nodded, agreeing with my friend as we made our way inside. I stopped and then looked down. Our feet were all dirty and muddy and I didn't want to track all of that crap inside…it would just be a hell of a lot to clean up. I sighed and wondered how in the hell I was going to get upstairs without tracking anything, it seemed that Jerr figured this out as well and bit her lip.

I smirked and turned around to see Kisame standing at the door watching the rain pour like crazy. "Hey…" I said to him, tip-toeing slowly so my muddy feet wouldn't do much damage to the marble floor under us. "Carry me upstairs please?" I gave him a big and innocent grin while poking his arm. He turned around and shot me the same grin, revealing his sharp teeth. God those teeth never seem to stop taking me off guard. Not one bit…

"Sorry squirt, but no can do. You're really dirty and I don't want to contaminate myself with your filth." I puffed my cheeks and poked his chest roughly.

"You will do as I say blue man." I crossed my arms and pouted, he only grinned wider and turned his back to me, shaking his head.

"Nope…ask somebody else kiddo." I was about to stomp out like a child but then something stopped me and looked down at my shirt and then at Kisame. "Alright then blue man, I see how it is."

Taking my hand, I gathered up as much mud and gunk off my shirt and cheeks as well as my legs and rubbed my hands together, I heard a snort from behind me and I grinned wider.

"Well, it looks like you're going to get dirty too then Kisame!" He turned around when he heard my voice but was too slow to react when I smeared my dirty hands all over his face and shirt. I quickly stepped back and smiled innocently, Deidara was howling with laughter as Kisame looked stunned that I did that.

"You got…a little something on your face there blue man." I whispered to him and pointed to his face.

It was quiet for a moment as we stared at each other and I finally made the move to get out of there since I could tell by his eyes that he was planning something. I didn't make it very far when he caught my leg and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh ho ho, _you…_" He growled playfully at me and I screamed, squirming while trying to get out of his grip.

"Apologize, runt."

"NEVER!" He headed up the stairs and I giggled as he tickled my legs. "Jerr! H-Hey! Zach! Somebod-body!" I choked out as he tickled my legs more, bringing me upstairs. Jerr only shook her head and grabbed a towel, heading upstairs as well but at a slower rate.

"Apologize now!" Kisame chuckled out as his grip on me tightened, I laughed harder, thrashing my feet and pounding my arms on his back.

"N-no! I-I'd rather-"I stopped and gripped the rails, clinging onto them for dear life. Once we made it upstairs and I pulled myself from him, he held onto my body like a vice grip and pulled me from the bars. He assaulted my legs again and brought me to the first bathroom he came across.

"You better apologize right now kiddo!" I giggled again and shook my head.

"Not in a million years fish face!"

"Fish face? Oh you're gonna get it now!" He tickled my sides and I pretty much died.

"Oh! Oh I-I'm Sh-shivering! T-ell somebody wh-who CARES!" I laughed out while screaming as he brought us into the shower and turned on the water, I accidentally pulled down the shower curtains as he attempted to push me under.

"Y-YOW!" I yelped as the water was ice cold, I quickly grabbed the shower head and placed it above him, making him grunt and let me go, unfortunately, we both slipped in the tub and I tumbled on top of him while the nozzle was still spraying him in the face.

"Argh! Not the plan! That wasn't the plan!" Kisame admitted as I tried to push myself away from him and turn off the water since it was giving me chills. Once that was over and I finally caught my breath from laughing so damn much, I cleared my throat and leaned back on the tub, still tired from the ruckus that we both created. There was water all over the floor and once again, I was soaking wet while Kisame was wet as well, but nowhere near as bad as me.

"You still didn't apologize, runt." Kisame noted with his grin still in place, his teeth shining. I only smirked and crawled out of the tub, it was covered in my filth and I wrinkled my nose at it.

"And I never am going to fish face." I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped once my hands was supporting the rest of my body. The blue skinned man only grinned at me and gripped my legs, forcefully pulling me back. He grabbed the shower nozzle and switched on the water, my eyes widened and I struggled to get out of his grip but his hand was far too strong for me for shake off.

"Well here's your payback then shorty." He aimed the nozzle at me and I yelped, twisting and turning as the water was cold again. I couldn't help but laugh as we were both having a good time even though we screwed up the bathroom as a result.

"Okay! Okay!" I surrendered as I knew that he wasn't going to let go of me until I said sorry to him.

"Say it, shorty."

"S-AH-AH-WEE!" I screamed out as I was running out of air and sputtered, the water making me shiver even more.

"What? I can't hear you!" Kisame taunted me as I twisted and turned even more.

"I said SORRY!" I yelled out once again and I swear I could _hear_ him grinning. The water finally stopped and I sighed, my body falling limp against the wet floor as I caught my breath yet again.

"Now was that so hard to say, runt?" I narrowed my eyes at him while he still had the same satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up…"

I picked myself up from the floor slowly and made a disgusted face at the filth I just created on the floor. Once I made it back to my feet, Kat came to the door and made a face as well.

"I would ask what the hell what you two were up to, but there's no need considering I could hear you both. Anyways, I was just coming to let you know that Jerrie is asleep…do you think we should begin wrapping everything?"

I thought about it and tapped my chin, I then shrugged it off, grabbing a towel on the counter and wiping off my dirty face. "Meh, we can…that's if you want to. But I just want to wrap all of the large things and we can do everything else tomorrow morning or something. Maybe we can do breakfast in bed or something like that?"

Kat groaned and turned around. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But you're gonna have to teach the others how to wrap the presents because I sure as hell am not about to." I puffed my cheeks in irritation but then sighed and shrugged it off and exited the bathroom, leaving Kisame to call after me (which I ignored) as I made my way into the bathroom next to my bedroom.

I quickly gathered my clean pajamas and some fluffy towels to dry my body in. After an hour in shower, I made my way out with a towel around my shoulders my hair wet and dripping and a brush in my hand. I was brushing out my ends when I came across Jerr's room. Her door had her first initial large in purple with black polka dots decorating the inside of it. I opened the door slowly.

"Hey Jerr?" I whispered softly and poked my head inside to see if she was really asleep and fortunately, she was. I could barely see her since the dark purple curtains on her canopy bed were all closed but she was lying on her stomach, hugging her large panda bear with the blanket kicked off on the ground. Both of the balcony doors were open and the curtains on that were blowing elegantly as the nighttime breeze came through. I quickly went to close the doors on that and turned around to put the covers back on Jerr who was slightly shivering.

I glanced at the large collage that she put together with all the pictures she's gathered so far, most of them being with us and the Akatsuki together while we took the road trip here. After that, I left out of her room and softly shut the door, heading downstairs to see what everyone was doing.

There was wrapping papers _everywhere_ along with scotch tape and colorful bows. I put down my brush and watched a couple of the guys attempting to learn how to wrap up the presents…but they failed miserably.

I laughed softly as Hidan, Suigetsu, Deidara and even Sasori struggled to wrap up each of the large gifts we bought when Jerr was busy doing housework with the other members.

"Ugh! Fuck this shit! Jerrie-bitch is just gonna have to accept this shit like it is! Ain't nobody got time for all this hard ass wrapping and shit!" I smirked as I made my way down and sat in the middle of the living room. Deidara sighed and pushed away the wrapping paper and fell back.

"I agree with that crazy Jashinist for once, yeah. This shit is too damn hard." Suigetsu and Sasori were still trying their best while some only watched and the rest were doing something else on their own.

"It's not hard!" I chirped happily, smiling at Hidan and Deidara. The latter cracked an eye open at me and snorted.

"Yeah well, why don't you try to wrap one up yourself huh?" I shrugged and grabbed the present he attempted to wrap, I gathered the tape and bows and scissors and finally the wrapping paper. In a matter of minutes, I was finally finished.

"Done." I pushed the wrapped box towards the blonde and he (as well as the others) gaped at me like I was crazy or something. Hidan snatched up the wrapped box and inspected it.

"Damn that bitch is good. How'd ya do that?" I grinned and cracked my knuckles, wriggling my fingers.

"It's all in the finger work boys. I'll show you how it's done." I gabbed another present while Suigetsu pushed more wrapping paper to me. Kisame finally came down as well but I didn't really notice since I was still explaining how to wrap.

"…and then you fold the paper like so. You have to make a perfect crease; basically it has to mold the shape of the box. Then you take your scissors and snip off all the excess wrapping and bring it all to the middle of the box. Take your tape and seal and then add your bow and voila! Wrapping is done."

"You're an expert on that aren't ya, runt?" Kisame ruffled my hair and I grinned at him.

"I suppose you could say that…now here!" I shoved a large box in front of him as well as the others. "If you need any help, let me know and I'll happily expl-."

"Done." I looked up to see Kakuzu and Itachi simultaneously pushing their presents away, already wrapped. I blinked, utterly surprised at how quickly they caught on. I grabbed the boxes and looked at them both.

"These are…perfect…wow." I said softly, looking to Kakuzu who was already wrapping another one.

"Whoa…The Akatsuki learning how to wrap presents? Where the hell am I?!" Zach taunted as he came in with a bowl of cereal in his hand. This earned a laugh from me while Hidan and Deidara growled.

"Cheh! I can do this all by myself!" He was measuring the paper when he ripped it trying to get it around the box successfully. The blonde snorted a laugh while taking his time with his own box.

"Argh! Shit! I can fucking do this!" He balled up the ripped paper and tried it again, ripping that one as well. It took Sasori and Suigetsu a minute, but they finally wrapped theirs perfectly.

"Hidan, if you need an-"

"Shut up bitch! I don't need no damn help!" I put my hands up and shook my head, grinning. "Alright, alright mister macho man, no need to get all emotional and crap."

I turned around to see Kisame still struggling and I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs Indian style and smirking at him. "Need any help asshole?" I taunted, he only narrowed his eyes at me and chuckled afterwards.

"Still pissed at me for making you say sorry, squirt?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Just enjoying watching you suffer now." He smirked at me as well and sighed.

"Well that's mean, but hey, whatever floats your boat missy. Anyways, you mind giving me a hand? I kinda missed out on your boring lecture about learning how to wrap this and stuff." After he asked me that, my hands smacked his away and I took the whole thing apart.

"First things first, you measure the paper like this, then you place it under the box." I looked at him straight in the eyes and he looked at me as well. "Then, you wrap the longest sides first, creasing them by the edges." I took his large hands in mine and made them make creases on the sides of the boxes. "Then after that you go from there and place the points all in the middle and tape it together!"

"Like this?" Kisame asked me seriously and I nodded, giving him a sincere smile. He finally added the bow on top and he grinned. "Not too shabby for an amateur huh, squirt?" He leaned back, satisfied with his work and I laughed.

"Yeah, you're a natural alright." He looked at me and smiled, sweeping his index finger under my chin, making my cheeks heat up for a second at the quick movement. He stared at me for a while longer, making my cheeks a bit warmer for some odd reason.

"ARGH! Fuck this shit!" Hidan threw Jerr's present across the room and crossed his arms. Deidara chuckled at him as he finally got the hang of it himself.

"Aw, looks like somebody is angry, yeah." The blonde bomber taunted and Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck you she-male."

"Oi! Fuck you asshole!"

"No! You're the ass-"

"Just _shut up_ would you both?" Sasori intervened, glaring mostly at Deidara, making him scowl.

I glanced at Kisame once more and we both shook our heads, knowing that this was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

_**Kat.**_

After the little conversation with Iris (and watching the Akatsuki wrap presents) we all went to bed, well at least, I did because I had to get up early before Jerr. We decided on making her breakfast in bed.

I yawned, rolling over on my side to see Kakashi reading his little book. He had one hand behind his head, lying on his back. I narrowed my eyes and wondered how in the hell I was going to ever see what was behind that damn mask of his. Oh well I guess…maybe next time I'll be able to see his face completely naked.

Said copy ninja looked over at me from his book and then turned his attention back to it.

"Morning." He said lazily. I sat up slowly and groaned, rubbing my head and brushing my hair that fell in my face.

"Morning…I guess I should go ahead and get up before Jerr does huh?" I asked him and he shrugged, sitting up as well.

"Since you're up I suppose it's a good idea."

Kicking the blankets off me (and Kakashi as well. Damn Jerr and Iris for making us sleep in the same bed together), I rolled out of bed and went to my window, opening it and squinting when the light assaulted my eyes. It was still cloudy as ever and everything was wet along with random branches and debris thrown in our backyard. Thank goodness Zach had a brain to suggest a pool cover. The day before it rained, we had Kisame and Suigetsu put it in so all the nasty dirt and stuff wouldn't mess up the pool.

After inspecting the backyard and such, I stretched and went to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for today. Unfortunately, this bedroom did not have an en suite bathroom so I had to go outside of here and get dressed since Kakashi was in here with me as well.

Just as I was heading to the door, he stood up and raised his hand. "Don't worry about it. I was just going to take my leave anyways." I blinked and nodded, watching him open the door and leave the room.

It took me less than five minutes to make myself presentable, my hair was up in its usual ponytail and I was ready to begin my morning with cooking. Once I was at the end of the stairs I saw a couple of the Akatsuki members sitting on the couch.

"Kitty Kat-chan! Kitty Kat-chan!" My eyebrow twitched when I saw Tobi appear from behind the couch and when he used that cursed nickname. I sighed and just made my way into the kitchen; turning on the light and opening the window to let some of the wind come through.

"Kitty Kat-chan! You're up really early today!" Tobi said cheerfully, pulling out a chair from round, glass table and sitting in it.

"Please…don't call me that." I warned him firstly and crossed my arms, having no idea what to cook. Then something hit me when I remembered what Jerr's favorite food was when I cooked. Bacon omelets. I wasn't a bacon fan. In fact, I hated bacon…it just isn't my cup of tea.

Another idea popped up in my head. Apple cinnamon muffins. She liked those as well. Yummy. I quickly set to work, taking out a few eggs and heating up the pan, covering it with cooking spray and I cracked the eggs in one of my favorite bowls and began beating them.

Before I actually realized Tobi peeking over my shoulder, I almost spilled my perfectly beaten eggs when he back away and went to the pan.

"Ugh! Tobi! Stay out of my way will you? Go sit over there or something!" I snapped at the masked man but he pretended to ignore me and seemed to be fascinated with the batter for the muffins and the eyes on the stove that glowed red once they were hot enough.

"Ooo Kitty Kat-chan! Look how red these ar- OW!" I chuckled when Tobi burned his index finger on the red eye part of the stove. He held his finger that got burned and shook it, whining as he went to the sink to cool it off with cold water.

"You should've known that it was ho-"

"Oi! Morning Cherry! The fuck ya cookin' eh?" I wanted to die when Hidan came in, with that silly grin on his face. I promptly ignored him and poured in the eggs while the pan was still hot, that is…I heard him call me that silly name.

"Cherry? Who in the hell are you calling that?" I asked him with a slight frown on my face, wondering where in the hell he got the nerve to call me that from.

"Well, I heard that blue bastard calling Iris that so I decided to give you that nickname since your hair is fiery as hell!" I groaned and decided not to question his answer. While the eggs were cooking, I was already placing the placing the muffing batter inside the oven.

"Is that for us, bitch? It looks really really good!" Hidan stood next to me and licked his lips. I shook my head and attempted to push him away, but he wouldn't budge…he was like a damn rock for Pete's sake!

"Would you please go stand over there with Tobi or something? I don't need all of your spit and germs in Jerr's food! Now move!" I ordered once again, poking his bare chest with my finger. I noticed that he tended to sleep without his shirt but then again, he was always a shirtless character in the show too.

"Say what? Why the fuck is you cooking for just Jerrie-bitch? She ain't special!" He growled at me and crossed his arms, still not moving away from the stove. I bowed my head and grabbed the spatula, flipping over the eggs, once one side of them was already solid enough.

"Hidan-san how could you have forgotten? It's Jerrie-chan's birthday remember? So she is special today of course!" I noticed Tobi not whining about his burn anymore and I shuddered a little, even though he was his goofy self, he still managed to come off as creepy.

Iris and Zach made it downstairs already dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Goodmorning everyone!" Iris greeted cheerfully, waving to everyone she came in contact with. _Huh, last night with Kisame must have put her in a good mood. _

"Iris-chan! Zach-san!" Tobi greeted loudly, running to the former and hugging her. Hidan still glared at me for not making breakfast when he wanted it.

"Morning. Where are you guys going this morning?" I asked while taking out the bacon omelet and the muffins, setting the latter in the window to cool.I advanced towards the two and sat down in the chair next to Jerr's rather large birthday cake I made with the help of Iris and Kakashi (surprisingly).

"Oh, we're just going up the street to get the last of Jerr's presents. This one couldn't be brought home for obvious reasons." Zach noted dryly and headed outside, waiting on Iris to come with him.

"We won't be gone too long, just going to go tie up some loose ends. Try and wait until we get back." She and headed out of the door but not before talking to Kisame about where they were going.

I sighed and then turned around to see Hidan grabbing one of the muffins, grinning as he did so, I frowned , wooden spoon still in hand and got up and smacked his hand, making him drop the muffin in my hand.

"Ow! The fuck was that for bitch?!" He snarled at me afterwards, his pink eyes glowing with anger. I placed the muffin back in its rightful place and crossed my arms.

"Those are not for anybody to eat you fathead. Those are Jerr's! And once she gets the first bite, it'll be her choice if she wants to share or not." I told him and he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air and storming out. Tobi placed a hand on his mask and watched at the Jashinist stormed out.

"Tobi thinks that Kitty Kat-chan made Hidan-san angry…" I tensed at that name again and clocked Tobi against the head with my wooden spoon, surprised that he didn't dodge that.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." I warned him again precisely and turned back around to examine Jerr's half chocolate and half vanilla cake.

"Ow!" The masked man whined and rubbed his head afterwards. "Kat-chan! That was very mean!" I shrugged that off and went into the living room to see if everyone was already up or not. I didn't hear Tobi follow me so I assumed that he'd went to the back or something.

There were happy birthday banners everywhere. Pein helped Iris put them up last night as well. And since Kakuzu and Kisame were the tallest people ever, they helped her as well. It wasn't much but hey, the Akatsuki was here so that was a big party by itself.

"How could you even think that, my man? Art is definitely something to last just for a second. You're screwed up in the head." I heard Deidara argue for the nth time with Sasori about art. I wondered how in the hell they lived their life this long obsessing over something so stupid.

Pein was sitting outside in the front with his arms crossed while Suigetsu was napping on the couch. Kisame was busy talking with Itachi in the corner and Kakuzu was glaring at his partner arguing to him about me not giving him a muffin.

Cheh, so childish.

Since we were now waiting on Zach and Iris to get back, I decided to go and speak to the leader since we never really spoke much. I opened the screen door and sat down next to him, he quirked a brow, his ringed eyes, narrowed.

"So…how do you like it here so far? Do you think this place is your cup of tea?" He eyed me up and then spoke after a minute.

"Cup of tea?" He repeated, obviously confused. I only nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well…I mean like, do you favor this place? Do you feel even a little bit comfortable here with us?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at the grey skies as if he were searching for an answer to my question.

"This world is quite interesting indeed, but it is not for us. Instead of celebrating some petty party, we should be looking for that crystal ball that your friends have seemed to have misplaced." I sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Ah yes, about that." I rubbed the back of my head, not knowing how to respond to that. "Well...even so…we still wouldn't be able to wish you back until the rest of the people get sent down here. I mean…it's kinda useless right now…you know so why not take this time to relax before you actually go back to your home and cause havoc again?" I noted softly to him and the Akatsuki leader just stared at me, probably wondering the same thing.

"Maybe you should think about that a little more, I mean…everybody needs a break right?"

"I…suppose…"

I grinned and winked at him. "Then start acting like you're on vacation then silly!" I noted happily and slapped his back, earning a death glare; I placed my hands up and grinned. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll just go ahead and take my leave now…" Just before I was about to open the door, Zach and Iris pulled up and I ran out to the car to hurry up and bring them inside to come wake up Jerr and wish her a happy birthday. Before they could even protest, I kicked the door open and ordered them to have everyone go upstairs and wait at Jerr's door while I set up her breakfast tray.

I had to convince Pein though to move, but he eventually moved and went upstairs as well. Once I was finished in the kitchen, I carefully went upstairs and saw Iris going inside first. I came in second as well as everyone else. Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori stayed by the door, only watching as Iris began trying to figure out how to wake her up.

"Hey…hey…hey Jerr…are you awake?" Iris whispered to her and kneeled down where she was just inches away from her face. Jerr was lying on her side, the blanket covered all the way up to her shoulders, she was hugging a rather large panda bear. Suigetsu and Deidara chuckled at her sight while I only blew the stray hairs out of my face.

"Psst…wake up now Jerr…" Zach whispered and poked her face, earning no response from the sleeping girl. Tobi pushed them both aside and I smirked. This was going to be good…

"Step aside friends…Tobi can handle this" He stated in his usual high voice, he took his hand and stretched the glove that covered it. He slowly put his hand under her chin and tickled her softly.

"Jerrie-chan…time to wake up now. Breakfast is being served…" Jerr only smirked and then giggled, turning over and curling up again, still fast asleep.

"Damn she's a hard sleeper." Hidan muttered to himself as Tobi came around and tickled her again, this time; she opened her eyes slowly and stared at Tobi.

_One Mississippi,_

_Two Mississippi,_

_Three Missi-_

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" She shrieked and smashed the large panda in Tobi's face. She pulled the blanket over her head and rolled over, pushing down the cover just a tiny bit, Kakashi happened to be on that side and he simply threw up his hand.

"Yo."

She screamed again and was about to hop out of bed again until Iris pulled the blanket from her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly to bring her back to earth.

"Would you stop and calm down!" She raised her tone a little and that's what made Jerr calm down, she looked around her room to see everyone. She fell back and her eyebrow twitched.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone hollered (well, almost everyone) making Jerr grin afterwards, forgetting about yelling at all of us. She grinned wider when she saw me approach her with breakfast and she blushed slightly.

"Aw! You didn't have to guys…" Iris hugged Jerr and sighed.

"My little Jerr is growing up! It's so beautiful!" She pretended to cry and then we heard sobbing, everyone turned around to see Tobi on his knees, his arm covering his eyes as he cried.

"Wah! Jerrie-chan! She's growing up to be a woman now!"

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara yelled angrily, making Jerr laugh as she ate her food slowly.

"So, how does it feel to be the big nineteen now huh?" Zach asked, sitting at the edge of her bed with his arms crossed. Jerr quirked a brow at him and finished her omelet, grinning as she wiped her mouth.

"I feel the same…there's not really much of a difference between eighteen and nineteen Zach." Said boy snorted and protested.

"Sure there is! You're getting closer to the drinking age silly!" He happily stated and she scowled, taking pieces of her muffin and popping them in her mouth.

"Psh, like I can't already get a bottle of liquor and drink that bitch up by myself." I laughed at how she put that and Suigetsu grinned, Hidan nodding his head as well.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Both he and Hidan reached over and gave her a high five. There was an awkward silence in the air until Jerr finished her food and then asked a question that made (almost) everyone cringe.

"So! Where's the presents people?" There was another awkward silence and then her phone rang. She peered over at her night stand once and quickly grabbed it, answering it and grinning, putting it on speaker afterwards.

"_Happy, Happy, Happy, Birthday_!" It was a voice that I did not recognize at all…hmm…

"Thank you June! I appreciate the call!

"_Oh no problem dude! I'll be sending your presents sometime this week! They would've come earlier but that storm kinda fucked up my plans!"_

"HI JUNE!" Iris screamed over the phone and the girl laughed.

"_Hey there Iris, how's everything over there? Are you taking care of Zach? How's the new house and all?_" Eventually, Jerr and Iris as well as Zach and somehow…Tobi entered the conversation, cueing our leave.

_Hopefully that conversation will make her forget about the presents since we didn't wrap all of them._

* * *

_**Jerr .**_

After the long conversation with June, finally Iris and Tobi exited my room so I can get dressed. But then I was hit with another call…it was my dad and I answered, only to get screamed at by my younger siblings. They wished me a happy birthday and were excited that they were coming to see me. I frowned and remembered that they were coming to spend the week with me…hopefully the Akatsuki didn't scare them too badly…

They'd be coming next week so I'd have to hurry and get them set for their temporary stay.

After that conversation with my father as well, I went to go and get dressed until I was interrupted by ANOTHER phone call. I groaned and quickly answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"WHAT?"

My heart dropped once I heard that familiar voice I'd been dying to hear for a while now. I slid down to my knees and my lips twitched.

"_Whoa there babes, what's gotten into you huh? Oh well, I guess you don't want to see me today. Is that it?" _

I smiled, cradling the phone to my ear as if it needed to be comforted. "Bryson…I'm so glad to hear your voice again…it's been a while now…please tell me you're in Corpus…"

"_I am actually…now I'm just looking for your house now. Do you mind telling me where it is?" _My heart dropped when he asked me those words. I quickly told him the direct address and told him to call me back if he got lost.

Once we hung up, I quickly pulled out one of the outfits that I'd been faithfully saving for emergencies like this. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed my hair along with my body, then hopping out to get dressed.

I was so excited my hands were literally shaking to see him! I took a deep breath and wiped the fog off the mirror and happily grinned at my reflection.

_Today's the big day…_

* * *

_**Kakashi .**_

After that short incident upstairs, everyone went back downstairs and gathered in the kitchen while Kat cooked. As always, Hidan was arguing about something trivial with his partner and the latter only ignored him, angering the Jashinist even more. I was sitting away from the whole group, watching Hidan scoff and come up behind Kat to snag a piece of bacon, and instead of her smacking his hand with the spatula she was wielding, once of Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped themselves around his wrist and jerked him back to the table.

"Oi bastard! What the fu-"

"Hidan. Control yourself and sit back down." I heard Suigetsu and Kisame chuckling together at the immortal man while he scowled when Pein yelled at him.

"So, when are we going to finish off the rest of the presents, yeah? I mean…we can't wait all day long, or Jerr will get super suspicious. I think a couple of us should probably wrap them now…" Deidara suggested while he looked out of the window. Itachi obviously did not agree with this and spoke up.

"Not while she's already awake now. We must finish them elsewhere…"

"Well what did you have in mind assho-" Deidara was cut off when Zach was looking out of the window and huffed.

"Oh hell no…Oh for fuck's sake no…" He muttered to himself and pulled back the curtains to get a better view. Kat as well as myself quirked a brow at his strange actions.

"What's the problem?" Kisame noted with a confused expression, looking out of the window as well. "Hey…whose car is that? Did you guys buy a new one again?" Zach scoffed angrily and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it afterwards in irritation.

"This asshole did not just pull up here." He muttered to himself again, Iris came downstairs and growled.

"Zach-"

"I know. I know."

"Well then who in the hell told him where we stayed at?" She stated angrily, rubbing her temples. Okay, now she had everyone curious as hell.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's that guy coming out of that car?" Kisame asked Iris instead and then the doorbell rang. Iris sighed and leaned on the table.

"It's Jerr's boyfriend. Should we let him inside?" She answered the blue man's question then quickly switched the next one on over to Zach as his fingers drummed over his forehead.

"Well, should we let Je-"

"I'LL GET IT!" We heard Jerr's excited voice and then frantic footsteps down the stairs and we followed the second redhead out of the kitchen.

"Whoa…" Suigetsu said as Jerr was busy looking herself over in the mirror.

"Does this look okay?" She asked quickly and we all were silent. She wore her hair down with small curls at the end and a black bow on the side. She wore a tight blue denim romper that stopped to the middle of her thighs. She was busy trying to quickly put on her high wedges. It seemed that she went natural with her face but her lips had a light tint of red on it.

"Jerr, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Iris snapped angrily at her. She only shrugged and turned back to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Don't worry about me. Now open the door before Bryson thinks we're not home or something!" She pushed through us and pulled the door open.

I moved a little closer with Kat to see what this guy really looked like. Well, from the back, he was slightly muscular with dark, shaggy hair, similar to Zach's. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Once he turned around, his bright blue eyes sparkled, making Jerr squeal so loudly. She tackled him and he caught her, but barely when his back hit the wall. He laughed and rubbed her back softly.

"Well hello to you too, babe. You look amazing as always." I tilted my head, wondering why Zach and Iris had such an intense grudge with this guy. He seemed pretty decent to me…

Zach and Iris were already at the door with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed down to a glare. He adjusted the emotional Jerr in his arms and grinned at the two people in front of him.

"Zach my man… how's it going?" He held out his hand for him to shake, but Zach never moved to do so.

"Riiight…" He eyed up Iris and gave her a smirk. "Iris…." He eyed her up and shook his head, clearing his throat. "You're looking lovely as always."

"Yeah. Well, why the hell are you here" She asked angrily, getting straight to the point. He was about to answer when he saw a glimpse of Kisame and he looked up at him as the blue man towered above Jerr's boyfriend. He was quiet and then blinked when he saw Itachi, and Kakuzu and then his crazy partner, having a look of disbelief on his face.

"No...no way…" I managed to hear him whisper, Kat chuckled and I only smirked slightly, wondering how he'd react to our presence since this wasn't our natural home.

"Well don't stand there with your mouth wide open! Where are your manners, huh?" Kisame finally spoke and Jerr turned around, facing us with a smile on her face, making Iris cringe just a little.

"Oh! Remember I told you over the phone that I had a couple of friends staying with me for a while? Well, here they are…" She rubbed the back of her head and moved aside so he could see every single one of us.

"_Holy shit…"_

* * *

_**Argh. **_

_**I'm so damn tired it's ridiculous. To be honest, I'm going to take a super short break on this one and begin writing my other stories…**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone (:**_

_**I appreciate all the love I get! **_

_**Represent**__** .**_

_**:::: Until next time my friends, we shall meet again! ::: **_


	13. Chapter 13: Happy birthday Jerr - O2

_**Deidara.**_

"Yeah but don't you wanna stay here and celebr-"

"Of course but Bryson just got here! I promise we won't be long okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry, I'll have her back home by five this evening,"

"Jerr wait!"

"Bye!"

Zach, and I watched as the stubborn girl hopped in the car with her boyfriend and drove off. I scratched my head and leaned against the screen door. Her boyfriend actually was shocked to see us here, but he didn't press on with the issue after Jerr tried explaining everything to him. He just rose his hand up and told her not to say anymore since he was getting confused.

After that, it took him less than a minute to convince her to go with him. She didn't even notice the living room since the others decorated it with the colorful banners and other things.

Zach rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, storming past me and Sasori who only glanced at each other and we both shrugged. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, watching the sun peak through the clouds, the smell of the aftermath of the storm was still lingering in the air. The sound of Iris sneezing brought my attention away from the outside and to the others who were seated on the couch.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now?"

I took a seat next to the angry Zach and sighed, letting my elbows on my knees, staring at the plasma television even though it was quiet. Frankly, it didn't matter to me if Jerr went with her boyfriend. I mean, she hasn't seen him in almost a year… but then again, why do I even care?

"Well I guess we can finish up with the decorations…if there's any left." Kat suggested lazily, she was sitting on the arm of the recliner that Kakashi was sitting in; she was leaning back and sipping something in a black mug.

The door opened and in came Iris. She took a slow, deep breath and leaned in the doorway. She sniffed but you could hear hear the mucus and whatnot clogging her nostrils. She looked at everyone and coughed. "There is no need for that. I've already collected every gift that was purchased and wrapped them." Iris sniffed again and exhaled through her mouth. Her eyes were watery and red. A wad of tissue was hidden in her fist. Her nose was colored a light shade of red from her blowing it so much.

Kat nodded but frowned when she got an actual look at the sick girl, she lowered the mug from her lips. Zach blinked and took another look at Iris, he quickly came to her and put his hand on her cheek. He then placed the back of his hand on her forehead and frowned. "My God Iris! You're burning up!"

Iris shook her head out of Zach's hand and wiped her nose on her tissue. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. But I came in here to talk to you so come." She took his arm and pulled him out of the room.

I rolled my eyes as everyone began to chat about what they were doing to do until Jerr got back, I pulled myself up and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I pushed open the double doors and a gust of cool wind pushed my hair back and greeted me. I sighed and examined the huge backyard, wondering where I was going to relax at. I spotted one of the five lounge chairs on the patio and it was suddenly appealing to me. I made my way over, and sat down in it, leaning back with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and my brain began to give me a rundown of everything that's happened to me.

Getting 'wished' here was the main thing that astonished me. Here out of all places with a guy and pretty much three girls. Not only that, but Sasori was brought back…right after that pink-haired girl killed him. It seemed like his death didn't really faze him much since he's been here. But every time I pick on him just for my enjoyment about the situation he gets all annoyed and shit.

Another thing I pondered over is the possibility of the whole group getting stuck here permanently. I mean anything could go wrong and currently the stupid assholes lost the damn crystal ball. Iris and Zach claim that it's in this house somewhere but I say bullshit. I mean, we would have found the damn thing by now.

Iris keeps telling us that it's actually good for us since we're killers and public outcasts. It'll help us become more '_social'_ and '_acceptable to society_'. Cheh, whatever. I don't give a damn about what people think. I enjoy doing what I do. Whether it's from blowing up people bit by boring bit, empty buildings or even buildings jammed full of people, I still get that rush of excitement from my art. It's what I created it for. Unlike my bastard of a partner who just likes to sit there and play with his dolls all day long. He calls that shit art. Yeah right, art my ass. Just because I got pulled into this world doesn't mean I have to stop making my art or even blowing it up. These brats can't tell me how to enjoy myself. I'll be damned if I do.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, staring up at the colorful banners that blew gently in the warm wind. The sun was steadily weaving in and out of the clouds, giving me a light, vibrant view one moment and a cloudy, calm one the next. I closed my eyes again, deep in thought until I heard the door behind me open and then close quietly. I didn't open my eye just yet. That is until I felt a poke to my shoulder. I cracked one eye open and saw Tobi standing above me.

I groaned, shifting in my seat a little.

"Senpai looks upset. Is he okay?" I closed my eye and ignored the masked goofball. I rubbed my forehead. This guy annoyed the shit out of me. Every day… "_Senpai this, Senpai that. Senpai look what Tobi did!_" It's aggravating to be bothered by one guy who just won't leave you the hell alone. I wonder…everyday how in the hell I – I out of all people in the whole Akatsuki organization managed to get stuck with this…naïve nincompoop. Why did Sasori have to die? He just had to be a bastard and get killed by that pink-haired brat…without even realizing who he was leaving behind! Cheh…like he even cared. Just about his dumb puppets. Destiny was a complete asshole to me. Out of all the bad, no good, incompetent people, fate thought it would be amusing to send a lousy excuse for a criminal to become my "companion". My life was truly fucked up to say the least.

"I am now that you're here Tobi." I never bothered to look at him or even move, I expected him to go off on me or begin to yell. But I got neither one of those spontaneous responses which, indeed, is very odd from a guy like him. Usually he would have been tackled me to the floor and begin whining to me about everything or how much he's missed me. I cracked my eye open again and there he was, still standing beside me with his head tilted to the side, standing there all quiet. . . something very unlike him.

"Tobi stop standing there like an idiot and leave, yeah." I ordered him gruffly once again. I still heard no movement whatsoever. I cracked an eye open again and sighed, sitting up slightly.

"And you're still here, yeah. Why?" Tobi backed away a little. He had his hands behind his back and began rocking back and forth on his heels. Once I noticed his hands behind his back, I narrowed my eyes and leaned to the right a little to get a closer look at what the guy was hiding behind him.

"What's that you're hiding behind your back Tobi?" Said masked man chuckled nervously and scratched his mask (I'm assuming this is where his chin would be located). He looked down before speaking to me.

"Tobi didn't mean to do it Senpai...It was on accident, really it was." I tilted my head and wondered heavily on what the hell he was talking about. He then sighed and revealed what he was hiding behind his back. It was a doll…well more like a puppet. I stared at it for a while and then it came to me finally. It seemed Tobi knew exactly what I was thinking because he began explaining to me what happened.

"T-Tobi has never seen or talked to Sasori-san before and so…his puppets looked fun for Tobi to play with. Sasori-san is going to be angry with me isn't he senpai?" I never answered him, I just turned my attention back to the doll and winced. It looked like it had been through hell and back. Its clothing was ripped in multiple places and his pale, porcelain skin was cracked on its face. A long line decorating from its forehead to its chin, there was also a crack in its shiny, glassy red eyes. It stared back at me lifelessly and I frowned. I'd recognized this thing as the main tool for Danna on our missions. It was used to quickly collect data and for quick attacks and diversions when Danna's larger puppets couldn't get the job done or was busy with multiple enemies. Its jaw was wide open, its jagged teeth glinting in the sun's rays when it decided to come out of hiding from behind the clouds.

Danna was not going to be happy about this at all. And for the first time in a long while, I actually felt just a tiny bit sorry for the poor bastard. Sasori wouldn't even let me touch his creations. He deemed me "unworthy" to lay a finger on them. I didn't know what to say to Tobi to be honest. I wouldn't even know what I would do if I was stuck in a situation like this. Just when I was about to tell Tobi that he was out of luck, the sound of the back door opening up swiftly interrupted me. Tobi panicked and quickly took a spot behind me to make his body as small as possible. I looked to see Sasori standing in the doorway. His usual calm and bored expression was completely erased from his face and replaced by a mixture of aggravation and anger. I couldn't decipher which one overrode the other. All I knew that Sasori was pissed and was most definitely not in the mood to be playing around.

"Where is it?" He demanded in a no nonsense tone. It was pretty calm but I've worked with Danna long enough to know that this tone was anything but calm, but quite the opposite. He didn't have to say the name of the person he was talking to because he knew damn well who the culprit was. Tobi quickly figured out that if he didn't confess now, he'd be in a shitload of trouble and would be in a world of pain, all caused by an angry Sasori. He stood up, the doll behind his back like last time and he slowly made his way to my former partner.

"Tobi is sorry Sasori-san…Tobi didn't mean –"

"Where is it?" Sasori repeated again, his voice getting lower the longer Tobi stalled. I could almost hear the latter gulp. He finally pulled out the doll from behind him and Sasori snatched it from his gloved hands and his frowned deepened even more, his eyes narrowing.

"Tobi just wanted to – gahhh!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sasori's chakra strings quickly wrapped themselves around Tobi's neck and he dragged him off to the middle of the yard. I sighed, shaking my head and laid back in my lounge chair, placing my hands back behind my head. I closed my eyes to enjoy my time before somebody else decided to interrupt my quiet time. Well…not so much as quiet anymore…

I opened my eyes when Tobi's gagging died down and saw that he was hanging from the tree with his arms tied together on one branch and his legs to another branch with Danna's chakra strings. He begged for his forgiveness while Sasori on the other hand was walking back to the patio, his face its regular calm expression again. I didn't see the destroyed doll in his hand so he must have put it back in its scroll he creates for all his puppets. He walked passed me with his eyes closed, obviously still irritated. I decided not to bother him with questions or even talking at this time. I watched as he went inside and the door closed again. My eyes closed for the nth time that I was out here and I sighed. The sound of the door opening again was much quieter and calmer than the last one made my ears twitch a little and I was curious to see who it was but I kept my eyes sealed tight, pretending I didn't hear it. Nobody said anything to me or touched me and I began to wonder if I was hearing things.

"What did he do this time?" The deep voice of Zach had me looking up to see him and I smirked a little. He had one hand on my lounge chair and a lit cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth as he watched Tobi swing back and forth while tied up. I shook my head and chuckled a little, sitting up from my chair.

"Crazy bastard broke Sasori's puppet, yeah. Sasori found out and voila, Tobi hanging in a tree helplessly like an animal waiting to be slaughtered." I chuckled again as I remembered what happened, I then looked at Zach who was smirking a little, while still in his mouth he took a long drag of the cigarette and then plucked it from his lips, exhaling through his nose.

"I see. I'm surprised the dude didn't do much more damage." He said, puffs of smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke. I nodded, agreeing with him and chuckled softly to myself.

"But I know you're not out here just to ask why his ass is hanging upside down like a pig waiting to be roasted, yeah." I noted languidly. Zach laughed at this and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I actually came out here to ask you if you wanted to come with me to pick up Jerr's last gift before she comes back."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and blinked. "I thought Iris said that you were done with shopping for Jerr." It was true. I mean come on! How many damn gifts are you going to buy the damn girl?!

Zach inhaled the smoke of the cigarette before he spoke. "We did. We just had this one on hold. It's for a very good reason because this present is very hyper and loud and playful." I tilted my head at his answer, not really understanding. I didn't want to strain my brain so I just rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of the lounge chair and stretched for a minute or two. I felt my muscles contract and relax as I stretched out as far as I could. I yawned and then followed Zach back into the house, completely forgetting about Tobi.

We entered the kitchen and I saw Kat and the Leaf ninja. Kat was sitting at the round, glass table eating something out of a bowl while Kakashi was sitting in front of her. I rolled my eyes but took note as she was smiling and he looked as though he was having a good time talking with her. Zach and I entered the living room where everyone was doing their own thing.

"You fucking bastard! That was MY damn soda in the fridge!" Hidan's angry voice boomed at Suigetsu who was lazily standing in front of the crazy Jashinist sipping out of a soda can that was probably Hidan's originally. The boy only shrugged.

"I didn't see your name on it. Besides, there's more besides this flavor. Stop being a damn baby." I chuckled when Suigetsu said this, he was one of the few besides Kakuzu and me to actually stand up to the bastard and speak our mind.

"What did you say kid?! I'll fucking kill ya!" Hidan balled his right hand into a fist and swung right at the white-haired boy and the second it made contact, Suigetsu's head quickly morphed into water splashing it everywhere and he even dropped the can of soda he was drinking out of.

Suigetsu quickly solidified again and he growled. "Hey! You asshole! You made me drop my soda!"

"It was MINE!"

I looked over to Zach who was only leaning against the wall, half of his cigarette lazily hanging out of his lips once more, but this time it wasn't lit. "Well damn. That escalated quickly." He only said and I smirked, a few seconds afterwards, Kat pushed through the door, an angry look plastered on her face.

"Look at this…this mess!" She hollered, hands firmly planted on her hips. "Look at what you did to my floor!" She pointed downwards at the random puddles of water and a large red puddle of the bubbly liquid.

"Hey, at least the floor isn't carpet…" Suigetsu noted, a little frightened by Kat's temper. "Good thing it's marble."

"Shut up Suigetsu." Kat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want both of you to clean this up. Now."

I smirked when Suigetsu looked shocked. "W-What? He hit me first! Why do I have to do it?" Hidan only crossed his arms and turned his back to Kat.

"Fucking make me bitch. Last time I checked, you ain't my damn boss." Kat growled and brushed her bangs back, spinning on her heel facing towards the stairs.

"Pein!" She yelled, and then there was a quick silence, seconds later, leader appeared. He was upstairs, his hands resting on the railing that were lining the stairs.

"Hidan, do not make me repeat myself. Clean up your mess before I decide to deal with you." He said, his voice low, meaning he was serious about what he said. I smirked when Hidan pouted and then marched into the kitchen angrily along with Suigetsu. Seeing Hidan get in trouble always entertains me and sometimes puts me in a good mood.

The fool always acts like a child and then gets pissed when he's treated like one. Tch, how naïve of him.

"Well then…that was entertaining enough." Zach finally spoke after everything was over. He plucked the cigarette from between his lips and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Deidara and I are leaving for a little bit to go and finish up tying a few strings that are still loose. Would anybody like to come along and help us?"

"I wanna go! It'd be nice to get out of the house, even if it's for a little bit." Suigetsu grinned, handing Hidan the mop and stood next to the slender boy. Zach shrugged.

"Fine by me, anybody else?" It was quiet after that as everyone obviously didn't go, or they wanted to go but couldn't because they didn't look normal enough for this world such as Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Well, since there is nobody else, we're off then." We all turned to the door and headed out.

I hope everything goes well since Iris is sick and Kat won't tolerate Hidan's nonsense much longer.

* * *

_**Iris.**_

I was upstairs looking out of the large hallway window while Zach, Suigetsu and Deidara left to get Jerr's last present. I coughed and leaned against the wall, feeling tired and just…out of it. I guess it was a bad idea to go outside when it rained that day. Now I feel like total crap. I went downstairs to go and lay on the couch since upstairs I felt lonely.

"Well…since it's just us, who'd like to go and play a few games of pool huh?" I heard Kat as she was floating up in the air with Pein's assistance while hanging up one of the many pictures Jerr and I took while we toured with everyone. Pein was looking rather bored as he held up his hand – obviously controlling Kat so she wouldn't fall.

"Pool? Do you mean as in the swimming pool? Kat I don't even think we have any swim wear to even think about that." Kakashi told her as he was sitting in the recliner, reading his usual book. Kat giggled a little and shook her head.

"That's all Pein, thanks, Jerr was annoying me on getting this picture put up," Pein let her down and she stretched, finishing up what she was about to say. "And no silly, pool is a game that you play…" She tapped her chin and sighed. "Well, I can show you better than I can tell you. Now who all wants to play?"

Kakashi shrugged and then stood up. "I suppose I'll give it a try." Then next thing I knew Itachi, Pein, Hidan and some others were standing up. I rolled my eyes and coughed, making my way over to the couch.

"Hey… are you alright?" I never noticed Kat by my side as I was holding my head.

"Um…yeah, I think so." I said softly, my head was spinning and I was feeling very dizzy to actually make out coherent answers. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Jeez you're still burning up! Here, come and lay down." Kat walked me to the dark blue U-shaped couch and I laid down. "Can somebody get me a cold towel? She's running a fever!"

"Don't worry about it I can handle it from here Red." I cracked an eye open to see a blurry image of something blue…I moaned softly since I was beginning to become cold and I softly requested for a blanket.

"Sorry squirt but no can do, until we break this fever, you're gonna have to endure the chill for now." I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eye to see Kisame wringing out a towel for me.

"Go ahead and go play pool, I can handle this." He urged the others. Oh goodness…the feeling of a cool rag on my forehead felt so nice. But my body told me otherwise and I shivered. Dammit, why did I have to wear my pajama shorts and tank top…I'm freezing!

Next thing I knew, there was silence and the removal of the cool rag from my forehead. I growled and whimpered, wanting to feel the coolness again.

"Hold on Squirt. Calm down. I'm just cooling the towel again." Kisame's voice rung in my ears and I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the floor next to me.

"Kisame…" I softly acknowledged, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks and I don't think it was because of my fever. He was shirtless and only in a pair of shorts. I could see his gills a lot more clearly this time, but surprisingly, it didn't disgust or creep me out. It only piqued my curiosity. My hand reached out and I touched the gills that were located on his shoulders. I felt so confused and I was still freezing.

"I don't…see why…people think…you're a monster." I whispered and smirked a little as I saw the room spinning round and round.

"Eh?"

I felt the cool rag on my forehead again and I closed my eyes once again. The sound of water being wrung from a towel caught my attention.

"Wow, ya really seem out of it. That fever's got you good huh squirt? It's weird hearing ya say stuff like that."

Before I could even comprehend what he was saying, I yelped when I felt something cool rub up and down my legs. "Whoa there runt, its fine, just rubbing you down with cold water so I can break this fever, keep still." I sucked in a deep breath when I felt the cold towel on my other leg and then on my arms, which activated my shivering even more.

"Looks like it was a bad idea to go outside in that rain, I bet Jerr's going to get pretty sick too since she's been out there the same time as you." I sneezed and then coughed, opening my eyes.

"Pretty blue..." I cooed, reaching my hand out to cup his cheek. His cheek was cool; it reminded me of the ocean in some ways. He stopped and then looked at me and sighed.

"If only you were in your right mind, I'd be happy to hear that from you."

I only giggled and and caressed his cheek some more, as he continued to rub me down with the cold rag. He smirked at me and let out a small chuckle.

"Is there something funny, runt?" I giggled again but didn't say anything at all.

"Stay here for a second." The coolness of his wipe-down was gone and I sighed, flipping over the towel on my forehead and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Here, take these." Minutes after I was resting, Kisame came back with two white pills and a cup of water. I sat up a little and he pushed me back down. "Stay still."

"What's…this?"

"Aspirin. Now hush and take them." I blinked but nonetheless complied. Kisame then went back to rubbing down my legs and arms. Soon enough, I was beginning to get sleepy and I groaned.

"Feeling a little better?" Kisame asked me and I was bordering between sleepiness and consciousness.

"Hmm..." I could feel my eyes fluttering open and closed as I was finally succumbing to my fatigue. My hair was being stroked and I moaned a little. Even though I felt nauseous and dizzy and just overall sick, I was beginning to feel relief.

"How beautiful you are even though your face is still red and very warm. Oh little runt…this isn't good…this isn't good at all." I heard Kisame mumble before falling completely asleep.

I woke up and groaned, feeling my head pounding and I sneezed. "Ouch…" I muttered to myself and opened my eyes to see Kisame sitting in the recliner across from me. He was staring at me with his head resting in his palm and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Oh…um…Kisame. How long have I been out?" I asked softly, sitting up rather quickly and the whole room began to spin.

"Kisame sighed, and stood up, kneeling before me and placed the back of his palm on my forehead. "A few hours," He then left me and I stared at the ceiling then the banners.

"_Bitch, you cheated!_" I heard Hidan upstairs, then there was a quick silence and then the sound of balls clicking together. Oh yeah… I forgot everyone was upstairs playing pool.

"_Not my fault you suck._" Kat lazily drawled and the sound of balls clicking together was heard again. I smiled; at least she had them occupied.

"Say ahh," I opened my mouth, and then a thermometer was popped in my mouth. You know, I wonder where in the hell Kisame found all of this stuff. I don't remember showing him half of the things he found. He brushed some stray hairs out of my face and grinned, showing me his very sharp and white, jagged teeth.

"99.8. Not bad at all." He plucked said thermometer out of my mouth and placed it on the coffee table. He then took the now warm rag off of my forehead and dipped it in a bowl of water and rung it out, setting it back on my forehead. "Are you hungry?" He asked me, returning back to the recliner he was sitting in before. I shook my head. I didn't have an appetite. I felt a little nauseated anyways.

"No thanks, I'm still not up for it, kinda nauseous actually." I told the blue man, my hand slipped down to my belly and I rubbed it. Kisame nodded.

"7-Up is right next to you, I think it would be best if you drunk that for a little while then."

"Thank you. You're being pretty nice to me…" It was true, I was very confused because of what Jerrie, Zach and June told me. They all said that they were hardcore, merciless killers and yet they were the sweetest things ever right now… I didn't get it.

"Ain't I always squirt?" He flashed me a shiny smile, leaning back into his chair while I sat up a little, propping my head up with my hand.

"Yeah but…by what the others told me about all of you, you're supposed to be mean and grouchy. Also the three of us are supposed to be dead." I told him, basically letting him know that I was quite confused. Kisame shrugged.

"Ah well. We are like that, don't get us wrong but…I guess it has been a while since we were able to actually sit around and do nothing…without having to worry about our natural enemies searching for us." He informed me and I took a sip of my soda, nodding.

"I understand." Kisame and I sat in silence for a while, until I began to feel my eyelids getting heavy yet again.

:::::::

:::::

::::

::

"Well, well. It looks like you're up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Kat standing above me with her arms folded across her chest. She had a small smile.

"Um…" I mumbled, flipping over my rag. "Yeah, I am now."

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, sitting at the edge of the couch next to me. I yawned, and closed my eyes.

"Sleepy. I feel very sleepy." I admitted, placing one of my hands behind my head. Kat laughed and then stood up.

"Well are you feeling good enough to watch us play at least one game of pool? Hidan thinks that I cheat." I smiled and slowly sat up.

"Um, sure…" Before I could get up, the front door opened and in came Suigetsu, Deidara, and Zach.

"Has she come back yet?" Zach asked, dropping the car keys on the table next to the front door and he kicked the door closed. Kat sighed and shook her head.

"She hasn't even called yet." Kat said with an irritated tone, making Zach roll his eyes.

"I swear, that asshole always fucks things up." Zach growled under his breath, obviously irritated. He took a look at me and he came my way, kneeling in front of me.

"Hey, are you alright? How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on my cheek and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I'm feeling much better," I assured him.

"Yeah, thank to Kisame," Kat giggled, sitting next to me while smirking at the blue man. I looked away and blushed.

"Oh shut up Kat, he just helped break my fever…" I leaned back into the couch and Zach smirked at Kisame.

"Oh is that right, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at said man and the latter rolled his eyes and avoided all eye contact, not saying anything.

"And that's not all. He was getting all touchy touchy with her. It was so cute!" Kat made a smooching noise and I placed my pillow on top of my face, denying anything and everything they said about Kisame and me.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Kisame you never told us – hey! Where are you going?" It seemed Kisame left the room afterwards when Suigetsu and Deidara chimed in on teasing him. Zach 'awwed' and ruffled my hair.

"How cute. My little runt is growing up." He patted my head and I growled, shoving my pillow in his face and pushing him off the couch away from me.

"I do NOT like Kisame! It's all lies! He was just helping me get rid of my fever!" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up even more.

I groaned when they continued to taunt me over and over, until Kat's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She quirked a brow and picked it up.

"It's Jerr…"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Well it's about damn time! She was supposed to be here four hours ago!"

"Where the hell are you?" Kat quickly answered, putting it on speaker. Jerr coughed on the other end and cleared her throat.

"_Sorry. Bryson is dropping me off now, I'm a little sick."_

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I figured at much, we'll be here."

"_Okay, thank you_."

Kat nodded and clicked her phone off and threw it in the armchair next to her.

"Alright guys, Show time."

* * *

_**Jerr.**_

"Bye babe," Bryson kissed my cheek and I smiled. I guess I had a pretty good time, though it seemed like he forgot about my birthday He took me out to eat, toured me around Corpus a bit but we didn't really do anything else. About time when I got out of his car, he was already on the phone with somebody else.

I watched as he drove away talking happily and I sighed, fishing out my house keys from my purse. I quickly opened the door and coughed; my hand flying up to my mouth. The house was dark and was quiet, kinda eerie even.

"Guys?" I called out, shutting the door behind me. I stayed where I was for a second to let my eyes get adjusted to the pitch darkness and I attempted to move around without bumping into anything. The damn light switch was way across the-

"_SURPRISE!"_

I yelped when everybody screamed and turned the lights on, there were colorful balloons and banners and streamers everywhere. Wrapped boxes with different kinds of wrapping paper and of all different sizes were placed everywhere around the living room. I completely forgot about my cold and grinned happily.

"Happy Birthday Jerr!" Various voices sounded around me and I was tackled.

"Happy, happy, happy birthday Jerrie-chan!"

Ugh, I huffed but laughed at the same time. Tobi squeezed the life out of me as my hands tried to push him off.

"Can't….breathe…Tobi.." I rasped, pushing against him. Damn he was so heavy!

"I knew we should've left his ass hanging in that tree, yeah!" Tobi was pulled off me and I gasped, catching my breath as the blonde scolded his partner. Dusting myself off, I got back to my feet and smiled even wider to see almost everyone standing around and Kat coming in with a cake in her hands with lit candles decorating it

Dammit! I cursed to myself. I began to get all teary-eyed and I hated that! Especially in front of the Akatsuki, I tried to hold back my tears as much as I could. I blinked lightly a few times so they wouldn't fall.

"Happy birthday." Kat gave me a lazy, crooked smirk and ushered me to blow out my candles.

_Happy Birthday Jerrie._

_From Zach, Kat, Iris and the Akatsuki._

It was plain but it made me so much more emotional seeing the Akatsuki's name on the cake as well. I giggled and blew out all of my candles in one go, not wishing for anything since I had everything I wanted right in front of me.

"Present time!" Iris quickly called out and I quickly agreed, though I wanted a slice of my cake first.

...

:: ::

...

:: ::

After ten minutes of slicing cakes and taking out the ice cream, I finally got to the presents.

"Pick whichever corner," Zach suggested, taking a sip from his energy drink. I grinned and actually went to the staircase where two present were 'hidden' there. I rested myself on my knees and read who it was from. It was from Kakashi and Kat.

I smirked and ripped it open, grinning when it was the trilogy of _50 Shades of Grey_ by E.L James. I looked over to the two and waved it over to them.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to start reading it!" They both lazily shrugged as I spent ten more minutes rummaging around everyone else's presents. It varied from clothes, to shoes to hair accessories to picture frames for my pictures and others.

"So Jerr," Zach started as I was sitting in one of the corners unwrapping some more gifts. "What happened to your boyfriend? I thought he said he was going to stay for you to unwrap your presents?"

I rolled my eyes. Not this shit again. Zach out of everyone else hates Bryson's guts. We've had our arguments in the past but we're passed that now. I have no intention of reliving those hectic moments again with him controlling it.

"He said he had to leave early. He was a little busy." I quickly said, not wanting to speak about that right now.

"Are you sure he wasn't leaving to sleep with another girl?" He said bluntly and I stopped what I was doing. Even the normal bickering of Hidan and Deidara stopped for a moment. I turned my head to Zach who stared me straight in the eyes, not caring if he hurt my feelings or not.

"How…How dare you even think that of him!" I raised my voice, but it didn't faze him any.

"Think about it Jerr, he did this to you three times already! What girl in their right mind would take a guy like that back!? Do you_ really_ think he cleaned up his act_?" _He said, his arms folded, the silence in the room was really deafening.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" I suggested, not wanting to argue about something so pointless. I turned back around to examine my presents.

"Fine, but don't think that fucker is getting away with anything, because we're going to be watching him…" He warned sternly. "Here,"

I turned back around, an irritated look plastered on my face. I knew it was stupid of my to take him back after all the trouble he's put me through be he was my first love…first boyfriend… and I couldn't bear to give that up…It hurt me to even think about it but the past was the past. I've already forgiven him and I intend to not bring that part of my life back up.

The slender boy tossed me a small purple collar with spikes around it. "Bring her in, runt."

I quirked a brow, getting ready to say we don't have a dog or cat for that matter when suddenly a high pitched bark broke the silence and the sound of claws scratching the marble floor was heard. A rather large puppy skidded into the living room and I gasped, getting up slowly.

The pup had lack splotches over its pure white skin. It had large floppy ears and a long tail. If it wasn't for its size, it would have passed off as a Dalmation,

"Happy birthday, Jerr."

I squealed when the puppy hopped in my arms.

"It's a girl. We haven't named her since she's your dog. She's a Harlequin Great Dane. She was the last one of the litter." Iris quietly said and I laughed, scratching the puppy behind her ear.

"Thank you guys so much! I love her already!"

The puppy barked happily and went around sniffing everyone. A few of the members petted her but Hidan completely despised her.

"Why in the hell did you get a damn dog? Didn't I just say that we have enough idiots in this house already? Jeez!" He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, but nobody cared… Well at least, I sure as hell didn't.

I placed the collar around my new companion and grinned, watching her run around the place, her long tail wagging from side to side as she made herself comfortable in her permanent home.

"PUPPY! PUPPY, PUPPY, PUPPY!" Tobi scooped the dog up into his arms and hugged her to his chest while Zach and Kat both placed a large dog bed in the corner by the front door next adjacent to her food and water bowl.

"Harlequin…" I murmured. She was so beautiful I just had to name her that. Also I favored that name a lot. The character off of batman was named Harlequin as well. The name was perfect.

Iris was lying on the couch and she smiled. "I like that name…very unique." I smiled and nodded, watching as Harlequinn was lying in Itachi's lap and he gently stroked her head.

"Huh, she's already making fast friends already. Let's just hope Hidan will get out of his damn feelings and accept her too."

"That's gonna take a while…" Kat said, while picking up trash around the room. I finally stood up and stretched, walking over to Zach and Iris. I gave them a huge hug, feeling teary-eyed again.

"Thank you so much…this was the best birthday ever. I love you guys…"

After letting them go, I turned around to everyone else and smiled. "I never knew that this day would have been awesome. I'm very happy that I wished you guys here. You don't know how much I appreciate you." I sniffed and quickly wiped a tear from my eye.

"It's going to be hard to see you all go soon…"

It really was. I mean…we were all bonding… At least I thought we were. It didn't matter, I was really having the best times of my life because of them…

"Everybody say Akatsuki!"

Iris quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a photo of all of us. I chuckled when everybody began complaining about them not being ready. I smirked.

Yep, this is one of the best times of my life…

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for being so damn late on this. Hopefully if my mind will keep this pace, I should be updating faster now. Thanks so much for the favorites and alerts. I'm so proud to know that everyone likes this story. **_

_**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think…**_

_**Laters~ **_


End file.
